Heart of Ashes
by DONOVAN94
Summary: "I now have a duty that you abandoned me to face. It is time for you to face the ashes of your fires, dragon..." Smaug has been resurrected into the form of a human man, and now, he will stop at nothing to reclaim his lost form, exact his revenge on those that killed him and possess the one woman who stole his heart. The world will burn before him and darkness will feed his rage.
1. Chapter 1 - Resurrection

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! **

**So welcome to book 2 of my "Heart" series, this is a direct sequel to "Heart of Fire" and for those of you who have not read that story, then I would recommend that you read it, if only so that this story makes more sense. If you do then I hope you enjoy it, I've been told it's good. **

**But for those who are returning readers, can I say a huge thank you already for coming back for another round, and I hope that you find this story as agreeable as the first. Obviously this story will not be working around the Hobbit narrative, more like I'm taking it in a different direction, so I hope that's okay and it will at least make sense :P And a warning now: the rating maybe "T" now, but I swear to you that it WILL be going up to "M" in later chapters for more... ****_adult_**** themes shall we say? And just as before, I'm not a huge Tolkien fan, so therefore most of the information I have is coming from the movies or the internet. So if I do make a mistake, could you please be forgiving and point it out? Thank you.**

**A quick note that myself and Mussymay14 are trying to create a devianart group for this series so that people can do their art if they wish! All are welcome! :D and also, check out the trailer and playlist for the previous story (links on my home page).**

**I'm rambling now, I'll shut up and let you begin the second story!**

**I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><span>Heart Of Ashes<span>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Resurrection<p>

"Advice: If you happen upon the skull of a dragon, leave that place quickly. For whatever killed it, may still be around. " - Thieves Proverb

* * *

><p>When Lakes burn and Kingdoms lay desolate, when dragons fall and blood stains the ground, when alliances crumble as armies gather in the north, as a Lonely Mountain lays far behind on the horizon and the moon's shine fails to pierce the blackness of night, a figure with darkness in his soul attempts to bring back the light.<p>

In the East Bight, outside of the borders of the dark forest of Mirkwood, a figure sat hunched over a body. He was tall and rather skinny, his thin body giving him a sense of fragility as his thin shoulders seemed to be little more than skin covering the bone. The Bight was sheltered from the elements, even if the night was unusually calm for mid-winter, but still the figure seemed nervous as he glanced around as if to make sure no one was watching him. The plains around him were devoid of life however, neither a field mouse nor deer in the long grass that helped to hide him from view. The only thing that bothered him was the flickering lights of a rather large merchant caravan some ways off.

The figure almost hissed in frustration, if he wasn't so desperate in his task, he would have preferred to have gone somewhere more secluded, somewhere where he could do his work in peace until he was ready to make his move. As it was, he had walked for three days and three night straight, with the body of the woman in his arms, and he never tired and never rested. He had been forced to walk for so long because he wanted to put distance between himself and Esgaroth that now lay far behind him to the north. He would have acted sooner, but the activity with the five armies gathering in order to do battle at the Lonely Mountain, he had been forced further south. He knew he should have kept going until he found somewhere that he would be undisturbed, but his impatience had gotten the better of him. He wanted the release he had been craving for so long, and he wanted it now. It seemed as if suddenly, there was no time to waste.

All of his problems, the very hinges of his plan, his very salvation, lay in the cold, dead hands of the woman laying before him. She had fiery ruby red hair that cascaded out around her head in curls, her skin pale white, her body slim, her molten gold coloured eyes stared blankly up at the sky, glazed over with no spark of life in them at all. But the figure would soon change that.

He prepared himself by looking deep within his own soul for the well of power that lay hidden and untapped inside. What he planned to do would require a lot of power, and could potentially leave him vulnerable, only for a chance at success. But the rewards should he succeed, would be unquestionable! So bringing out one hand to pull off his leather glove, he held the hand out, palm facing towards the sky as he brought a knife from his belt and rested it against his flesh.

"May the True Dark Lord grant me power, this night…" he murmured reverently, as if in prayer, before slicing open his palm, feeling the bite of the steel against his flesh though he felt no pain, before tilting his hand as he clenched it into a fist, and carefully allowed black, oozing blood to gather in his hand.

With precision, he allowed one drop of blood to fall upon the woman's chest, right above her heart, and he murmured words under his breath, words that had not been uttered in an age, in a language that seemed as old as the earth beneath him. He felt his power gather inside of him, swirling as he slowly brought it out to the surface, allowing it to mingle into his blood that gathered in a small pool in his hand. Moving his hand, he allowed a second drop to fall in the centre of the woman's forehead, again chanting, his throat dropping several octaves as he rolled his head back, hips rocking in time to his chant as the power coursed through his veins, seeming to almost consume him as he was taken over by the force that channelled through his body. Moving his hand once more, the figure had one moment of clarity, the world seeming to slow down as the final drop left his palm and fell through the air towards the body. In that one moment, the figure's head snapped back to attention as everything dawned on him for that one moment alone: he knew all things, the magic coursing through him bringing to light all things that had been, were, and what would be. And he spoke a single word, summoned a single name, commanded a single entity to his will.

"_Tharŷliel. Kathryn. Come._"

The last drop fell upon the pale lips of the woman, seeping in and disappearing down her throat.

The body shot into life, a thunderclap ringing even though there was no storm, ice playing across the blades of grass around the pair, as the corpse took in a great and ragged breath, throat croaking and dry as the chest heaved and lifted off of the ground. The spine of the woman arched as her mouth opened as if to swallow air into her starved lungs, fingers like claws as they dug into the earth and clenched around it. The spark of life came back to those golden eyes, and for a moment, life had been arisen.

The figure almost slumped in relief, exhaustion filling him, his bones threatening to turn to dust from the strain of magic. But he still grinned wickedly with satisfaction as he realised that victory was almost within his grasp! Now all that had to be done was that he needed to bind the soul to his own: being hauled back from the ether, the soul itself was still fragile and not bonded with the body, and he only had a short time in order –

Suddenly, Kathryn let out a scream that seemed to split the night in two, her voice so loud and shrill in its intensity that the man had to cover his ears and cringe away from the sound that threatened to burst his eardrums. She wailed, the sound like something not of this world, like a banshee calling out across a field of dead, the sound grated down the spines of all creatures, causing the hair on their hackles to rise, an instinct inside all who heard it to run and hide and pray against the force that could create such a sound. Kathryn screamed and screamed, thrashing around wildly, her legs shooting out and kicking the ground, her head lashing to either side, spittle flying from her mouth, arms clawing at the air, spine arching and snapping into different directions as she flailed about. The figure before her was at a loss for words, utter astonishment appearing in his face, for he could never have guessed that he would acquire this reaction.

But realising that the screams would draw unwanted attention, the man quickly straddled the woman, sitting himself across her stomach in an attempt to restrain her as she was obviously going mad. Had she somehow been damaged by the pull back into the world of the living? Gazing into her frenzied eyes, the figure saw to his frustration, that her eyes were still like molten gold, not the purple that he desired. That meant that she had no magic in her. Was that what was happening? Without her magic was she incomplete, resulting in this madness? It was doubtful, but unfortunately his only option. So the figure quickly gathered his magic and placed his insect like fingers on either side of the woman's head, fingers digging into her skull, whispering words that echoed about him as he placed a sleeping spell on her. Kathryn stilled, her eyes closing, and her body going limp once more. Yet even in sleep she twitched and fidgeted as if in fitful dreams. But the figure knew that –

Suddenly, he felt himself being hauled into the air, and cried out in surprise and fury as he landed hard and rolled across the ground, rising back to his feet, growling like a vicious, rabid animal. He was then confronted by the sight of perhaps a dozen men standing in front of him, some holding torches up, the flames casting demonic shadows across the ritual space, others held different range of weapons in their hands, looking ready to kill as they turned from the woman lying seemingly unconscious and the man who they had just found above her. It was obvious that they had been drawn in by her screams, and the figure knew the conclusion they had obviously come to.

The figure resented each of the men, knowing that he could not hope to take them on in his current state. If he were at full strength, then he would have happily torn them all apart, but as it was, he could feel the hunger deep within him, calling him to feed, as well as the fact that he was physically weak from using such powerful magic. No, this battle would have to wait until another day. So, the figure merely glared at his assailants, and stepped out of the ring of light, and slipped into the darkness, his physical form melting away and disappearing entirely.

The men of the caravan looked about, unsettled by the sight they had just been witness to, not to mention the fact that they were still spooked by the unearthly screams that they had heard. Looking down at the woman now, they saw her fitfully unconscious, her skin unhealthily pale, sweat drenching her forehead. It didn't take them long to make a decision.

"Bring my horse!" the leader barked, turning away from his companions as he stooped to carefully examine the female upon the ground, seeing her beauty but also the sickness that was plain on her face, before he hoisted her into his arms. He turned to see one of the younger lads bringing up his horse, and he quickly draped the woman over the saddle before climbing on himself, and righting the woman so that she leaned against his chest. He clicked and whistled to his steed, and they were off, the others quickly mounting back onto their own horses, before turning and following their leader as he carried the unknown woman back towards their caravan and into the night.

* * *

><p>Andraya sat by the camp fire, her head tilted up towards the sky, eyes closed as she felt the soft wind play against her cheek, threatening to rustle her raven dark hair. The moisture of the air made a putrid stagnant smell that accompanied the soft earth beneath her feet, the marshland that she and her daughter had set up camp in being the only place that they could find that was away from prying eyes and far enough so as not to be threatened by the events happening in the north. The night was unsettled, Andraya could feel it as the magical core within herself felt the universe around her shift and pull as if it were restless.<p>

She had felt the disruption in the magical forces around her, like a ripple upon a pond; she felt the after effects like a shockwave through the very air itself.

She could ask for no better sign.

"Are you sure about this mother?" Freyja asked, causing Andraya to open her eyes and stare at the fourteen year old girl with her golden hair and icy blue eyes that matched her mother's. The two females regarded each other, both weary from their long journey here and now camping in these swamps as they waited.

"We have waited long enough." Andraya muttered as she turned to the naked body of a man lying on the ground before her. His length of body would have made him seven feet tall from foot to head, his muscles well defined and toned. It was obvious that he had the strength of a warrior as the power in him seemed to radiate from his body, even in his weakened state as he lay there completely unconscious, eyes closed, a soft breathing in his chest showing that he lived, and Andraya noticed a nasty looking scar upon his left pectoral, almost right above his heart. The man's face had a strong jaw and high, prominent cheek bones, and he would be considered handsome, if not for the cruel lines around his mouth as if from sneering, like he had spent his whole life looking down on people not worthy of him. He had black hair that was rather short but untamed, with the front long enough to fall into his face and cast his eyes into shadows. Kneeling beside him, Andraya took a deep and calming breath, allowing the modest pool of magic inside of her to swirl and swell at her command. This wasn't a resurrection spell, for her patient was alive, but his soul was… elsewhere, so she needed to summon it back. Yet even that would be outside of her capabilities. Only the magic of wizards or the old power of Raw Magic could accomplish such a thing.

But there were other ways… Andraya knew that one of the most ancient forms of magic… was _dealing_. Taking one thing but giving something else in return. In order to keep the balance of life, to keep order in the universe, a debt must be paid. So that is what she would offer in order to appease the deep magic that she hoped to invoke.

Holding out her hand, Andraya allowed the magic to swirl around her, offering to it her bargain, sensing it taste the deal like a living thing, swirling around it before seizing it and coiling around it as it took what she gave. Andraya sucked in a ragged breath, her core suddenly feeling robbed and empty, a pain so intense that she was tempted to place a hand against her stomach, though restrained herself from breaking the spell. With a knife, Andraya quickly cut three gashes into her palm, and allowed a single drop to flow from each. The first, fell upon the man's chest, right above his heart, the blood lingering upon his scar and quickly turning the pale flesh of it black. Andraya felt the power of the earth itself gathering around her, like a maelstrom that almost had her drunk with temptation to reach out and grasp such strength. The second drop fell in the centre of the man's forehead, and the witch felt the whirlwind of magic become stronger, like starving wolves baying at the scent of the blood in the air. And as the final drop fell, Andraya spoke three words in order to seal her deal and complete her wish.

"_Urulóki_. _Smaug_. _Come_."

The last drop fell upon the man's thin cut lips, his mouth instinctively parting in order to allow the liquid entrance into him, the tongue twitching to life as it tasted the blood that he eagerly swallowed.

And then, the chest moved, as the man took in a deep breath, filling his lungs to their full capacity as if he could suck the essence of the world into himself. And then he fell still once again as he released the same breath on a silky sigh.

Andraya leaned over the body of the man, her eyes wide and sparkling with wonder as she beheld the rewards for all her efforts, her breath freezing in her throat as she quivered with anticipation. Even her daughter, who sat across and watched the pair, oblivious to the magical storm that had just occurred, was entranced as her eyes locked onto the man, waiting for a response. They both knew who they wanted to come when those eyes opened, they both knew and Andraya practically gave a wolfish grin with excitement.

"Smaug," she whispered.

The eyes of the man snapped open, revealing orbs of orange and gold, like fire with small pupils that instantly looked at all of the world around him in one glance. And it was no longer the gaze of a man, but the gaze of a Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Bargain

Chapter 2 - A Bargain

"With money you're a dragon; without it you're a worm." - Chinese proverb

* * *

><p>Smaug floated through the inky blackness that surrounded him as if he were in water. He was numb to pain, his lungs needed no air and his eyes denied him the light. He was oblivious to everything, his mind completely blank with no thoughts save the peaceful weightlessness that he felt, as if he were deep in sleep.<p>

But then, he felt something odd within him, a faint sound could be heard through the darkness, like a high pitched noise that grated down his spine as it shook his ears. It called to Smaug, bringing his attention towards it, slowly rousing him as he felt it pull him along the depths of the ocean in which he had sunk. And then, again as if he were floating in water, he began to drift back up towards the surface, air suddenly calling to him, making his lungs burn, his limbs felt heavy as he struggled to push himself towards the surface, his heart racing as his body set into a panic, images flashing before his eyes: fire upon water. A Black Arrow flying. Blood like oil that stained the lake. Red hair upon his snout. Purple eyes fading to gold. A man taking what wasn't his. Of Darkness in –

His eyes snapped open, and for a moment, he was blinded as a dazzling light filled his vision, causing him to blink several times in an attempt to clear his sight. And slowly the world came into focus: The night sky lay open above him, the stars hidden away by the clouds that shrouded them, leaving behind nothing but inky blackness. Smaug could smell the heavy scent of a wood fire, with the stagnant stench of marshland surrounding him, he could hear the chirping of insects somewhere out into the night, and felt the earth beneath him. That made him pause. He should not be on his back, on his side, yes; but when on his back, the spikes along his spine made such a position very uncomfortable, so the change made him feel exposed and confused. And that was when he saw two human females before him, one with raven black hair, pale skin and ice-blue eyes, the other with golden sunshine hair with the same complexion and eyes as the other.

And the Woman with dark hair was leaning over him, a look of pure elation on her face.

All at once, Smaug felt an uncontrollable rage fill him to the point of bursting, like a deadly force of nature that ripped through his chest with no way of being stopped, nor did he want to. In that moment, he merely acted on instinct, his last memory of lying wounded on the bridge of Lake-Town, and his instincts screamed at him that this was a someone trying to finish him off whilst he lay injured. He did not feel as dreadful as he had then, he had to admit, but nevertheless, he still felt a dull ache in his chest, a raw pain that would have made a lesser creature whimper and cry out. But not Smaug, he let the pain fuel his anger, and so lashed out at the dark haired woman, a roar tearing from him as he struck at her with his hand, fingers clasping around her throat –

It was then that Smaug noticed his flesh. As he looked at his hand, he saw pale and soft flesh, five fingered, calloused hands, wide palms, strong musculature on the arms, with a freedom of movement and reach that had previously been denied to him. He stared in horror as he realised that he was controlling a human body!

Surging to his feet, Smaug stood to his full height, his fury and outrage now ten times stronger than it was before, so intoxicating he could almost taste it like bile on his tongue. He lifted the woman into the air, her feet dangling a good two or three feet of off the floor, her hands grasping around Smaug's iron grip that held her suspended by her throat, squeezing the life out of her as he choked her for air with one hand. Smaug then saw the girl out of the corner of his eye, jumping to her feet and screaming. He turned his head to her and snarled, the sound rather impressive and demonic despite the fact that it came out of a human chest, being much smaller and weaker then what he was accustomed to. The girl leapt away from him towards the cart, her face paling as it scrunched up with terror.

"S-s-ma-g…" the woman in Smaug's grip choked out weakly, causing the man to look back at her and bare his teeth as he growled like a rabid animal, spittle flying from his mouth. He then heard a soft "_click_", and he turned, almost curiously, to see the young girl, physically shaking with fear… and pointing a crossbow at him.

"Put my mother down." Her light and wilting voice shook as badly as her hands.

Smaug's instinctive response was to laugh at her pathetic attempt to intimidate him and threaten him. Did she truly think that a crossbow bolt could harm him?! But then… the thought entered his mind, that if he were in his real form, then yes, that response would be warranted. But in a frail, mortal body, who's skin was easily pierced, organs easily ruptured, bones easily broken… it put things in perspective for him. So, with a growl of frustration and anger, he dropped the woman in his hands.

The dark haired female hit the floor heavily, coughing and heaving in air and massaging her throat as she tried to force herself to remain conscious. Smaug ignored her, instead glaring at the girl with the crossbow in her hands; he could see her torn between keeping the dangerous man in her sights, and going to the aid of her mother, icy blue eyes flickering back and forth between the two.

"If you are going to shoot me, _girl_," Smaug hissed, relieved to hear that his voice had the same rich silky growl it once was, the only difference being that it wasn't as deep or as big as before due to the smaller chest producing it. "Then I suggest you take me down with one shot. Because I will only need one,"

The girl's knees wobbled as her breath hitched in her throat, Smaug could practically hear her heart race uncontrollably, the stench of her fear soaking into the air as she threatened to soil herself. But to her credit, she rooted herself in place and remained where she was.

"Now that the ice is broken," came a soft chuckle. Smaug was so taken aback by this noise in such an unlikely situation, that he had to look down in confusion to see the dark haired woman, sitting casually on the floor, an amused smile playing upon her lips as she looked up at him. Climbing to her feet, she was still smiling as she walked past Smaug as if he were nothing, and came to stand by her daughter, who looked at her mother as if she had sprouted a second head. "I suppose that introductions are in order?"

Smaug only glared at the woman.

"Fine then. My name is Andraya of Dol Amroth," the dark haired woman said with a flourishing bow, a sultry smile playing across her face. "And this is my daughter, Freyja,"

"You do realise that it _unwise_ to tell a dragon your name," Smaug growled out between his teeth.

"I am aware of the superstition," Andraya said coolly, though she never lost that amused look in her eyes that Smaug wanted to claw out with his blunt mortal fingers. "And I would never willingly give my name to a dragon. But… as you can see… you are no longer a dragon."

"What did you do to me?!" he snarled, hands spread and hooked like he would have done if he had had claws.

"I woke you up," the woman said simply.

"What have you done with my body?!" he demanded.

"I did nothing." Andraya said. "Despite the fact that I would kill for that kind of power, I do believe that it was your woman that did this. '_Kathryn'_ was her name?"

"Where is she?!" Smaug snarled, his rage almost consuming him as panic began to bite at his heart, the absence of her presence seeming to engulf him in that moment of realising once again that she wasn't with him and almost send him over the edge.

"Firstly, give me your word that you will not harm us so that my daughter can put her crossbow down. Then, we will sit and talk like civilised people, and I will answer all questions you have – to the best of my ability." Andraya offered, though there was no room in her tone for anything else to happen.

Smaug thought for a moment, a sense of rational thought breaking through the haze of his mind in order to comprehend and take advantage of the situation. It would be easy to launch himself across the camp and kill the girl, he might take a crossbow bolt to the stomach if he was lucky, nothing he couldn't handle for the time being. Then he could easily overpower the other woman and _make_ her tell him where Kathryn was. It would all be too easy. But, despite this, Smaug was weary – though he would never have admitted it – whatever the woman had done to him had completely drained him of energy. He felt as vulnerable as he had ever been in this pathetic body, to add his tired mind to it only doubled his caution, not to mention the fact that if this woman had any answers for him, it would be easier to charm her into talking. From her looks alone – which Smaug supposed that some would consider her comely enough – Smaug new that she was a vain creature, though her stance and position in front of her daughter suggested that she was protective and determined, the subtle arrangement of a move pointed to the fact that she thought she was clever for a mortal. She would be easy.

And also, he couldn't fight a feeling along his sixth sense that something about "Andraya" was not as she presented. Something about her rubbed his scales the wrong way - so to speak. But he shook it off, for now.

"Fine. You have my word."

"And I have some clothes for you as well, your… nakedness can be… rather _distracting_." Andraya murmured.

A few minutes later, Smaug sat in front of the fire – for he took a notice at how much cooler his body was compared to his draconic form, meaning that he himself felt the cold much easier though the girl insisted that he was feverish hot. He was dressed in simple leather clothes in order to cover himself, and even though he himself was now in human form, he didn't understand the necessity for so much coverings that mortals seemed fond of. He was grateful to be able to sit and rest his body, resisting the urge to reach up and massage his chest that still ached and pained him; he would not show weakness in front of these humans. The two women sat opposite him, the girl subconsciously leaning closer to her mother like a pup yearning for attention, though the older woman seemed oblivious as her entire focus was on Smaug.

"What happened?" he asked at last, biting out the words in his baritone voice.

"You were dying, and your Kathryn saved you." Andraya stated as Freyja threw a small tree branch onto the fire. Smaug grit his teeth as frustration was already biting at his drained mind, the woman's habit for stating the obvious if only for the sake of it irking him.

"How?" he ground out.

"That, I'm afraid, I don't know. She is a Seer, yes? So I assume that she simply used her connection to Raw Magic,"

"How do you know that about her?!" Smaug snapped, instantly defensive. He had to take a moment to take in his hot temper, yes, before he had also been temperamental, but he had always had the mask of being coolly aloof, now his patience was thinner than it had ever been. Perhaps it was the stress of his injury, for Smaug had noticed that the wound that had previously been in his chest had miraculously healed, and only a black scar remained. An imperfection that stained his otherwise magnificent body - for a human.

"My dear Lord Smaug," the woman said smoothly. "I may have not had the most privileged upbringing, but I know what purple eyes mean."

"If Kathryn healed me, then what happened to her?"

"She died."

Smaug froze in place, his mind completely going blank, as if a white light had gone off inside his head, leaving behind nothing to comprehend. His heart literally stopped in his chest… no, she couldn't be dead! He quickly reached down into himself and tried to find the bond, the bond that connected him to her, he had to feel her, had to know that this was a lie! But as he searched inside of himself, he found the bond… and nothing there. Smaug felt his heart plummet into his stomach, memories of the bridge coming back to him from whatever black hole he had banished them to: of watching the light fade from Kathryn's eyes, of hearing her last breath and feeling her last heartbeat, and then to have nothing at the other end of the bond. The bond lay there now, once a golden rope of light that connected him to her and her to him, now lay severed and broken, frayed and torn and left to dangle in the wind, dead like the other half of the connection.

"No!" Smaug hissed, unwilling to believe it, even as he knew there could be no other explanation. "You lie!"

"Smaug, I promise you: I watched what happened, I felt the magic, heavy in the air. She healed you, she saved you… but I'm afraid that such wounds proved too much for small magic. It cost her it all, and she died because of it. I'm sorry," Andraya said, with seemingly genuine emotion, though Smaug scoffed at her with dark mockery.

"So I must have died as well… we were linked and I had a damned _Black Arrow_ pierce my heart, I should have died."

"But you didn't. I know not what powers kept you living, nor what turned you into this – what must be for you – a most degrading form. All I know is that I saw the woman die, her being taken away and then you succumb to the waters. After that, I pulled you from the Lake and tended to you and then with my own talents awoke you."

"_Witchcraft_." Smaug sneered, connecting the dots as he glared at the woman with new understanding. If he had almost died and had laid in a coma like state, then there was only one way that he would have been awoken. And frankly, he still didn't believe that she hadn't put him in this body. It all pointed to one conclusion, and his skin crawled at the thought of it.

"I prefer the term 'magically capable'." She said tightly, not betraying her temper that Smaug could see growing inside of her. "And does it matter how I brought you back? You are here."

"Where is Kathryn?!"

"As I said, I don't know,"

"I don't believe you," Smaug so wanted to reach across and snap every bone in this woman's body for her insolence and to loosen her tongue. Only his promise kept him in place.

"Then, will you believe me when I say that she's alive?"

Smaug was so taken aback, that he literally had to shake his head, blinking several times as his mind tried to process the information. What?! His Kathryn was alive? But how? How was it possible? Despite the fact that his heart lurched inside of his chest, he couldn't believe it. Should it be a false hope then he wouldn't be able to withstand the onslaught of grief and disappointment.

"What?! _Lying human_! You said that she had died!" he roared, rearing up onto his legs as he towered over the two women.

"She did," Andraya raised her voice only slightly in order to be heard above him, though she kept her calm persona. "But I have reason to believe that she has recently been… _awoken,_ as you have,"

"Explain yourself."

"I know not where she is, nor who took her. What I do know is that I felt similar magic that I used on you. There are things in this world that are worth noting. Sometimes they are bad, others they are good, others they just grab the attention of all those who have the ears to listen for them. I know you have felt this before."

Smaug remembered the time that he had first heard Kathryn whisper in the tongue of ancient magic, or when he had encountered the dark shadow that had contacted him, the darkness he had felt that would consume everything… He remembered how such magic felt, like it called to his own, was a part of him, he could hear it whispering to him. Yes, he knew of what the witch spoke of.

"So I know that she is alive, and I am willing to help you get her –"

"You believe that I require a puny human to help me?!" he growled dangerously.

"No," Andraya said carefully, realising that she was stepping on dangerous ground. "But I understand that for one as mighty as you are, to be trapped in such a form, may prove challenging. And whilst I have every confidence in you that you will be able to master this form and convince even a wizard that you are human, what with your cunning mind and skills of _persuasion_, I realise that perhaps it would benefit you to have someone to aid you. I know that you would much rather have Kathryn returned to you as quickly as possible. I can assist you. I am prepared to serve you in any way possible my lord, I can bring you to your Kathryn, and I will do all that you ask of me. In return, all I require is for you to help me with a small task."

"Really…" Smaug muttered, not believing anything this black-mouthed witch said. But… he had to agree that she had a point, and her attempts at flattery placated him a small amount. Yet she was right: he needed to see Kathryn as soon as possible, for the last time he had seen her had been when she had laid dead upon his snout, and at the news that she was alive, he felt the inescapable urge to hold her close to him protectively, unable to shake the image out of his mind of her lying broken, beaten and lifeless. And if he was to correct that, then time was of the essence, and he had no choice. "Very well. You have a deal."

* * *

><p><em>Kathryn lay in darkness... <em>

_T__he walls were too close, closing in on her..._

_Then the sky was too open, seeming to suck her up and spit her back out... _

_The Ocean churned around her, driving itself down her throat until she choked upon the salt, the waves crashing down to break her bones..._

_And fire suddenly leapt across her skin, burning her flesh, blistering it and turning it black, the smoke making her cough as it seeped into her mouth and nose, and she was unable to shake it. The burning light seared her flesh, making her scream until she was hoarse from the pain and the smoke, yet she did not pass out from either, instead she was forced to watch as her flesh melted away from her bones, her blood falling into the fire and spitting and hissing like a snake. The flames were everywhere..._

_Kathryn lay in darkness..._

* * *

><p>Smaug, the witch Andraya and her daughter Freyja, journeyed south. It was really the only option available to them. Smaug had deducted that it would be the only direction that Kathryn's kidnapper would go. At Lake-Town, to go north would be to go to the Lonely Mountain or the Grey Mountains beyond that. To go west was to go to Mirkwood, and to go east was to go to the Iron hills, and from what Smaug had gathered from Andraya and Freyja, with the armies coming to the Lonely Mountain from both east and west, that left only the south. Smaug was still outraged by that, that anyone, let alone five separate armies, thought that they could come and fight over his gold… the only way that he could pacify himself was to keep familiarising himself with his new body, focus on the task at hand… and promise himself that when the time came, he would take back the mountain. Whoever won it would certainly not hold it for long. He had been Smaug the dragon and would be again, he vowed, even if he had to result to the vilest black magic in the world, he would become his true self once again, and he would have his precious gold back. He felt oddly bereft without it.<p>

So they marched south, Smaug's new body constantly itching to move onward at a faster pace then what these useless women had set! It never seemed fast enough, or they tired too easily, they had a cart, damn it all, why couldn't they go faster?!

It was on the second day of traveling, that Smaug's boredom of the journey and frustration at the time it was taking, seemed to take its toll, and he had to distract himself otherwise he would end up killing something. His hands ached to feel his claws once again, to rip into flesh, he wanted his fangs back, rather than these blunted teeth. And oh, to feel the sky once again… to have the wind play across his scales, to be free. He now knew why mortals lived such short lives compared to dragons, their misery of being earth-bound must kill them in the end, for each day Smaug looked up at the sky, and felt a gnawing pit gape open in his chest with longing; before, with one flap of his wings, and he could have been far away, free, but now he had to crawl across the earth like a worm.

To keep his mind from such thoughts, he turned to the witch who stood not far from him. They had stopped for the night – why they needed to stop at all, was Smaug's understanding. He could see perfectly well, and after his quick recovery he seemed to have all the energy of the sun trapped within his tiny form. Despite the fact that days previously, he had been near death, and yes his chest still ached and pained him at times as if the Black Arrow still pierced his flesh; but despite this, he had made a remarkable recovery, his health returning to him along with this boundless energy.

"So, a witch travels all the way from Dol Amroth, just to help me in my time of need? Should I feel flattered?" Smaug asked her coldly. Andraya stopped in what she was doing, watching the dragon in the man's body, and Smaug watched her in turn, a satisfied smirk playing across his face as he saw a wary look enter her eyes as she beheld him. She then unexpectedly turned away from him to look at her daughter.

"Freyja, would you be a dear and get us some firewood? I believe tonight may be a tad colder than yesterday," the mother said softly, almost as if she were speaking to an infant. The girl looked at her mother for a moment, her eyes shifting to the pile of firewood that had been collected earlier. Her eyes finally shifted to Smaug who lounged against a boulder, watching them both with a cruel smile, before she finally looked back at her mother.

"Very well," the girl murmured, before wandering off. When she was at a safe enough distance, Andraya spoke.

"You wish to discuss the deal?"

"I know you want something," Smaug glared at her, his eyes, still the same colour of flames as before, hot and burning as he regarded the witch.

"Very well, I see no reason to beat about the bush," Andraya snorted, as she came to kneel before the pit where she would begin to make a fire. "I have no doubt that you have noticed that my daughter has not inherited my own… magical abilities,"

"I have," Smaug agreed, for he had noticed that whilst the mother used magic at every opportunity – whether because she was showing off in front of him or just used her powers because of their convenience, Smaug was not sure. But the daughter was a hard worker, where her mother used fireballs, she used the crossbow, where magic could make a fire with a click of the fingers, the daughter had to toil and work at sustaining a flame with kindling and flint rocks.

"And yet, despite those abilities not being apparent, they are there in her blood," Andraya continued. "I should know, I packed them into her well enough when she was a babe,"

Smaug said nothing, but continued to watch the woman, his eyes narrowing.

"And then, there is someone like you," Andraya said, leaning up from her arrangement of wood to smile that hooded smile, that Smaug had no doubt would send a human to his knees begging for her. When she turned it on him however, it repulsed him. "Now, if even a Cold Drake in human form were to mate with a lowly scullery maid with not a drop of magical blood in her veins, then the offspring produced would still have enough power to rival even elven magic. But with the greatest Fire Drake of the age, and all dragons themselves are connected to the old magic, and my daughter, who has enough magic in her blood that were she a true witch would be a force to be reckoned with… now there, one could make something truly glorious so as to rival the wizards."

"You wish for me to… _impregnate_ your daughter?" Smaug's mouth hung open, partly in shock, partly in disgust as he thought of the girl, no more than fourteen summers, barely past her first moon-blood if Smaug assumed correctly.

"Of course," Andraya stated as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"She is a child," Smaug growled out between his teeth. Sure, he cared not for the girl, but even he, with his heart as twisted and black as could be, understood that it was wrong. In dragon terms, the girl would barely be past her early twenties, when dragons reached sexual maturity but were not fully developed, they were still juveniles that stayed with their parents until they were roughly fifty years old. It would be considered a monstrosity!

"She is _my_ child," Andraya corrected, her tone becoming cold as she watched Smaug. "And as such I can do with her as I deem necessary,"

"If a grandchild with that much power is what you seek," Smaug said pointedly. "Then why not ask for me to give _you_ a child? Why bother with the daughter?"

"We all must pay our debts," the witch murmured to herself. "For the price of the magic needed in order to bring you back into this world, I had to give up something of my own. The cost, was any other children I would ever have. I am now infertile…" the woman seemed slightly hurt, her voice catching slightly, before she moved on, shoving her way past the emotion. "That is why my daughter is the perfect candidate."

"You have planned this for some time,"

"Of course. And I don't ask that you fuck her now, just that you will. You will give her a child and then you will never hear from us again."

"And how fortunate for me that you were so readily available to save me from death, and then offer me such service in return for such a… _small_ request," Smaug spat icily.

"If you are insinuating that I had some hand to play in your demise, then you are mistaken," Andraya replied just as coolly.

"And you just happened to be in the right place at the right time? What a coincidence," he sneered.

"Actually I was," Andraya stated matter-of-factly. "You see, I was previously on my way towards the Lonely Mountain, my daughter with me; we had come to offer you the same deal when I noticed that the Lake was on fire… you know how things went from there."

"And what would you have offered me then? Believe me when I say that if I had my true form now, neither you nor your daughter would be alive. And I doubt that you would have said anything quick enough to grab my attention before I roasted you alive."

Andraya just smiled with no actual mirth, before she reached towards her satchel, and retrieved from it, a small ball wrapped in a velvet cloth. Holding the ball delicately in her hands, and carefully peeling back the layers of cloth, she revealed a crystal sphere.

"With this," she stated, before passing it over to Smaug, who had instantly taken an interest in the exquisite looking crystal. He held it in his hands, captivated by its beauty and smooth surface that reflected his image back to him perfectly.

"Is this all?" he muttered. True, he found this captivating and it played to his greed now, but back when he had still had possession of the mountain, he had had hundreds of jewels and priceless crystals like this, so therefore it was no different from any of the others and would not have been worthy of his attention in order to keep the witch alive.

"Do not be fooled by its common appearance," Andraya grinned. "Focus your mind on what you want most, and it shall appear,"

Smaug snorted at such a thing… but did as she said. He immediately imagined Kathryn, her long ruby red hair flowing in curls all the way down to the small of her back, her purple eyes glittering in the dark like amethysts, her small body fitting perfectly between his clawed fingers.

As the image became clear in his mind, he watched in fascination as the crystal ball lost its shine, and became clouded and misty as if it held a dense fog inside of it. The clouds churned for a moment, before parting and revealing to him… Kathryn!

Smaug's breath choked in his human throat, eyes widening as his fingers gripped the ball to the point of shattering it into a thousand pieces as he focused on her. She lay in the arms of a mortal man, with dirty skin and great facial hair, bouncing in the saddle as he rode with her clutched tightly to him. Smaug felt his eyes flare with rage, a heat prickling along his skin, his teeth aching as his fury almost consumed him at the thought of some human _touching_ what was Smaug's and Smaug's alone! Kathryn lay unconscious, though her face was puckered as if she were whimpering in pain. The man carried her with several others as they lead a caravan of carts and horses towards a city made of tall alabaster stone structures, with great stain-glass windows that allowed light to flow in from all angles, the design of the buildings being great and grand works of architecture. A flag flying from all the towers of the city, bearing the sigil of a vine wrapped around a sword. And then, all faded to black.

As the vision cleared, Smaug released a breath he hadn't even realised that he had been holding, noticing that Freyja had returned and both the girl and the witch were watching him curiously.

"Well?" Andraya asked. "Where is she?"

Smaug described to them what he had seen, his mind still reeling with the implications at having seen Kathryn with his own eyes! It wasn't proof that she lived, he would need to feel her heart beat himself in order to be able to believe that she was finally real, but it was enough for him to know that she was out there. As he explained, Andraya seemed to recede deep into her own mind, seemingly lost in thought, before she finally spoke up as her eyes widened as if in realisation.

"Dorwinion. That's where she is being taken: Dorwinion, it has the sigil of the vine and the sword, they pride themselves on their wine and military strength!"

"Tell me of this Dorwinion," Smaug muttered.

"Dorwinion's lands expand from the Sea of Rhun in the south east, the Red River curving round from the east to the north, a range of mountainous hills to the south, and large plains to the west. The land is extremely fertile, and is best known for its excellent wine, and also gains most of its wealth from being the centre of trade in the east. They trade not only with Gondor, but also with Edoras, the Iron Hills, the Woodelves of Mirkwood, Dale (when it was still a city), as well as Erebor (again, when it was operational). I believe that what you saw, was the capital city of Dorwinion: Vathvael. The city known as the city of light, as the architecture is built like grand cathedrals, with lofty halls and tall, stain-glass windows... I have only been there once before, it is truly a sight to behold."

"You are sure of this?" Smaug snapped impatiently.

"Yes," Andraya nodded, the movement looking oddly like a bow.

"Mother," Freyja said softly, "Dorwinion is a long ride from here, it could take us weeks,"

"We will sell the cart and whatever else we have and buy horses," her mother reassured her. "With any luck we should reach Vathvael before the next New Moon,"

"Then we leave immediately." Smaug stood and walked back to the cart, the two women quickly following him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed for the last chapter - that is the most responses I have ever had for the beginning of a story, seriously! :D I'm so happy that you guys are already excited about this!<strong>

**And, Mussymay14, the brilliant deviant that she is, has created a group devianart page for "the Heart" series! :D It's called HeartofFireDONOVAN94, and there's a link to it on my homepage. Please come and see it, I would love to see people's art from what they enjoy about these stories, and I'll be posting some of my own work myself :) Hope to see you there!**

**So, for this chapter I wanted to say a big thank you to Dagdamor1 for helping me choose the location. Dorwinion is a great place for me to place this, as it is part of Middle-Earth but left clean so that I can build upon it. I hope that people don't mind, and I hope you enjoy what I do with this.**

**Now, please review! Tell me what you thought of: Smaug's new form? (he is a sexy beast ;]) The Bargain with Andraya? Andraya's real reason for awakening Smaug? The thought of Smaug giving Andraya a super-magic-powered grandchild? And now off to Vathvael in Dorwinion? All reviews are welcome, I desperately need all comments in order to know what you guys would like and not like and what I can do to improve.**

**Thank you! See you next time! x X x**


	3. Chapter 3 - The City

Chapter 3 - The City

"Here be Dragons" - Early European Map Makers' Warning

* * *

><p>Smaug, the Witch and the girl headed towards the south east, towards the country of Dorwinion. They followed the Celduin River from the Marshlands where they had been camped, following it down stream as it headed to the junction where it met with the River Carnen and both became the Red River and flowed to the Sea of Rhûn. The Witch and the girl sold the cart and whatever goods they had to spare when they passed a travelling merchant in exchange for a few food supplies and a horse. Meaning that they now had two. Meaning that Andraya and Freyja were on one horse, whilst Smaug was on the other.<p>

_That_ was an experience that Smaug would rather forget.

Despite Freyja's reassurances that the animal was tame and docile, every time Smaug came within ten feet of it, the thing screamed and tried to bolt, fighting against the restraints around it. Smaug knew that it was because the animal sensed the predator in him, and he would have lied if he said that he didn't find the creature appetising: all plump and juicy, a lot of muscle and some fat to make it so that it wasn't just skin and bones. But, after ten minutes of the beast screaming pathetically – ten minutes past the end of Smaug's patience – he simply stormed over to the creature, snatched its reins in his human hands from the girl, yanking the animal's head towards him viciously, his fingers grabbing the lower jaw, blunt-useless-fingernails digging into the flesh, and he made the creature stare into his flaming eyes. Instantly the horse became eerily still, pupils widening as it fell under the dragonspell. Smaug hadn't been entirely certain if it would even work in this form, and he was pleasantly surprised to see that it had… In fact, he had noticed that he was rather different from other humans – as if _he_ could be as mundane as any other human. His senses were far superior to those of others, for one, even if they were still rather muted compared to when he had been in his dragon form. He could see the wings of a bee flapping in detail, though before he could have seen every single membrane and vein in each wing. He could smell the subtle changes in all the scents around him, and could smell a man out from forty paces away, even if before he could have poked his head into a crowded room and would have been able to tell apart every single separate scent in the space of a single breath. He could hear the heart beats of anyone standing close enough to him, whether as before he could have heard it from across the room. He also noticed that he was incredibly strong for a mortal, as well as fast - both of which pleased him for if and when he was to fight in this form.

Once they were all mounted up, they quickly set off, and despite the fact that Andraya led the way, Smaug set the pace. He was ruthless and merciless, even when the girl whimpered from riding sores, and even Andraya had a stiff posture from constantly riding for hours upon hours, he would not relent, even when he himself began to grow uncomfortable. They carried on, often lapsing into silence - to which Smaug was grateful for, as he did not want to converse with the Witch any more then was necessary. But upon the second day of riding, Smaug was somewhat surprised when Andraya coaxed her and Freyja's horse to trot next to Smaug's. He looked over at them with a cocked eyebrow and a slight curl of his lip in disdain, even if the Witch ignored him.

"Here," she simply said as she handed him something. "I found this with your body, clutched in your hand,"

Curiosity getting the better of him, Smaug looked down at the object she had handed him, and felt every muscle in his body stiffen as he beheld one of his own scales. His fingers clenched around the hard and rough texture, his eyes blazing as he thought of when he had last seen this. He had given it to only one other: Kathryn. It belonged to her as a gift, and as a way for him to stake his claim upon her, a mark so that all knew who she belonged to, and so that she remembered as well. For the sixty years that they had been separated, she had never taken it off, not once. It had only been taken from her by the filthy dwarf Oakenshield before Smaug returned it to her, only to have it separated from her again when that cloaked bastard had stolen her corpse from him.

Smaug thought about that stranger, of the man that had stolen from him when he had been at his weakest and unable to fight back. He had taken Kathryn from him, had walked over him as if he were nothing, humiliated him as he lay dying – or so he had thought – and took from him his dying wish. Something about that character put Smaug on edge, making his hackles rise at the mere memory of him, making his nose burn from the scent and his skin crawl at the thought. Smaug had no doubt that it was most likely that mysterious man who had brought Kathryn back to life if Andraya was correct, but the connection with Dorwinion didn't make sense, and the man carrying Kathryn's body that Smaug had seen in the crystal ball had not been that repulsive insect like figure from that night. However, those were questions to be answered later, when he had Kathryn back, safe and in his clutches. He could only reassure himself that he would find whoever did this, that disgusting creature, and he would thank him for bringing Kathryn back, before quickly ripping him limb from limb as punishment for taking her.

"Something the matter?" Andraya asked, bringing Smaug back to the present to realise that several minutes had passed where he had said nothing and had merely been glaring at the offending scale in his hands.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," he muttered icily, tucking the scale into the pocket of his coat, before urging the horse further onwards.

It took them a week and a half in order to reach the borders of Dorwinion, and Smaug immediately noticed how _green_ everything looked. There were not many forests but instead shrubbery and vast plains of grass, which soon gave way to farmland and vineyards, what Andraya called the wealth of the land. Smaug could only snort in disgust at such nonsense. The earth itself was rich and moist, and Smaug could feel the life that radiated from it, which explained why everything around him seemed healthy and untouched by woe or trouble. It was as if the lands had never seen a single winter, nor the change of a season, forever suspended and frozen in the form of high spring. He was actually surprised: in the rest of Middle Earth, it was midwinter, and snow storms and blizzards and deep freezes plagued the land, setting everything into an age that no mortal remembered, only the dragons, who remembered a time when the world was covered in ice and snow all year round. But here, the worst Dowrinion had it, was of freezing nights that brought only the frost, some rain and occasionally a vicious wind. Andraya assured him that it was just the climate of this place in particular, as Gondor saw its fair share of winters, but further east into Rhûn, it was blistering heat and even some of the land was desert all year round. It was as if a spell lay over Dorwinion, keeping it in a state of eternal youth, with the peasants constantly reaping the rewards.

After another two days of travelling the country, they finally reached the City of Vathvael, its walls sparkling on the horizon soon growing closer and closer, the height of them becoming impressively larger and larger as they came towards it. The city itself was… _impressive_. Smaug couldn't think of anything else to say, he cared little for mortal architecture, but he could admit credit where it was due – on this occasion at least. The city itself was protected by a wall that surrounded the entire city, at least fifty feet high, and probably half that thick. The stone was smooth alabaster white, that sparkled in the light of the sun as if diamonds were embedded in the rock. Beyond that, were streets of buildings and fine gardens and sculpted fountains, people flowing all about as if they were ants scuttling about within their nest. Markets teemed with life as vendors sold silks and trinkets and food and wine, the hum of activity could be heard even from outside the city walls. Even the slums and poorer parts of the city were well built, clean and sturdy houses, and Smaug noticed that Vathvael's architecture was roughly the same, there was not much of a difference between the buildings at a glance. But in the centre of the city, a huge structure rose out of the ground and towered above all below, dominating the sky, a Castle stood proud and tall made of the same smooth white marble and alabaster it seemed. It was massive, the spires reaching high into the sky, flying buttresses and towers that would have made a very interesting flying course, Smaug observed with a gleam in his eye as he pictured himself in his draconic form, twisting and flying between the spires as he had his fire rain down upon the city. The Castle was built with beauty evidently in mind, but also strength, as Smaug could imagine no human looking upon it lightly, with lofty halls and tall, stain-glass windows, that allowed in the light.

But with the city being so alight with activity, with humans and dwarves flocking to the gates to push themselves into the city centre, the guards were alert and armed to the teeth as they watched all below. So sneaking into the city would not be an intelligent choice, especially when it was vital that Smaug stay undetected for as long as possible. So that meant going through the main gate, "blending in with the crowd" as Andraya smugly put it. Smaug scoffed at the idea that his magnificence – even in this form – could _blend in _with the common ugly state of mortals. But, he was here for a reason, and feeling his bones respond to the call of Kathryn, who still lay beyond his reach, even with her so close, he was prepared to do whatever was necessary. And so he donned a hood and cloak to hide his eyes and face and mask the strength in his tall and massive frame as they entered the fray.

They flowed in with the traffic of the city, the gates flooded with peasants and merchants come to swarm the markets of the capital like locusts. Smaug hated it. It took every ounce of his self-control to not snap and snarl at anyone who came to within a three foot radius of him without his permission. Dirty, stinking, miserable humans pressed against him as they all tried to squeeze through the gate, causing Smaug to ball his human hands into fists and set his jaw, trying to distract his mind away from the situation, by thinking through every single piece of his horde at the Lonely Mountain. A Dragon knew and memorised his or her horde down to the last ounce, and so could instantly tell when a piece was missing from its proper place or stolen. Thinking of his precious gold helped to calm Smaug enough, though made his blood pound with the want of death for those who had taken it from him in the first place. But he couldn't, not yet, not when one vital piece was still missing, which was why he was in this situation at this very moment.

Eventually, the three of them managed to work their way past the gates and through the busy market places, towards the more settled districts more towards the palace. Smaug had looked into the Crystal Ball, and had seen Kathryn lying upon a bed, tended by maids and servants in a lush room filled with drapes and exquisitely carved furniture with bowls of fruit and flowers lying about. This had led them to believe that Kathryn was somewhere in the palace, meaning that getting to her would be another challenge. Andraya had then left Smaug and Freyja at an Inn, where they used the last of their coin in order to rent two rooms. Smaug immediately went to his room and locked himself inside, grateful to be away from the rabble and at least calm the noise that assaulted his eardrums from such loud creatures. Even if the room itself stank of smoke and fish, it was somewhat of a relief from being surrounded by people, the threat of attack almost impossible to resist as he had been pressed from all sides, a thousand different scents assaulting his nose, and a thousand different sounds deafened his ears. At least now he could relax a little before he could find Kathryn.

* * *

><p><em>Kathryn lay in darkness...<em>

_It coiled around her, like the bodies of a thousand serpents, twisting and writing around her, squeezing the life out of her..._

_Then she was falling, screaming as she fell through the sky, heart racing and diving as she spun around and around..._

_She then came crashing to the earth, her bones snapping and breaking, her body crumbling into a thousand pieces. But then, she felt a sting across her skin as her body began to knit itself back together, healing so that she could feel the pain anew as it all came rushing to her mind from where it had been blocked out by the broken bones..._

_And fire suddenly leapt across her skin, burning her flesh, blistering it and turning it black, the smoke making her cough as it seeped into her mouth and nose, and she was unable to shake it. The burning light seared her flesh, making her scream until she was hoarse from the pain and the smoke, yet she did not pass out from either, instead she was forced to watch as her flesh melted away from her bones, her blood falling into the fire and spitting and hissing like a snake. The flames were everywhere..._

_And then Kathryn saw a figure come through the flames, his armoured boots not making a sound as the fire parted before him, like a dog standing down for its master, until he stood before her. He was armoured like a king, but Kathryn could not make out any detail other than his long hair and tall stature, for the rest of him was hidden in the shadows cast by the twisting flames. He knelt before her, eyes glittering out from the shadows as he looked into her, a softness in his eyes that made her want to curl against him and let him hold her until the nightmares finally ceased…_

_"Tharŷliel… Voronwer, cormlle naa tanya tel'raa…_ _Esta sinome…" his voice whispered in her mind, deep and comforting, warm and gentle, ancient yet young, he echoed with fatherly affection as his delicate touch held her face, a look passing over his shadowed eyes…_

_And then he stood, and Kathryn saw the flames bend and leave him, parting to reveal a great sight before her. A lane of deep banks and great overhanging hedges, beyond which stood many tall trees wherein a perpetual whisper seemed to live. Great glow-worms, not the dark glow-worms that roam some parts of Middle-earth, crept about its grassy borders. At the end of the lane stood a high gate of lattice-work that shone golden in the dusk. The gate opened up to winding paths leading into the fairest of all gardens. Kathryn felt her breath melt away in awe…_

_But, like always in the dream, it faded, melting away like ink in the water…_

_Kathryn lay in darkness..._

* * *

><p>Smaug heard the footsteps along the corridor before the loud knocks upon his door, he grumbled an order for the knocker to enter, already knowing that it was Andraya with the girl close at her heels as he smelled Andraya's perfume that stung his nostrils, and heard the second pair of footsteps behind her. The pair entered, and Smaug had to force himself to look at them, his contempt for them evident as he glared with disdain. Andraya did not seem fazed, though the girl shrunk away from his gaze. Smaug waited for all of three seconds for them to explain.<p>

"Well?" he bit out when they remained silent after that allotted time.

"As you said, the seer is being held in the Castle." Andraya said in her usual smooth and even voice. "She was brought here with a group of travelling merchants, who have ties to Lord Baronor of House Evrine, the most influential noble in the city."

"I care not for his pathetic human titles, he will die the same as any other man if he keeps Kathryn from me," Smaug growled out between clenched teeth, his burning gaze practically glowing with seething hate.

"It is not that simple." Andraya spoke over him. "The merchants brought her here because she was in need of medical help. All that the guards would tell me is that… she was afflicted with a madness of mind and sickness of body that they are not sure even their best physicians can treat. Because of the Merchant's interest in the woman's welfare, Lord Baronor has summoned any healer, both of practical or magical disciplines, in order to try and treat her."

"Then I need to get to her," Smaug stood, towering over everything in the room, his mind spinning with thoughts as images were conjured up into his head of his precious Kathryn, lying broken and sick and reaching out to him, only for him to not be able to reach her or protect her.

"She is being held in the chambers of Lord Baronor's estate within the main complex of the Castle, held as a privileged guest. We can get to her with the setting sun," Andraya explained, as if sensing the suddenly dangerous anxiety of the dragon in the room.

"How will we get in, mother?" Freyja asked, her voice little more than a squeak like a mouse.

"I have made some inquiries," Andraya stated as she turned to look at her daughter. "I have called in a few favours, and have requested that you become a Lady in Waiting to the Queen, that gives us all lodging within the castle."

"Oh," Freyja blinked, seemingly taken aback, opening her mouth as if to say something; but quickly closed it shut again, before bowing her head obediently. "Yes Mother."

"Now, I know that guards will switch their rounds when everyone of the main court goes to dine, that is our opportunity to sneak into the chambers. Another opportunity will not present itself until nine o'clock in the evening."

Unable to simply stand and talk, as humans were over-fond of doing it seemed, Smaug simply growled as he walked straight past them and headed out of the room and then out of the Inn. He was suddenly filled with an urgency he couldn't possibly deny, images of Kathryn laying helpless filling his mind, driving him to the point of hysterical panic and rage at the same time! Kathryn ill? Mad?! Had something gone wrong when she was brought back into the world? Had she had a vision, one that had finally pushed her over the edge, and he hadn't been there to prevent it? He was vaguely aware of the Witch and the Girl following him, struggling to keep up with Smaug's long strides. He headed towards the giant structure of the Castle, the spires reaching high into the sky as the afternoon gave way to evening as the sun began to set, hiding the streets of Vathvael in concealing shadows. Andraya took the lead as they approached the gates, quickly talking to the guards to let them inside – a good thing too, seeing as Smaug was one second away from snapping the man's neck for hindering his progress.

Andraya then led them through the castle, constantly on the lookout for guards and servants that could spot them as they journeyed further into the reaches of the palace where they were clearly not supposed to be. The endless corridors and staircases became a haze to Smaug, who would have usually memorised every twist and turn, but his mind was racing ahead, lost in his own churning thoughts in order to pay attention to anything around him. Sneaking through the Castle wasn't easy, Andraya having to cast a few spells here and there in order to either hide the sound of their footsteps or to place a "glamour" over the three of them, where if wandering eyes did not focus on them then they could not be seen.

But finally, they came to the final corner, and Smaug spied from his vantage point: two soldiers dressed in shining silver armour beside huge double doors. They only had to wait a few moments, Andraya counting down under her breath, before they all heard the bells of the castle toll with the hour. The guards seemed to regard the noise for a moment, before turning and leaving.

Without a word, Smaug swept past Andraya and stormed towards the doors, lifting the latch and slipping inside, Andraya and Freyja soon following, Freyja pausing to close the door softly.

"Freyja, keep watch," Andraya instructed sternly, and her daughter nodded though she gulped a little, but stood by the door out of sight should it open, her ears close in order to listen out for anyone approaching.

Smaug paid them no heed, instead he closed his eyes as he stood in the main room, with tables, desks and cushioned seats and fruit bowls surrounding him. Three doors led out of this central room, and Smaug only had to inhale to know which way to go. Turning sharply to the left, Smaug followed his nose as his heart began to race with anxiety; he could _smell_ Kathryn, she was so close, the scent of pine-needles and clean rain, though he noticed that the spice in the scent that accompanied her magic was gone… and replaced with the heart clenching scent of death that hung over her like a vulture waiting to descend. He stopped outside of the door, the only thing that now separated her from him, he was so close he could practically _taste_ her… but he turned to view Andraya out of the corner of his eye, pausing for only the slightest moment.

"Leave," he commanded in a hushed voice, encase any ears were within range to listen. "Go to wherever it is that you will be staying. I will find you."

Andraya watched him for a moment, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. But unable to do anything to defy him, she nodded, and reluctantly collected her daughter and left. Smaug waited until all was silent, his keen ears straining to hear any sound within the rooms that surrounded him, paying particular attention to the room on the other side of the door he now stood in front of. When all was quiet, he opened the door, slipped inside and softly closed it behind him.

Within the room, lily flowers and bowls filled with burning herbs were placed about the room, a few candles lit in order to barely illuminate the room, wax dripping down the iron candelabras, the heavy scents clouding the air enough to make Smaug sneeze. Doors that led onto a balcony were shut with heavy curtains closed in order to banish what little light remained outside; all furniture was pushed to the walls in order to make room for the bed that lay in the centre. And upon the bed, lay a body.

Smaug had seen many things in his long centuries of life; he had killed, pillaged, burned, waged war, and desolated entire lands, all for his own wants. He had seen so many things, from riches to atrocities. He had looked upon the world with indifference, deeming it and everything in it to be beneath him, all things vile and cruel he wouldn't even blink at. Now, however, he only had to take one look at that bed, and he crumbled.

A choked and strangled sound erupted from his throat, and he had to clasp a hand over his mouth with iron fingers in order seal his mouth shut and stop the noise. His other hand had curled into a fist so tight, that Smaug's blunt human nails dug into his palm so hard that they drew blood, if he had been holding onto anything in his grasp, it would have snapped and turned to dust. His breathing became heavy as his black heart lurched inside of his chest, having to breathe harshly through his nose, the sound ringing in his ears as his eyes went wide in horror. His mind refused to let what he saw alone, instead forcing him to see memories he would rather forget, brandishing it in front of his eyes so that what he saw was layered with visions of death and grief. He could not tear his eyes away though, forced to see, to witness and to mourn.

The body of Kathryn lay upon the bed, the blankets and pillows taken away so that she lay upon a mattress and silken sheet. Her ruby red hair fanning out onto the bed around her head, golden highlights that only he could see, glinting in the candlelight. Her skin was pale, not the beautiful ivory he had known, but deathly pale as if she were ill, a slight sweat upon her brow. Her cheeks were slightly sunken and her eyes hollowing with purple and black discolouration under her eyes; her soft and curved lips open slightly in order to release her rasping breath, her brow puckered slightly as if she were in pain. She lay completely and eerily still, if not for the very slow and slight movement of her chest and the fact that he could hear how slow her pulse was, Smaug would have thought she were dead. She wore a simple white nightdress that covered her modesty though left her pale arms bare, her hands folded over her stomach ceremoniously. She looked as if she had already been prepared for her own burial, the sight causing such distress in Smaug as all he could see was her on that night on the bridge, laying on his snout, feeling her last heartbeat, hearing her last breath, and her eyes… her beautiful eyes… the spark flickering and dying within, leaving him with nothing but her body as she left him in the world, alone.

"_Kathryn_…" he choked out as he stumbled towards her, taking in a deep and ragged breath as he collapsed by her bedside, his hands like claws that gripped the mattress and threatened to tear it under his grip as he stared at the woman before him. "_My_ Kathryn,"

He wanted those eyes to open so badly, for her to awaken and look upon him in the flesh, as he had been yearning for the past sixty years. But his hopes were in vain, for she lay unmoving and lifeless.

"Look at you…" he whispered, reaching out with a trembling hand, the tip of one finger gently touching her hair, brushed until it was as smooth and fine as silk, and with that finger, he traced a line down the side of her face and along her jaw to her throat, remembering when he had done so before, on the day that she had left him… "All that has happened, I couldn't protect you from it, and for that I am ashamed." After a moment he snorted in pitiful self-mockery. "How pathetic is that? I am the Dragon-Dread and I am brought low by you; why must you do this to me?! I would have given you _everything_, the riches of the mountain would have been yours, I would've made you a queen within my dominion, I would have given you the world itself, I would burn everything to the ground so that you could claim the ashes, all of it! I would have given you all of it if only for you to give yourself to me!"

He suddenly stood, placing one leg onto the bed, feeling it dip under his weight as he leaned towards her, and slowly sat beside her, an arm holding him up on either side of her shoulders as he stared at her. He remembered when he had found her crying in the night over her parents' death, and he had curled his tail around her to offer what compassion he was able, watching her as he did now.

"I couldn't even die to be with you!" he raged, all of the emotion inside of him pouring forth into an uncontrollable tempest that would have torn him apart if he had kept it inside, so he vented it out, even if it fell upon deaf ears. "I gave you the freedom you desired, I waited, I kept my word, for sixty years! Sixty years I waited! I died and you were dying with me; and if ever I should be sorry for anything in my life, it would be for that one moment, when I brought you down with me. But we were going to be together, at least in death we would not be alone any longer. But then you had to ruin it," he hissed, his voice thick with emotion, his breathing heavy in his lungs. "_You_, with your stupid human sentimentality. Why did you do this? Why die for me? Was it not enough to be with me? Why leave me alone in this world when all I wanted was you?! I need no saving, not by _you_ or _anyone_ _else_! It's my job to save you, because you're mine, and always will be."

Shifting his weight, Smaug put one knee on the other side of her body so that he was straddling her, pelvis hovering above her waist, as he quickly scooped her up into his arms, her body weighing no more than a feather. He brought her up by her shoulders, until her limp body resembled that it was sitting, as he held her with one hand clutching the small of her back, and the other cupping the back of her neck, fingers buried in her hair. He softly leaned his head towards hers, until their foreheads touched, noses brushing, and he could feel how cold she felt, as if ice were in her veins that battled the fire in his. He held her there, a memory resurfacing, of her laying draped up his snout as his head lay upon the bridge, her hair splayed across his scales, his cry of grief and agony echoing through the night. Smaug remembered the sting in his eyes, one that he felt now, and was aware of the tears gathering in his glowing amber eyes.

"You were my Queen Under the Mountain…" he whispered hoarsely, his resolve turning to steel once more as he fought the urge to blink and shed the tears held within his eyes. He then slowly laid her pack down upon the bed, gently, his fingers light and tender as he made sure that not a hair was out of place and she seemed to be in the most comfortable position he could imagine, his thumb tracing over the curve of her lips, his own breath shaking with the effort to not hold her in his now human arms. He wanted so badly to have his wings once again, so that he might fly away with her, to hold her against his hot scales and breathe life into her body once more. But he only had one idea as to how he might save her, he wasn't even sure if it would work, he only had a hope, and could only pray that it was enough. "And I _WILL_ see you returned to me once more,"

Leaning down so that he was hovering above her body, one hand placed on either side of her neck, Smaug brought his head until he was directly above her face, only a few inches away. He slowly used his hands to open her eyes forcibly, his heart giving another painful lurch as he beheld eyes of molten gold and not purple. He fixed her dead gaze with his eyes, so that he was looking directly into her soul, and even in this state her body naturally fell under his hypnotising dragon-spell. Smaug had wondered if it would work, for after he had established their connection the first time, she had seemed to be immune to the Dragonspell, perhaps it was because their minds had already been linked, so now that they were not, she fell under its effects once more. As their gazes connected, Smaug allowed his pupils to expand and become wider and wider, the black soon swallowing them both as he felt the electrical charge of his magic push into her body, struggling at first to find purchase, before finally connecting.

And with that rush, Smaug felt himself being propelled from his own body and into hers, and was soon descending into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took a little longer then expected, but this week has been hell, got a couple of big practical assignments coming up in the next few weeks, so preparing for them has been manic. But anyway, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable, even if not much went on.<strong>

**And someone mentioned that this reminds them of Game of Thrones, so I will say now to everyone, I take that as a compliment because I LOVE that show, and in a sense, the politics of Vathvael will have a heavy GoT mindset, but will still have the spirit of Tolkien and Middle-Earth (hopefully). So, another note, for the politics and the running of Vathvael, I would like to thank Dagdamor1 in advance for all the help and advice! :)**

**But please review, and tell me what you think of: The journey to Dorwinion? Vathvael City? Kathryn's madness? Oh, and extra brownie points if people can guess who the figure was in her dream, big clue in the description of the lane behind him ;) and what did you think of Smaug's monologue? I hope he didn't come across as OOC, this scene was a real tear-jerker for me, more so then the ending of HoF. So I hope that you like it. **

**Thank you my lovelies, I'll see you again soon and will try my best to update as soon as possible! x X x**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Crumbling Mind

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Big big big thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, for those of you who I didn't get to message or couldn't message, this is my huge thank you for all your support! **

**Quick things I need to say: Firstly, I am now part of a Lord of the Rings role-play forum and this is an invitation for you to come and join, I think its going to be a load of fun, and I've already bugzeed the character Smaug! :P So come and play, and I'll look forward to seeing people there, link to it on my page. Also, Ultimatedragon131 has asked me to mention him, and I want to remind everyone that we all start somewhere, and to offer support to new authors, for they honour us with their creativity. **

**Okay, now: I have noticed that I seem to be updating on Tuesdays, so, I will try to be quicker in updates, but I promise that if not, then without fail, I will stick to posting on Tuesdays. :) Also, for the song in this chapter, if you look up "I see fire" cover by Karliene Reynolds and Noud, that's the version I listen to when envisioning this scene. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - A Crumbling Mind<p>

"What I create is not from this world, because the people who need my help suffer from afflictions that science cannot treat." - the Dragon in "Once Upon a Time"

* * *

><p><em>Smaug opened his eyes, and instantly took in everything around him.<em>

_He stood in what was supposed to be a large field or plain, but instead, there was only hard, dried, and cracked earth the colour of ash, there was no life around him, everything was devoid of colour and activity. The only thing that moved was the wind that howled in his ears and the clouds above, grey and black, swirling and growling with the threat of a thunderstorm. Looking around him, Smaug saw that there was no one in sight, he was utterly alone._

_Looking down at himself, he realised that he was still in his human form. Growling with irritation, it only took him a thought in order to change his appearance, as easy as throwing away a cloak and replacing it with another. And then, he stood there in all his gigantic dragon glory. It may have just been a dream, but Smaug still purred appreciatively; knowing that he had wanted his old form back, but he hadn't realised that he had missed his own skin THIS much. Compared to now, his human skin felt too tight, constricting, whereas now, he felt free. He allowed his talons from all four feet to gouge at the earth, strong legs as thick as thousand year old trees, rolling his wing joints in their sockets from where they lay tucked against his back. Feeling much more like himself now, he then cast his eyes around to look for his quarry. When he couldn't see her, Smaug leapt into the air, pushing himself up with his strong legs, and then driving his wings down at the height of his jump, catching the air in his wing membranes as he soared into the sky._

_However, he couldn't distract himself with the thrill of being in the air once again, instead he stuck close to the ground, merely gliding along – still at an incredibly fast speed – only flapping his wings every now and then in order to give himself a little height. He twisted his head this way and that, eyes scanning the ground for any sign of movement. He eventually came across a dead forest, the trees black with no leaves, as if they had been burned into cinders, gnarled branches reaching into the air like hooked claws. And Smaug felt something cold settle over him as he thought of all the times he had dreamed with Kathryn and the setting had been in a forest rather similar to this… only healthier and full of life... but now everything had died and turned to ruin. The madness that Kathryn must have been suffering was slowly killing her, eating away at her mind and soul, and leaving behind nothing in its wake. _

_Continuing on with renewed urgency, Smaug flew over the forest, following the endless trees as he searched. A growl of frustration built up inside of him the longer it took him to locate her, usually when he materialised in her mind, he was never far from her, yet he was now going miles without spotting her. _

_Suddenly, Smaug heard a scream from down below, his eyes snapping towards the source of the sound, driving down his wings and tucking them against his body so that he could dive as fast as possible towards the noise. He reared up as he came towards the trees, splaying his wings out and lashing his tail, smashing through the trees with his legs, easily flattening them as he came to the earth with a huge "CRASH". _

_Looking about, Smaug couldn't see anyone about, nothing but silence rung in his ears as he searched for anything that –_

_Suddenly, he saw a flash of colour, a dash of red against the black and grey of the burned world around him. Instantly honing in on it, Smaug charged after it, his anxious roar escaping him as he smashed his way through the trees in order to try and reach her. Kathryn ran ahead of him, in nothing but filthy, torn and burned rags that hung off of her skeletal frame, her red hair the only vibrant thing that broke apart the monochromatic landscape. She didn't seem to be aware of him, Smaug realised, as when he called out her name she didn't respond. He was actually quite amazed that she was doing well to keep ahead of him, going faster than a mortal ever could, and no matter how fast Smaug moved, he always staid the exact same distance behind her. But Kathryn was being chased by something, as she would shriek suddenly and lunge away from the left or right as if something was snapping at her, but Smaug could see only shadows. But then he heard the howls of wolves and the hiss of snakes all around in the forest, making Kathryn scream again with renewed terror as she ran for her life._

_"_Kathryn!_" Smaug called after her, thrashing his huge head and neck against a burned oak tree and uprooting it as if it were nothing more than a twig. But she didn't answer him, and he wandered if she even knew he was there. He chased her through the forest, catching small glimpses of other things lurking around them, here and there little things that caught his eye, even with the human woman running in front of him. Glimpses of bodies and demonic shadows that moved between the trunks of the trees, they were feasting on dead, rotting and burned flesh before noticing the human running through their hunting ground and so began the chase. _

_Smaug roared at them, his enraged battle cry echoing over the world as he snapped his teeth, wanting to rip them apart for daring to even look at her, let alone to threaten her. The creatures evaporated, like smoke in the wind, disappearing under the dragon's wrath. And Smaug carried on with his own chase. _

_But then, the forest came to an abrupt end, and Smaug found himself standing upon a cliff, a large flat rise jutting out before him, where Kathryn stood on the edge as she looked over the cliff side, to the roaring sea that Smaug could hear crashing away far below. The grey and black storm clouds that Smaug had seen earlier were now writhing above in the air and spat lightning and roared with thunder, the waves churning and rearing as it threatened to wash over the land around them. Smaug saw Kathryn not far from the edge, looking down onto the waves below, her whole body going stiff and tense, every muscle clenching as she stared down. With his height, it was easy for Smaug to see over her, even from a small distance behind her, and see down to the bottom of the cliff._

_He felt his insides clench and his wrath burn furiously at what he saw. Bones. Dragon bones. HIS bones! He could tell by the way that a damned Black Arrow stuck out of the left breast, and the size of the skeleton alone identifying him. The bones lay broken and discarded at the bottom of the cliff, the waves lapping at them, but not strong enough to move the gigantic fragments of a once living creature. He was furious at the sight of himself down below, a creature of might and magnificence brought low by a mortal weapon! It only fuelled his already burning desire for revenge against those who had brought this fate upon him. He did not know whether Bard the Bowman of Lake Town still lived from the destruction of the town, for he had been in quite an injured state after his battle against Smaug. But Smaug DID know that the filthy dwarf Oakenshield and that some survivors of Lake Town still lived. That would be his sweet justice._

_He heard a little sob escape Kathryn's lips, and his eyes refocused on her for a moment as he saw her shoulders shake, her gaze directly on the bones below. Was she weeping over him? Did she mourn him? _

_Suddenly, Kathryn exploded with sound as a scream was torn from her lips, so loud that Smaug's sensitive ears were ringing and he winced against the onslaught. A mournful noise came from her, seemingly endless as it went on and on, the woman seeming to never draw breath. She fell to her knees, hands clenching into her hair as she held her head, as if she were in physical pain. _

_As her knees hit the ground, Smaug felt a rumble in the earth, the sensitive pads of his four feet detecting it as the earth moved beneath him. He looked about, shocked as he saw huge cracks appear in the ground, threatening to split the cliff face in half, stretching down into the water and back towards the forest. Smaug saw behind him that the earth opened up from the crack, splitting it apart with a huge roar as soil crumbled and rocks fell, the trees of the forest falling into the hole down into the dark depths below that seemed to go on forever. He saw the mountains on the horizon crumble and fall, huge eruptions of flames and rock spewing from the bowels of the earth, roaring and screaming along with the woman who sat on her knees weeping into her hands. _

_Her mind crumbling into nothing, the final stages of this soul eating madness were almost complete._

_"_Kathryn… Kathryn!" _Smaug called out, trying to reach the madwoman before him. At the sound of his voice, Kathryn whirled around and onto her feet to face him, eyes going wide as she beheld the mighty dragon before her._

_"No! N-n-NO!" She screamed, backing away from him as she came perilously close to the edge –_

_"_KATHRYN_!" Smaug lunged for her, hand reaching to snatch her up before she fell off the side, but she screamed, flinching away from him. Immediately, the dragon froze and slowly retracted his hand a fraction, allowing her to calm as he looked from her to the cliff edge, wandering if he could grab her before she fell. _

_"No! Don't use him against me – not him, PLEASE NOT HIM!" Kathryn sobbed to herself, pulling at her own hair as she scrunched her eyes shut, continuing to pull herself away from his touch. "He's dead – you're dead!" _

_"_Kathryn_," Smaug spoke, an idea coming to him as he thought of the first time he had encountered her inside of her own head. "_Kathryn this is just a dream, it is not real_."_

_"The fire! It burns!" she shrieked, her eyes wild as she looked about, as if the flames of which she spoke were about to erupt from the cracking earth and engulf her. "But the darkness always comes back – it always comes back! It eats you! It makes you burn – always burn – and then it puts you back in the dark…" Kathryn whispered, her eyes darting around for the Darkness with terror. "I don't want to go back to the dark,"_

_"_I won't let that happen_," Smaug locked his eyes onto hers so that it was all she could see, as he slowly held out his clawed hand towards her. "_Just remember, this is not real. Take my hand and it will be over,_" he paused, and his eyes met hers as he spoke in little more than a whisper: "_Please_…"_

_She gazed at him, and Smaug realised that her eyes were still molten gold, even in her dream. Did that mean something? For a brief moment, she looked at him, and a sense of clarity entered those eyes, the sadness that had consumed her seeming to dissipate for a second as she hoped. And yet she still hesitated. Smaug held back his growl of impatience, knowing it would not further his cause with her unstable mind-set. But he had little time, and counted to three, knowing that he would have to –_

_She ran to him._

_Smaug snatched her up as soon as she was close enough, already feeling another tremor go through the earth, holding her in the talons of his hand as he pulled her close. Tucking her protectively against his chest, he curled his gigantic body around her like a snake, coils of red scales encasing her, wings opening from his back and then folding over his body, so that she did not have to see the horrors of the world around her. She clung to his fingers desperately, as the world shook around them, the huge roars of the earth echoing in their ears. Smaug growled a warning, as if he could frighten even nature itself into doing his biding. _

_"_Kathryn_," he murmured as he brought his head closer to the little human in his grasp; she shivered under the force of his voice, but didn't look at him, instead burying herself in her hands. "_Kathryn, look at me_," he commanded, his tone making it clear that he had no patience for her refusal. Slowly, she shakily moved her head to gaze into one of his piercing slit-pupil eyes. _

_"The darkness," she whispered, her entire body beginning to shake with absolute terror. "The darkness is coming again – I can feel it! But it will make me burn first, I always burn, then it will take me!" _

_"_Kathryn_," Smaug said, trying to keep her attention focused on him as he spoke. "_Do what I tell you, and I will make this dream go away. You must send me to the heart of this "darkness". Send me there, and I will stop this._"_

_"The darkness will swallow you, and the fire will burn you!" Kathryn murmured frantically. "I lost a dragon to fire and water – and then the darkness swallowed me and –"_

_"_Kathryn_!" Smaug snapped, making her face one of his blazing eyes. "_Fire cannot kill a dragon, and the darkness will fall before me – it will know my fury for this atrocity. But you must send me there,_"_

_"But as soon as you go, it will swallow me again – and it won't let me go!" _

_"_I won't let it hold you_," he vowed as he stared into those alien and yet familiar molten gold eyes. "_When I leave, sing_."_

_"W-what?" _

_"_It will help to calm you. Your voice is everything that is light and beauty and precious. Sing for me_."_

_"There is no one else…"_

_Smaug found her hushed statement rather odd, and for stranger reasons, he felt his heart swell with pride, puffing out his chest like a proud peacock as he thought of her singing only for him. Just like before, in the mountain, when life had been perfect. But that was gone, and he would do __**anything**__ and __**everything**__ in order to get that back._

_"_Sing_." He whispered._

_He watched her tremble slightly, her terror still evident in every shaky breath, but not even in this state, could she defy the power in his voice, even when spoken in as soft a voice as his harsh, dragon vocals would allow. She took in a deep breath, and even when she clenched her hands on his fingers and her limbs shook, she still managed to open her mouth, and unleash the most beautiful sound Smaug had ever heard. _

_"__**Oh, misty eye of the mountain below**__  
><em>_**Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls**__  
><em>_**And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**__  
><em>_**Keep watching over our wayward sons**_

_**If this is to end in fire**__  
><em>_**Then we should all burn together**__  
><em>_**Watch the flames climb high into the night**_

_**Calling out father, **__  
><em>_**Stand by and we will**__  
><em>_**Watch the flames burn auburn on**__  
><em>_**The mountain side, oh**__,"_

_Smaug had been right. For as Kathryn sang the haunting song, her body began to relax, her eyes closed and she seemed to melt into the melody, her body no more than a vessel to its need to be released. The dragon felt his heart swell at the sound, the voice that he had yearned to hear for sixty years, he was hearing it once more, perhaps not in the flesh, but after watching her die, and feeling truly mournful for never having heard it once more… to hear it now put him under a spell. Not only was it the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, but he could feel her soul, a magic that could never be vanquished, inhabit each and every note, piercing his heart and pulling him into her._

_But then, he noticed the world become dark around him, and although he did not wish to leave her, Smaug reluctantly allowed Kathryn to guide him as she took him to the heart of her crumbling world, to the seat of this darkness that had infested her soul and was eating at her being. She had been right when describing it to him. Smaug found himself inside of a darkness so thick, it was like he was swimming through oil, it clung to his body, weighing him down and making his limbs feel heavy. It clogged at his senses, making it feel as if it were hard to breathe; the vile substance choking him as it tried to force its way down his throat. But Smaug pushed on, writhing and slithering his way through it like a serpent, his strength far superior to the tentacles of the darkness that tried to drag him into its embrace. A fire suddenly sprang from nowhere, the flames licking at his scales, but he passed by unharmed as he left it behind and ventured further into the dark._

_He felt Kathryn's terror eclipse her for a moment as she was left on her own, where he had abandoned her upon the cliff. It was as if he was within the very centre of her emotional core, and he felt it in the air like a living thing, so that he could taste her fear as it gave the darkness strength. But still, Smaug pushed ahead, silently urging Kathryn to sing, and was given purpose when he felt her relax as she continued with the song._

_"__**And if we should die tonight**__  
><em>_**Then we should all die together**__  
><em>_**Raise a glass of wine for the last time**_

_**Calling out father, **__  
><em>_**Prepare as we will**__  
><em>_**Watch the flames burn auburn on**__  
><em>_**The mountain side**__  
><em>_**Desolation comes upon the sky**_

_**Now I see fire**__  
><em>_**Inside the mountain**__  
><em>_**I see fire**__  
><em>_**Burning the trees**__  
><em>_**And I see fire**__  
><em>_**Hollowing souls**__  
><em>_**I see fire**__  
><em>_**Blood on the breeze**__  
><em>_**And I hope that you remember me**_

_**Oh, should my people fall**__  
><em>_**then surely I'll do the same**__  
><em>_**Confined in mountain halls**__  
><em>_**We got too close to the flame**_

_**Calling out father, **__  
><em>_**Hold fast and we will**__  
><em>_**Watch the flames burn auburn on**__  
><em>_**The mountain side**__  
><em>_**Desolation comes upon the sky**_

_**Now I see fire**__  
><em>_**Inside the mountain**__  
><em>_**I see fire**__  
><em>_**Burning the trees**__  
><em>_**I see fire**__  
><em>_**Hollowing souls**__  
><em>_**I see fire**__  
><em>_**Blood on the breeze...**__"_

_As he heard the song all around him, even echoing within his own mind, he pushed on, pushing his way through the darkness that threatened to halt his progress. But eventually, Smaug found what he was looking for._

_Her centre, the seat of Kathryn's power, he entire being, lay before him._

_His imagination gave it form in this world created by the power of the mind. And he imagined it to be an archway made of pure gold, but lay broken and shattered, laying around like the debris of battle in dozens of pieces. Where the archway once was, a hole appeared that had once been Kathryn's link to Raw Magic; now however, the link was cut, and instead the black oozing substance was spilling into her soul, like tar it bubbled and festered with toxic fumes as it stuck to her and corrupted and destroyed what it touched. _

_Smaug knew he had to fix this, for the emptiness that was created by the absence of her magic would surely kill his precious Kathryn – not to mention the toxicity of this vile darkness inside of her. _

_"__**And if the night is burning**__  
><em>_**I will cover my eyes**__  
><em>_**For if the dark returns**__  
><em>_**Then my brothers will die**__  
><em>_**And as the sky is falling down**__  
><em>_**It crashed into this lonely town**__  
><em>_**And with that shadow upon the ground**__  
><em>_**I hear my people screaming out**__,"_

_Smaug took in a huge breath, filling his lungs, seeming to take an eternity as he filled his entire being, a golden light blazing from in-between his scales as he built up the fire inside of himself. And then, with a roar, he unleashed the brightest and hottest flame he had ever breathed, it erupting from his maw like a blazing sun that banished the darkness around him, flowing over the broken fragments and melting them down until they became liquid gold. _

_"__**Now I see fire**__  
><em>_**Inside the mountain**__  
><em>_**I see fire**__  
><em>_**Burning the trees**__  
><em>_**I see fire**__  
><em>_**Hollowing souls**__  
><em>_**I see fire**_

_**Blood on the breeze...**__"_

_Smaug surveyed his work, as the liquid gold had been given form by his flames, purged from the darkness and allowed to be rebuilt as he had poured his own dragon-magic into its rebuilding. Now, a great golden ring was before him, the radius as wide as his wingspan, engravings glowed upon the side from the heat of his fire. The blackness instantly began to retreat back through the hole that it had come in through, and was replaced by a warm current, flowing like water, but glowing a brilliantly beautiful purple, it danced through the air as it raced into Kathryn, and Smaug could have sworn that he felt her entire being rejoice as she gave a warm contented sigh in sign of her peace. Smaug felt his own black heart swell with pride as he saw the magic begin to repair and race through Kathryn's body, perhaps a little stronger and surer then he had been anticipating._

_The dragon felt something tug upon his soul as the song that Kathryn had been singing, died away, the last notes, having been played, echoing into the silence. Smaug would now be pulled back out of her body, for now his task was done._

_But he lingered for just a moment, fighting the compulsion to leave as he surveyed his surroundings once more. He reached deep within himself, to the wealth of power that lay hidden within him, his own magic rising and responding to his call on demand, his blood singing as it flowed in his veins. Smaug then sighed as he breathed out the power into the space around him, and saw a great golden chain begin to form in the air, linking him to Kathryn as it went from his heart and disappeared to somewhere deep inside of her, a place that not even he could reach. He forged it link by link, yard by yard, his iron will and magic binding him to Kathryn and her to him in return. He only thought for a moment as to the consequences of this action. For he had done this once before, unknowing of such consequences then, when he had bound her life to his, had made her immortal and forever young, and he gathered that she would only age when he did. Their minds and souls had been one, meaning that the bond shared between them was absolute, and no matter the distance, they had been linked. However, this also meant that when Smaug had died, the bond had pulled Kathryn down with him, forcing her to die as well. But Smaug pushed such thoughts aside as he continued to create the chain; he still wanted the same result as before, that Kathryn belong to him in body, mind and soul, and he did not plan to die this time._

_Once he was finished, he allowed the magic to fade back to where it had come from within him, and only then, did he allow the call of his own body to take him, as he was brought out of Kathryn's consciousness and into his own._

* * *

><p>Kathryn screeched in terror as she jolted upright, chest heaving as her back arched, her eyes opening wide as she struggled to breathe. Finally, she had awoken, as if awakening from a deep sleep where she had been trapped in a terrible nightmare, only for it now to end and her imprisonment finally over. She looked around the room fearfully, eyes going from object to object as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings, heart hammering as adrenaline coursed through her veins, body drenched in sweat. Clearly she was searching for something as her breathing slowly calmed and she appeared to be almost upset at the fact that she was alone in the room.<p>

The maids – who had previously been absent from the room in order to feed themselves – came filtering into the bedroom, drawn in by the sounds of distress in the room. They saw the woman who had previously been comatose, suddenly awake and looking at them fearfully, and instantly they set into action, flocking around her like mother hens, seeing to the woman's needs as she clung to them like a child wanting protection.

None of them saw the shadow lurking in the darkness outside of the doors that led to the balcony. It peered in through the windows and watched with burning and scrutinizing eyes. That same gaze never left Kathryn's face, it studied every piece of her, took in every movement, and most noticeably, it focused on how the molten gold eyes had transformed into brilliant amethyst purple. Smaug watched from the shadows, keeping himself out of sight and cloaking himself as only a hunter could, making himself oblivious to his prey. He allowed his eyes to linger on Kathryn for just a moment longer, as if memorising her features, before he slowly turned away and headed into the night.

He saw a window open a small distance down, perhaps ten feet, and so jumped from the balcony, feeling the exhilaration of the wind in his hair as he fell, weightless, towards the ground that was dozens of feet below. But it was nothing compared to how he had felt when _really _flying. He caught himself as his hand struck out and snatched at the stonework around the window, his strength surprising even himself as he gracefully and silently swung his body through the open window and landed in the middle of a hallway. Luckily no one was about, and so Smaug hastily retraced his steps, working his way back towards the rooms of the Lord who held Kathryn, and once he was in that hallway, he followed the more recent scent of Andraya and Freyja, following their trail as it led him back through the castle, presumably towards their chambers.

Smaug growled low in his throat to himself in angry frustration, his mind still lingering in how free he had felt, how right it had felt to be in his old body once again. Now he was trapped back in this mortal shell, his skin felt too tight, itching and irritating, as if he couldn't breathe properly, the movements too constricting. How was it that a dream, a figment of the imagination, something that was only _half_ real, felt more satisfying than the current reality he was living in this body?! It made him shake with fury.

He found the room, and did not bother to knock as he simply barged into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Freyja was busy trying to sort out the fire of the living area. There were two doors that supposedly led to the bedrooms to the right and left of them, though the living area was furnished rather similarly to that of the lord's: a few couches, desks, tables, flowers and fruit arranged artfully about the place. Whilst the girl was busy, her mother was struggling to move about their trunks and supplies of equipment, some that Smaug had not seen previously. Instantly upon seeing him, Freyja bowed her shoulders and lowered her head in a submissive position, as if her very instincts were telling her that Smaug's foul mood was not to be trifled with. He thought it rather wise of her.

"Good," Andraya said dryly, clearly either not noticing his dark temper or completely ignoring it. "You're back," she muttered as she tried to heave a huge and heavy sack towards one of the rooms that was behind her.

"Allow me to help you with that," Smaug said softly as he came over to the witch.

Freyja dropped the fire-poker as she whirled around to stare open mouthed at Smaug. Andraya herself snapped her gaze up to him, her eyes as big as saucers. Smaug ignored them as he came over to her and with one hand lifted the heavy bag, pots and pans clanking inside as he opened the door to the bedroom and threw it inside, closing the door as he came back into the living room and sat down upon one of the couches. The two women were staring at him.

"Thank you…" Andraya said slowly, watching him warily. She then seemed to snap out of whatever stupor she was in, and focused her eyes back on him. "Did you plan work? Is the Seer well?"

"Naturally," Smaug muttered, though he couldn't help but allow his consciousness to find the bond that linked him and Kathryn together and cautiously feel the consciousness that lay at the other end. He didn't make contact, more rather observed in order to reassure himself that she was still there. "There were unforeseen complications, but it was nothing I could not fix,"

"You did not take her?" she asked.

"I need her to become more settled; this is a game I must play correctly for all the pieces to fall into my possession. I will not move before I am ready,"

"Very well, My Lord," Andraya bowed her head to him, unable to stop her lips from twitching into a smile. "But I must discuss an issue of our agreement with you,"

"Yes?" Smaug watched the witch with burning golden eyes.

"Now that the Seer is within you grasp, I must ask that you fulfil you end of our bargain,"

"Oh?" Smaug raised an eyebrow at the witch, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"The next time that my daughter's prime time during her cycle comes, I need you to mate with her,"

A sharp "CLANG" was heard as Freyja dropped the fire-poker for the second time. Smaug looked over at the girl, to see her hands shaking, and her face had gone ghostly pale, he could hear her heart racing with fright as her breathing became shaky. But she had a sense of mind not to turn around, nor did she argue, she merely tried to regain some control – encase her mother should turn to regard her with a look – as she picked up the poker and set it back against the wall. Smaug found her behaviour rather curious. He had suspected that she had not known the exact details about the deal – she must have known something, for she did not seem to be a complete dunce. So this only confirmed that she had not known everything that was involved in the deal. The dragon in human's skin regarded the Witch coldly.

"No." he said in a low voice.

"No?" Andraya barked, completely startled by this.

Smaug did not repeat himself, his eyes only becoming hotter as he held the Witch's gaze. All of a sudden, her calm and perfect façade came crashing down, fury etched into all her features as her face flushed red with rage.

"How dare you?!" she hissed. "We had a deal –"

"I made no such deal," Smaug snapped.

"What?! You promised me –"

"_I_ agreed to the deal that said, and I quote: 'All I require is for you to help me with a small task.' Which, I have now done," Smaug couldn't help the smirk from spreading across his features as he indicated to the room where he had tossed the bag of utensils that Andraya had been struggling with.

The Witch looked from the room and back to him, her eyes wide, her mouth open like a fish as she struggled to comprehend what was happening. But then, her rage came back, full force.

"THIEF!" she screamed, launching herself towards him. "OATH-BREAKER! How _DARE_ you do –"

But as she came to within three feet of Smaug, he suddenly stood and snatched out his hand, and in an instant he had a firm grip on her chin, his fingers so tight that he could feel her jaw bone creaking under the pressure. The woman's eyes widened with pain, and she struggled to free herself. Smaug looked over at Freyja, who had pressed herself against the wall, edging towards the door, but Smaug's look stopped her cold. He then turned his gaze back to the Witch in his grasp.

"I could kill you right now: crack your skull open with one hand, like an egg, it would be so easy." He hissed into her ear, and was satisfied to hear her heart begin to hammer against her chest. "But… I'm not one to turn something away when it can still be of _value_ to me. So now, I propose my own deal." He released her, and watched her with cold and sneering eyes as she straightened and stared at him, equal parts furious and curious. "You will conjure any magic you have, and change me back to my true form,"

"That kind of magic is beyond me," she snapped at him.

"Then find me something that has the power to do it!" Smaug roared at her, his rage getting the better of him, the sound ringing even in his own ears. But then he finally cleared his throat, going back to his aloof pretence once again. "You will change me back to my dragon form, and in return, I will give you what you desire."

"A child conceived between you and my daughter?" Andraya said carefully, clearly not falling for the same trick twice.

"Yes."

Andraya watched him for several long moments, before finally breathing out a sigh, and looking back at Smaug with that same calm and cool air as before.

"Very well. You have a deal."

"Now then," Smaug sat back down, lounging in his seat as he picked a coin from where the coin-purse sat on the table, flipping it through his fingers as he admired the shine as it glittered in the firelight. His dragon greed rearing its head from deep within him. "Firstly, I want you to tell me _everything_ you know about the Dorwinion Court."

"I take it you have a plan then?"

"_Naturally_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so please review! Please tell me what you thought of: The burned world? Smaug and Kathryn's interaction? The song? How about the darkness and the golden ring? And Smaug's own new deal? I thought I'd put a spanner in the works on the old one, so that people can still have faith in old Smaug, he's still as tricky and as clever as ever ;)**

**And please come and check out the "Heart" Series Devianart page, I would love to know what you think and would also love to see any and all art work! :) There is a link to it on my page. **

**I hope to see you guys soon, but if not, then see you next Tuesday! x X x**


	5. Chapter 5 - Public Performance

**Author's Note: Okay, I owe everyone a huge apology, I am so so so sorry I couldn't reply to hardly any reviews last week! I have never done that before and I plan to NEVER do it again! I was just so busy last week I literally had no time to breathe and barely got round to writing this chapter. I plan to reply to every review that I can this time.**

**And another big thing for me to be sorry about: Next Tuesday's chapter may be late, as I have assessments all this weekend and next Tuesday. I'm hoping to still be able to update, but this is just a warning now. So, with that in mind, on with Chapter 5!**

**For the song I use in this chapter, if you look up on youtube: Miery Celtic Ballad Riversong. It's really lovely! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Public Performance<p>

"I desired dragons with a profound desire." – C.S Lewis

* * *

><p>Gandalf sat uncomfortably as he was pressed against the bars of the cage, deep clouds thundering above the ruins of Dol Goldur where he was imprisoned, and the wizard felt… old… as he was left there to rot. The Orcs had long since departed, to where, Gandalf had his suspicions but had no proof. The dark mist of the Necromancer that had revealed itself to be Sauron – the realisation still sent a shiver of dread and fear through Gandalf's body – had left him alone, finally bored with taunting and torturing the wizard in any way it could. And without his staff, Gandalf was unable to break himself free, his spirit almost broken as he sat cramped and uncomfortable in the confines of the cage.<p>

"Psst… _Psst_!" came a sudden whisper, so unexpected that Gandalf simply assumed it to be a figment of his imagination, until he heard the noise again and quickly looked up, ancient grey eyes searching the area around his cage for the source of the noise.

And there, standing right in the middle of the courtyard from which Gandalf hung out of reach, stood a man with matted brown hair and beard, a brown cloak and gnarled wooden staff, a toothy smile breaking his grubby features.

"Radagast?" Gandalf breathed, eyes widening in shock as he beheld his dear friend. "What are you doing here?!" he hissed, snapping out of his happiness as he remembered exactly where they were. "You gave me your word that you wouldn't come after me!"

"I didn't come in here for you!" Radagast smiled, a mischievous twinkle entering his bright eyes.

"He came in here for me," came a beautiful and melodic voice.

Gandalf turned around sharply, as much as he was able, to see the Lady Galadriel standing there in all her glory. White robe and cloak falling around her and pooling at her ankles, her angelic blonde hair framing her perfect elven features; she smiled at Gandalf, and he would have lied if he had said that he didn't feel a rush of warmth inside of his old bones at seeing her beautiful face once again. And then he noticed the others behind her… Elrond dressed in his regal armour and armed to the teeth, he was looking fixedly out at the ruins around him; and Saruman dressed in robes of white also, his white staff held in one hand as he looked at Gandalf.

Without a word, Galadriel pointed one hand at the bars of the cage, and Gandalf felt the rush of magical power in the air. And then, a mighty "BANG" sounded as the door to the cage burst open with a shower of sparks and smoke, the wards on the lock breaking as well as the seal. Stiffly, the Grey Wizard climbed out of the cage, Saruman nodded to him, before producing from thin air a staff that was exactly like Gandalf's old one; the grey wizard beamed, feeling the warmth spread through his fingers as he touched the ancient wood fondly, his magic coming to him once again.

"We must move, quickly," Galadriel said, stepping around the group as she headed deeper into the ruins. "This Necromancer has already sent his forces towards Erebor."

"He would attack the Mountain with the Dragon still inside?" Gandalf asked, bewildered at what the Enemy would have to gain by this, for surely Smaug would not take kindly to an entire army of Orcs encroaching upon his very doorstep.

"Then you do not know?" Radagast asked, wide eyed as he stopped to turn and look at Gandalf.

"Know what?"

"Gandalf… The Dragon is dead," Saruman said sternly, as if he were impatient to be going.

"What?!"

"He was slain by Bard the Bowman not a few weeks ago," Galadriel told him in an almost melancholy voice. "He was shot down by a Black Arrow when he was attacking the people of Laketown,"

"But, if he is slain then that means…" Gandalf trailed off, before whirling around to face Elrond… who had not spoken once during the entire time, nor had he met Gandalf's eyes.

"Yes Gandalf," Elrond muttered stiffly and with no emotion in his voice whatsoever as he stared blankly ahead of them, not meeting the Wizard's eyes. "She died with him. I felt her pass over… her body was not recovered."

And then, the elf's eyes met Gandalf's, and in that one look was conveyed all the hurt and guilt and blame Elrond was holding in. When Kathryn had been separated from Smaug and his mountain, she had come to Elrond, and he had taken her in. During her stay in Rivendell, Elrond had grown close to the young Seer, seeing to her and caring for her like a father would a daughter. And now, she was gone, when Gandalf had sworn to his elven friend that he would not allow any harm to befall her. The grey wizard felt his heart sink in despair, for he had grown fond of the young woman also as she had told him her tale, and what's more, he had made a promise to her… a promise that he was unable to keep…

Before Gandalf could say all the woes of his heavy heart and plead for Elrond's forgiveness, the elven Lord walked past him, and once again they all went deeper into the heart of the ruin. Gandalf knew to let it lie – for now. Elrond was hurting, and they had more important issues to attend to right now.

They didn't get far, when all of a sudden the rocks began to tremble around them, the very structure of the ruin seeming to hum with power. The group stopped, looking about them, as suddenly, tentacles of black smoke rose around them, seemingly to leak from the cracks in between the brickwork and from the shadows themselves, surrounding them with a cloud of menace and hate.

"_There is none… that can stand before the darkness…" _A voice suddenly whispered all around them, a rasping wheeze but that held the growling command that only something ancient could muster. Gandalf had heard such a voice before, and prepared himself, both mentally and physically for battle."_You cannot fight against the oncoming night…_"

"But neither can the dark stop the dawn!" Gandalf cried before shooting a blast of his magic towards the nearest trail of black mist and it vaporised against his magic. Radagast and Elrond soon joined him, the brown wizard using his own wind magic to try and disperse the cloud, and Elrond produced an enchanted sword that glowed against the darkness, swinging the mighty blade and cutting at the darkness around him. But for every piece of the dark that they destroyed, two more took its place, surrounding them like a pack of snarling dogs, lunging closer and feinting away.

Then, Galadriel and Saruman both took a stand, the great lady lifting one delicate hand, though her eyes were like steel as she glared at the mass of black that was forming before them, creating the heart of the darkness. Saruman pointed his staff at it, a firm grip in both hands, and the pair shot out huge white lights that almost cleaved the darkness in two.

The voice of the Necromancer screamed around them, more in outrage then in pain. In retaliation, tongues of fire shot through the air, dancing around the group as if it were vipers trying to strike. With but a wave of her hand, Galadriel brushed the flames aside, fixing her glare upon the darkness before her, shooting her hands out, and watching her magic push at the Necromancer. It moved only an inch before the tentacles of smoke was brought in like claws before pushing back at the elven lady, their magic meeting squarely in the middle of the space that separated them. Even with the main force focused on Galadriel, tendrils of darkness tried to creep around the ground, which were met by Gandalf, Elrond, Radagast and Saruman who fended them off with both magic and might.

As the struggle continued between the great Galadriel and the Necromancer, the physical environment around them began to suffer: the energy created between them was so powerful that it made the already weak structure of the ruin begin to crumble. But still, neither side relented nor seemed to be tiring, both on equal footing for Galadriel was one of the most powerful of her kind, whilst the Necromancer – which Gandalf knew to be Sauron – was weak without a physical form in the real world and at only half his strength. As if the force of evil realised this also, it sent out a huge shockwave through the earth which was powerful enough that the five standing upon the ruin lost their footing and were sent falling to the ground as the earth shook beneath them.

Instantly, the darkness prepared to smash them and crush them into the stone with the full force of its power, but was halted when Galadriel struck a hand out into the air and a huge sphere of light surrounded her and her companions, shielding them from the mists of darkness. She raised herself onto her knees, her other hand joining the first as she held against the onslaught of power battling against her defences. Gandalf weakly stood beside her, adding his own magic with hers in an effort to aid her. Then, suddenly, they saw a white shape shoot past them, escaping the protective sphere and into the vulnerable position in front of them, left bear to the darkness.

"Saruman!" Galadriel called out to him.

The white wizard stood alone before the darkness, and as if sensing him, a tentacle of the black mist shot towards him, forming into the shape of a spear or lance as it came for him, ready to rip the wizard into pieces. But before it could reach him, Saruman slammed his staff into the stone, and an explosion of white light engulfed the ruin, blinding all those within. A terrible scream could be heard, but Gandalf saw nothing, all he could make out was this suddenly white world that left him with no bearings as he struggled to reclaim his vision.

And then, the white light faded as quickly as it had appeared… and the darkness was gone, the Necromancer had vanished, and Saruman stood alone before them.

"Is it over?" Radagast squeaked as he stiffly propped himself up on his elbows.

"It is over…" Saruman murmured with a faint smile.

"Thank Eru!" Elrond sighed, his body seeming to sag from exhaustion.

But Gandalf couldn't fully agree with the leader of the wizards. He had no doubt in Saruman's power, nor did he doubt his word, but something about this… felt wrong… it felt too easy. But distracting his thoughts, Gandalf was resigned to the fact that such fears would have to be put on hold for another time, as he quickly picked himself up and with staff in hand turned from his comrades and began to walk away.

"Gandalf!" Radagast called out to him. "Where are you going?"

"To Erebor."

* * *

><p>Smaug strode down the hall, Andraya at his side trotting in order to keep up with his long legs that ate up the length of the hallway as he marched towards the throne room. Smaug tried to ignore her, the way he would ignore an insect. She was here at his command, and so he had to put up with her presence, no matter how much he fantasised about killing he in every possible way he could with a single blunt instrument…<p>

It had been three days since Smaug had found Kathryn and "healed" her. And during those three days he had spent in frustrated, impatient agony over the fact that he couldn't simply take her now. But Smaug prided himself on his quick and cunning mind, and he knew that now was not the time, he had to bide his time and wait, no matter how much it angered him. But he had been keeping a close eye on his precious seer, using the new bond between them in order to check upon her well-being every now and again. He noticed that Kathryn seemed unaware of the link, and he was not in a rush to point it out to her just yet, this also meant that she did not notice him when he entered her mind when he fell asleep, watching over her during her dreams encase her madness should try to creep up on her again. But what Smaug seemed to notice was Kathryn's irrational fear that would surge along the chain that linked them at very irregular intervals… particularly at night. It was like an iron spike that rose out of the ground to pierce him before quickly retreating out of sight, and the unexplained strikes only grew on Smaug's already short stretch of patience.

But all would be revealed in time. That was all he could say to keep himself in check: _in time… with time and patience come all things…_

They reached the throne room, a guard giving Andraya one look before allowing them to slip inside. Andraya nodded her thanks, Smaug choosing to ignore how easy it was for them to encroach upon the nobility gathered within the throne room. Andraya had told him that she had connections within the city, old contacts and a few who owed her favours, and Smaug wondered just how much sway these little "friends" could give her. But he put the thought to one side as he entered the throne room: a tall chamber with vaulted ceilings and two rows of three mighty columns to hold it up. At one end of the room, a huge raised dais stood, with a canopy of velvet hanging high above two exquisitely carved thrones upon which sat – who Smaug supposed was – the King and Queen. The King was a man perhaps late into his fourth decade, with greying brown hair and grey eyes, his moustache and bored expression upon his wrinkling face made him look both like a wise old man and a spoiled child at the same time. He wore robes of green with the insignia of Dorwinion upon his cape, the vine wrapped around the sword. Beside him sat a woman that any mortal may have considered beautiful, but not in a young and vibrant kind of way. She was in her third decade, her face showing her age but held such wisdom and maturity that her beauty was almost undeniable in that sense. Smaug was interested in her appearance, for her hair was most unusual, in the fact that it was such a light yellow that it looked like fine spun gold and silver thread, folded behind her head into a braid that was pulled up and pinned to her head with a beautiful sapphire pin. She had the exact same grey eyes as her husband, and although she was of an attractively slim body – as far as Smaug's judgement of human taste was concerned – but he also noticed the slight swell of her belly. The Queen wore a gown of exquisite light blue in order to match the sapphire pin in her hair. Behind her stood four women each in matching yellow dresses, Freyja was among them, which could only mean that they were the Queen's ladies in waiting. The King and Queen gazed out at the crowd of people that were their court, lords and ladies buzzing like a hive of bees, talking amongst themselves or one or two coming before the thrones in order to proclaim something to the monarchs. Each human was dressed in fine materials, all different colours of the rainbow and with different styles in order to accentuate their wealth and status like strutting peacocks. Smaug and Andraya retreated to a corner of the room, where they remained unnoticed by any and all. The dragon-in-human-skin looked at each of the nobles, memorising their faces and scents as his senses were assaulted and he tried to categorise each and everything he took in.

"Tell me who they are." He murmured so low that only the witch could hear him. He did not have to specify who he meant, Andraya had spent the last three days bringing in as much information from her contacts as she could and had reported the information back to Smaug. But today he was committing everything to memory through practicality – the best way he remembered anything. If he could see it physically, scent it, see how it moved and watch how it worked, he would remember every single detail without fail. That was his mission today, to scout out his enemies without them even realising he was in their midst.

"Well, as I'm sure you've guessed, the two sitting on the thrones are the King and Queen." Andraya muttered back at him, and Smaug did his best to ignore her tone. The Witch gestured to the female upon the throne. "Queen Lalemwen is the rightful ruler, her father being King before her and her bloodline being monarchs of Dorwinion for the past three hundred years. She came to the throne at sixteen, and due to her inexperience she was married to her distant cousin, Wilhelm. He now rules in her stead. Despite her late age of over thirty years, the pair have now only just conceived a child, the pregnancy is still young."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you feel the need to point that last fact out?" Smaug muttered dryly.

"That is General Victis," Andraya ignored him and gestured to a man standing below the thrones but standing stiff and straight and on alert, dressed completely in armour and armed to the teeth with several assorted weapons, even though he seemed rather old with completely grey hair and rough and wrinkled features. "An honoured general known for his cold blooded but level headed strategic mind-set, he served under Lalemwen's father, King Yenric. Lalemwen and Wilhelm have tasked him with keeping the peace and protecting Dorwinion from all threats. Victis has a ruthless calculus when it comes to battles, it is said that he disregards honour and chivalry in return for winning the battle. He has control over all military might in the city."

Smaug watched the old general, noting to himself that he would need to kill this man first in order to put the city defence in disarray. He filed that thought away for later though, focusing on Andraya's words as she pointed out the next power of the court.

"And there, is Lord Gregorse, the administrator," Smaug saw the man, a little weakling with no muscle nor any look of a fighter to him, with black wiry hair and a perfectly trimmed beard; his sharp eyes looking at all around him as he gave a wolfish grin. "Overseer of all the wealth and agricultural side of running the country, he is known for having a hand in each pocket of gold."

And then, Smaug saw a man enter from a side door into the throne room. He looked to be in his fifth or possibly sixth decade, with cleanly shaven cheeks but white hair on his head, his hooked nose and bright eyes giving him a hawkish look. He wore elegant, expensive but also very firm robes that spoke of his wealth but also of his might as it seemed to be partly formal attire and part armour. Andraya noticed the newcomer as well, and spoke up.

"That is Lord Beronor of House Evrine – the head of the most powerful noble house in Dorwinion. From what I've heard, Beronor wishes to create a dynasty, so that his house can last forever, and will do everything in his power in order to achieve that goal. But despite this, he is a strutting peacock: he is very much concerned with the opinions of others. He is also the Lord who has Kathryn in his custody,"

The Lord Beronor walked proudly through the crowd, the people parting for him as he made his way to the centre of the room, and bowed deeply to the King and Queen. The Monarchs nodded to him in acknowledgement and a slight hush came over the crowd as they stopped to watch the interaction.

"Your Majesties," Beronor said respectfully, his voice deep and rich.

"Lord Beronor, please rise!" The King said with a hearty smile upon his face, as the lord did as he was bid. "You have been the talk of the town as of late, I hear you have a rather lovely maiden in your possession,"

Smaug felt his eye twitch as the fires of his temper threatened to rise dangerously.

"That is correct, Your Grace." The Lord said humbly, his deep voice simple in tone, though his slight smirk of triumph betrayed him.

"We had heard that she was afflicted with a most unusual ailment," the King continued.

"That she was, Your Grace," Beronor nodded. "The woman was besieged by terrible nightmares, a madness of the mind the physicians tell me, that was slowly weakening her body. Given time, it could have likely killed her. But no physician, both within my employment or the state's, could cure her. I had even sent out a call to all doctors, both of magical and more traditional means to come to Vathvael in order to see if they could heal her."

"You are never one to back down from a challenge," King Wilhelm chuckled.

"And how does she fare?" The Queen spoke up, her voice gentle but also small.

"Remarkably, around three days ago, the young lady awoke,"

"How fortunate," the administrator said with a smile that held no mirth nor did his words hold any sincerity. Smaug was sure that if he had been in his dragon-form, his chest would have been glowing as bright as the sun from his anger as he eyed the weakling of a man suspiciously.

"The physicians cannot explain it," Beronor went on. "One moment she was almost on death's doorstep, the next, she was awake and almost completely healthy once more. I've heard that my staff have had a hard time keeping her in her bed for rest."

"When might we meet this puzzle of a woman?" Wilhelm asked with a slight smile and a raised brow.

"She is ready for you now," Beronor smirked.

Smaug's eyes snapped back to the Lord, completely focused on the human.

"Excellent!" the King boomed, practically bouncing in his seat. "Bring her in,"

Lord Beronor turned to the door that he had just come through, and motioned with his hand. All eyes turned to the door, holding their breath to catch a glimpse of the new face about to enter the room. The click of her shoes against the stone floor practically echoed around the room, and Smaug felt his breath still in his lungs as he beheld Kathryn. She was now how he remembered her, her body now more filled out from eating, her skin was clean and her eyes had returned to being that gorgeous purple; though she was not as rosy, her skin still slightly pale, and slight bags under her eyes betrayed the fact that she must have been sleeping poorly. She wore a blue dress, simple in design, but that still accentuated her figure, with gold at the line of the neck, sleeves and bottom, the colours specifically chosen in order to make her fiery red hair stand out in contrast, which was braided so that it hung down her back. Smaug instantly took a dislike to it, much preferring it to be wild and free to flow in the breeze of his hot breath, each strand weaving her scent into the air as it moved. At the Lord's gestures, she came to stand beside him before the King and Queen, and Smaug could hear her heart beating frantically inside her chest as she stood uncomfortably with so many eyes focused on her. Kathryn then curtsied low, her braid falling over one shoulder as she did so.

"Your Majesties," she murmured respectfully, though Smaug still felt a shiver run down his spine at the thrill of hearing her voice once again.

"Arise good lady," Wilhelm murmured, his eyes travelling over Kathryn, from her skirts to her hair, his eyes took in every detail of her. "Tell us, what is your name?"

"Kathryn… Kathryn of Threndryn, Your Grace," she hesitated only slightly when giving her false name.

"I have never heard of a place called 'Threndryn'," the General Victis spoke up as he eyed the woman with equal parts curiosity and suspicion.

"It is a place far to the north, within the Grey Mountains," Kathryn said, the lies coming quicker and easier to her as she went along. "It's a small settlement, secluded and quiet. I am not surprised that you do not know of it."

"You have given my court much to talk about, Miss Kathryn," Wilhelm spoke, drawing Kathryn's attention back to him. "What with your recent ailment, of course,"

"I was lucky that the Merchant found me and brought me here; the Valar themselves must have shown me mercy for such a miraculous recovery. And Lord Beronor has been especially _kind_ in offering me shelter," Smaug noted how mechanically Kathryn seemed to say the words, and felt his suspicion rise as he studied the Lord a little more closely.

"Well, you are now well, so that is one more thing we must be thankful for," Wilhelm smiled though his eyes were becoming dull as if from boredom. "So tell us about yourself, Kathryn of Threndryn,"

"There is not much to tell," she stated quickly.

"Oh come now," Wilhelm pressed. "What of your village, Threndryn?"

"I have not been there since I was much younger, your Majesty,"

"Then what talents do you have? Dancing?"

"No, Your Grace. I have been told I have two left feet when it comes to dancing,"

"Do you play?"

"Not well enough,"

"What of poetry?"

"I'm afraid it would not please you, My Lord,"

"Singing then, surely!" Wilhelm snapped in exasperation.

"Well, I – uh, I…" Kathryn stumbled over her words, clearly distressed at the questions as well as the King's growing frustration, and now the fact that she had paused made coming up with a suitable lie all the harder. But everyone else saw her slip-up, and Wilhelm instantly jumped upon the opportunity.

"Marvellous! Sing a song for us then!" he cheered.

"My Lord! Please! I –"

"Oh come now, dear woman, a King has requested that you sing for him," Wilhelm told her, a stern edge entering his voice that made Smaug grind his teeth in rage. "You have no idea how dull this court can be, you will provide a little _entertainment_ from such boredom,"

Smaug wanted to claw Wilhelm's eyes out, to rip out his throat and feed him his own innards, his rage almost consumed him to the point where he was surprised that his human clothes didn't catch fire from the heat. Kathryn's voice was a treasure that only he was allowed to indulge in, it was his alone, something special from her to him, and he wouldn't share it with anyone! Not to mention that this _King's_ treatment of one of Smaug's greatest treasures was nothing short of unspeakable! The only thing that stopped Smaug from acting upon his furious wishes, was that he knew he would have to take on the entire guard from here to the gates, something that he was willing to try, but was sure Kathryn wouldn't survive.

So he held himself in place. Barely.

Everyone cleared a space in the centre of the room as Kathryn went to take up a position, wetting her lips nervously, hands actually shaking as her eyes darted from face to face like they were rabid dogs snarling and yanking upon their chains to try and have at her. Smaug thought for a moment that she might spot him, but alas, her gaze never met his as she turned to face the King and Queen. Taking in a deep breath in order to try and calm her nerves, she closed her eyes, waiting for a moment as her body stilled.

There was but a simple moment of silence, as if the room, the city, the world itself waited on bated breath for her do something. And then she opened her mouth, and heaven's music poured forth.

"**_Far above into the sky,_**  
><strong><em>The Gods' tears fall from their eyes.<em>**  
><strong><em>The Angels fall. Demons crawl.<em>**

**_For in the night we fight for you_**  
><strong><em>And in our hearts we follow the truth<em>**  
><strong><em>And as the battle rages on and on<em>**  
><strong><em>Our war-cries echo far and strong<em>**

**_The old war calls a sombre song,_**  
><strong><em>With shield and sword you must go on.<em>**  
><strong><em>Ravens soar. Dragons roar.<em>**

**_For in the night we fight for you_**  
><strong><em>And in our hearts we follow the truth<em>**  
><strong><em>And as the battle rages on and on<em>**  
><strong><em>Our war cries echo far and strong<em>**

**_A song is enough_**  
><strong><em>To change the world<em>**  
><strong><em>And make it alright in the end<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll sing it for you<em>**  
><strong><em>To mend your lost soul<em>**  
><strong><em>And make it alright in the end...<em>**"

As she sang, Smaug felt something in him become entranced by her voice, it was as if no one else in the world existed but her and him. The voice that she commanded was enough to bring the beast inside of him to its knees as it stopped to listen with bated breath. Her song was like a drug to him, constantly dulling all of his other senses so that all he could think of was of that voice; at the same time it lifted him into a state of euphoria unlike anything he had ever encountered before. And the end of even each note left him begging for more, as if he were starving. He was only faintly aware that the humans around him seemed to be in a daze along with him, completely in awe and gob-smacked at Kathryn's voice. He felt a lick of pride as he grinned at Kathryn's back: _Mine_, he thought wickedly.

When she finished, there was but a moment of stunned silence, before the room erupted with thunderous applause, everyone clapping and cheering and some even stamping their feet. Even the stoic faces of the elite guard seemed completely moved beyond words by what they had just heard.

"Brilliant! Absolutely wonderful! Lord Beronor, I think we've made quite a discovery!" Wilhelm boomed as he grinned.

"You are too kind, Your Grace," Lord Beronor bowed low though he himself couldn't stop his small smile.

"Yes! This one shall become the new bard for the court! A voice such as this should be held in only the finest court!" the King boomed. "Young Kathryn, I bid that you will have your own quarters, though I entrust you to still be under the supervision of Lord Beronor; see to it that our new songbird is well cared for!"

Smaug felt all positive emotions he had been feeling at hearing Kathryn's voice with his own ears again; all of it vanished at the King's words. Particularly at the use of the term "songbird". He had once called Kathryn that, and the use of it was enough to make his blood boil.

"Husband," the Queen spoke softly as she placed a hand upon Wilhelm's elbow. That was all she needed to say for the King to look at his wife before turning back to the court, raising a hand in order to bring quiet to the room.

"The Queen and I shall now retire for the evening, this court is now dismissed." He said simply, before taking Queen Lalemwen's hand and the pair walking out of the room.

Kathryn seemed to physically sag with relief, as if she were a puppet held up on a string, and now the string had finally been cut, allowing her to relax. As the room became alight with activity as people began to file out, she simply stood there as if collecting herself, and Smaug could feel the turmoil of emotions within her, building with volcanic pressure. All the fear, the sadness, the ache in her soul, he felt it all across the bond between them.

Smaug was only aware that Andraya had left his side when he noticed her half way across the room going towards her daughter. Mother and daughter spoke quietly together, keeping to themselves, until Smaug noticed Kathryn looking at them, eyes wide as she beheld them, and then almost rushing towards them. Andraya and Freyja noticed her approach and turned to face her. Freyja smiled whole heartedly, real joy upon her features as the women embraced each other, before Kathryn turned to Andraya with a warm smile and a familiar look in her eyes.

Did Kathryn know them? Andraya had hinted to at least knowing _of _Kathryn, but she did not explain knowing her personally. But no matter, he would get the truth out of the old witch later.

For now, he watched as the three females talked amongst themselves, Kathryn's smile reaching her glistening eyes, as if she were so relieved to see any familiar face. As they talked, Smaug couldn't help himself as he was drawn closer and closer, his feet were silent upon the floor, he passed between the witless humans like a ghost, none noticing him as he stalked closer like a natural predator creeping closer through the long-grass towards his prey.

A maid appeared beside Kathryn, placing a light touch upon her elbow as she whispered something within her ear. Instantly, Kathryn's whole persona changed: she became beaten, downtrodden and guarded, regaining a stiff posture as she said something to the maid. Smaug picked up the pace, still unnoticed by anyone as he came closer. Kathryn gave one last look at the other two women, shaking Andraya's hand formerly, and clasping Freyja's hand tightly and saying a few words of farewell.

Then she turned and followed the maid towards the exit.

* * *

><p>As she walked, Kathryn heard a voice right beside her ear, almost as if it were inside her own mind, echoing in a deep baritone, like silk over a growl that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.<p>

"**_The fire shall make thee shriek… and Eru receive thy soul…"_**

Kathryn flinched, feeling a heavy breath against her neck and she whirled around –

She felt something tug on her hair, and she yelped in fright and grabbed at her braid, which had been set free, the hair instantly unravelling, and the now loose curls falling about her face. Kathryn looked about with wide and slightly frightened eyes, her heart fluttering. She could still hear the echoes of the voice inside her head, and felt the warm breath against her neck, almost scorching hot upon her cold flesh.

But she was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay then! Please review! Tell me what you think of: My version of what will happen to Gandalf? The White Council? Saruman's very convenient dispatch of the Necromancer? The Court of Dorwinion? Kathryn's first public performance and her nerves? Smaug stalking Kathryn? Would love to hear what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Familiar Faces

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, I've just been so busy but hopefully I can get back on track. **

**And Smaug and Kathryn have a music video! I'm now on youtube - I know, _finally_ catching up with the times - and my first video was a Smaug and Kathryn vid for the first story "Heart of Fire", with the music theme I had playing in my head from the beginning: "Memories" by Within Temptation. Hope you like it, it's my first try due to Windows Movie Maker eating and destroying whatever material I had. Link to my youtube channel-thing is on my author page.**

**Okay, challenge for this chapter: I wonder if anyone can tell me from which film I pull out a quote? **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - Familiar Faces<p>

"If the lion and dragon fight, they will both die." – Tadashi Adachi

* * *

><p>Kathryn lay awake but with her eyes held tightly shut, refusing to open them even a crack, laying completely still in the huge bed that she had been given. She lay there as if she were the prey hiding from the predator, which in fact, she was. She refused to open her eyes if only to be greeted by darkness. The darkness frightened her… she felt so humiliated to be afraid of the dark, something that had not scared her since she had been a small child, and she had seen much worse than the dark. But since her sleep… when her madness had taken root inside her mind… the darkness that had eaten at her soul had so frightened her that she was afraid to open her eyes to ever see it again.<p>

And yet, though the physicians told her that the madness had been cleansed from her mind, she still had nightmares of the darkness and the fire. It was enough to instil a mortal fear in her that she would never open her eyes if there was even a chance of the thick blackness, the mere absence of light enough to send her into a panic. But that was not all that frightened her now, for she now feared the fire as well. She avoided going near any fires or candles, encase she should spontaneously erupt into flames. How ironic; seeing as how she had fallen in love with a dragon, of all creatures.

Kathryn felt a painful stab upon her heart as her grief threatened to swell within her again, until she beat it down furiously. She still couldn't believe it: Smaug was dead. Her dragon, her beloved dragon, her captor, her tormentor, her fierce protector, her companion, partner of her heart and mind, the one who she had been bound to by life… and he was dead. Gone. Shot down before her eyes, body left to drown in the waters of the lake, and she couldn't save him. All the power inside of her, when everyone told her that her raw-magic was so powerful, and yet she couldn't even save the one she loved. She had failed herself and failed him in every conceivable way, and she would _never_ forgive herself for that. The only reason that she did not break down into tears at every possible reminder of him, was because she squashed all emotion in her soul down so hard that she literally did not seem to express any at all. She had become a walking husk, a shell of a creature.

But then, Kathryn heard her door open, and heard the bustle of maids as they came to awaken her. Kathryn still found it so strange that she should be waited on by others, she had never had such luxury before, having been locked away for most of her childhood and adolescent years, then being homeless for another two years, then living in Erebor with Smaug – although grand, it was still not exactly civilised – for a year, and then living as a hermit in a cottage outside of Bree for sixty years. To suddenly have grand and expensive rooms with chamber maids to fulfil her every wish and gowns to spoil her body with… it was almost mind numbing. But the sound of the maids in her room told Kathryn that it indeed was morning, and she hesitantly opened her eyes to see the heavy curtains open, the sun pouring in through the window as the maids brought her breakfast.

Kathryn ate silently, before being directed by her maids in order to change into the gown picked out for her; no matter how much Kathryn would argue for something much simpler, she had no say. Despite the fact that the maids served her, they were also her jailers in many respects, for they took their orders straight from Lord Beronor. They dressed Kathryn in a deep green dress with gold trimmings, and her hair was combed back and the curls arranged to dangle from a high pony tail at the back of her head, pearls draped in each lock. It was during the last few arrangements of her hair that one maid entered to announce that Lord Beronor had arrived in order to speak to Kathryn.

Walking into the main living area of her newly acquired private rooms, Kathryn met Lord Beronor and curtsied before him. He nodded his acknowledgement of her as he peered down his hawkish nose at her. Kathryn looked at him almost expectantly, her eyes narrowing as she waited for him to speak. For some reason, on the one or two occasions that she had spoken with him – the first being shortly after the doctors had told her she was fine, and then right before she had been presented to the court yesterday – she always wanted him to speak first, as if by him going first she could gauge his motive, his reasoning. She felt as if she were in the presence of a wolf and had to tread carefully, not knowing whether to run or face it, waiting for the predator to make the first move.

"Good morning, Madam Kathryn," Lord Beronor said in his usual monotone voice.

"Good morning to you as well, Lord Beronor," Kathryn murmured softly. Her mother had always raised her to be of good etiquette, but her mother's insistence on manners and the rituals on how to behave appropriately in front of a Nobleman were two very different things. But Kathryn had surprisingly no fear of Beronor; after all, she had talked her way out of trouble with a dragon, Beronor was nothing in comparison.

"I trust your rooms are to your liking?" the Lord asked her.

"Your generosity humbles me, My Lord," Kathryn nodded to him in respect as she spoke the words automatically and with no feeling. Beronor raised an eyebrow at her, as if he could see through her words.

"I came to inform you that you will be visiting the Queen today," he told her, instructing her as if she were a child being sent on an errand. "Her majesty and her ladies in waiting will be in the west wing of the palace, they are confined there for the day so that her grace does not strain herself due to her fragile state. You will go there in order to entertain her,"

Kathryn had to grit her teeth in order to not show her anger in any other way. She wanted to snap and say that she was not a toy, but of course, she could not, and so decided to simply bow to Beronor, keeping her eyes downcast encase her feelings betrayed her in her eyes.

"As you wish," she murmured.

She made her way towards the west wing, trying to block out the frustration that was continuously building inside of her, until all she got for her efforts was an extreme headache. The only good thing she could see about this, was that she could see Freyja once again.

Seeing the girl and her mother, Andraya, had been quite a surprise for Kathryn, as the last time she had seen them had been on the road, when Kathryn had helped them fight off a few ragtag Orc bandits. She had never thought to see them again, but when she had been before the entire court the day before, the sense of abandonment and loneliness almost consuming her as she was placed in front of the crowd. To have seen their faces, no matter how familiar, had brought such relief to her heart as if by knowing someone – anyone – it meant that she was not so alone in this place. And besides, Kathryn liked Freyja, her mother she was still nervous about, perhaps because she had never been close with her own mother and so was automatically wary around her.

She reached the West Wing, and was escorted under guard to the huge study that held the Queen and her four Ladies in Waiting, Freyja among them. As she was announced, the whole room turned to look at Kathryn, who bowed low to them all, and as she rose her eyes met Freyja's, the girl's gaze lighting up as if they had been friends ever since they had been children.

"Madam Kathryn," Queen Lalemwen said with a soft smile, drawing Kathryn's gaze to the woman before her. Despite the fact that Kathryn was technically eighty years old, because she still looked to be twenty and Lalemwen was in her thirties, Kathryn automatically assumed in her mind that the Queen was older and therefore deserved that respect, even if not for the fact that she was royalty.

"Your Grace," Kathryn intoned respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to meet you once again, good lady," the Queen said in a soft voice. "I must apologise for my husband's behaviour yesterday, I'm sure it was not his intention to put you on the spot like that,"

_Of course not_, Kathryn couldn't help from thinking sarcastically.

"What brings you here?" the Queen asked.

"Lord Beronor sent me in order to… _entertain_ you Your Majesty," Kathryn had to force the words out of her mouth, loath to say them as if it admitted that she was little more the an object to be used. Lalemwen gave a small smile as she looked at Kathryn, seeming much younger than her years as her eyes sparkled with an almost naïve sympathy. Kathryn thought of the queen like a bird: timid and small in nature, which was remarkably refreshing when compared to all the self-important, arrogant and selfish men that Kathryn had been introduced to over the course of her life; but when it presented itself in the Queen, someone who Kathryn thought should be strong and resilient, it brought out a surprising amount of pity in her.

"If you wish it then, sing for us," the Queen said.

Kathryn hesitated for a moment, not wanting to go up in front of people once again, her shyness coming out as her mind raced to tell her all the ways in which she could make a fool out of herself in this moment. She wanted to refuse, some part of her not wanting to express her voice, to keep it hidden in a special place. But the Queen was so kind and made it seem as if she were offering Kathryn the option to back out, it almost felt like a breach in manners to not repay such kindness; as well as the fact that Lord Beronor would be displeased if he learned of her disobedience. The Lord had never been greatly unkind or even angry with her before, but Kathryn still did not want to see her actions ignite that anger.

So, she came further into the room until she was standing before the Queen and her assembled Ladies in Waiting. As they all stared at her, waiting expectantly, Kathryn felt the fear in the pit of her stomach swell within her, twisting up her insides until it constricted around her throat like a serpent, squeezing the air out of her until she thought that she would pass out. Her eyes met Freyja's, who was nervously looking at her, the only face not expecting something of her. Kathryn squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to recall any lyrics, desperate to block those stares from her mind. She had to regain control of herself, her panic beginning to allow her magic to flow into her body, filling her up until her fingertips were tingling. Frantic, she knew that if her emotions became any more out of control, her true power would be discovered, something that she was desperate to not allow to happen.

And then she imagined herself in Erebor, in the huge treasure chamber. The gold beneath her feet was glowing and giving the room a soft illumination, the gigantic chamber so vast she could not tell the walls on any side, great columns holding up the ceiling that stretched for hundreds of feet above her head. Kathryn was no longer in a study full of strangers all staring at her, she was alone in a place of sanctuary. Or at least, she was almost alone. She imagined Smaug lying before her, curled up with his body half submerged in the glittering gold that was so small compared to his mass that each coin looked like a grain of sand against his scales. He had his scaly eyelids half closed, a rumble like purr echoing from his huge chest in a contented sound. Kathryn felt her heart give a painful quiver at the mere thought of him, her mind threatening to break as she almost pictured him lying broken and bleeding in the lake, his blood turning the water black. But she kept the image of her and Smaug in Erebor firmly in her head, she wanted to remember one of the most peaceful moments of her life: after eating her dinner, after talking with Smaug for hours on end, just before they went to sleep to dream together, she would sing for him.

And only for him.

"_Westron wind, when will thou blow?_  
><em>The small rain down can rain.<em>  
><em>Eru, if my love were in my arms,<em>  
><em>And I in my bed again...<em>"

As she finished the short song, Kathryn heard the applause and opened her eyes to see every lady clapping passionately, even the Queen was smiling as she beheld her, like a proud mother before her child.

"Bravo," the Queen said with a humble smile. "A nightingale," Kathryn stared at the woman before her, unable to speak in shock. The Queen broke their locked gazes first, as she turned to look over her shoulder at one of her ladies. "Anna?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Said a girl with brown hair as she came forward and bowed before her mistress.

"Please send my thanks to Lord Beronor," Lalemwen said quietly. Anna bowed to her queen, before swiftly exiting the room. "And as for you Kathryn, I can see that it is not easy for you to stand there. I hope that in time, you will grow used to it and allow yourself to blossom. You truly have a gift,"

"Thank you, your Majesty," Kathryn said quickly, bowing as she tried to cover her flaming red cheeks.

"Tell me, have you ever been to a Dorwinion market, Madam Kathryn?" the Queen asked her, the question taking Kathryn by surprise with its sudden appearance.

"I'm afraid not, Your Grace,"

"Then you must go. I'm told there is none other in the whole of Middle-Earth that can match."

"That is not quite necessary –"

"I may be quiet, my dear, but I am no fool," Lalemwen said sternly, but kindly, before her voice returned to its small and soft way. "You need to breathe. Freyja shall accompany you to the market."

"Yes, Your Majesty," both Freyja and Kathryn said at the same time, before both sweeping out of the study.

They walked through the castle, in a comfortable and companionable silence as they quickly walked in step with each other. Kathryn was almost jogging to be out of that room, just to be outside even. The Queen was right: Kathryn needed air, she felt as if she were suffocating, the walls of the castle were closing in on her, the darkness of the shadows creeping after her like claws, that not even all the tall windows that allowed in all of the brilliant sunlight could banish. As soon as they reached a door that lead them outside into the courtyard, Kathryn literally stopped in her tracks in order to release one huge sigh, taking in the fresh and clean air as if she had been submerged underwater and now surfaced, half drowned. She turned to look over at Freyja, the young teenage girl having that same look in her eyes, the happiness of apparent freedom, no matter how small. They smiled at each other, and then began to walk at a more relaxed pace towards the gates.

"How are you Kathryn?" Freyja asked at last, as if daring. Kathryn offered her a bright smile as she looked over at her.

"I am well, all things considered," she said, the little white lie easier then she expected. "And you? When I met you and your mother outside of Mirkwood, I did not expect to learn that this was your destination,"

"I am well," Freyja said quickly, her eyes darting away for a moment. "And Mother has some old contacts here in Vathvael, she has… _business_ to attend to," the girl said vaguely, and Kathryn got the feeling that whatever it was that was bothering her, she would leave it alone – for now.

"How are you finding being a Lady in Waiting for the Queen?" Kathryn asked instead.

"It is pleasant enough, the Queen is a nice woman, though I do not know any of her other ladies. But she says that we are her… wards. We are under her protection, and she says to treat her like a mother hen, for that is what she is. Despite the fact that I do not know her, I find myself… in awe of her," Freyja murmured sweetly, before ducking her head with a blush.

"Do not be embarrassed," Kathryn chuckled softly. "It is good for you to find someone to look up to,"

"And how are you finding being the new bard?" Freyja asked. "I didn't know that you could sing so well,"

"Yes," was all Kathryn said as she walked past the guards at the gates to the castle, and the two women were allowed into the heart of the City.

"I cannot imagine what it must be like to get up in front of all those people and perform like an animal,"

"It's hell," Kathryn muttered.

"But if it is any conciliation," Freyja murmured as she bravely put her hand on Kathryn's shoulder, forcing the older woman's purple eyes to meet the girl's icy blue ones. "I believe you are worth more than the treatment that they give you,"

"Thank you," Kathryn whispered, oddly touched by this young one's words. "Now come, you can tell me which the best shops in this city are."

"I have only been to the market once," Freyja smiled as she stepped in time with Kathryn as they walked side by side through the crowd. "This is as much for your sake as it is for mine,"

Kathryn laughed at that, a small place inside of her beginning to become alight again by the casual way that she and Freyja were conversing, so at ease in each other's company. And then, she felt something brush her shoulder, and she murmured an apology to the person she had knocked into as she righted herself and kept going.

"Kathryn?" came a voice, and the two females stopped and turned to see who had spoken.

An elf man stood in the middle of the street, he stood tall, with relatively broad shoulders but a lean frame. His hair was a beautiful mahogany brown and brushed smooth, his pointed ears peeking out from beneath the strands; his eyes were a brilliant green and his jaw square cut to give him a rather devilishly handsome look.

"Faervel?" Kathryn stood there with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open as she stared at him in shock. "Faervel!"

And without warning, she ran at him, launching herself at him as she hugged him tightly as her arms went around his neck. Needless to say that Faervel was relatively shocked, as he stood there frozen a moment, before his arms came round to embrace her. Kathryn brought herself closer to him, burying her face in his collar bone. Again, that sense of sorrowful-happiness came over her, as if just by the fact that yet one more familiar face had shown itself, it reminded her of how utterly alone she was.

"Hello to you as well, Lady Kathryn," he murmured to her, and she heard the warmth, the smile in his voice, and it was like a light in the dark pits of her soul.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she pulled back from him. "Not that I'm not happy, of course; but I thought you were going south to Gondor?"

"I was on the road to Gondor," he admitted with a smile. "But decided to come here instead, seeing as it was on my route. I find it fascinating that a human country, so apart from the main stream of men, and then there is the history of their relationship with the people of Rhun. Also, it would seem I am destined to be here, what with the Queen with child, and now of course your presence here,"

"It is good to see you Faervel," Kathryn smiled, the expression touching her eyes as she stared at him.

"And you, fair Kathryn,"

Kathryn then heard a small cough behind her, and turned to see Freyja standing there, her hands clasped in front of her as she gave a shy smile to Kathryn as her eyes darted to the elf before her, going wide as she took in his handsome features.

"Oh!" Kathryn exclaimed as she suddenly remembered her manners. "Faervel, this Freyja, a Lady in Waiting to the Queen Lalemwen, and my friend. Freyja, this is Faervel of Rivendell, I met him when I was travelling through Mirkwood," Kathryn introduced one to the other.

"My Lord Elf," Freyja murmured shyly as she curtsied.

"Lady Freyja, it is an honour to meet you," Faervel smiled kindly as he bowed to her. Freyja practically turned as red as a tomato as she gave a small gasp as she stared at him.

"A-an honour to meet you as well," the girl said, gulping loudly as her eyes remained glued to the elf male before her.

"What are you doing here Kathryn?" Faervel asked as he turned to face Kathryn once again. "You told me that you were journeying to Esgaroth when we parted,"

"Oh," was all Kathryn could say as her mind raced to come up with a convincing lie, but decided that the best answer was to go with the truth… or rather, half-truth. "Whilst on my way there, it seems that my health was not in the best form. Luckily a Merchant found me whilst on his route here, to Vathvael, and he brought me here for treatment,"

"Now, Kathryn is the singer for the Dorwinion Court," Freyja added with a soft smile.

"Oh really?" Faervel asked in slight surprise as he raised his eyebrows. "I did not know you could sing, Kathryn,"

Kathryn forced herself to smile.

"We were about to go into the markets, would you like to join us?" Freyja asked him, her eyes shining up at him.

"Nothing would please me more," Faervel said, causing Freyja to blush.

They made their way to the crowded markets, vendors shouting their wares in order to be heard over the hustle and bustle of the crowd. All sorts of things were sold: barrels of wine, fine food, silks, velvets, gowns, jewels, rings, birds, animals, meat, everything that the mind could think of. The entire market was an assault even on the dull human senses: exotic and spicy scents blocking Kathryn's nose, the cacophony of noise deafened her, the colours and movement distracting her gaze. The group of three found it hard to stay close together at some points, for the crowd threatened to part them if they didn't push and shove their way through. Faervel and Freyja talked – well, Faervel talked while Freyja maintained a constant blush and was on the verge of hyperventilating – but Kathryn just focused on staying in the present. The crowd unnerved her, as she had spent most of her life avoiding people and civilisation in general, and she was frightened that someone would single her out, recognise the purple of her eyes as some superstitious folk could do and had done before, or that she would do something, perhaps her magic would release without her control and she would hurt someone… In the end, it was all Kathryn could do not to spiral into a panic attack.

"Kathryn," she heard Faervel's voice whisper beside her ear, the sound seeming to drown out the world around them, anchoring Kathryn in place in that moment. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I have recovered from my illness," Kathryn said automatically, her body going stiff at the question. "Other than the fact that I am in a strange place filled with strangers and now ordered to perform on demand like a dog ordered to do a trick… I'm _grand_,"

"I am sorry,"

"For what?" she asked him, turning to face him as she looked at him with slight concern.

"I should not have left you when I did," he said sadly. "You were obviously ill at the time, and I did not see it, and because of my negligence you paid the price. Forgive me,"

"There is nothing to forgive," she told him sincerely, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "You could not have known what happened, and I left of my own accord. You are not to blame,"

"Then know that I will stay until the Court tires of you, I shall be your friend here. A familiar face against a sea of strangers to give you comfort," he smiled as he tenderly placed a hand tenderly at the back of her neck, fingers lightly brushing her hair comfortingly.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for that," Kathryn murmured to him.

But unbeknownst to both of them, they were being watched.

Smaug skulked in the shadows, his form covered by a cloak and hood as he peered from the mouth of an alley onto the market street. He had followed Kathryn and Freyja from the castle, and now watched her, like wolf stalking the doe, his eyes hungry for her as she never left his sight. It had been easy to follow them, from rooftops to alleyways, Smaug watched Kathryn the entire time, every now and again pausing in order to delve into their bond and look into the tempest that was her emotional core. She was unbalanced, only a step away from losing her self-control. But Smaug watched as she kept it together, almost impressed and proud of her. But then, Kathryn had turned when an elf had called out her name, and Smaug's eyes narrowed on the handsome mortal, hate already seething inside of him just at the other male's comely features. He then felt his hands clench into claws when Kathryn shouted the elf's name and ran at him, before throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him. Smaug felt a bitter sting in his insides as Kathryn smiled for this elf. How long had Smaug yearned for that smile? How much did he want her to embrace him with such passion as she showed this other male?

At the exact point when the elf's hand touched her hair, Smaug felt his inner dragon roar with rage, and it took every fibre of his self-control not to launch himself into the street and kill the elf where he stood. It went against every instinct in him to allow someone else near what was his, to touch was a crime punishable by death. Dragons were solitary creatures, only ever having company with a mate and young. Males were extremely aggressive and protective when it came to their females, if another male dared to approach then it was his right to fight him off, causing grievous injury upon the challenger for daring to steal. Females chose their mates, but when they were happy with their current partner, it was her male's duty to drive off all others so that there would be no danger to future hatchlings, nor to the current male's position as her mate. And oh, how Smaug wanted to burn this wretched elf, to burn his pathetic home forest to the ground, for even daring to look, let alone touch what was Smaug's!

But he had to control his rage, despite the fact that he felt his skin crawl as if worms were in his flesh, and he wanted to gnash his teeth as if he still had fangs. But Kathryn was not at fault, for as far as he was aware, she still believed that he was dead. It was only natural of her species to move on once a partner was deceased.

He would soon change that.

He followed them for another hour, watching and waiting as they walked about the market, browsing the wares of the different merchants mostly, but buying the odd trinket or fabric. Kathryn talked with the elf, Smaug growling savagely the more time they spent together. His fingers itched to tear, his teeth yearned to bite and rip, he longed to feel bone crunch in his grasp. But Smaug barely restrained himself, using the sight of Kathryn as a calming effect, waiting for his prey to come just within range.

The perfect opportunity came when the girl and the elf were talking as they were leaving the market district, Kathryn lagging behind as she looked at a few items on the stalls. Smaug waited at the mouth of an alley, hidden in the shadows as he watched her come closer… closer…

As soon as she just passed him, Smaug was a flash of black as one arm circled around her to encase her waist and pinning her arms to her sides. The other clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. He then quickly hauled them back out of sight, the whole move not even taking two seconds to complete. As soon as she had recovered from her shock, Kathryn fought and struggled, bucking and writhing in his grasp, screaming though the sound was muffled into silence by his hand. She even went so far as to bite his palm, making Smaug grit his teeth against the sharp pain, but she didn't break his tough skin and his inhuman strength was enough to render her attempts at escape useless. He dragged her back into the depths of the alley, until he eventually came to a dead end.

_Perfect_. He thought, as he quickly released Kathryn, but planted his body in the middle of the entrance, trapping her inside. She whirled to face him, and he could practically hear her heart racing with fear, even though her features were contorted into a defiant fury. Only then did Smaug realise how much he had missed her _fire_, and it was good to see it once again.

"Don't you come anywhere near me!" she hissed with such passionate rage that Smaug had to blink in confusion. "Whoever you are, stay away from me!"

Ah. She didn't know who he was. Feeling a little frustrated, Smaug took a step forward, only to have Kathryn scurry three steps back.

"Kathryn," he said in a low voice, trying to catch her eyes.

"How do you know my name?!" she demanded. "I don't know who you are or what you want! But you will release me this instant, or so help me I'll –!"

Smaug could feel the electrical charge in the air as Kathryn's emotions summoned her unpredictable magic. It was like every fibre in his being was on alert as if a lightning storm was about to erupt above his head. Realising the possible danger and attention to both of them, he quickly reached up and yanked down his hood, revealing his face to her.

Kathryn blinked, her mouth opening and hanging there as she took in a sharp breath. Her body stilled, as did the magic as she stared at him in complete shock.

"Kathryn…" he whispered her name, reaching out to her. But suddenly, Kathryn shook her head, as if to rid herself of a dream as she scowled at him, holding up her fists as if she planned to physically fight him off.

"Who are you?!" she spat furiously.

"You know who I am,"

"No I don't!" she raged at him, but her tone was almost pleading, begging.

"Yes you do. Say my name," he commanded her in a deep growling voice, his eyes piercing hers as if he could strip her flesh bare and pierce her soul. Kathryn shook her head, on the verge of tears as panic entered her entire being. She turned away, her back to him as she paced from side to side, hands bunching into fists in her hair as a strangled sob escaped her lips. "Say it!"

But Kathryn knew, even as she turned back around to see him, she only had to look into those inferno eyes. How many times had she dreamed of that human face? The name may have belonged to a different creature, and the form before her once a part of her imagination, but the eyes remained the same. Always the same. Those eyes belonged to no one else.

"Smaug."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! So please review! Tell me what you think of: Kathryn's new fears? A better look at Queen Lalemwen? Kathryn and Freyja's friendship? Faervel's back? And of course, Smaug's reveal?! :D Please review, as I would really like to know what you think and what I can do to improve. I hope people are still enjoying the story, even if we are now coming out of and past the cannon of "The Hobbit" story. But if you want to see anything, please say.**

**Thanks, love you guys! x X x**


	7. Chapter 7 - Revelations

Chapter 7 – Revelations

"But it is one thing to read about dragons and another to meet them." ― Ursula K. Le Guin, 'A Wizard of Earthsea'

* * *

><p>Smaug watched as Kathryn stood there staring at him, her whole body quivering from tremors of shock. Her eyes never left his, and he couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction as a smirk tugged at his lips.<p>

"Kathryn –"

_WHACK!_

Smaug froze, eyes wide in shock as his brain struggled to process what had just happened. And then, he felt a burning sensation upon the left side of his face, his cheek growing hot and a sense of slight pain came over him. He blinked, muscles twitching as he looked at Kathryn, who was scowling at him as if she could murder him with her stare alone, her eyes holding a tempest in their depths. She still had her hand poised from where she had smacked him across the face, not even bothering to put it back by her side.

_She had slapped him_. Smaug's brows met in confusion, still trying to process this as he took a step closer to her.

"Kathryn –"

_WHACK!_

Kathryn smacked him a second time, her arm coming backwards in order to backhand him across the other cheek. Smaug was stunned, this wasn't exactly the reaction he had expected.

"Smaug, you have exactly three seconds to start explaining to me how you're here and prove that you are not some part of my madness!" Kathryn hissed at him.

"Do not presume to command me, _Kathryn_," Smaug growled as his anger rose in him at her audacity to strike him.

"I'm not commanding, I'm demanding!" Kathryn was almost hysterical.

"I had almost forgotten how frustrating you could be," he muttered almost to himself.

"How are you alive?!"

"Magic – the simplest and yet most questionable answer that I can give,"

"I saw you die!"

"No. Let us get one thing _very_ clear: I watched _YOU DIE!"_ He snarled at her in a dangerously low voice, eyes widening with barely suppressed emotion.

"I saw the blood, I saw the state you were in; you were dying!"

"The Black Arrow had pierced my heart, yes," Smaug tried to keep control of his temper, even when she insinuated his weakness in her words. "But it was your little feat that saved me,"

"You didn't die?" she almost whispered.

"No," he murmured.

"But I…" she trailed off, her mouth hanging open.

"Yes," he said softly.

"Oh… Valar!" Kathryn gasped as her knees threatened to buckle, Smaug lunged to catch her by her arms, his grip firm but gentle for he was extremely aware that his superior strength – even for a human – could easily break her. She was breathing hard, trying to fight down the panic that was surging through her body. She held on to his arms, her grip not so gentle as her knuckles went white, she forced herself to be steady as she looked up at him.

"What happened after I…" she swallowed, unable to bring herself to finish.

"I was left with your corpse," Smaug whispered, his voice sounding cold and almost angry as he was trying to hold back all of his emotions from that night from resurfacing again. "I was left to mourn you, when a stranger came and took you from me… My last wish was to die with you, and he took you from me." his grip subconsciously tightened, as if there were another threat of someone coming and taking her from him again.

"How are you human?" she asked as she looked up at his face, looking straight into his eyes as if that were the only thing she recognised. "You could only change in dreams, never in reality,"

"Again, your magic. That is the only likely explanation that I can see," he stated.

"I don't understand," she murmured.

"You pumped my body full of magic, remember?"

"I was trying to heal you," she mumbled.

"It didn't work." He almost bit out as his mind turned to think of that dark night. "You left your magic swirling within me. And when that stranger took you from me, a drop of your blood fell onto my body."

"What difference does that make?" She asked, taking a step back and out of his hold.

"Do you remember when I turned you into a dragon?"

Kathryn nodded, eyes never leaving his.

"I used the scale around your neck as an anchor, my magic was then bound to it, and the scale bound to you. I believe the same rule applied to that night." Smaug explained as his critical eyes scanned over Kathryn. "When your blood fell upon me, the magic used that as an anchor. However, because of your foreign blood and magic inside of my body, my own magic began to warp itself to match it, therefore… turning me _human_." he bit out the word as if it were a curse.

"That's very precise for a guess," Kathryn murmured.

"You should know by now that I never do _anything_ by half measures,"

Kathryn then took a step towards him, her eyes searching his. Smaug had to resist the urge to purr contentedly, for he had longed to see those purple eyes shining for him once again. He met her stare unblinkingly, allowing her to melt into his golden-fire gaze.

"Prove to me..." she whispered, almost pleadingly. "Prove to me that you're really here. Please… don't say I'm mad…"

"You are not mad," his voice hung heavy between them as it rippled through the air, seeming to make the very space between them vibrate. Smaug then leaned forward until his face was about an inch from hers, and all she could see was his eyes. "And I am real."

Kathryn's breathing hitched into her throat with him being so close, and he could hear her heartbeat accelerate, and Smaug couldn't help the satisfaction within him. He wanted to growl and bury his face in her neck, keep her close to him, make her know that she was his and his alone, to rewind time itself if he had the power, and take them both home. But then, she cleared her throat noisily, breaking the spell as she shifted away from him, attempting to hide her face behind her curly red hair.

"How did you find me?" Kathryn's voice was slightly hoarse as her eyes shifted to his hesitantly. Smaug sighed, trying to reign in all of his desires that were screaming in his blood that pounded in his ears.

"It seems I have required a servant, she told me of you, and through certain magics, I found that you had been taken here,"

"Servant… Wait, Andraya?" Kathryn frowned.

"Very perceptive of you," he muttered.

"How did I wake up?" Kathryn asked, ignoring his little comment.

"That, I'm afraid, I don't know." He scowled at the shadows around them, as if the disgusting insect like mortal were hiding there, laughing at his back.

"Well, how were you awoken? Is it possible we were resurrected together?"

"I doubt it," Smaug muttered, his mind spinning through ideas. "I was awoken through an ancient ritual, a price had to be paid and I awoke healthily. I could not feel you: the bond had been broken."

"Whatever happened, mine went wrong… I-I went mad!" she whispered fearfully.

"I know, when I was finally aware that you were somehow alive and plagued by madness, I came to you. In death, the bond had been severed between us. I reconnected it, and so cleared your mind –"

"That was you in my dream?"

"Who else could it be?" Smaug snorted. "When you were on the brink of madness, none of your mortal magicians nor doctors could help you, your precious humans were on the verge of abandoning you. I was the one that fixed you. I who –"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, wait a minute… how long have you been in Vathvael?" Kathryn asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Perhaps a week, maybe more. I see no –"

_CRACK!_

Smaug's head jerked as Kathryn's fist slammed into his jaw. He mildly felt the pain register, but could not hear it over the furious pounding of blood in his ears. He glared at her as if he could still incinerate her where she stood. If it had been _ANYONE_ else, Smaug would have snapped their neck for daring to strike him, as it was, he barely suppressed a threatening rumble in his chest.

"Do that again…" He growled dangerously. "And I may be forced to do something I might regret,"

"THAT was for leaving me alone that night! You let me believe you were dead! I mourned you! A murderous, monstrous dragon, the whole world was celebrating your death, but I was the only one who cried for you in the night! I was the only one sorry for the loss of you!"

"If I am so monstrous then your sentimentality is wasted on me," he gave her a hard look. "And it did not suit my purposes to reveal myself too soon. I had to be sure that you were ready,"

"Ready? READY?! You make it sound as if I was a pig being chosen for slaughter, you arrogant bastard!" she shrieked. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?! You left me alone, in a strange place, filled with strange people; I thought I was going mad! And you were here, all the time, you could have… you –y-you… ARGH!"

She screamed as she launched another strike at him, but this time Smaug caught her wrist firmly in his hand, grasping her free arm with his other hand. He pulled her against his chest and pinned her against him so that she couldn't fight. She struggled, but it was useless.

"I told you not to do that again," he growled.

But Kathryn did not retort back, instead she was… weeping. She was crying true tears as she buried her face against his chest, her body leaning into him as if she were a child seeking shelter. Smaug blinked in surprise as he felt something swell within his chest. A sense to shelter and protect this tiny female against him, to hold her as if she were made of glass, and to keep her as if she were more valuable than gold. But despite the fact that he had only ever experienced a slight sense of empathy before, he did not know how to comfort Kathryn. So, stiffly, hesitantly, as if he were doing something wrong, he put his arms around her and pressed her to him. She responded instantly, her arms going around his middle to pull him closer as she buried her face in his chest, seemingly unaware of what she was doing in her apparent grief.

"I thought I'd killed you," she whispered in between her heaving sobs. "I did _everything_ I could to save you, and when I woke up, people told me you were dead. You left me feeling so alone. Sixty years you dominated my life, and then you were gone. Eru, I wished I'd staid dead, the guilt was enough to kill me again!"

"Do not waste your tears on something that was not of your doing," Smaug said in a soft rumble. He then pulled her back, placing one finger beneath her chin and tilting her face upwards so that he could look into her purple eyes that were red and puffy from her tears. "Why did you kill yourself?"

"Because I was trying to save you," another tear snaked down her cheek, and Smaug brushed it away with his thumb, fascinated by the feel of the salt water against his human skin.

"Explain."

"I was dying anyway, I thought it better to die knowing I did everything I could to save you. I poured my magic into you and tried to heal you. Using all my magic would have surely killed me, and I didn't care. I wanted you to live, if that meant that my own life was forfeit, then so be it."

Smaug growled savagely at that.

"I will not have it." he snarled quietly. "Swear to me that you will not do this again! I will not have you be taken from me again,"

"And yet you died because you could not allow one man to go," she whispered. "I gave you the chance to come with me, yet you would have preferred to kill and destroy,"

"It is in my nature, I am what I am,"

"But because of it, all this happened."

"We cannot change what has been, but we can fight now for a future," and with that, Smaug pulled from his coat pocket a large golden scale hanging by a string of gold that was laced through a hole that had been pierced through the top of the dragonscale. Smaug had stolen the golden trinket, and thought it more fitting then the leather cord that Kathryn had previously used. Upon seeing the scale, Kathryn's eyes widened as she stared at it, open mouthed, her face going pale.

"H-how did you… what did…" she babbled due to her shock.

"You wore it once, and it was taken from you." Smaug murmured almost reverently as he allowed the pride to fill him at the thought of one of his scales with her once again. "It belongs around your neck as it has always meant to be,"

"No." she whispered.

"No?"

"I can't take this," her gaze met his imploringly. "I can't! It was this missing scale that caused your death. If it had been –"

"It was supposed to protect my heart: and it did." Smaug said, and his words shocked Kathryn into stunned silence. It was enough for him to turn her around so that her back was against his front, as he lifted the Scale necklace over her head and brushed away her hair so that it landed against the bare flesh of her neck. Smaug then pressed his human nose behind her ear, burying his face in her hair as he took in a deep breath of her scent. "The greatest treasure I possess… finally returned to me. You're mine, Kathryn."

Before he even knew what she was doing, Kathryn silently moved out of his grasp, walking away and only turning to face him when she was a good six feet away from him. She stared at him with a cold gaze as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I think you gave up the right to that treasure the moment you put your greed before such _devotion_," she whispered brokenly.

Smaug's momentary frown of confusion quickly turned into a scowl as he made to demand –

"Kathryn?" sounded a voice.

Both Smaug and Kathryn looked over sharply in the direction of the voice, and both instantly recognised it as the male elf. Smaug felt his insides boil at the threat of someone coming and taking her from him now, when she was finally his once again. His hackles rose, and his lip curled to reveal his teeth in a silent and animalistic snarl. He made a move to intercept the threat, but was stopped when Kathryn spoke.

"Coming!" Kathryn called, though Smaug noted how her voice seemed dead, lacking all emotion, as if she had spent it all.

Kathryn made to leave, but Smaug stepped into her path, eyes blazing as he stared down at her, willing her into submission. Kathryn looked up him, her eyes – though purple – seemed as dead and lifeless as when they had been like molten gold. Smaug felt something in him falter at the realisation.

"I have to go back," she murmured so quietly, that should the elf come up the alley, only Smaug would hear her words. "I now have a duty that you abandoned me to face. It is time for you to face the ashes of your fires, dragon."

Smaug blinked, and was left stunned as Kathryn swept past him and out of sight. He let her go, not sure if he would be able to contain himself with the force of emotions that whirled inside him like the hurricane beneath his wings.

He began to breathe hard through his nose, the sound angry and almost desperate as he tried to gain control. He wanted to roar, he wanted to burn, he wanted to kill. But constantly, his mind brought forth images of her, her beauty and heart scorning and burning him even as it drew him closer to her. After all this time, of yearning for her, dreaming of her, he finally gave her everything, gave her the chance to return to him, and she had refused him. He would never understand humans, and the frustration, the rage, the anger and the hurt all built inside of him, burning like a fire in his veins. Her tears still staid in his mind, only adding to the whirlwind in his black heart, causing him to think of the grief she had suffered, and it only made him want to roar with anguish. He felt the scar on his left breast throb and ache painfully, the flesh seizing and constricting, threatening to wrap around his heart and squeeze the life out of him.

The pressure inside of him suddenly became too much, it was like he was being filled up with air, and it had no way of escape, and threatened to make him burst if it was not released. With a roar of anger and pain, Smaug drove his right hand into the ground, hearing his bones grind with the force of it as he released all of his emotions like a tidal wave spilling out of him.

A shockwave passed through the pavement, the stone cracking and threatening to tear open into the abyss. Flames leapt from beneath Smaug's fingers, the heat burning his mortal flesh, but he ignored it as his eyes became enraptured by the dancing flames that writhed like angry serpents. The air became heavy with the taste and scent of an ancient spice, something powerful ripped through him, right from his soul, his very blood as it fed off of his emotions. After a few moments, the flames disappeared, and Smaug lifted his hand to stare at it in wondrous shock.

_Magic…_

Smaug stared at his hand, as if it didn't belong to him, twitching the fingers in order to assess what had just happened. His flesh was burned, and he could still faintly register the pain somewhere in the back of his mind, but he ignored it, his mind racing. He had always had magic in his veins, for he was a dragon, his very being was in touch with the deepest magic of the universe, it flowed through him, feeding his power. But when he had been in his other form, he had never really any need of it, nor had he been able to access it in all truth. There were tales of some dragons who had discovered how to harness their own magic, but their secrets had never been revealed to Smaug, nor had he truly had an interest before.

He then heard the bells chiming as sunset drew near, and began to slowly walk back towards the castle, still staring at his hand. He walked in a haze as if he were in a dream, unable to comprehend what had just happened to him and stumbling here and there as his mind raced. He now had magic! Suddenly he couldn't help but grin, with his connection to Raw Magic if he harnessed this, he could have a world at his fingertips.

Smaug was awoken from his stupor however, when he heard voices. He was still in the alleyways, using their shadows and cover to hide his impressive mortal form. He looked around sharply when he heard someone intrude upon his solitude, his already short temper stretching to almost the breaking point.

At the mouth of an adjoining alley, Smaug saw a group of four dwarves, all scuttling about around a cart pulled by an old and flea-bitten mule. Smaug felt his hackles rise and a growl rumble through his chest at the sight of them, his mind filled with thoughts of Oakenshield. That filthy dwarf, who had taken everything from him! Feeling the anger build within him again, Smaug stalked towards the dwarves, keeping silent and in the shadows as he came closer. One dwarf, the leader, had a bow at his back as he directed all the others into place, the second was beside the mule, making sure that it was strapped securely to the cart. The final two, were hauling a chest into the back of the cart, as they placed it down with a loud and heavy "THUD", the lid bounced open and a few coins spilled out onto the floor. The dwarves were quickly to scurry down to pick them up, but not before Smaug saw the gleam of gold in the waning sunlight.

As soon as his eyes caught sight of the gold, Smaug felt something deep within him stir, a burn in his stomach, a want that started like an itch in his teeth, a want to bite, rip and take. Smaug then stood in the centre of the alleyway, blocking off the only exit, and allowed a very loud and menacing growl to thunder through his chest, echoing down the alley towards the dwarves.

They stilled upon hearing the sound, the mule suddenly screeching as it picked up his scent, and Smaug could smell a small hint of fear in them. That wasn't good enough for him, he wanted them soiling themselves before him, he wanted to hear them beg, to see them weep, to see them lower than a rat in his presence. The dwarves turned to look at him, already on edge as they saw the tall human before them, blocking their only way out, burning eyes trained on them with a mad gleam.

"What do you want stranger?" One dwarf asked with own voice carrying a hint of a threat.

Smaug said nothing, instead he began to walk towards them, his steps deliberately loud so that they could know of his coming. As if sensing the threat, the dwarves pulled out their weapons and readied themselves for battle. They shouted at him, perhaps a warning, but Smaug was beyond hearing and listening to them now, just that eager song in his bones that made him want to spring into the air and pounce upon his prey. He continued to come forward, and realising that the danger was very close, the dwarves charged.

As the first dwarf ran at him, he swung his axe through the air, perhaps meaning to bury it deep in Smaug's shoulder. However, Smaug easily caught weapon in his hand, his finger flexing around the shaft and ever so slightly squeezing. A second later, the wooden handle was snapped in two, and Smaug used the instant of surprise to grab the dwarf's face in his large palm, pressing his right hand against the dirty flesh. He allowed the anger and frustration to well inside him, the fury building and building like a small explosion of fire, it triggered the magic in him, as he had known it would. The flames danced beneath his fingers, the dwarf screaming in agony, struggling but unable to break Smaug's grip. Smaug gritted his teeth against the pain, but felt utter satisfaction as the dwarf went limp, his face practically melted, the stench of burned flesh and blood in the air. Turning back to the other dwarves, who were all staring in wide eyed horror at the sight before them, Smaug gave them a toothy grin, his eyes bright with cruel glee. Oh, how he had missed the smell of dead dwarf.

The next two attacked him simultaneously, one carrying a pair of daggers, the other carrying a huge Warhammer. The one with the dagger tried to slash at Smaug's legs, meaning to cut his knee and calf to ribbons, but the dragon-in-human-skin merely used his impressive height in order to reach over and down before the dwarf came in range of him, grabbing the filthy thing by the beard, and lifted him off of his feet. With a snarl, Smaug threw the dwarf into the wall, a smirk of satisfaction streaking across his face when he heard the crack of the dwarf's skull against the brickwork. His sense of victory was short lived however, as the second dwarf with the Warhammer was almost upon him, bringing down the hammer towards him.

Smaug took a step back at the last second, the hammer sailing past him to smash into the pavement. Taking the dwarf by surprise, Smaug raised his left foot, and gave a good, hard, kick to the dwarf's chest. He couldn't help his eyes from lighting up in a bloodthirsty glee as he felt all the ribs in the chest cavity cave and buckle beneath the force of his blow, turning to little more than splinters that slashed and ruptured his organs. The dwarf went flying back, straight into the last dwarf who had been aiming a bow at Smaug. The two fell back into the cart with a loud "thud", one dead, the other dazed.

Picking up a fallen dagger, Smaug walked lazily over to the last dwarf, bending down over the inferior creature to inspect it. He waited for the dwarf to look at him, waited for the moment when he saw the fear, the absolute terror to enter his eyes, the plead for mercy, before he slit the dwarf's throat.

Smaug then straightened, and went to the back of the cart, ignoring the mule who was screeching in distress and terror. He ignored the world as he grabbed the id of the chest and wrenched it open, marvelling on the sight of the gold within. It shone in the final light of the sun behind him, and Smaug felt a purr rise within him as he ran his human fingers over the cold metal, enjoying the feel of it against his flesh. Oh… how he had missed this… and he would –

Suddenly, Smaug felt a slight burning in his hand, and gasped at the very strange and painful sensation. His bones suddenly felt like they were snapping and dislocating, his skin felt like it was being stretched over his fingers, the muscles contracting painfully like a cramp. He looked down to see his hand, the one that had been burned by his own magical flames, the flesh was contorting and shifting, as if the muscle structure itself was moving like he had worms eating at his flesh. He tried to shake it off as if it were a muscle spasm, but that only made the pain intensify, almost to the point of unbearable.

Smaug stared in wonder, as his nails grew into points, the colour turning black as talons pushed their way through his fingertips. His flesh began to change, the burn marks began to recede as red bumps began to poke through his skin, breaking the surface until little droplets of blood beaded on his flesh. The change was only slight, nowhere near the perfection that Smaug was used to in his own body, but… it was something indeed.

Smaug was staring at scales...

Quickly looking about him, he saw that in the cart that was full of wares and trading goods, mainly in clothing and weapons and armour, but he saw a large leather glove. Snatching it up, he quickly pulled it over his changed hand, putting it out of sight.

He was no fool, he knew that if anyone saw this, he would quickly be discovered, and he couldn't afford that, not when he was so close! Normally he would welcome this, he'd be dancing in the street for joy, but he would have to conceal it until he was ready to take Kathryn and flee.

Perhaps it was time to check on Andraya and see how far she had come with preparing his little magical remedy for his current "affliction".

* * *

><p><em>Kathryn knew she was in a dream, but she couldn't escape like she usually did, as she felt it pull her down as if a sea serpent had wrapped its coils around her legs and dragged her down into the ocean depths. <em>

_When Kathryn opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of an empty plain. The earth was barren, dry and cracked, completely devoid of life. It stretched on for miles to the east and west, to the south, were rolling hills, but to the north, a range of tall and dark mountains stood, fracturing the light of the sun like shattered glass. A dark cloud hung around the peaks, like a sickly mist the poisoned the air. _

_On one side of the field on the hills of the south, Kathryn saw an army standing proud and tall, the songs of their battle cries filling the air like the voices of a choir. They wore armour that sparkled like diamonds and silver, their flags flying high and led by a group of majestic warriors that seemed incredibly tall, even upon their huge battle-chargers. The army stood straight and proud, disciplined and ready to fight._

_But on the other side, coming down from the mountains, a horde of monstrous creatures poured forth, as if hell itself had opened its gates and the torrent of them had spilled forth onto the world. Orcs mainly dominated their numbers, but Kathryn also saw huge nightmarish creatures, that looked like men, but with skin as black as tar, the horns of a bull, the wings of a bat and a snake like tail, hell fire pouring from their eyes and mouth. Balrogs. Kathryn felt her insides squirm in fear as she looked from them, then back towards the silver army behind her._

_This seemed very familiar._

_They all charged towards each other, the two forces racing to meet the other upon the field of battle. When they reached the centre, there was an explosion of sound as the two armies clashed, the Orcs beating against the silver army who valiantly held them off, their swords singing through the air _

_Kathryn watched, for she was thankfully in a third person view of the entire battle, her body not among the soldiers, but instead her vision merely allowed her to glance at everything as if she were watching through a pane of glass._

_The silver warriors seemed to be winning, their battle strategy and tight formation and almost dance like movements winning over the unorganised frenzy like fighting of the Orcs. Even with the Balrogs at their side, the Orcs were clearly losing, the silver warriors using discipline and tactic in order to win out, striking down foe after foe with very few casualties of their own. As Kathryn watched, she suddenly felt as if she were being watched, and so turned so that the vision would permit her to see behind her. For standing before the mountains, above the battlefield, was a figure dressed in black armour, with a long flowing cape as dark as night, his helmet resembling a skeletal face, with a crown upon his head that had two glowing jewels placed in the front. The figure was massive, a mountain of a man, the very air seeming to radiate his power, and when his gaze swept over Kathryn, she felt her body shiver at the hate and vileness within his very soul._

_The figure unleashed a booming roar that made Kathryn's spine quiver with an instinctive fear, making her want to run and curl into a ball beneath her bed and never come out again. The voice twisted her soul, but called to the Raw Magic that slept deep within her, it summoned something inside of her that she was too terrified to allow to be released. The sound echoed over the entire battlefield, bringing the fighting to a standstill as all turned to look at the figure above them._

_And then, above the mountains, the dark shadow of a gigantic dragon loomed, wings opening until it blocked out the sun in its black shadow. And as if by some command, upon the peeks around it, more shapes and shadows began to move, revealing themselves as they joined the first. Everyone on the battlefield stilled, gazing up in equal parts horror and awe at the sight that now revealed itself to them. Kathryn was the only one who was not placed under such a spell, her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to scream but had no voice with which to use._

_And then the sky was filled with the war cries of the Dragons._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey! So I hope everyone liked the chapter, and I'm back on schedule now as well, so YAY! :D <strong>

**A little announcement: Heart of Ashes now has a TRAILER! I'm really proud of it, go check it out, there's an Url leading to it on my author's page. **

**So, review time! Please tell me what you think of: Kathryn smacking Smaug (I know I laughed when that idea came to mind)? Their "reunion"? The theories that Smaug has? How they parted ways? Smaug's magic? Smaug killing the dwarves? The return of Smaug's greed? Smaug's slight abnormality now? And Kathryn's dream? Can anyone tell me what she's dreaming about? ;)**

**Until next Tuesday my lovelies! x X x**


	8. Chapter 8 - You're Mine

**Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter was late, but I wanted it to be as close to perfect as I could get it, and its nice and long for you guys. So I hope I'm forgiven. :)**

**Couple of important announcements in the other A/N, so please read that!**

**WARNING: adult issues and themes and darkness in this chapter. **

**Lastly: Would like to Thank Dagdamor1 for Lord Gregorse's words and Smaug's name in this chapter. Also, for the song in this chapter, look up "The Voice" by Celtic Woman on youtube. And there is spoilers for the third film in this chapter so if you wish, skip ahead about the Battle of the Five Armies, to wear you see this (*). No spoilers from there. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – You're Mine<p>

"Among all the kinds of serpents, there is none comparable to the Dragon." - Edward Topsell, 1658

* * *

><p>Only a few days later, the city received word from the North: a great battle had taken place outside the Lonely Mountain, an event that people were calling "the Battle of the Five Armies".<p>

Rumour had it that Thorin Oakenshield had taken back the mountain, for with the death of the Dragon Smaug at the hands of Bard the Bowmen, the mountain had been left unguarded and so the dwarves of Erebor had taken it for their own. However, the forces of the woodelves, led by King Thranduil, and the men of the Lake, led by Bard, who had miraculously survived his battle with the dragon, although wounded, and the people had named him their King as reward. These two factions had come to the Lonely Mountain, demanding a share of the treasure as compensation, but Oakenshield had refused.

Thorin and Company were then trapped in a bloodless siege, with Thranduil and Bard hoping to wait him out. However, Thorin had sent messages of his plight to his relative, Dain II Ironfoot, of the nearby Iron Hills, and he marched to Erebor with 500 heavily armed Dwarves. When Dain's forces arrived, the three armies prepared for battle, but at the last moment the Wizard Gandalf the Grey intervened between the two and revealed that an army of Goblins and Orcs were marching against them.

The three commanders agreed that the Goblins, Wargs, and Orcs were the true enemies, and so marched into battle together.

Soon the Goblins, Wargs, and Orcs arrived, and the great battle began, with the Free-Folk losing to the sheer onslaught of numbers in the Orc and Goblin forces. Thorin and his twelve Dwarf companions inside the mountain then charged out to join the battle, covered from head to toe in the finest armour and weapons contained in the treasure hoard of Erebor. It was then, that the Giant Eagles of the Misty Mountains arrived. With the support of the Giant Eagles, the battle turned back against the Goblins. Then Beorn, a great skin-changer, arrived at the battle, in his form like that of a gigantic bear. Beorn drove through the Goblin lines, but paused to carry the wounded Thorin out of the battle. With such might and renewed hope, the Free-Folk pushed back the tide of battle and the Goblins and Orcs eventually panicked and scattered. It wasn't until the battle was over that it was revealed that Thorin Oakenshield had been mortally wounded on the field, and his nephews Fili and Kili died defending him as he lay on the ground. Thorin died soon after the battle, but with his death, the throne of Erebor was passed down to his cousin, Dain 2nd Ironfoot of the Iron Hills, and the Lonely Mountain was once again back into dwarf command, the treasure in the mountain shared between all the Free Peoples who had fought in the battle.

Smaug was both rejoicing and seething at the news.

Andraya could tell, for when she told him of the rumours, his eyes had lit up at the prospect of the dwarf king's death, but when she told him that Erebor had been reclaimed by the free people, his mood had darkened to such a degree that the actual temperature of the room dropped by a few degrees. But whatever Smaug chose to do with this information, Andraya had no idea, for he seemed to become more reserved than usual, for she had no idea as to his plans as he never volunteered to share any information like that with her. In fact, he never spoke to her unless he was snapping at her as to ask the situation with the spell she was creating for him. The animosity he seemed to share for Andraya was actually coming to the point of being dangerous.

In fact, she was beginning to wonder as to his motives for a lot of things as of recently.

**(*)** The dragon-in-human-skin had become withdrawn, more so then usual. He was never seen by anyone during the day, though Andraya had a good idea as to where he went. He went to watch the girl, the seer. He was obsessed with her, to the point where Andraya was actually starting to become concerned, for if he became too focused upon this girl, would he veer from their agreement again? Andraya knew that a dragon like Smaug would never break from his promise, that was why she got him to spell out the deal for a second time lest he use the same verbal trickery to outsmart her again. Andraya knew that Smaug and Kathryn had history – as she had witnessed by what had happened at Lake-Town – but she didn't know how far that stretched. Would it be enough to take the dragon from her?

She realised that things had to come back under her control, before it was too late.

Her opportunity came when Smaug was within his bedchamber that he had been given, it was rather early in the morning as Andraya barged into the room with no knock or announcement. She was shocked for a moment by the sight before her: three chests and several bags and purses filled with coins of both gold and silver lay to one side of the room, and sitting before it was Smaug, his back to the door though she could tell that he knew she was there.

"What do you want, Witch?" his voice ground out testily, and Andraya thought that she heard his voice a little huskier than normal.

"My Lord," she bowed. "I came here to speak with you about urgent matters,"

"What is it?" he snapped impatiently.

"I wish to know of your plans and when you will keep up your end of our bargain," Andray said, cutting straight to the point. "Obviously you cannot lay with my daughter when you are changed back to your true form. So I must know: When?"

"Do you have the spell I requested?" his eyes finally met hers, blazing like real fires in the dimness of the room.

"Not exactly…" Andraya hesitated only slightly, turning her gaze away from his encase she would be sucked into his dragon-spell, a magic that she could feel becoming stronger day by day. "There are complications,"

"Well then," Smaug grinned wickedly, his voice dripping with a false and deadly sweetness like the stench of rotting meat. "I guess you and the '_bargain_' will have to wait,"

"But my lord –"

"I told you I would give you what you wanted once you concocted that spell," Smaug snapped at her, squaring his shoulders as he stood up and came towards her like a tiger stalking its prey. "And until that happens, I will _not_ lower myself to fraternise with your dirty human daughter!"

"The magic involved in this is tremendous; I would need your own magic to power it!"

"Your pleas would do a grand job of convincing any male." Smaug murmured before leaning in close to her until he was looming into her personal space. "But I have no empathy for you to plead to." He hissed.

He moved away, seemingly dismissing Andraya as she stood there in quiet outrage. He turned back to review his new treasure, his eyes lighting up with greed and dark pleasure as he ran his fingers across the precious metal.

"You will have the spell ready by the end of the lunar month," he told her, his voice dominating and holding no room for refusal. "I need that spell for my plans,"

"And the girl?" Andraya ground out between tightly clenched teeth. "The Seer?" she was almost satisfied to see Smaug turn to glare at her over his shoulder. "How does she fit into your plans?"

"Be very careful in what you say…" he growled.

"I am only suggesting that she has more than enough magical ability in order to power the spell. Perhaps you could lure her in, seeing as how you two seem so close,"

"What she is to me is none of your business." He hissed, lip curling to reveal his teeth in warning.

"Frankly I don't care what she is to you." Andraya replied coldly, her anger blinding her for a brief moment. "So long as you uphold your end of the bargain, you could kill her, use her, talk with her, eat her, or simply fuck her and leave her for dead –!"

With a vicious snarl Smaug leapt across the room, a blur of motion so fast that Andraya couldn't get her fists up in time. She had a fire spell primed and ready to use immediately in face of the threat of the angry dragon bearing down on her. But before she could release it, Smaug had his hand wrapped around her neck, lifting her into the air with a vicious snarl. Andraya choked, clawing at his hand that was wrapped around her throat. With another roar, Smaug slammed the Witch back down, her back hitting a wall as he pinned her against it. Andraya fought and struggled against him, her anger making her fight like a viper, but she became completely still in terror when Smaug brought forth his right hand and revealed to her not a human hand… but a monstrosity. Red scales came through the skin, the fingernails long and pointed into vicious eagle-like talons, the very structure of the hand seemed alien.

"_Careful_…" Smaug purred, his eyes lighting up with a psychopathic glee as he held the tip of his talon poised right before her eye, only a centimetre away. Andraya stared in horror at the appendage, whose deadly tip hovered above her eyeball, itching to twitch and blind her. "I would _hate_ for you to exhaust your usefulness to me by your simple lack of manners, Andraya."

With a hard shove, Smaug sent Andraya reeling away to where she fell in a crumpled heap on the sitting room floor, holding her neck and massaging the tender and bruised flesh. Smaug turned away from her as if she were nothing more than a fly, locking the door to his chamber as he did so.

"If you try to control me again, I will not be so _gentle_." He smirked as he peered down his nose at her arrogantly. "Remember who your _master_ is, Witch. You wouldn't wish for me to remind you again. Slaves do not question; they _obey_,"

And with that, he picked up his cloak and leather glove from where they were draped over a chair before the fireplace, and left.

Andraya sat there, shaking with rage, her lips pressed into a hard line, her fingers clenching around the fur rug beneath her. _How dare he?! _She thought to herself in vexation. She had been the one to awaken him, she had been the one to lead him here, she had done everything for him, and this was how he repaid her?! If she did not need him so badly, then Andraya fantasied how she would tear his skin from his body to see if he was still a dragon underneath!

She was only aware of Freyja's presence when the girl came to kneel in front of her and attempt to brush away her ruffled hair from her face and help her up. The girl's pale ice blue eyes were looking at her mother with concern, as if she might snap in half and die, her face was pale with anxiety and tears stained her cheeks as she saw her mother reduced to this. It only made Andraya's anger burn all the hotter.

"Mother?" she asked, eyes wide with fear and concern. "Are you well?"

Andraya said nothing, instead shaking off the girl's help and stood on her own, smoothing out the imaginary creases in her skirts, ignoring the hurt and dejected look on Freyja's face. Brushing her hair back into place with her fingers, Andraya allowed a perfectly calm façade to wash over her, erasing all traces of her previous anger before she could speak.

"I'm fine my dear," she said a little stiffly, before placing a smile upon her face and turning to her daughter.

"Were you working on the spell again?" the girl asked, almost hesitantly.

"Yes, there are a few setbacks, but fear not," she purred as she tapped her daughter's head lightly as if she were still a five year old. "Come the end of the lunar month, it will be finished, and we will have what we want."

"For him to lay with me..." Freyja whispered, and the small tremor in her voice did not skip Andraya's notice.

"You have something to say, dear?" she asked, raising a brow as she looked coldly at her daughter. "Well come on now girl, speak up."

"Mother… I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but…" she paused, gulping down loudly before her nerves could get the better of her, even as her limbs began to shake. "I'm afraid," she forced out in little more than a whisper.

"I know dear," Andraya said, her tone dripping with sweetness. "But think of the rewards! Everything comes at a price, and unfortunately the price for our happiness is this. It will all be fine darling, I promise."

"No mother, I just…" Freyja said, looking to her mother in fear, before pushing on, taking the risk. "I don't know what he could do. You've told me never to be so vulnerable, what if he hurts me? I can't bear to think of what he might... I'm sorry mother, I can't, I-I just – I can't!"

_WHACK!_

Freyja recoiled as her head snapped to the side as her mother smacked her right in the face. The two women stared at each other, one with absolute horror and terror, the other with barely contained fury. Andraya's eyes were little more than dangerous pinpricks that screamed of danger, even as she straightened her posture and dominated the small girl before her. Freyja shrunk away from her own mother, fearing that she might be hit again, and only seemed to become more terrified when Andraya smiled at her sweetly.

"Oh now look what you've done dear," she cooed softly as she came to embrace her daughter into her clutching arms. "My poor baby… I do not mean to hurt you dear, but you must understand: fear is a _weakness_ that we cannot have." She bit out the last sentence icily, her nails digging into Freyja's flesh slightly until the young girl winced. "My precious girl… my beautiful girl… but your beauty is a curse that was placed upon you. If I could take it from you to keep you safe, I would. I hate that it is one of the few things you have inherited from me. A woman looks for soul, only a man looks for beauty,"

"It is what men use to single us out," Freyja murmured into her mother's shoulder, a slight quaver to her voice where she was trying to stop herself from crying. The words were mechanical, a product of her mother constantly drilling into her the same lesson over and over again.

"Exactly!" Andraya exclaimed, pulling back so that she could look into her daughter's face, which was slowly turning a bright red in the shape of a hand mark across her cheek and nose. "Beauty is a _curse_," the mother stressed as if it were a matter of life and death. "Men use it to find what they want, and then they take that happiness from us! They are wolves that stalk the dear: they hunt and they circle, picking out the ones they want, and then they corner her, and they rip her apart, they drain all the happiness out of her, the eat it and gobble it down their greedy throats just so that they might get a _taste_ of the happiness we once had! Men are evil creatures, dear. Never has a woman been known to murder, rape or abuse the opposite sex, men do not know what we suffer. So what do we do to stop that?"

"We never let them catch us, and we break away from their touch as soon as we can," Freyja replied automatically, her voice void of all emotion.

"But sometimes we can become trapped…" Andraya prompted.

"They take us as their wives… but we are their slaves," Freyja said with that same dead tone, her eyes looking at anything but her mother's gaze. But Andraya was too enraptured by the words of their conversation in order to pay attention to anything anyway. "They fill us with their filthy seed and use us like breeding mares,"

"The only thing good that come from them is when they give us a daughter," Andraya smiled, stroking a strand of hair from Freyja's face, not noticing the involuntary shiver that ran down the girl's spine. Her eyes seemed to see right through the girl, holding a mad a gleam in their depths. "But… they want a son, another beast to add to their mindless pack, another to inflict more misery upon other women. So what do we do when we are forced to incubate their spawn?"

"We…" the girl hesitated, a lump of bile rising in her throat. She always choked at this part, but when her mother's eyes seemed to burn like frostbite into her soul with a warning, she quickly pushed ahead. "W-we… we smother them in their cribs. We do not allow their evil to take root. We do not let them infect our hearts to force us under their spell and care for them."

"That's right sweetie," Andraya smiled serenely again, all trace of her anger gone. "We have suffered enough at the hands of men… but no more. As soon as the dragon gives us what we want, we will leave. And this new baby that you will have… the power it will wield will free us from this terrible cycle,"

"But Smaug is a man…"

"No. He is of dragon-kind," Andraya corrected with a slight curl of her lip. "He only has the right anatomy now that we need. And besides, he is willing to leave us alone once this business is done."

"And what if the babe is…" Freyja hesitated again, but under her mother's impatient gaze she pushed ahead. "I-I mean… w-what if the child i-is m-male?"

"It won't," Andraya snapped. "And even should it be male, I will be sure to weed out any evil in its soul. It will be obedient and loyal. And we will be free. You just need to be brave for me, Freyja… be brave and all of our suffering will go away."

Freyja looked at her mother, uncertainty in her eyes. Her mother's teachings were all she had ever known, but with every time she recited the words back to her mother's enraged rants, she felt a part inside of her break and rot away into a shrivelled root: it was ugly and made her feel sick. But her mother's eyes, filled with fury and the promise of more pain… she feared that more. And if her mother promised that all this pain, everything in this horrible life would go away with the coming of this baby, then would that be so bad? If she needed to sacrifice for a better future with her mother… she would.

"Yes mother…"

* * *

><p>"Human politics is more complicated than I thought it would be," Faervel said as he walked through the palace gardens, Kathryn at his side. The winter didn't leave much of a mark on Vathvael, only giving it a slight dew or frost in the early hours of the morning. But beautiful colours of yellows, reds, and purples were all in bloom in the flower beds, and Kathryn felt like she was walking through the garden of the Valar because of the unseasonable colour and life that was in the air.<p>

"Oh?" Kathryn raised an eyebrow at the elf as she walked in step beside him. "How so?"

"Take for example, all of the Lord's and nobles fighting amongst themselves for the attention and preference of the King and Queen," Faervel explained, his voice drawing her in with its enthusiasm like a child talking about their favourite story. "One moment, one Lord is higher in status then the others, but in the next moment, he does something wrong and someone else is in favour. Human politics is little different then from a pack of starving wolves."

"One… Ouch," Kathryn winced, but the twinkle in her eye gave away her teasing tone. "And two…Well, humans are not all bad. There must be some in history that have not fallen to corruption or had some form of evil in them,"

"You're right," Faervel nodded. "There have been a few," she saw the teasing twinkle in his eye and couldn't help but smirk.

"Only a few?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Forgive me for saying, but if I remember correctly we met when you helped me escape the servants of a corrupt and selfish Elven king,"

"And of course, you must point out the black sheep amongst the herd,"

"I'm just very observant and have a good memory,"

"My dear Kathryn," Faervel smiled at her as he raised a playful eyebrow. "Once you have lived as long as an elf, will you ever be able to make that claim. But I won't stretch your human mind, thinking about that long a life might hurt your brain,"

"Did you just try to make a joke?"

"It appears I did… though, considering how you are not laughing, I'm not too sure of its success,"

"You are not like other elves, Faervel," Kathryn said softly as she smiled at him.

"And so she points out the second black sheep," Faervel sighed dramatically.

This time, Kathryn did actually laugh. They walked on through the gardens, and Kathryn smiled when she heard the chirp of birdsong, looking up to see blue-tits and sparrows dancing around one another and their mates. Perhaps this is where they came to when they flew south for the winter, Kathrym thought to herself. But of course, thoughts of the north brought her to thoughts of Smaug, and Erebor, and the recent rumours and gossip.

"You have heard of what has happened in the north?" Kathryn asked finally.

"Yes, it would have been a remarkable event to immortalise in writing, but alas, I have much more important business here," he said with a warm smile to her. "It must be terribly stressful for you."

"Oh?"

"You wanted to go to Esgaroth did you not? But Lake-Town has been destroyed by the dragon… the one you wanted was there,"

"Oh… yes," Kathrym murmured, remembering the lie she had spoken to him when they had first met in Mirkwood.

"I wish there was a way for you to know if he lived or died,"

"I _had_ thought he died…" Kathryn whispered, almost forgetting that Faervel was there as she spoke mainly to herself. "But it would seem that very recently I was proven _wrong_ on the matter,"

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I had heard that some survived," Kathryn said vaguely, knowing that she couldn't lie to Faervel anymore then she already had, so decided that a half-truth was perhaps the best option for her to take. "And if you knew him then you would know that he is a tough man to kill,"

"Will you go after him? Surely if you know he lives you would want to resume your quest,"

"If you haven't noticed, I am currently chained to this place in more ways than one," Kathryn said with a slightly bitter edge in her voice. "And with Lake-Town gone and the mountain back in the dwarves possession, there is nothing keeping him there… and therefore nothing for me to go back to,"

Kathryn felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Faervel looking at her with sympathy and sadness in his eyes. He slid his hands to her upper arms, giving her a comforting squeeze. Kathryn felt the tension that had been building up in her over the past few days… simply evaporate. It was as if Faervel's warmth banished the cold, his easy presence made her settle and completely relax as she felt safe with him. She sighed, and Faervel gave her a small smile as he squeezed her shoulders tenderly.

"_A'maelamin_," He whispered in such a small voice that Kathryn barely heard it, even if she didn't understand what he said. He leaned in close, and for an agonising and frightening moment, Kathryn thought he might kiss her; but instead, he merely rested his forehead against hers, allowing her to rest against him as he closed his eyes. And after a moment… Kathryn allowed herself to surrender to the mere peace that he offered, nothing romantic she thought, just companionship. "I wish that you one day find what you seek,"

"She already has." Growled a voice.

Kathryn broke apart from Faervel to spin around and face what lay behind her. Smaug stood there, glaring at the elf with eyes like roaring infernos, a cloak draped over him and a leather glove upon his right hand – that was currently balled into a tight and shaking fist. To the whole world, Smaug's human face seemed only slightly annoyed, for his jaw was clenched, his brows pulled into a tight frown, with a slight twitch in one cheek. But Kathryn knew simply by his eyes that he was absolutely furious.

"Beg your pardon, sir?" Faervel asked, his voice losing all warmth and instead held great suspicion and a slight edge Kathryn had not heard before as if he already perceived the threat that now stood before him. Faervel narrowed his eyes at the man, who was glaring at him as if he could set him on fire.

"Don't do this," Kathryn murmured to Smaug, pleading as she discreetly placed herself in front of Faervel, shielding him from view. Smaug saw her movement though, his eyes lighting in his head as his slight frown turned into a scowl.

"I would speak with you Kathryn." Smaug said in a tight hiss. "So if you would remove your _hands from her, Elf._"

Kathryn hadn't even noticed that Faervel's hands were still on her arms, and she felt them clench only slightly on her flesh, protectively. Before she felt herself being moved as Faervel handled her to the side so that she was out of the way as he squared up to the human that he couldn't possibly know to be Smaug.

"I would watch your tone, stranger," Faervel's voice was cold but still held all of the manners Kathryn had come to expect in him, only the slightest hint of a threat as he stared at Smaug who was slightly taller than him. "I would not have you speak in such a way to my friend,"

"Faervel, don't –" Kathryn whispered, trying to stop the elf before he said or did something that could prove to be fatal.

"I will speak however I choose," Smaug growled menacingly. "Now you run along back to your forests where your filthy kind has sunk, and Kathryn will come with me. Now."

"Stop it!" Kathryn pleaded, but her words fell upon two pairs of deaf ears.

"She is not yours to command," Faervel bit out.

"I very much disagree," Smaug purred as his eyes danced wicked. "And if you value your life, you will refrain from touching what is mine _again_,"

"Oh! Eru, spare me the cockfights of males!" Kathryn hissed to herself.

"It is you," Faervel murmured, realisation dawning in his eyes. Smaug was silent for a moment, so the elf carried on. "The one she was going to, the one she wanted to save… the one who drove her away,"

Kathryn saw the building rage in Smaug's eyes, saw when his muscles twitched in preparing for an attack. The dragon-human was completely livid at what Faervel was saying, and would surely kill him! But Kathryn quickly leapt at him, her hands clenching on one of his arms as she brought her body against his side, feeling his heat that washed over her, stinging like a flame and making the fear inside of her rise like bile. But Kathryn pushed it aside for now, aware that Smaug had gone completely still, frozen in place by her close proximity.

"Would you excuse us for a few minutes," she said hurriedly over her shoulder to Faervel, before quickly pulling on Smaug's arm. He refused to move at first, instead glaring intently at the elf before him. But then, he slowly relinquished his hold on himself and followed her. Kathryn led him through the gardens, passing a few couples that gave them odd looks, but soon they reached the shadows as they came to stand within the shadows of an enclosed porch leading to an old door that did not look like it had been used in a while. There was no one around them for fifty yards in any direction, and Kathryn took that as an indication that they would not be overheard, and so turned to face Smaug who was glaring at her.

"So now you decide to grace me with your presence," he muttered bitterly, almost in a snarky manner. "I am so _honoured_,"

"What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded of him. "Are you stalking me? Following me?"

"I have every right to make sure that my belongings are safe," he told her as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, completely ignoring her eyes that were boring into him.

"You have no right!" She pointed a threatening finger at him, and his indifferent stare only made her all the more furious. "I've already told you of that!"

"Ah yes, your words the other day… did you expect me to listen?" he almost growled at her condescendingly. "Did you think your little attempts would throw me?"

"So following me and threatening strangers is your response?" Kathryn scowled at him.

"I will not allow that elvish filth to put his hands and sweet words all over you! And what are you doing encouraging him?!" Smaug seemed close to exploding with rage as he loomed in front of Kathryn.

"I'm not encouraging him!"

"I can see in his eyes that he wants you!" he snarled.

"Whether he wants something or not, it doesn't matter - because I don't! It takes two to dance and Faervel is a _gentleman_; so there will be nothing going on between us!"

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm a little sceptical, what with your rather childish attitude that you displayed when last we spoke," he sneered.

"Do you have ANY idea what you put me through the other day?" she hissed at him, wanting to scream in rage but kept her voice low so that they would not draw unwanted attention. "I thought you were dead! I grieved for you, I felt alone without you, and then you pop right back into my life out of nowhere! Then, not only do I find out that you're alive, but you've been alive all this time, and been close but chose to leave me all alone! Do you even realise how upset I was? Do you know how horrid you made me feel?"

"Do you know what it was like?" he retaliated; suddenly seeming vexed as he took a dangerous step towards her, eyes burning with anger and something else Kathryn couldn't quite place. "To watch you die trying to save me, to have you leave me alone in this world, to grieve you?! I, who has slaughtered a thousand armies, has laid waste to countless lives; I, who has left a trail of blood in my wake wherever I go… The bloodthirsty hunter that I am, and you left me _weeping _upon that bridge!"

"We're just going in circles," Kathryn muttered almost to herself. "You cannot just waltz back into my life and simply take me,"

"Oh yes I can," Smaug grinned evilly as he took another step closer, forcing Kathryn to take a small step back to try and maintain some distance between them warily. "I once told you that you belonged to me, and that if you ever came back to me, then I wouldn't let you go. You came back to me, Kathryn. You promised me that you would never leave me,"

"I made that promise if you left the people of Lake-Town alone," Kathryn whispered, her eyes looking from his burning orbs to his feet fearfully as she edged back, but Smaug kept coming forward. "I gave you that opportunity _twice_ and you didn't take it,"

"Well, we were interrupted before any deal could be made,"

Kathryn scowled at him.

"You could still come with me, we could leave this place and never return. Everything could be just as it was before," he murmured, his voice almost husky as he tried to draw himself closer to her.

"I can't," Kathryn's voice trembled, the fear spiking through her as she turned her face away from him, even as he back came in contact with the wall behind her as Smaug trapped her with his body only inches from her own.

"Where is your _fire_ Kathryn?" Smaug asked, and she could feel his gaze upon her face as his eyes narrowed to scrutinising her. "You were so much stronger, where did your nerve go?"

"You don't know what it is like," she whispered, afraid that if she said it any louder than her voice would break from the tension building within her chest. "When your mind turns against you. You feel as if you've been broken, and you need to rebuild yourself from the ground up, but you can't even trust your mind." She shuddered, thinking of all the waking hours she had spent tossing and turning in the night, frightened to sleep encase the madness would return. "And then I'm here, in this place, put on display. Not able to say one wrong word without that mistake resulting in my own death…"

"When I awoke, I was told that you were alive, but I did not want to believe it." he murmured softly, and Kathryn turned her head back to face him, purple eyes shining as her heart ached when she saw the raw emotion in his eyes. "I couldn't bear the thought of _believing_, of _hoping_, and then it be false. It would have crushed me. Even when I wanted nothing else in the world, I refused to accept that you were real. I hated living with that fear, that you could be truly dead, away from me forever. Not until I saw you with my own eyes. Until that moment, the maddening anxiety would not leave me. I lost you once, I couldn't do it again."

Kathryn looked at him, her heart breaking as she beheld him, all the emotion laid bare before her. He meant it, every word. She could feel through the bond they now shared once again, she felt every emotion as he spoke it, like the aftershock of the real thing. And in an odd way, she felt touched that this great dragon, a murderer and a creature she had thought previously beyond her reach, who had never showed such emotion before; he felt it all for her. Hesitantly, Kathryn reached up, her fingers trembling slightly, towards his face. She froze perhaps an inch or two away from his face, eyes searching his for permission, as if this was a boundary that had yet to be crossed. Kathryn realised that she had only ever touched Smaug like this on that fateful night on the bridge, and she swallowed back the lump in her throat as she tried to hold back the memories, focusing on the here and now. Smaug watched her, his eyes never leaving hers, her hand held ready between them. And then, deliberately slowly, he pushed his face forward until his cheek was cupped by her palm.

Releasing a breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding, Kathryn gave Smaug a small smile. She felt his human skin beneath her fingers, so odd compared to his tough and hard scales from before. He was still feverish hot, as if a furnace burned away inside of him, but his flesh was smooth and fit against her just perfectly. They stared into each other's eyes, and Kathryn felt Smaug's mind feeling along the bond between them, not invading her consciousness, but simply feeling at her centre with his, allowing their emotions to mix as he soared within her. Her smile grew as she remembered every good memory they had: riddle games, songs, dreams. And she even remembered the day she left him, although she skipped over many parts of that day, she remembered her last song, and how before she left, she had kissed his sleeping eyelid. It was such a bitter-sweet memory, and it pulled upon her heart as she thought of everything they had been through –

But suddenly, Smaug pushed against her hand, and rammed her body with his, trapping her against the stone behind her, his hands coming to grab at her shoulders, his head lowering so that he could stare into her eyes. Kathryn gasped in shock, her pulse suddenly racing as she looked at him fearfully; once the shock wore off, she tried to push him away, but his strength was too great as he pushed her shoulders and ground his hips into hers to keep her in place. A rumble began to grow within Smaug's chest, like the purr of a tiger but the warning of a thunder storm swirling inside of him.

"Smaug, what are you doing?" Kathryn demanded breathlessly, aware of how terrified her voice sounded, even to her own ears.

"Reminding you of who you belong to," Smaug ground it, his voice suddenly hoarse and guttural as he beheld her with eyes that burned into her soul, a gaze that was now dark and misted. "You're _mine_, Kathryn… Mind, body and soul…"

"What –?!"

But whatever she was about to say in protest next, was cut off as Smaug lunged for her and crashed his lips against hers. Kathryn was in such utter shock by this that she completely froze, eyes wide as her body went rigid, her mind going white and blank as she went numb. All she knew was that Smaug's human lips were pressing against hers, hungry and taking… and then realisation finally dawned: he was kissing her.

_What in Middle-Earth is happening?! _ She could hardly comprehend anything, her world had just been flipped over onto its head and spun around until it was dizzy. Smaug was kissing her. If she could even call it a kiss, he was applying bruising pressure to her lips as he kissed her demandingly, dominating her as he pressed himself against her. Utter fear, shock and something else she refused to name coursed through her, crashing together as she felt his lips upon hers, trying to deepen the kiss further, his lips trying to coax hers to open to allow him entrance. She could feel his scolding hot breath against her face as he was breathing in heavily, taking in her scent. She felt his whole frame pushing against hers, the power within him held back in check by a mere thread, ready to be unleashed in a second's notice, and all of it primed and focused on her as she felt his body respond to the proximity of hers.

A fear from inexperience and confusion made her shaking hands fly to his shoulders in an attempt to push him away, turning her head in order to try and break the kiss. She barely managed to fight him off, but he did not seem to register her movements as resistance, more rather as encouragement as he broke from her mouth and turned his attention to her neck. Sweeping away her hair, Smaug pressed his mouth to the side of her throat, causing Kathryn to gasp as the sensation upon her sensitive skin made her flesh come alive, like forks of lightning were racing across it. Smaug brushed his teeth along the artery in her neck, his tongue lapping at her flesh, before his kissed it, again with that same bruising force. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her against his chest, and Kathryn became very aware of his body's reaction to her, feeling something prod against her navel causing a wave of heat to wash through her, pooling to a secret place as she felt herself becoming flushed –

Frightfully, she began to push at his shoulders again, but when he proved to be too strong and heavy, she began to beat her hands against him, trying desperately to get his attention.

"Stop!" She whispered, her voice a mere whisper that left her in a rush as she began to hyperventilate. "Stop-Stop-Stop!"

Smaug froze in place for a fraction of a second as her words broke through to him, his fingers tightening around her like claws. And then, as if with a tremendous amount of effort, he pushed himself away from her, stiffly uncurling from around her body as he snarled to himself; frustration written in every part of his face as he stared down at her. Kathryn almost wanted to shy away from those eyes that looked her over as if she were the helpless lamb before the lion, and he would gobble her up without a second thought.

"Wh-what…" Kathryn struggled for words as she tried to beat down the rush of emotions swirling within her and the blush that was blooming from her cheeks down. "What the hell was that?!" she did her best to growl at him, even if her voice shook and she was leaning against the stone wall behind her for support as if her knees would give out at any second.

"I was under the impression that that was what humans did when they claimed what is there's." Smaug told her, his voice soft and low, but still husky from his desire that threatened to darken his eyes, still hounding at the edge of his self-control.

Kathryn felt her breath freeze in her throat, her heart threatening to stop beating from the shock within her. This couldn't be happening… she tried to tell herself that it was just a dream, that this wasn't real. How long had she loved Smaug? The day she left him, she had realised that she loved him, and for sixty years since that love had not diminished. She had spent so long not knowing if he returned her feelings or if he just saw her as a possession, a living jewel to keep in his collection. They had both known that something was between them, only they had never openly discussed it, as if saying it somehow made it real and therefore they would have no choice but to confront it and they had both been wary of the results. What if they had not felt what they originally thought? Then, everything would be awkward between them from then on. But what if it was real? They had been human and dragon then, how would it have worked, would they be content with just each other's love? All this time that had been what Kathryn had told herself to justify the fact that she could never act upon her feelings. But she had imagined this human Smaug in her mind, loving her like he just had (albeit a little more gently), all without the real Smaug's knowledge encase he would be disgusted or angered by such a thing.

But now he was the one to act, suddenly confronting all of Kathryn's previous imaginings, fancies and longings, that she suddenly didn't know what to do or how to think.

"W-what… How…?... Why –" she couldn't even form words as she stared at him, wide eyed.

"Kathryn," Smaug murmured in a low voice, his eyes fixed upon hers with a gaze so intense that Kathryn thought he might be trying to use his dragon-spell upon her. "I spent sixty years asleep in order to wait for you in my dreams. I destroyed an entire town in revenge for you and to search for you. The only reason I allow myself to parade around in this filthy human skin is so that I can have you. If that doesn't tell you of my intentions, then what will…?"

Kathryn stared at him, mind going completely blank once again. She knew this, of course she did, she had known it all along; but to hear it suddenly made it all seem real. Standing there, her mouth open slightly, Kathryn didn't know what to do or what to say.

But fortunately for her, she didn't need to, as at that precise moment, they both heard a voice.

"Kathryn?" they heard Faervel's voice perhaps a few seconds before he came around the far corner, coming to within twenty feet of their hiding place. Smaug looked over his shoulder to glare murder at the approaching elf, his entire body tensed and ready to rip him apart. And for the second time that day, Kathryn leapt forward and grabbed Smaug's arm, hugging her body against his side as she reached up on her tip toes so that she could almost reach his ear.

"If you value _anything_ of what we have left, you will not harm him." she whispered into his ear in a quick rush, so quiet that even with Faervel's acute elven hearing ability, only Smaug would be able to hear her. Smaug turned to glare at her for her audacity to threaten him, but Kathryn didn't meet his eyes as she stepped away from him and out of the porch and turned towards Faervel. "I'm here." She called to him, faintly aware of Smaug soundlessly stepping out to loom behind her, sending threatening glares over her shoulder towards the elf that approached.

"I was beginning to worry," Faervel murmured, the comment half directed towards Smaug as the elf cast him a suspicious and supposedly threatening glare.

"There is no need for you to worry," Kathryn gave him a small smile as she stepped towards him and away from Smaug. "What is it?"

"The King has sent guards to find you, apparently your presence has been requested in the throne room," the elf said almost apologetically. Kathryn felt her body seize as she thought of facing all of those people again, but quickly hid it beneath a calm face, though she was sue that both elf and dragon had seen it.

"Very well," she said quietly, stiffly. "I mustn't keep them waiting," she made to move past the elf towards the castle, where she could already see two guards waiting by the entrance ready to take her away. When she suddenly turned back to look at Smaug, who had not taken his eyes off of her. "I will speak with you later," she said, perhaps a little formerly, but Smaug merely nodded a promise in his eyes that he would hold her to her words. But as she passed him, Faervel turned back to look at Smaug.

"I did not catch your name, stranger," he asked, eyes narrowing. Kathryn paused, heart skipping a beat nervously as she looked over her shoulder just enough to see Smaug out of the corner of her eye. In a split second, Smaug's expression had turned from glaring murderously to an arrogant and smug smirk that tugged at his lips.

"Cail Agonn," he growled.

* * *

><p>Smaug stalked through the halls towards the throne room, his anger still making his blood boil as he stormed down the halls.<p>

He was more than angry, he was more than furious – he was absolutely _livid_! Not only had the Witch over stepped her bounds with him this morning, but he had found that elf-_filth_ trying to… to… Smaug couldn't even think of it, if he did he thought that his human head might explode. The worst part was that Kathryn seemed oblivious, for she did not seem interested from what Smaug could tell, but then what the elf boy had called her… "_A'maelamin"_, elvish for "my beloved"… Smaug had truly struggled to stay in control of his actions at that point, he knew that he couldn't make a scene with so many witnesses about. But he couldn't remain hidden any longer, and so decided to break apart the little 'friendly _embrace_' that he had observed. Oh, Smaug knew he couldn't make a scene in front of others lest he get caught… but he so planned on finding the elf in his bed wherever he slept and cutting him up into _tiny_... _little_... _pieces_.

Or he would have had Kathryn not threatened him. That was another factor to add to his anger, _she_ had threatened _him_. Usually he would have laughed in her face and done as he pleased just to spite her, but her in her tone of voice there had been something that had made him stop and listen. And the fact that what she threatened him with was something that he desired –

He stopped the train of thought there. For thinking further along those lines would bring him to the kiss he had given to Kathryn, and then his rather _aroused_ follow up. When he had first thought to kiss her, it had been as he explained to her: a claim, to show her that she was his and his alone. But as soon as their lips touched, her scent had swirled around him, intoxicating him and putting him into some form of enchantment, for his inner beast had roared at the challenge and his blood had sung in his veins. Smaug had been almost completely unprepared for the onslaught, the sheer magnitude of his reaction to her, the last shred of his iron will had been the only thing stopping him from taking her then and there. He had always known that he had felt for as he would for a life-mate, but his body had only previously hinted at wanting her physically – partly due to her being a human and him being a dragon for most of their time together. But as he had told her, his actions before had always said how he felt about her, why else would he do what he had done? Had she been clueless this entire time? Did he really have to say it, to spell it out for her to know? Her resistance pointed to that fact, but Smaug also knew that it was due to her inexperience, how she had never been sexually intimate before. And part of him was practically giddy with triumph that she was all there for him, that he would be the first and only male to ever touch her in such a way, and it also made him extremely jealous very easily, as if until he took her for his own and marked her as his, she could be stolen from him at any moment. Which is why he wanted to kill the elf.

But Smaug would do it in a clever way, oh yes! The plan was set in motion now, he only had to wait for the end of the lunar month in order to get the ball rolling, and then, things would be back to being as he wished. He would take Kathryn away, steal her in the night perhaps, the classic dragon kidnapping a maiden story. He would lay his claim on her for all the world to know, that she was his and belonged to no other and would never again leave his claws. Then, he and Kathryn would go north and take back the Lonely Mountain, together. Smaug did not know what had changed, but for some reason he could feel the power within her swell and build around her like a thunderstorm preparing to strike. The power was intoxicating, and that much Raw Magic – enough for her to use, nothing to cause her harm – would surely devastate any force that came into contact with it, especially if Smaug could teach her, or even harness it himself. They would take back Erebor together, and then Smaug would have everything: Kathryn, his gold, his mountain, and Dale, Mirkwood, the Iron Hills, Vathvael and everything else would be nothing but ash and blood and death –

Smaug locked his jaw to hold in a strangled cry that threatened to burst forth from his mouth as he felt a burning pain race through his right arm. He would never get used to the sensation, he thought to himself, as he unceremoniously pushed himself against the wall, left had going to cup his right shoulder, squeezing as if he could force the pain from his system like poison. The bones in his arm ached, the muscles cramping painfully and his skin felt like he had plunged his whole arm into a bowl of acid, until he thought that pulling his flesh from his bones would be a welcome relief. He struggled to maintain his even breathing, trying to seem for all the world as if he were lazily reclining against the wall, when in reality he was struggling not to scream as he fought the pain. After a few minutes, the edge of it began to fade, and Smaug quickly seized the opportunity to pull at the shoulder of his human clothes, feeling a rather unnatural irritation creep along his chest. Yanking the material back to his shoulder, Smaug's eyes widened to that the scales that had been on his hand, had spread up his arm to his shoulder, and was now creeping across his collar-bone towards his neck. He could see the very flesh beneath it did not look normal, as if his body was turning into a mutated hybrid monstrosity of human and dragon, stuck somewhere in the middle between the two. Quickly covering it back up, Smaug went back to his current objective with renewed sense of purpose. He needed that spell, and quickly. He needed control of this situation, for upon reflection, he seemed to realise that this transformation was being pushed by his more… _draconic_ thoughts. The specifics he would think on later, right now, he needed to be in that throne room.

As he approached the great double doors leading to court, the two guards stationed at the entrance tried to step out to stop him, obviously not recognising him. But Smaug only had to give them one look of his fiery eyes, his dragon spell and magic lashing out at them even from a distance and beating them into submission as he made them slaves to his will. Even Smaug was surprised at the strength in which his magic attacked, like a viper, but did not complain as he left the guards little more than vegetables standing by the doors as he strode past them and into the throne room. He came into the courtroom, the nobles not looking at him as they were focused upon their King and Queen. Smaug made his way towards the large windows, one of which was open, standing beside it and feeling the breeze upon it soothed him somewhat as he watched the pathetic politics of mortals.

"The Dragon is gone," said a voice, projecting his words so that the whole room could hear, and Smaug saw that it was the administrator, Lord Gregorse. The little Lordling was strutting about the space in the centre of the Throne Room like a peacock, clearly in a debate with the other power figures before the King. "And with its death, the riches of Erebor, once given up for lost from the economy of Middle-Earth, are thrust back into the daylight. I propose, my King, that General Victis take his army north outnumbering the victorious dwarves fifteen-to-one… and humbly offer their services and protection, safeguarding the hoard for the good of all the Free Peoples. Then I will send the engineers, craftsmen and builders, a mix of Dwarven, Elven, Hobbit and Man to place minds at ease, rebuilding Esgaroth and Erebor to glory, but in DORWINION'S vision of glory, not their old, antiquated traditions."

"The dragon may be dead, but that does not mean that there is any likely less threat." General Victis argued back in a gruff voice. "What you propose is an underhanded attack that could easily fail. It would have done us better to either join the Battle at Erebor and then take it all or to have hoped the Goblins killed them all and then come in to clear out the vermin. Now we can do nothing, if we march north, we risk war."

"Only a few hundred men of Lake-Town remain, and scarcely any Dwarves, quite difficult enough to populate two revived cities, wouldn't you agree?" Gregorse raised a brow at the general with a smug smile creeping across his face. "Dorwinion will send thousands, tens of thousands of citizens to reawaken their glory. OUR glory. We will bring no fangs or roars or fire. But we will have conquered Erebor and reaped its reward. All without spilling a single drop of blood."

"It is a gamble," Victis barked.

"I thought you had built your reputation, my good general, on playing by your own rules. Why do you suddenly play by someone else's?" Lord Beronor narrowed his gaze at the veteran soldier, who bristled at the implication laying just beneath the surface of the words.

"Dorwinion's words have always been "Strong and Sure". We have had no need of such gold before, we have no need of it now. And I only gamble when I know that _all_ the cards are in _my_ favour!"

"Enough of this!" King Wilhelm snapped irritably. All fell silent, and the Lord's returned to their respected places around the steps of the leading to the thrones. Wilhelm then turned to look lazily at Kathryn, who was stood beside Lord Beronor, and Smaug allowed his eyes to latch onto her, his hunger for her rising at the memory of the taste of her flesh. "As you can see," Wilhelm said with a cat-like smile. "This heated debate is rather bothersome. Could our songbird sing us a tune in order to distract us all from such inconsequential thoughts?" There was a gentle chuckle that spread through the room, but neither Smaug nor Kathryn join in on it.

"As you wish, Your Grace," she said stiffly, dipping to curtsey, before making her way to the centre of the room. As she stood there, preparing herself as Smaug felt the fear and nervousness welling up inside her, she seemed to look up suddenly, as if feeling his gaze upon her, and their eyes met. Instantly, he felt her fear evaporate, and as she opened her mouth to sing, her eyes never left his for a single moment.

"_I hear your voice on the wind..._  
><em>And I hear you call out my name...<em>

_'Listen, my child,' you say to me._  
><em>'I am the voice of your history<em>  
><em>Be not afraid, come follow me<em>  
><em>Answer my call, and I'll set you free!'<em>

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
><em>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<em>  
><em>I am the voice that always is calling you<em>  
><em>I am the voice, I will remain<em>

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_  
><em>The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow<em>  
><em>Now do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long<em>  
><em>I am the force that in springtime will grow<em>

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
><em>Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields<em>  
><em>I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace<em>  
><em>Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal<em>

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
><em>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<em>  
><em>I am the voice that always is calling you<em>  
><em>I am the voice...<em>

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
><em>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<em>  
><em>I am the voice of the future<em>  
><em>I am the voice, I am the voice,<em>  
><em>I am the voice, I am the voice!<em>"

A great applause burst from the crowd, just like it had before. Smaug found himself smiling, a small part of him rejoicing at hearing Kathryn sing again, and how she had looked at him the entire time. That had been for him, and no matter what the elf-boy wanted, no matter how he tried to steal Kathryn away, her voice, that gift, that music she produced, was always Smaug's. Every time she sang, it was for him! Then, the crowd was moving, blocking Smaug's view of Kathryn, even as she went to turn away to return to the side of Lord Beronor like a whipped puppy. Smaug tried to see her, a part of him –

Suddenly, a scream split through the crowd as loud as a thunder strike. Smaug turned, instantly recognising that scream. The crowd suddenly moved, gasping, and Smaug saw through the gaps of people a tumble of red curls fall towards the floor. Instantly he was moving, pushing his way through the crowd towards the centre, using his superior strength as if he were a battering ram. But the throng of people closed in the closer he got, and soon it became difficult to move, halting Smaug so that not even his momentum could give him enough force to push people aside.

"MOVE!" he roared, his voice booming through the room and with such ferocity that people literally tripped over each other in order to get out of his way, allowing him through. As he came to the centre, he saw Lord Beronor crouched down with a few others beside the body of Kathryn. But Smaug had no time for this, and so, uncaring on what people thought or did to him, he clamped his hands upon the Lord's shoulder and with only a fraction of his strength, flung him aside, sending him flying back as Smaug quickly took his place as he knelt beside Kathryn, taking her head in his hands as he looked into her eyes.

She was struggling to breathe, whispers of the Deep Magic racing across her lips before being abruptly cut off, her body was convulsing, and Smaug could feel the charge of magic in her like a build-up of electricity, quickly rising to dangerous levels as it stewed and festered and grew around her with no way of release. Her eyes were flinching and seeming to latch onto anything in sight but not really seeing, her purple irises expanded and threatened to engulf her eyes before quickly retracting and going to normal. She was having a vision, but Smaug was completely stumped for what was happening to her; he only knew that something was wrong.

"Kathryn," he whispered lowly enough so that only she could hear but his voice cut through to her like a guillotine blade. Her fingers clutched at his clothes like claws, her eyes locking onto his, as if seeing him for the first time, desperation and fear all he could see in her.

"I-it won't c-come!" she hissed on an intake of breath, trying to take in any amount of air as if she were drowning. "I-it-it's _stuck_!"

Instantly knowing what to do, Smaug cared little for who was watching, for right now Kathryn needed him and that was all that mattered. He forced his eyes to expand and take in all of Kathryn as he allowed his magic to connect with hers. The rush of power that he felt was like nothing he had ever experienced before, he felt like he was made of a substance lighter than air, he felt the power of the sun itself contained within him, he felt like he could release such power for a year, shining like a lantern and still only exhaust a fraction of it. But he quickly pushed such feelings aside, knowing how easy it was to fall into the trap of magical power, becoming drunk on its effects before it tore its victim apart.

As he fell into Kathryn's mind, racing along the bond that they shared, he went to the secret place, her very connection to Raw Magic that he had repaired. The huge gate was spilling through tidal waves of magic, so strong Smaug was almost cut in half by it, the steady flood seemed to be so much that Kathryn could contain it enough in order to focus on the vision properly. He knew he had to force the vision upon her and then get her out of it. He went along the currents of magic, careful not to touch it, and found the blockage, like a blood clot it was condensed, almost physicalized within her. And with a huge force of will, he pushed his own magic into it, swinging it like a hammer as he crushed it, breaking it apart and allowing the flow of magic to go free once again.

And then the vision began.

* * *

><p><em>Kathryn fell down towards a gigantic stone doorway, utterly black and huge against the deep-blue walls. Its pillars were made of the mightiest basalt and its lintel likewise, but around the edges of it, Great Dragons of black stone were carved thereon, standing as guards, and shadowy smoke poured slowly from their jaws. She fell right through the doorway, descending into a seemingly eternal black pit, with only the barest illumination coming from fires like the infernos of Hell that raged thousands of feet below. Kathryn fell upon a stone walkway, her limbs falling in a heap; she wanted to simply stay there, the exhaustion in her body overwhelming her. But the stone beneath her was almost hot enough to burn her skin, and she quickly helped herself up… until she realised that she was not alone.<em>

_A gigantic figure sat upon his knees before her, arms held up in the air by gigantic chains that stretched away into the nothingness of the ceiling. The figure, as if noticing her eyes upon him, slowly lifted his bowed head to stare at her with piercing, burning hot eyes that saw into her soul. Kathryn wanted to scream at the malicious intent, the hatred and fury that was held in those eyes. She had only ever been seen in a vision by Sauron, and this wasn't him…_

_"**RELEASE ME!**" it screeched in a voice that was both high and low, roaring until her ear drums would burst and growling softly. The very sound of it grated down Kathryn's spine, making her bones rattle and the power held within those wicked eyes was enough to make her blood turn to ice in her veins. She was filled with such terror that it was all she could do to turn around and run as fast as her legs could carry her, the fires far below her screaming and roaring, throwing heat up to her feet and making her sweat as she struggled to breathe through the fumes. _

_She ran for what felt like forever, hours and hours until she felt as if everything was dead inside of her body. But the fear that gripped her heart was enough to push her on further and further, as if she could never put enough distance between her and the chained figure. _

_But then, Kathryn saw a light ahead, a light as if it were coming through the crack of a doorway. Thinking it might be the way she had fallen in, Kathryn raced towards it, even as it opened and the silhouette of a figure she faintly recognised stepped through. He held out one armoured hand to her, offering her to take it, and although she couldn't see his face, she felt him smile affectionately. _

_"**Tharŷliel**," he said in a voice like silk, fatherly and yet commanding. "**Tula amin**…" _

_Kathryn reached out to take his hand, wanting nothing more than for it all to be over –_

_But suddenly her legs were swept out from under her, as she was hoisted into a pair of strong arms, cradled against a muscular chest as the one who held her turned from the figure in the light and carried Kathryn away into the dark. She didn't need to look to see that it was Smaug's human form that held her, and she huddled closer to him as she felt the fear and exhaustion well up within her. He was here, he would keep her safe, just as he always had…_

_"Don't leave me," she quietly begged him, knowing what awaited her the moment he would leave her in this desolate dungeon, she never wanted to feel alone as she had when she had thought him dead: she would rather die. _

_"Never." He vowed._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Right, quick important announcements: 1) As some of you will have noticed, the rating has been shifted to "M" due to the fact that from here on out there are themes and issues that are strictly for mature readers. I apologise for anyone who was offended or repulsed by Andraya's conversation with Freyja. I originally wanted Andraya to be a villain that could be liked... but I guess not. **

**2) We now have a working Devianart page! Mussymay14 has told me that there was a couple of things wrong with the settings before, but it is all working now and people can join and post art and what have you :) **

**3) Myself and Mussymay14 would like to announce that we are holding a "Heart Series" Competition! Basically, you can submit anything from fanart, fan-vids, music, whatever so long as it is to do with this series. Go to the Heart-of-Fire Devianart Page (link to that on my profile page) for all the rules, even though there's not many. Deadline will be 21st of April. First prize winner will have themselves/their OC feature as a guest star in this story! Woo-Hoo! :D I hope to see a lot of you in this! **

**And lastly, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter - again apologies for lateness but I hope the quality was back up to par with my usual stuff :) I didn't include the Battle of the Five Armies in this actual story, because oddly enough I had no idea how to tackle it, and I wanted to wait until the third film to see it. But please review, and tell me what you think of: Smaug and Andraya's little spat? Andraya and Freyja's discussion? Kathryn and Faervel spending time together? Smaug's jealousy? Smaug and Kathryn time? Smaug's whole POV bit in this chapter? And lastly, the vision: what did you all think? **

**Until next time my lovelies! x X x**


	9. Chapter 9 - We Are Changed

Chapter 12 – We Are Changed

"Sleeping on a dragon's hoard with greedy, dragonish thoughts in his heart, he had become a dragon himself." ― C.S. Lewis, "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader"

* * *

><p>Kathryn came hurtling back to her body with a jolt, a gasp bursting from her lips as her body shot up, only for her to smack into a heavy chest. Feeling the heat beneath the flesh and the well sculpted muscle, Kathryn knew it to be Smaug's human shape, and she clung to him, her fingers like claws as she grabbed and pulled at his clothes, burying her face into his shoulder. She shook like a leaf, a cold settling over her body as her breath shivered in her lungs as she fought to hold back the tears as the images from her vision still burned in her mind. Smaug's arms came around her as he withdrew from her mind, as she felt him leave her and go back along the bond they shared and into his own head; he held her, burying his face in the curve of her neck, she felt his hot breath as he took in her scent. She felt a relieved sigh escape his lips, cascading over her collarbone and shoulders, he held her protectively, almost possessively, the pair of them thankful that the danger had passed and that the other was safe… memories of feelings from when they had both thought otherwise surfacing, and in that moment they simply conveyed all the emotions they had not shown since they had been reunited. Kathryn conveyed it all to him as she buried herself deeper into his arms, everything she had wanted to tell him, to show him, but had not due to the hurt and anger she had felt. All her grief at his passing, all her joy at his survival… and all her love for seeing him again. And she felt along the bond, all of the same emotions in him as he held her as if he would never let her go.<p>

But suddenly, she felt Smaug stiffen, his body going rigid and she felt his chest vibrate from the growl he produced that seemed to be beyond human hearing. Kathryn leaned back, worry flickering through her, looking up into Smaug's face, only to see his eyes dark with anger as he looked off to the side. Kathryn then gasped, when she noticed the tip of a sword held against his throat.

And then she felt the touch of cold steal against the back of her neck.

She squeaked in surprise and fright, but completely stilled, as if should her body give off one twitch then her life would end.

"Well, well," came a dark drawl, and Kathryn turned her head ever so slightly so that she could see King Wilhelm glaring daggers into her back as he sat straight in his throne. "It seems you've been keeping secrets from us, _Lady Kathryn_,"

Suddenly, Kathryn squealed in pain as someone grabbed her arm and hauled her away from Smaug, half dragging her until she was thrown in a heap at the base of the steps leading to the throne. Instantly, Smaug went ballistic as he gave an almost inhuman roar and tried to stand and rush to her side, but three armed guards tried to restrain him – with varying degrees of success – and another sword was held to him.

"No!" Kathryn exclaimed, her eyes wide as they refused to leave Smaug's. She didn't know who she was talking to, Smaug or the guards or the King. But Smaug seemed to understand, rational thought entering his mind as he stilled himself upon her command, but his eyes never left her face.

"In all my years," said Wilhelm's voice, drawing everyone's attention back to him as they faced the King where he leant forward as if he were a hawk looking down upon his prey. "I have never seen the work of magic like that before… I had heard of your kind's capabilities, but I had never thought to actually see one in the flesh. And now, how fortunate that a Seer has come to the court of Dorwinion,"

A whisper ran through the gathered crowd, and Kathryn struggled to fight the panic rising within her as she forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Tell me," the King said. "I assume that you just went into a vision. What did you see?"

"Um," Kathryn murmured, her mind racing as she tried to decide what on earth she could possibly say. "It was mainly nonsense, your majesty,"

"Lies!" he spat, and suddenly, the guard beside Kathryn held his sword by her throat again.

"_No!_ No! I swear!" Kathryn almost shrieked hysterically, her breathing becoming fast and erratic and she heard Smaug growl at a level in which everyone could hear him. "It could be a future that can be or something symbolic that has or will happen. I don't know! Most of what I see is a jumble, completely unfathomable!"

"But there are the odd occasions when you can?" he scowled at her.

"Sometimes…" Kathryn murmured, trying not to notice how vague she sounded.

"And you do have the sight?"

"Y-yes… Your Majesty,"

"And how do you know this man?"

Before Kathryn could answer, Smaug spoke out, bringing the attention of all those in the throne room to him with just the magnetic power of his voice.

"I am an old acquaintance," he growled out, his eyes burning into the King unashamedly, as if Wilhelm were a beggar in his presence.

"What is your name, stranger?" the King asked him coldly, raising an eyebrow at him as he peered down his nose at the man scornfully.

"Cail Agonn," Smaug said after a brief pause.

"And what exactly were you doing to our Seer?" the King asked as his eyes narrowed on Smaug.

"If it was not obvious," Kathryn could see that Smaug was trying very, very hard to keep in his temper – and perhaps more importantly his pride – but was having difficulty as his eyes were almost glowing from rage, and he was pronouncing his words through gritted teeth. "The Seer seemed to be in great peril. The magic was a danger to her, I saw what all of you were blind to see and so addressed the issue,"

Wilhelm frowned, head swivelling between Smaug and Kathryn as confusion creased his face. After a moment he scowled and turned to look at one of the servants at the side of the room.

"Then have the new physician look her over!" he barked, clearly angry at the fact that he couldn't dismiss a threat to Kathryn's safety, not even to spite Smaug. As of the recent revelation, she was far too valuable. She shivered at the thought.

A servant ran off, and not a few minutes later, the same servant returned, this time with a man in tow. He looked to be perhaps fifty years old, his skin pale on his very thin frame, he looked more like a sack of bones as he hobbled over to Kathryn, walking hurriedly with a cane to help with the slight limp in his step. Kathryn had never seen him before, so he must have been new to the castle staff as he had not treated Kathryn when she had been recovering from the madness. As he reached her, he bent down to his knees before her, and gently began to examine her, his long and thin fingers working over her flesh as he turned her head this way and that, checked her pulse in both wrists and her neck, looked into her eyes and ears. Smaug studied the man with narrowed eyes, as if he were dissecting a new bug.

"Now, you have put me in a position, Master Agonn," Wilhelm drawled as he sneered at Smaug. "You flung one of my greatest lords across a room," As if to accentuate his words, Lord Beronor stepped forward, looking a little ruffled as he glared across the room at Smaug as if he could burn him.

"The man was in my way," Smaug dismissed the threat as if it were nothing as he gave the human king a look that told of the boiling, murderous monster that hid just beneath the surface. "I do not allow such inconveniences,"

"Do not _allow_?" Wilhelm's brows rose with his outrage. "You seem to be under the impression that you have _any_ form of authority. This is my court, and as such I am the one who holds the power here,"

"Isn't that the arrogance of men," Smaug chuckled, the sound holding no humour, only a coldness that seemed to put everyone on edge. "To claim what they are not worthy of,"

"I am worthy by right of blood and marriage!" the king hissed. "I am a king, and you are nothing more than a worm beneath my boot!"

"A _worm_…" Smaug muttered under his breath, and Kathryn felt her heart begin to race with fear as she saw the anger rise within him like a roaring fire, and she was sure that had he been in his dragon form, his chest would have been shining like the sun from the force of it. But he never showed it on his human face, only a cold, malicious, crooked smile spread up his face. "What _lovely _titles you give both to yourself and to me. But I have seen kings and empires fall in just one day, all gone in a cloud of smoke… And just now, as your narrow-minded advisors tell you, self-proclaimed kings are falling day by day, to die in the dirt, and be nothing but food for the crows and the _worms_,"

Wilhelm stood there, suddenly unsure with how to proceed, obviously unsettled by the clear threat in Smaug's voice. The human-dragon however, carried on.

"How wonderful it must be," Smaug carried on, his eyes alight with dark pleasure as he watched the King visibly pale. "To be lord of a flock of sheep that follow what little orders are thought for them," the audience cringed at his scathing words directed at them, but he ignored them. "To be king of a realm that has always been second best, for it is not the wealthiest, nor the most famous, nor the most popular. A realm that will _burn_ beneath the fire of wyrms and die with –"

"ENOUGH!" Wilhelm screamed, all the nobles in the room physically shrinking away from the outburst of their king. Smaug was the only one who seemed unfazed as he smirked wickedly, as if this was a game that had only just gotten amusing. The King stood there, panting as he glared down with wide eyes at the seemingly human man kneeling before him, obviously rather upset by the exchange. He clicked his fingers harshly, and an armed guard appeared by his side. "If this man believes himself to have such a _witty_ tongue," he hissed. "Then we shall show it to him!"

The guard hesitated for only a moment as he looked at his king as if he were mad, before stepping forward and drawing his dagger from his belt.

"No!" Kathryn screamed, lurching forward but was restrained by her own guard.

Smaug tensed, preparing to strike as the guard approached him, like a viper ready to –

"STOP!" sounded a voice and the whole room fell into silence. Everyone turned to see Queen Lalemwen standing upon the top of the dais, her eyes stormy as she glared down at her husband, and Kathryn realised that this was perhaps the only time she had seen the Queen angry or even standing up for herself. And from the looks on everyone else's faces it was a first time for them as well. "Enough of this Wilhelm," she commanded, finally acting like the Queen she was.

"He insulted me, I will see him punished!" Wilhelm raged, seeming oddly like a child throwing a tantrum as he seemed in such a difficult disposition with his wife standing over him and commanding the entire room to her will with her mere presence.

"Then have him sent to the dungeons!" she snapped. "I will not see my father's throne room become a torture chamber!"

She then turned her gaze on Smaug, her eyes cold and almost scathing, but Smaug merely looked at her as if she were beneath him.

"Away with him!" she ordered, and without any hesitation, the two guards hoisted the larger man back onto his feet, keeping their weapons trained on him as they secured his wrists with chains. They then turned him around and began to lead him out towards the exit.

Smaug let them lead him off, and Kathryn strained to see him through the crowd as they parted for him to leave. But glancing over his shoulder at her, Smaug's eyes connected with hers for but a brief moment, and as if time had slowed, she saw his lips curve into a self-satisfied smirk, before he vanished from her sight. With him gone, the whole room erupted into frantic whispers as people of the crowd talked with their neighbour of all that had transpired.

"Well?" she heard Wilhelm's voice cut through the air like a blade, forcing Kathryn to turn her head as she faced him. The physician stood, having done his examination a while ago and had simply been absorbed in the drama like everyone else.

"She is fine, my lord, no lasting damage," the physician said in a weasel, nasal like voice.

"Then take her to her room!" he hissed at the guards. "Keep her under lock and key until I have need of her."

And with that, the guard at Kathryn's side roughly took hold of her elbow and half escorted half dragged her out of the throne room. Quickly picking up her feet, she was able to walk on her own as she was taken through the castle towards her rooms. Along the way, she noticed how several people were staring at her – _word travels fast,_ she thought bitterly. She wanted to snap at them, to tell them to at least be subtle when they gawked at her. But she restrained herself, for it would do her no good to lose her control. Her body was humming as she felt the magic flow through her, and she feared that if she didn't keep a tight control on it then it might lash out. That was something she had been terrified of doing since she discovered she had Raw Magic, it was something that she had strived to teach herself and prevent.

Eventually they came to her rooms, and without a word, her guards opened the door for her, allowing her inside before quickly slamming it shut behind her and locking the door. With the loud "boom" of the door, Kathryn felt her breathing become erratic as her heart rate began to race, panic setting in as she looked about her frantically.

What had she done?! How could this happen?! Of all the times to go into a vision, why now? If she had not been caged before, then she was surely to be imprisoned now for the rest of her days. The way that Wilhelm had looked at her… she shivered in repulsion, for she knew the greed of men as well as any. The human King would use her powers, of that she had no doubt, and she could not escape from it. That was not what bothered her; long ago, yes it would have and she would try everything she could to be free, but that now came second for her worry for Smaug. She had dragged him into this. His need to protect her had cost him to become captured and now little more than a dead man walking. Kathryn knew that if she could do anything then she had to get him out, she had to make sure he was safe. There was no question to it in her mind, his welfare came before hers, and that was that. But how could she get him out? It was not as if she could simply ask! As she stood there, fists pressed against her temple to try and force her scattered thoughts to become comprehensible so she could think, she tried to –

Suddenly, Kathryn felt a warm presence behind her, and a shadow eclipsed her form. She made to turn, hands flying to defend herself, but before she could, hands grabbed her, one clamping over her mouth and silencing her, the other around her waist and pulling her back so that she was pressed against a solid form. Kathryn struggled for only a second until she caught a flash of fiery eyes and felt the hard and muscular body against hers.

Smaug held her against him, his eyes scanning the room before he quickly led them both back, and before Kathryn knew it, they were on the balcony and Smaug released her and was softly shutting the doors so that they would make not a sound. Once they were closed, Smaug sighed softly, before turning back to face Kathryn.

"What are you doing here?!" Kathryn whispered as she stared at him in shock. "You were taken –"

"Do not finish that sentence for it will only insult me that you believe I would even _allow_ the notion of a pack of humans to keep me prisoner," he interrupted her with a heated glare.

"They will eventually realise that you're missing," Kathryn insisted. "They will come after you,"

"Let them," Smaug grinned at the prospect of the challenge, his eyes dancing with a primeval joy.

"Why did you come here?" Kathryn asked, trying to distract from the fact that his want for bloodshed deeply unsettled her.

"We need to talk,"

"And you thought the best place would be on the balcony?"

"There are spies now watching your chambers, I can smell them between the thin walls. It was not safe to speak there," Smaug said softly, eyes shifting about with paranoia as if he could find the listeners.

"But then, I must question the balcony, for it would be the most obvious place that they are spying on," Kathryn dropped her voice, already unsettled at the thought of someone spying on her now.

"That is where you're wrong: it is such an obvious place, they would know you would know that, so you would avoid this area on purpose, meaning there was no need to watch this space," he explained as if it was so obvious, the answer had been dangling in front of her eyes. Kathryn decided to ignore how he could constantly make her feel stupid. Smaug then turned his attention fully on her, his eyes softening slightly, though he searched her eyes. "Kathryn, what happened in that vision?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," she murmured, rubbing her arms absentmindedly as her flesh became cold with the memory of her fear. "I have absolutely no idea… and that scares me,"

"But you have had visions where you did not understand the meaning of it before,"

"Yes, but they were triggered by something! This… I have no idea how to deal with this! It was automatic, completely out of the blue; I have no idea what it is or what it means. That scares me because that means that it is not something real,"

"Explain." He commanded.

"I means it is not something of the past, present or future, but something of a more meaningful nature, something that relates to outside forces beyond what we see," Kathryn explained, her mouth going dry as she remembered the vision she had had when she first encountered Smaug, one that had been metaphorical in predicting his death because of his attachment to her.

"I came into that vision to find you going into the arms of death," Smaug growled. "What happened?"

"I… I-I don't know –"

"Kathryn, I can't help you unless you tell me." he took a step towards her, and Kathryn automatically backed up, until the small of her back was pressed against the stone railing of the balcony and Smaug moved closer, lowering his head so that his eyes were level with hers and only a few inches separated them. Kathryn became painfully aware of that distance, as if the air was charged with electricity and became flooded with heat that warmed her flesh. Smaug spoke to her softly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I have never failed you in this before, so let me help you now…"

"How far we have come… if Smaug the Tyrannical begs a human to let him help," Kathryn murmured as she thought aloud, instantly forgetting the rush and tangled web of her emotions for him as all she focused on was his eyes, and how she felt safe with the monster within him.

"You are no ordinary human to me," he said little above whisper, his voice a hypnotic purr that sent shivers down her spine, but she couldn't break away from his gaze. He brought up his left hand, and with the tip of a single finger, he traced the line of her jaw down and then down the path of the vein in her throat before resting in the hollow of her collarbone. Kathryn felt her breath become light as she seemed to await with anticipation his next move, but he did nothing but stare into her amethyst eyes.

"The figure you saw me with…" she said at last, breaking the atmosphere that had been held taught between them like a bowstring. "I keep seeing him, though I never see his face. He keeps calling to me, speaking to me in words I don't understand but trust. Whenever I see him, he calls me _Tharŷliel_."

Smaug stood there, frowning slightly as he went deep into his own thoughts, lips moving slightly as his eyes shifted about, his cunning mind racing to connect the dots. Kathryn couldn't help but be drawn in as she awaited his answer with bated breath.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"'_Tharŷliel_' is Elvish. In the old tongue it means 'daughter of future dreams'. It was a name given to the Seers of Old, an order that took your god Irmo as a patron."

"He is the Valar Lord of Dreams and Visions…" Kathryn murmured, her own mind now scattering as she weighed what this could mean. "Do you think I'm seeing him?"

"I do not know what to think, as I find the tales of the gods of mortals to be little more than naïve tales. Fantasies of cowardly mortals who would rather hide behind the wills of "higher beings" rather than take control of their own lives."

"But weren't the dragons used by Morgoth in the War of Wrath?" Kathryn raised a brow at him.

"You know of that?"

"Only small bits from what the songs and tales say," she said simply.

"Your so called "_valar_" may be very powerful beings, of that I have no doubt. Perhaps they were once powerful elves, from which all wizards of today are descended. But I do not believe them to be gods capable of bending the world to their will. That is a right only held for ones like dragons,"

Kathryn raised a brow at him, sinking into a hip as she gave him a look that said: '_really?'_

"And anyway," Smaug grumbled with a flick of his wrist in dismissal. "If you are seeing some version of him, then I want it to stop. What he seemed to be doing made it look as if he wanted to take you away. I am not about to let that happen,"

Kathryn watched him, the sudden fire in him upsetting her. The way he seemed threatened that a mere shadow in a vision could take her from him, the paranoia, the fear, the desperation to not let her go… it made her want to comfort him, oddly enough. She wanted to hold him and whisper that nothing could take her from him. But of course, it saddened her to know that something could, and something had once before. She shivered at the thought, and so tried to change the conversation.

"'Cail Agonn'?" she said instead, looking at him curiously as she cocked her head as if to study him. "That's a rather thinly veiled emulation of Morgoth's greatest Dragon, don't you think? ... What was he, a childhood hero?"

"No." Smaug said, a smug tugging at his lips. "But even a child could recognize and respect Ancaligon's strength."

"More fear than respect, but alright." Kathryn murmured almost to herself. "Why not use a variation of your own name? Why take that of another?"

"If others are to call me by my name, then I will have them call me by my _name_. Not a variation of it. They will speak my name with respect and fear, knowing what it is they speak of." He growled out as he looked out from the balcony onto the city that laid sprawled out before him, clear contempt in his features as he sneered at all the puny humans that were literally and metaphorically beneath him. "And besides, I take that name because it is within my right, both through honour and blood,"

"Wait, what?" Kathryn frowned, suddenly realising what that statement meant. "Are you saying that –?"

"Ancaligon the Black was a great ancestor of mine." He turned to her with another smug smirk across his handsome features, eyes glinting hotly. "Glory and greatness is in my blood as well as my actions,"

Left to ponder that, Kathryn supposed that she shouldn't have felt so surprised, seeing as it could have been something to start Smaug's self-entitled arrogance, perhaps he was told of his ancestor's magnificence and prowess on the battlefield, and so took it upon himself to carry that mantle and maybe even surpass it. It made her smile slightly to think of Smaug as a young and innocent creature, idolising a long lost family member the only way a child could do. She was so lost in her imaginings, that she did not even notice that Smaug had come to stand beside her until she felt the heat of his body against her own.

"Kathryn…" he murmured in a soft voice just beside her ear, his breath washing over her neck, and she struggled to repress a shiver. "When we were alone, you pulled away from me; why?"

Kathryn felt herself stiffen, trying to fight her body's automatic response as she remembered the kiss they had shared. The heat as well as the embarrassment that filled her was enough to make her cheeks burn, and she tried to turn her face away from the man beside her and ignore him. But of course, there was no ignoring him, as she felt him loom above her with his impatience, his mind tugging upon the bond between them in order to try and coax an answer out of her. And suddenly, she felt afraid… could she tell him? She had spent so long bottling up all of her feelings that it was suddenly as if she were being stripped of her clothing, leaving her bare for him to see. She felt like a stupid teenager, too afraid to voice her own emotions. But she had known Smaug for so long… he had been a part of her mind and soul, he was the only person who had understood her and accepted her for what she was. Suddenly remembering this, she found an odd strength and was able to find her voice.

"I have always loved you," she said, and a silence quickly descended upon them as Smaug stared at her, eyes wide but impossible to read as she turned to see him studying her intently, as if looking for any form of deceit. "Since I left you, I knew I loved you. But I could never know if you felt the same way… of course, as you said, your actions proved your intention. But call it a human insecurity: I have to have it spelled out before I get it. I've spent so long, keeping it all in, never letting you know; when you kissed me, I guess I just… I panicked. I-I've never been…" she trailed off, embarrassed by her own ignorance, but she turned to face him, standing straight as she looked into his fiery eyes that were positively glowing from something she couldn't quite define. "You are the only one I've ever felt this way for. And I was too afraid to do anything before,"

"And now?" he asked, his voice suddenly husky and had deepened considerably as his eyes locked onto her, never blinking.

Instead of answering, Kathryn slowly went up onto her tiptoes, craning her head back, she closed her eyes, giving in to herself as she pushed past the fear and panic. Her hands pulled on the collar of his cloak, pulling him towards her as she slowly brushed her lips against his forehead. Ever so softly, she kissed his forehead, right between his brows, a swirl of emotions raging within her as she remembered the time she had left him, leaving him with one secret kiss upon his eye before she had run away. Slowly pulling away from him, Kathryn watched him with fearful but saddened eyes as he straightened just enough so that their eyes were level, gaze unreadable.

They stared at one another, unable to take their eyes from the other, completely losing themselves as their stares locked. Kathryn felt a surge of emotions run along the bond between them, merging together, swirling and wrapping around each other, holding each other even if in the real world, neither of them moved. They felt each other's pain, the grief, the joy and the love that suddenly bloomed between them with a life of its own, like a storm in its strength but as gentle and tender as snowflakes drifting down to settle over them. And then, Kathryn held in a breath as Smaug slowly leaned forward, so slowly it was as if he were quietly asking permission of her as he came closer and closer. Kathryn held still, not looking away nor daring to show any fear, not even as her heart hammered inside of her chest. She then felt Smaug's lips brush her own, and felt a tender touch at the corner of her mouth, as the dragon-human placed a soft kiss upon her flesh. He lingered for only a moment, before slowly retracting from her. The move was so gentle and affectionate, so cautious, as if he didn't dare to break this fragile moment, it was so against the Smaug she knew, the one who took what he wanted and cared not for the consequences… this was so loving that it physically brought Kathryn to the point of tears, and before she could stop it, a single tear escaped her eye and raced down her cheek.

"Y-you need to leave," she whispered in a shaky breath, turning away from him. "The guards will be searching for you,"

"You're coming with me," he murmured in a low voice.

"I'll slow you down, they will kill us both,"

"I would like to see them try," he growled, the malice in his voice directed at the threat that was coming, not her.

"Damn it Smaug!" Kathryn hissed, her emotions bubbling to the surface as her eyes stung with tears. "You cannot say things like that anymore! Whether you consider this an insult or not, you are human now, you are not indestructible anymore. That means you can get hurt, you could…" she trailed off as she forced herself to swallow back the lump in her throat. "I can't watch you die again Smaug, I can't!"

"You never will," he said softly, coming in close to her again, and she feared that he would kiss her again. "We will have an eternity together. When we go home, everything will be perfect, just like it once was,"

"Home?" Kathryn asked, frowning up at him in confusion.

"The Lonely Mountain," he clarified as if it were completely obvious.

"W-what?" Kathryn blinked, as if waking from a dream as she seemed to be slammed hard into reality as she stared at him as if he were mad. "Smaug, what are you thinking?! You can't!"

"I _can't_?" he growled as he raised a brow at her at the challenge. "I beg to differ, _dear Kathryn_." He purred out her name, knowing the effect it had on her as it made her shiver involuntarily. "I took that mountain once, I can take it again, and this time, no one will steal it from me!"

"No Smaug, you can't, so many people will die –"

"All of them dwarves and Lakemen who killed us." he snarled in a low and quiet voice, making it seem all the more dangerous. "I would see them die a thousand times beneath my claws for what they did."

"No!" Kathryn begged him quietly. "Please, I –!"

"You are coming with me," He insisted, seemingly oblivious to her pleas. "We are going to take back the mountain, and you are never leaving me again! I will finally have everything, all my treasures back once again, I will not part with – ARGH!"

Lurching away from her, Smaug cried out as he quickly doubled over in pain, writhing and body jumping as he fell into spasms and contortions. Kathryn's eyes widened, mouth opening, trying to edge closer to help but his thrashing limbs prevented her.

"Smaug! What –" she tried to speak as she came close enough to grab his shoulder and turn him to face her. But what she saw made her gasp and retract her hand as if she had been burned.

Creeping across his flesh, Kathryn saw scales bloom like veins across his skin as they grew up his arm, onto his shoulder, crawling across his chest and up his neck to meld with the right side of his face. The cheek bone became more angular, the jaw became much thicker, the eye socket distorting. It was like her vision, a monstrous meld of dragon and human as the beast within tried to break free from beneath the skin. He was so hot that Kathryn was surprised he wasn't bursting into flames. His eyes were wide with pain and panic, he looked at her desperately, seemingly the only thing he could focus on.

"Katrhyn… Ka –!" he was cut off as an inhuman scream was ripped from his throat as his back arched and Kathryn heard the sickening crack of bones. His knees wobbled and Kathryn lurched forward to catch him before his legs gave out. But he flinched away from her touch, and before she could stop him, in his panic-stricken mind, he turned away from her and jumped straight off of the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you like the chapter, a bit shorter then the last one - which was huge even for my standards - but as I've said now, I'm looking for quality not quantity, which is why I'm updating whenever I can now. Being on Easter Break is actually taking up my time with family business :P But don't worry, I'm still getting time to write in the evenings. <strong>

**Couple of quick things: Firstly, thanks to Dagdamor1 for all business regarding Smaug's name. Also, Heart of Ashes now has a music video! I made it myself with the music that I've been using as the theme for this story. Link to it on my profile! **

**And a reminder about the competition: **Myself and Mussymay14 are holding a "Heart Series" Competition! You can submit anything from fanart, fan-vids, music, whatever so long as it is to do with this series. Go to the Heart-of-Fire Devianart Page (link to that on my profile page) for all the rules, even though there's not many. Deadline will be 21st of April. First prize winner will have themselves/their OC feature as a guest star in this story! Second place prize is a short story, and third prize is a preview of the next chapter. Can't wait to see your work! ****

****Until next time my dragon-lovers! x X x****


	10. Chapter 10 - The Beast Within

Chapter 10 – The Beast Within

"…His skin more hard than brass was found; That sword nor spear could pierce nor wound." - St. George and the Dragon, Olde English

* * *

><p>Excruciating pain utterly eclipsed all other senses as Smaug fell from the balcony. He twisted and contorted his body as he fell through the air, squirming as if he were covered in the molten gold once again and was trying to rid it from his burning skin. And he did feel as if he was on fire, the heat rising from him was enough to make him uncomfortable, the searing sensation in his skin was enough to make him roar. The only reason he kept quiet was tight control as he clamped his jaws so strongly, he was grinding his teeth so much they ached, they even caught his fleshy cheeks and drew blood. He felt the rush of the wind in his human hair, and if it weren't for that, he doubted he would have noticed his fall until it was too late. However, feeling the wind and the pull of gravity, he creaked open his eyes to see through the haze of his pain, and saw the ground rushing up to meet him.<p>

A sense of self-preservation came to him through his agony, and he reached out with one hand in order to try and hold onto anything near him so that he might prevent his bone breaking fall. He would not have feared in his right mind, but under the onslaught of such pain and rapidly dropping twenty five feet, he somehow knew that he would break his body if he met the ground at his current velocity of falling. His hand snatched out at anything in particular, desperate to try and break his fall. His grip caught on a carving of a gargoyle sticking out from a ledge, jarring his body in the air until he thought his arm would rip from its socket, only his sheer inhuman strength keeping him whole. But the sudden stop and the resurfacing of the pain was enough to make him hiss, squirming and wriggling in an attempt to escape the pain, but in so doing his grip slipped slightly, and then completely slid away from the stone monster and once again he was falling towards the ground.

Even though he only had ten feet left to drop, falling onto his back, Smaug thought he saw dots play across his vision as the wind was knocked out of him, leaving him dazed and lying upon the ground. It was only when he felt his body throbbing and pulsing with pain that he became aware again and started to force air back into himself as he rolled over onto his stomach, struggling to get up. He managed to get himself up onto all fours, back arching and chest aching as he felt every organ inside of him shiver and throb, until he thought he would empty his stomach onto the floor. He was burning, his flesh felt like it was melting from his face, his skin felt too tight, as if his skull wanted to expand but couldn't because of his mortal skin, causing him all the more agony. In his delirium, he desperately reached up with one hand to his face, pulling on his hair, digging his nails into the flesh of his face until he could feel the sting of it, boiling blood bubbling to the surface to trail down and dribble to the floor. His body convulsed again, making Smaug dry heave as his stomach threatened to twist and tear itself apart inside of him. He pulled his hand away from his face, and when he felt an uncomfortable pinch, he looked over to see a clump of hair in his fingers. A groan escaped him, although deeper and huskier, as if from some form of animal, it was the only way he could prevent himself from screaming as the bones in his right arm snapped and splintered and began to move as if of their own mind, realigning and then slowly knitting themselves back together. Painfully.

"Sir, are you quite alright?" Smaug heard a voice through his delirium.

He didn't know what exactly happened, but sudden panic and rage filled him at having the voice so close, and like a feral animal he snapped his head up to look at the speaker, baring his teeth as he spat and snarled, blood and foam flying from his mouth. A small crowd had gathered around him, and they all leapt back in fear, gasping and crying out in alarm as they beheld his face and beastly mannerisms.

But he paid no attention, all he knew was the panic that set in his heart, that he was injured and in pain and not in best form, and he was surrounded by strangers that could possibly mean him potential harm. In that moment he only knew the need to escape, and so shot to his feet, albeit a little unsteadily as he swayed and almost collapsed again. No one thought to stop him, they all tried to leap out of his way as he came growling at them, looking as if he were possessed. He tried to move quickly so that they would not see him nor attempt to stop him, but some managed to catch a glimpse of his face, and they screamed as they beheld the abnormality of his scales and spikes and distorted features on one side of his face.

Smaug half stumbled half sprinted his way to the walls of the castle, for he knew that beyond the south-eastern wall lay a small wood that eventually led out into the great forest beyond Vathvael. Sensing somewhere deep down that he would be safe there, he made his way towards it. And he was rather fortunate that he managed to keep his contorting body under control enough to allow him to get there, and also that there weren't that many guards. However, when he finally reached the top, he was confronted by two guards that both drew their weapons on him. They shouted, and Smaug did not understand exactly what they said, only that their noise was hurting his suddenly sensitive ears. With a roar of fury and pain, he charged at them, and as one came close, he back-handed the man with all his strength, striking him across the face. There was an audible "CRACK" as the guard's neck was snapped completely, until it was almost facing the back. The other human gave a scream of rage and swung his sword at Smaug, who easily caught the man's wrist in his hand before the blow could connect. However, he didn't seem to notice the guard rear his leg into the air and kick him square in the chest.

Smaug roared in pain as he was sent reeling back, the back of his knees hitting the wall edge, and sending him tumbling over the other side to the drop below. He allowed himself to hit the branches of trees on his way down to help to break his fall, until he finally hit the ground. Rolling over, he growled and coughed as bloody foam bubbled at the corners of his mouth, his jaws aching from the effort to keep his mouth closed.

He suddenly screamed, allowing all of his pain to leave him in one great rush, the sound exploding from his chest as he attempted to rid himself of the pain. Hearing it echo across the landscape around him, Smaug quickly flew back into his panic when he heard people from the castle walls behind him. Surging forward, he stiffly stumbled to his feet and ran into the darkness of the shadows of the trees.

* * *

><p>Kathryn stood frozen in horror as she looked down over the edge of the balcony to where Smaug had disappeared. She had screamed down to him, called and shouted even as people had gathered around his still form. She still couldn't believe that he was alive after such a fall, surely it should have killed his human body! But then, she had seen the crowd part, heard their screams and although she couldn't quite see clearly what was happening, Kathryn prayed that none had been foolish enough to get too close to him and died as a result. She could only think of Lake-Town, the she-elf that Smaug had mercilessly killed, the way he had hunted the bowman… it all brought a shiver to her spine, as if someone were walking over her own grave. Smaug had then pushed his way through the crowd, and Kathryn had been powerless to do anything as she watched from above as he made his way to the southern wall and escaped over the edge and into the forest below.<p>

As soon as he disappeared, she was already turning and sprinting back into her chambers and across the room to her door. Her mind was a scrambled mess as she tried to process everything that had just happened, but her heart was screaming at her to act, to do something, and she moved on instinct rather than by logic.

Throwing open the door, she was immediately greeted with the sight of the two armed guards posted outside of her room. They both grew tense as they quickly turned to face her, one even reaching for his sword. Kathryn was in no mood for their nonsense as she glared at them, her feeling of panic and fear allowing the magic to flow through her until she could feel it pushing against her skin, filling her up until she had to swallow it back down her throat like bile. She could feel her eyes growing hot and stinging, and she was almost sure they were glowing from the force she was struggling to keep inside of her.

"Get Faervel the elf!" she half hissed-half screeched at them.

"What?" one guard grunted at her.

"There is an elf in the city," Kathryn explained, every word pronounced to the letter in her impatience. "His name is Faervel, he is of Rivendell descent; he is staying in an inn in the city centre called '_The Shepard's Morning'_. Get him for me!"

"Can't do that." The other guard said snappily. "The King specifically said you were not to –"

"I don't care what your orders were," Kathryn spat as she took a dangerous step closer to the guard, the magic swelling within her, making her feel drunk on its effects and causing her to become bolder as she glared at the man before her. "I have something that may be of use to the King, but I cannot do anything unless I have the elf. You will bring him here. NOW!"

And with that she walked back into her room and slammed the door. She rested her weight against it as she tried to fight the magic that was still swelling inside of her, uncontrollable due to her raging emotions. It didn't take long however, for her to hear the guards buy her little fib and one of them running away down the hall as fast as he could.

Kathryn then began to pace about her room, back and forth, back and forth. Wringing her hands as she bit her lip, mind reeling and her heart pounding as she tried not to think that every second she spent wasting here, Smaug was out there in pain and possibly in danger also. What had happened to him? One moment they had been talking about the mountain, then arguing over whether they should go back, the next, as Smaug's mood had become more… _animalistic_ in its greed, she had felt a sudden pull upon the bond between them, dragging from her very core into him. Then, he had been in pain and… _changed_… Kathryn still couldn't comprehend such a sight. It was almost exactly as she had seen in her first vision of him, a half way meeting of dragon and man, and all of it a monstrosity. It was as if his dragon form had been asleep inside of him and was now awakening and raging and demanding to be set free.

All Kathryn knew was that for some reason or another, Smaug was in danger, and she had to help him, no matter the cost.

Suddenly, she heard her door open and whirled around to see Faervel escorted into her room by the armed guard. Kathryn physically sagged with relief with a sigh upon seeing him. But then she saw that the guard had not left the room either.

"Leave us." she commanded, borrowing what she remembered of Smaug's air of authority in order to reinforce her will.

"Can't do that." The guard grumbled.

"I said…" Katrhyn growled as she leaned towards the guard, hissing through her teeth as she felt the magic swell within her once again, causing her eyes to burn as they glowed. "_Leave. Us._"

Eyes going wide at the sight of her, the guard quickly turned around and hurried out of the room as quickly as he could. As soon as the door closed behind him, Kathryn's anger faded, and with it, a fraction of the magic within her, and she felt her knees shake as her body suddenly became weak, threatening to make her collapse.

"Kathryn!" Faervel exclaimed as he dove to catch her, bracing her back against his chest as he held her against him. After a moment, the weakness and dizziness passed, and Kathryn felt a little bit of energy re-enter her body.

"I'm alright…" she murmured. But as she pulled herself up, one hand clasped onto Faervel's shoulder and dragged his head down so that she could whisper into his ear. "Follow me,"

She then quickly exited his arms and made her way back towards the balcony, with Faervel faithfully following at her heels. Once out in the open air on the balcony, Kathryn closed the doors behind them, making sure that what she was about to say would be kept from prying ears. All the while she tried to act as normal as she could, so that Faervel might not guess how much her sudden temper spooked her.

"Kathryn what is wrong?" Faervel asked, and when she turned around to face him she saw his brows knotted in confusion and concern, a hand half reaching towards her as if she might fall again.

"I need you to get me out of the castle," Kathryn murmured quietly.

"What?" Faervel blinked in surprise.

"Shhh!" Kathryn whispered frantically, ears craning to hear the slightest noise. "Don't speak too loudly, there are now spies listening in on my chambers."

"What? No – that doesn't matter," Faervel quickly corrected himself as he took a step closer to her. "You wish to escape?"

"Yes,"

"Is this because they know you are _Tharŷliel_?" he asked.

"How do you know that name?" Kathryn asked in a whisper, taking a step back from him in sudden fear.

"All elves know of the Seers." Faervel said, noting her drawing away from him and was unable to disguise the flash of hurt that crossed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't," Kathryn whispered helplessly.

"Kathryn, you know you have nothing to fear from me," he sighed sadly. "I am your friend,"

"I know, but I just… all my life it has been a secret," Kathryn whispered, her breath hitching in her throat as she turned from him and began to pace again. "I've never voluntarily told anyone…"

"And now you wish to escape because Dorwinion knows your secret,"

"Partly…" she murmured.

"Partly?" Faervel raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"Yes, my friend, err-Cail, he's hurt and he's outside the city. I need you to help me find him." Kathryn said quickly, almost forgetting Smaug's fake name in her panic.

"Why not send the city guard after him?"

"They would kill him if they found him. Faervel, please, I'm begging you! There is something wrong with him. Something… something terrible, and I need to help him!"

"Where did he go? The last I heard he was in the dungeons."

"He escaped," Kathryn said quickly. "He managed to escape over the south wall," It was all truth… only that Kathryn had decided to leave certain pieces of the story out.

Faervel watched her, as if reading her like an open book and she hoped to all the Valar she could name that he didn't find her lies.

"Faervel _please_," she begged him, coming closer to grab his shoulders in a firm and desperate grip. "I need to find him, and you're the only one I know that I trust to help me with this. You can track him, you can lead me to him. Please, I need you!"

She waited on baited breath for his answer, knowing that there was nothing more she could say to him. An eternity seemed to pass as Faervel gazed into her eyes gaze unreadable as he watched her. But finally he let out a sigh, extracting her hands from him as he held them lightly in his grip, giving them a soft squeeze.

"Very well,"

* * *

><p>Getting out of the castle had been relatively straightforward. Although the guards had been a little alarmed at "Cail Agonn's" absence from the dungeons and then this "creature" as people were calling it escaped over the southern wall, killing a guard in the process. But, he was out and in the forest, it would take them a while to form any kind of counter attack. That was the time that Faervel and Kathryn had needed. They had quickly called for a made to bring hot water and salts, and once she arrived, Kathryn had said the story that she and Faervel had come up with, how she needed the water to see in to for her "mystic powers to focus", and that the salts were to settle her mind so that she might sleep. It was more for the benefit of any spies listening in, and once that was done, it had been easy for Faervel to quietly knock the maid unconscious so that hardly a noise was made and no suspicions would be aroused. They had quickly stripped the maid down to her underdress, and Kathryn had changed into the maid's clothes, tying up her red hair and hiding it beneath a cloak, she had then poured away the water whilst Faervel put the maid in Kathryn's bed and tucked her in. They had then exited the room, Kathryn holding the empty bowl and salt powders, keeping her face low so that the guards wouldn't recognise her. Faervel had told them how "The Seer" was now asleep, her mind at ease so that she may sort out her visions in dreams so that she may report to the King in the morning. The guards had bought every word of it, and allowed them both on their way. As soon as they were through a servants' door into a narrow passage, they had dumped the bowl and powders and run through the castle, using servant routes so that they might not be spotted by guards and anyone that might recognise Kathryn. They quickly came out into a courtyard and made their way into the city through a smaller gates reserved for supplies to the castle. They had then managed to find a way past the walls and were then in the open and making their way south and finally into the forest.<p>

The sun was setting and night was drawing in as they worked their way along the path through the forest. Faervel lead them both as he followed a trail that Kathryn couldn't otherwise see, Kathryn faithfully followed him as she constantly looked over her shoulder, drawing her cloak tighter around her as she kept a fearful eye out for any pursuers. So far they had reached no trouble. Either the royal guard was unaware of her absence still or else they simply had no idea of which way they had gone.

"Agonn must have been in some terrible pain, or he is rather heavy footed, clumsy and stupid. His trail is rather obvious, as if he were stumbling through here drunk." Faervel said, as if thinking his thoughts aloud.

"So are we close?" Kathryn asked through gritted teeth as she rubbed her temples, struggling to fight off a headache that was making her dizzy, the pain sending shockwaves through her body that threatened to make her tilt and fall again. She could feel something tugging upon her core, draining her, and no matter what she did, she was powerless to stop it completely.

"I would say he is perhaps ten minutes ahead of us," Faervel told her, before he quickly stood up and looked at the trees in front of them, his eyes scanning for something that Kathryn could not see. "There is a cave up ahead,"

"What?" Kathryn asked, suddenly pushed her way through the foliage to stand by his side to try and see what her poor human vision made her blind to. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"The land is getting more steep and uneven and rocky. I can see the bottom of a short cliff up ahead, a cave is there. That is where he is." The elf explained to her patiently.

"Then we must get to him," Kathryn murmured as she looked straight to where Faervel had indicated. Faervel grimaced as a strong breeze rattled through the forest, disturbing the trees and making them groan and the branches crack. He looked up, watching the darkening skies and the swaying canopy with worry.

"We must collect him and leave, dear Kathryn," he said softly, eyes scanning the heavens. "There is something not right here, the forest is unbalanced. If he has found shelter, perhaps we should –"

"I'm not leaving without him,"

"I know, but we must – Kathryn!" Faervel exclaimed as he saw Kathryn suddenly push her way through the forest, running and leaping over roots as she pushed her way through the brush. She crashed and thudded, not caring for stealth as she soon began to spot the cliff that Faervel had mentioned, and as she came through the trees she also saw the cave at the bottom. As she broke through the tree line and began to make her way up the small ascent to the cave, Faervel was not far behind.

"Kathryn! We must be careful, something is not right here!" he stressed, and she could hear the unease in his voice.

Kathryn decided to pretend that she hadn't heard him, unable to come up with a good reply without lying to him. She did not even care if he came in and saw Smaug with her, all she cared about was finding her dragon.

As she reached the cave entrance, she paused for just a moment to notice how deep claw marks had been scratched into the stone around the cave. Kathryn had to pause to catch her breath, for not a few hours ago Smaug had been human and almost harmless. But now all she could see in her mind was the gigantic dragon with his claws like meat-hooks, tearing down the buildings of lake-town, impaling an elf upon the tip of his claw… she shuddered, for she knew full well what he was capable of. But she pressed herself on, trying to reach into the bond and find him, to make sure he was still alive; but oddly, he was sealed off from her, and she was locked out from finding him. And so with no other choice, she bravely walked into the cave.

She was met with instant darkness, and Kathryn felt her insides turn to ice as she went completely rigid, stock still as her heart began to thunder, her pulse like a drum in her ears as the darkness closed around her and swallowed her up. Her breathing was suddenly short, and she felt as if her lungs were not getting the right amount of air, her mouth worked to try and gulp down air as if she were a fish in water. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Kathryn kept trying to whisper to herself that the darkness was not real, it was just because her eyes were closed and that when she opened them, there would be light; she was not in the darkness, the darkness did not have her, the madness wasn't still there… A whimper escaped her throat, her legs trembling as she fought down the panic in her soul, knowing that she would push herself back into the arms of the madness if she didn't find a way to conquer this. But she couldn't… the idea of the darkness pressing upon her, suffocating her, squeezing the life out of her, only to throw her into more examples of endless torture… she couldn't face it. She had faced up to a dragon and lived, but she was almost soiling herself because of the dark. What a pathetic creature she felt herself to be.

"Hold on," she heard Faervel's voice whisper close to her ear, making her struggle not to flinch and scream with fright and surprise. "Let me try and light a torch,"

She felt him leave her side, and bit her lip, hard, as she fought down the rising hysteria and abandonment. The magic inside of her was reacting to her fear, drinking it in as if it were a sweet wine, growing in size and making her dizzy from the force of it, it was a building pressure at the back of her throat and against the confines of her skull, threatening to tear her apart from how much was inside. But then, she heard the clomp of Faervel's boots and felt his presence soon beside her, and a wash of warmth tickling her neck and face.

"You can open your eyes now," he said softly, not patronisingly or as if she were a child. And Kathryn felt oddly grateful to him for that. And so she opened her eyes.

She sighed in relief when she saw that the darkness had been mostly banished, a small circle of light illuminating six feet around them as Faervel held up a flaming torch. Kathryn eyed the fire warily, her skin prickling as she remembered the flames of her madness. She was suddenly not sure which evil she preferred more: the darkness or the fire. The pain she remembered when fire had eaten her flesh, always burning her before the darkness ate her soul, she wanted to cry at realising the nightmare she was in. Seeing the look on her face, Faervel stepped forward so that he was in the lead, holding the torch out and away from Kathryn, so that she was in the light but at a safe distance from the flames. Once again she was very grateful to him.

Thy made their way deeper into the cave, the red light of the flames casting sharp and devilish shadows upon the rocks around them. And in various places, Kathryn noticed the claw marks on the stone, some a little higher then she would have thought possible… Gulping down her nerves, she ventured further in. The tunnel they were in was slowly opening up into a larger chamber at the back, the ceiling reaching up into the heights of the cliff until a small opening in the top looked out onto the night sky, a small shaft of light filtering down into the depths of the darkness below. Kathryn and Faervel edged further in, Kathryn growing increasingly nervous as a foul stench began to creep up her nose the deeper they went. She could smell sweat, blood, sulphur and… dragon. She would never forget that smell as long as she lived, and it –

Suddenly, a huge head dropped down from above to hover in front of the pair of mortals. Kathryn only caught a flash of red and pale white before a massive maw opened and a deafening, glass shattering scream exploded in her face, a wash of foul and hot breath sweeping over her and flinging back her hair, before Faervel yanked Kathryn back away from the creature. It was only when she was back away from it did Kathryn finally see it.

The creature had secured itself to the wall of the cave above them, dangling its head down in order to snap at them, and with them out of reach, it pushed away from the stone and landed on the floor of the cave. It quickly turned to face them, rising up until it towered over them.

It stood about fifteen feet tall, standing on two legs that looked like something between a human's and a bird's, with longer ankles, three toed feet, each tipped with long black talons. It had a long reptilian tail that lashed back and forth like a cat's when preparing to strike. The back was hunched over and slightly twisted, one shoulder seemed larger than the other, giving it a lopsided look. The stomach was unnaturally thin, though muscles bulged from the back, leading to horrid looking stumps of flesh, bone and skin stretched tightly over the top, just behind the shoulders and closer to the spine. The arms of the creature were long and gangly, the hands tipped with black talons like the feet, the arms held in a position as if it were protecting the chest that seemed to be little more than skin stretched over bone as Kathryn could see every individual rib, a long, crooked black scar upon the left breast. A long, snake-like neck stretched up so that the creature appeared taller, and an ugly head perched on the top. Caught somewhere between a lizard and a human, the face was one of the ugliest Kathryn had ever seen. The nose had been pushed down to meet the lips and jutted forward to form a type of snout, the cheeks pushed out and stretched longer, with the brow that was flat with the top of the head. The bottom jaw seemed to be too small when compared to the top, and seemed almost disjointed as it looked loose on one side. All over the creature, red scales broke through pale white flesh, though some areas were bare to reveal the coarse muscle beneath. But even though it was a grotesque abomination of a creature, the one thing that was pure and beautiful of it, was the flame yellow eyes. Smaug's eyes.

He stood before her, Smaug the magnificent, the ever beautiful and mighty dragon she had once known, he had even been a handsome and terrifying human she had come to see, but now he had become an ugly, disgusting formation of the two. As he stared at them, a growling snarl came from deep within his chest, his eyes clouding over with rage and pain, he did not seem to be in a right state of mind. In truth, Kathryn did not recognise the single-minded animalistic way he was staring at them as if he were a common beast… that was as angry as all hell.

"_Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!_ _Mani naa tanya nat'?!_" Faervel cursed under his breath as he stared in horror at the monster before him.

The creature that Smaug had become, seemed roused by the sudden noise, and screamed again at the intruders. He opened his unhinged jaw impossibly wide, and from the back of his throat, Kathryn saw a sudden light. The two mortals quickly leapt aside as the creature tried to sprout fire, but something seemed to be wrong, for once she was out of his line of the shot, Kathryn turned to see the that the fire did not fly out and strike the stone where she and Faervel had been standing a moment before. Indeed, it was not like normal flame, instead like liquid fire the spilled from the back of the throat and pooled into the mouth, dribbling down from between pointed teeth. Where the flesh of his chin and jaw were not as well armoured and protected from the flame – having still some elements of the soft human flesh – where the liquid fire touched, angry blisters and deep burns cut through the flesh, making it weep puss and blood. Smaug screamed in pain, cutting off the fire as he whipped his head back and forth on his long neck, trying to rid himself of the fire, spraying the liquid all about which Kathryn and Faervel desperately tried to dodge.

Suddenly, the creature screamed again, the sound so loud that Kathryn and Faervel had to cover their ears from the pain of the assault on their eardrums. Smaug contorted, his back going rigid, the awful sound of snapping bones and joints crunching together echoing through the cave, the stumps on the back seemed to be growing and contorting, bones sprouting from it, leathery membranes growing, but then the bones broke and shattered, the skin tore apart and the "wings" went back to being stumps. The jaw realigned itself, the face became more like what Smaug once looked like, all spikes and scales and teeth, before his muscles seemed to undergo a form of spasm, and reverted back to that monstrous mask. His back arched and the spine vertebrae popped in and out of place, trying to get straight and correct, but unable to move as they reverted back.

He was stuck in this half state. Kathryn realised in a wave of dawning horror, that Smaug's body was trying to push him further but was unable to complete the transformation, leaving him suspended in this painful, confusing, and terrifying half form. And his mind was all but lost, locking him out and leaving behind his base instincts in the process. He was little more than an animal at this point. And that unpredictability was oddly more terrifying then when he had been fully conscious and thinking.

"_Urulokë!_" Faervel whispered the word for "dragon" in his own tongue. Kathryn almost grimaced as she knew that there would be no hiding the truth from him now.

Dropping the torch so that it lay upon the floor, still giving the cave its brief illumination, Faervel suddenly reached for his bow at his back, quickl notching an arrow, his face set in grim determination as he aimed the weapon at the pitiful creature with them in the cave.

"No – Don't!" Kathryn screeched as she reached for –

The monster rounded on them, furious eyes blazing in its skull as it roared again, making the stone shake from the force of the noise, before it charged. It snapped its jaws at them, but the aim was off, giving Kathryn enough time to leap aside, and Faervel to lean away, putting off his shot. The monster then spun around, its tail flying through the air and hitting the two mortals and flinging them aside.

Kathryn was thrown back, she going in a slightly different direction from Faervel. The force of the blow left her gasping for air as the wind was knocked from her lungs. Her head hurt as she hit the stone, though not enough to send her into unconsciousness. She had been flung to the side, whilst Faervel had flown back and hit the cave wall, before sliding down, groaning in pain as he held the back of his head. The creature that was Smaug advanced upon the elf, jaws dribbling saliva as a low hiss reverberated from up its throat. Kathryn struggled to get herself even into a sitting position, her head pounding and making her feel dizzy, so that all she could manage was to prop herself up onto her elbows. She watched with growing terror, as Smaug used one of his feet to pin Faervel to the floor, tilting his head as he peered at him, reminding her of a vulture or a bird of prey. Smaug then opened his jaws as he made to lean down and encase the elf's head between his tee–

"Smaug! No!" she screamed.

The half dragon-human froze in place as her voice rang across the cave, the shrill edge contrasting the musical notes of her natural voice. Faervel, still pinned beneath the half dragon's foot, looked at her fearfully, finally coming to his senses as death was only a few inches away. Slowly, the half-dragon turned its head to glare at her from across the chamber, yellow eyes casting a glow upon the rest of his hideous face, another hiss escaping its mouth as those eyes settled on her. Kathryn had hoped that some part of him remembered her, that there was something in him even now… But all she could see was a lion that left one kill in order to pursue another.

Abandoning his victim, the creature turned and came towards her, its footsteps loud and ominous as it stalked closer and closer to her. It leaned down towards her, body leaning over hers and casting her in its immense shadow, clawed hands digging into the floor on either side of her waist, tail lashing behind him, face leaning in to hers until there was only a few inches between them. Kathryn struggled to keep her breathing under control as that foul breath washed over her, and she remembered the liquid fire dribbling out of the mouth. She fought the mental images of the fire coating her, dripping from his mouth and onto her as the flames ate her flesh, melting it away. But she tried to ignore it all, she instead focused on that hideous reptilian face that was looming above her own.

Smaug still had to be in there. He had to be! Why else would he come when he heard her voice say his name? But even these thoughts were of little comfort, as the dragon-human abomination growled at her, lips curling to reveal its teeth that inched towards her neck, tongue twitching to taste the air.

Kathryn lay trembling beneath Smaug as that fiery gaze pierced into her soul, telling her of the pain, the madness… and the hunger within him.

And she suddenly realised that she was utterly helpless in the face of the dragon's teeth.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Hey guys! I'm not dead, just been very busy over the Easter break, what with updating my other story, trying to write this chapter, wondering where to stop this chapter - another mean cliffhanger, I know, sorry! - but then I've been sick for the last week and a half :( then I've been visiting family and... yeah. I'm a little beat at the moment. But I've actually now had the time to sit down and write and read through this chapter to make sure it is the best that it can be. So I hope you liked it. :) **

**And now please review! Please tell me what you think of: Smaug's fall? His pain/transformation? His escape? Kathryn asking Faervel for help? Escaping the castle? Kathryn's fears? What did you think of Smaug's half/half form? And the cliffhanger I left you guys with? Sorry, but next chapter shouldn't be as long a wait as this one was. :)**

**Another announcement: the contest has now closed, thank you to everyone who entered. But now myself, Mussymay14 and an outside judge are now going to deliberate and choose our three winners. They will be announced in my next post for this story. **

**Until next time! Love you guys! x X x**


	11. Chapter 11 - Just Like Before

**Author's Note: Quick couple of things: For the first song, if you look up on youtube "Lelianna's song english cover" by Paperliliesny, and the second song "May it be" by Enya. For the conversation in the second half of the chapter, I really like a piano cover of "If I never knew you" by The Piano Fan, playing in the background.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 - Just Like Before<p>

"... Calm as an angel in the dragon's den," - The Revolt of Islam

* * *

><p>The monstrous creature glared down at Kathryn with Smaug's eyes, lips peeling back to reveal his teeth as saliva dripped from his still bleeding gums. Kathryn shook from the force of sound as the half dragon creature growled at her, and she struggled not to move a single muscle as she locked gazes with the beast.<p>

"Smaug…" Kathryn said softly. The creature growled at her in response, eyes blazing.

Smaug's mind was still sealed from her, so Kathryn couldn't use their bond to help her at the moment, nor were her powers of any use. Kathryn could only hope that her voice and her face alone was enough for him. If it wasn't enough to make him see sense, then she was going to die a very painful death.

But even now, Smaug was looking at her, glaring at her with confusion written upon his monstrous features. He was still aggressive, hungry, in pain, but there was something in him that recognised her, for he studied her face as if her name were just at the back of his mind, unable to grasp it as if it were smoke. His nostrils flared as he took in her scent, and he seemed as if he didn't know whether to tear into her or not. Kathryn knew she had to persuade him to see her once more.

"Smaug… It's me, it's Kathryn… you know me…" she murmured to him, her eyes locked with his as she hesitantly raised a hand towards that grotesquely malformed face.

The dragon snarled at her, and Kathryn froze in place, but she didn't shy away nor did she break eye contact. Her heart was racing, knowing that even though Smaug's head was only as big as a crocodile's perhaps, he could still bite off her arm. But she did not show her fear, she did not break the stalemate between them, knowing that it would be the death of her if she did.

Slowly reaching up with her other hand, Kathryn tucked a hand into the folds of the neckline of her dress and retrieved the dragonscale necklace, now with its golden thread chain that hung about her neck. The half dragon creature sniffed at it suspiciously, eyes narrowing on the object as if he could recognise it as one of his own.

"That's right…" Kathryn whispered to him. "You know me… You gave me this on the day I left you… You know me… You _know_ me…"

She kept repeating the words softly, as if they were a prayer as she slowly inched her outstretched hand forwards towards his face. With a growl, the creature snapped it jaws only inches before Kathryn's fingers, making her stop momentarily. But she merely begun to murmur soothingly as she slowly reached forward bravely once again. And then, her soothing noises became a melody and her hushed tone became words as she softly sang in an attempt to calm the savage beast.

"**Elder your time is come**  
><strong>now I am filled with sorrow<strong>  
><strong>weary eyes need resting<strong>  
><strong>heart has become grey and slow<strong>  
><strong>in waking sleep of freedom...<strong>"

Instantly, the Smaug-beast became transfixed by her voice, eyes widening, head wobbling slightly on his neck as if he were in some sort of trance, like a snake dancing to a snake charmer. Kathryn allowed her magic to slip into her voice ever so slightly, bringing a subtle edge of her power to her voice as she faded to a mere hum, hoping that the magic would help to sooth the savage beast and not further antagonise him.

And then, ever so gently, she placed her hand on the edge of his snout, just above his misshapen lips. Instantly, the half creature froze in place, and Kathryn knew that she had hit the right spot. For when fully in his dragon form, right between his nostrils, Smaug had small pores in his scales that worked to sense energy in the air, allowing him to sense the change in the air movement, or so that he could sense his prey. And with her touch upon such sensitive skin, he could feel every current of electricity running through her body, it was a very intimate thing to touch a dragon in such a place. Kathryn knew this, and had been gambling that those pores were there even in his half state. A moment later, Ktahryn heard a deep thrumming, much like the growling of thunder, but knew it to be a dragon's purr. A smile broke out on her face as grateful tears of relief filled her eyes. She'd done it. He knew her.

Suddenly, Kathryn heard a shuffling noise as Faervel tried to get to his feet. Smaug's head snapped back to glare at the elf, eyes going wide with surprise, a roar tearing from his throat as he bared his teeth at Faervel. Faervel froze, quaking with terror, and Smaug looked as if he was about to attack again, when Kathryn reached out to him, her hand brushing his jaw.

"Smaug, no, it's alright –"

Her words were cut short when Smaug spun back to face her, his jaws snapping at her in a warning, only centimetres from her face. Kathryn only closed her eyes in order to stop herself from flinching or reacting in any other way, even when her knees shook and she thought she would piss herself from fear. She opened her eyes slowly as she began to hum again, her voice soft and caressing the air as she tried to sooth him again. Smaug opened his jaw slightly, a growl vibrating up his throat, though his eyes became half lidded and a deep sigh escaped him, it was as if he were a crocodile basking in the sun with his jaw open to allow his body to cool. With a shaking hand, Kathryn reached out again and gently stroked his misshaped snout, noticing how his hide was damp as if from sweat, a slight tremble in every muscle.

"Faervel," Kathryn murmured as her voice never broke the soft melody of the song, her eyes never leaving Smaug even though she spoke to the elf. "You need to leave," Kathryn could tell he was about to argue, but before he could she quickly cut him off in an attempt to not alert Smaug to his presence again. "You must go now: go back to the castle or wait outside, it makes no difference. I must help him. Don't worry. He won't hurt me. Now go."

She felt his eyes upon her, and it seemed as if an eternity passed, before she heard him softly pick himself up and leave the chamber. In order to mask the sound of his exit, Kathryn continued her short little song.

"**We sing, rejoice**  
><strong>we tell the tales<strong>  
><strong>we laugh and cry<strong>  
><strong>we love one more day...<strong>"

As her song began to die, Smaug tensed up, releasing a high pitched whine as his body shook under more convulsions, and she could hear his bones cracking and breaking and trying to move, causing him more pain as he growled, whined and whimpered. Daringly, Kathryn pushed on his head, and he wasn't able to fight her due to his weakened state and his smaller dragon-like physique then he was used to. Once he was on the ground, he began to curl up, tail coming to snake round by his jaw, back hunched, legs coming into his underside and twitching as he groaned. Kathryn settled herself by his head, her fingers gently brushing over his fresh scales that seemed rather soft compared to the iron armour she had grown accustomed to. She tried to keep him comfortable and calm in any way she could, hoping that if he remained still and didn't fight it, then the change would come naturally.

After half an hour, and there was no change, Kathryn began to panic. If anything, the convulsions and tremors in his body were becoming much more frequent, and Kathryn knew that he was slowly dying, the sweat upon his hide making him glisten, the shivers that now shook him made his breath rattle, his heartbeat becoming irregular. Panic and desperation gripped her entire being: she couldn't lose him again! Kathryn knew she had to do something to help, but was unsure what, as the only thing she could think of was to help him through the change. But the only way to do that was to…

Steeling herself for what she was about to do, she realised that she had no choice, and ploughed on ahead anyway, praying to whatever gods would listen for salvation.

Kathryn searched for the bond that connected her to Smaug; as she reached it, she began to claw her way along the golden chain of their bond and then pushed herself into Smaug's being. In all her years, she knew that she would never forget the sensation of being inside the mind of something so different and alien to her own… it was unlike anything she had ever experienced and doubted she ever would again. As with the last time she had done this, the pain she experienced upon first entering was unbelievable and almost overwhelming! She physically screamed with her own body as she pushed her way past Smaug's mental barriers that he had erected due to the change; it was like her skin was being peeled off as she pushed herself through the defences of the dragon, as if his talons were raking down her flesh agonisingly slowly like torture. This wasn't like when Smaug had been open to her when they had been dying together, this was much worse, and Kathryn was sure that she was only hurting herself against the barriers and not making an inch of lead way. So, calling upon her magic, she made a shield around her own mental state and with all the force she could muster, she rammed into the walls surrounding Smaug's mind, her own magic breaking and fracturing under the pressure, and still the walls held. It took another three attempts before the wards finally broke and Kathryn's magic along with it, but she was finally in. But once she was through and inside, she went straight into the centre of his mind and very consciousness. But just like before, she felt lost within the gigantic expanse that was the dragon's mind. Kathryn felt herself being stretched across his mind as her being tried to comprehend him and his alien thoughts that tore at her like a hurricane wind, and it took all of her will power in order to keep herself rooted in one specific spot, only as big as a pea. Yet even then, she felt as if every thought inside the dragon's mind was like a rabid wolf, tearing at her viciously, teeth sinking into her flesh and trying to pull her apart at the seams. But she held on, stubbornly, she knew that she had to hold on!

Summoning her power to her, Kathryn pushed it into the dragon, and allowing her power to work along his body, noticing how his own magical reserves, once an ocean of power that had made her drunk with the thought of it, was severely depleted, only a dwindling spark and utterly spent. Their powers stirred together, creating a beautiful combination of glittering purple and deep red. Though Smaug's magic was weak from exhaustion and unresponsive, Kathryn saw her own magic fuel him, like food and water to a man in the desert, giving him sustenance and bringing him slowly back. She took control, and forced the Raw Magic to obey her will, flushing it through Smaug's body, along his veins, around his bones, through every muscle and organ. He had once saved her this way; she would try to do the same for him. She imagined him in his dragon form, picturing him as she had for the past sixty years of her life. She created an image of him purely from memory: every scale, every scar, every horn and tooth and claw, she brought it into her head as she focused on that and that alone. The magic seemed to respond to her thoughts, working through Smaug's body, going through every limb and organ and muscle as it worked its wonders, and encouraged by this, Kathryn concentrated on the image all the harder: Smaug beautiful and strong hide, his magnificent wingspan, his strong tail, his deadly but expressive hands, and his cruel but charming face with his beautiful eyes. She felt the scale necklace burn hot against her skin, as if in reaction to the magic at work, feeling as if it were a sword that had just been heated in the fires of the furnace at the forge.

Starting to feel the dizziness overcome her as exhaustion slowly crept up on her, Kathryn quickly finished her work, and was content that she had done what she could. But as soon as she tried to leave, she saw her magic come with her, and all her hard work slowly began to unravel like a poorly knitted scarf, coming apart and threatening to go back to what it had been. Desperately Kathryn remained in place, even though her mind began to lose focus and she almost blacked out from exhaustion. She had to find a way of keeping her magic within Smaug until he was able to complete the transformation on his own. It was as if he did not have the energy and was relying on her. So, Kathryn thought about how she could fuse –

_Fuse!_ She thought excitedly. _Of course!_

Quickly she imagined a stream, a small creek, a flow of water from her to Smaug and back again, like a loop, just enough to drop off a small amount into each of them. She felt his own magic respond to her call, forming the stream with her own, so that their magic fused together into a current as strong as the River Running that flowed from the Lonely Mountain. With this, Kathryn wouldn't need to be inside of Smaug's head in order to make sure the magic went to him, it would flow to him naturally out of her to him and then his would come back to her. It was enough to keep her work on Smaug going so that he could complete the process on his own, the magic and energy generating inside of him once more. Finally happy and unable to fight her exhaustion any more, Kathryn allowed herself to slip back along the bond and back into her own body.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped in shock at the sight before her. Smaug had returned, her mighty and beautiful Smaug had come back to her: lying beside her in all his draconic glory. He was just as enormous as she remembered, his body, even curled up as tightly as it could, dwarfed the cave, his back reaching and brushing against the ceiling, his great wings tucked against his sides, his neck touching one wall of the cave whilst his tail was at the other, curving and circling around his body. And Kathryn was in the centre of the massive red coils, sitting beside the curve of his neck, his chest and one massive foreleg not far from her.

Kathryn smiled a true smile that felt as if it had taken a millennia to grace her face once more. For the moment, she did not want to think of the consequences, for Smaug was back with her, he was truly right in his real form, and she wouldn't have him any other way.

Her eyelids seemed suddenly so heavy, her body almost collapsing, unable to hold her even in a sitting position any more. A wave of dizziness overcame her, and Kathryn settled herself against Smaug's side, rubbing her face into the softer patch of his neck as she allowed her exhaustion to overtake her. She felt Smaug sigh and inch his face towards her smaller form, curling further around her as they both fell into the realms of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how much time had passed whilst she had lain unconscious, it could have been hours for all she knew. But as Kathryn awoke, she noticed immediately that some time had passed, for the torch that Faervel had left in the cave had burned out, and the light of the moon from the hole in the ceiling was replaced by the warmth of the sun. Kathryn's inner body clock told her that it was the morning, possibly even close to noon if the ray of sunlight that was coming straight down through the opening in the roof was any indication. Kathryn stretched out her back and arms as she yawned, rustling her hair to itch her scalp as she pulled herself away from Smaug's neck and furnace-like warmth of body heat. Kathryn took in a deep breath as she scented the familiar and oddly comforting scent of dragon. A deep musk filled with spice and the stench of smoke and sulphur. She smiled down sleepily at her dragon that still lay in slumber, his deep snores echoing in the small cave.<p>

Crawling over to him, Kathryn settling herself so that she was sitting next to Smaug's head, her face only level with his spiked cheekbone due to his enormous size. She watched him sleep, that small and contented smile never leaving her face as she watched his eyes flicker slightly behind his eyelids as if he were in dreams. Absently, her hands began to move of their own accord as she began to stroke and scratch the tough dragon hide upon his cheek. Her mind wondered back to the days in the mountain, when everything had been simple, peaceful, even happy. If only Kathryn had learned of her love for Smaug then, what would her life be like now? Would it have changed anything? Perhaps not, and Kathryn didn't want to darken her pleasant mood by such thoughts and so focused on the here and now as she continued to fuss over Smaug.

Gradually, Smaug grumbled as he slowly awakened, the sound filled with such power and so much louder than what he had produced before in that monstrous half state. Kathryn smiled again, oddly relieved to hear that her dragon was back to how he should be. Was it bad of her to be thankful that the unstoppable perfect killer and destroyer was back?

Smaug eyes blinked open, his slit pupil slowly focusing as he his eyes shifted, looking about the small cave and the light coming in from the entrance and the hole above… until his eyes landed on Kathryn. Something warm and unexpected entered his gaze as he looked at her, a soft purr rumbling through his body as he inched his face closer to her until she was pressed against his cheek. He purred deeply, the vibrations going right through her and making her body tremble. Kathryn giggled, unable to stop herself as she felt the tickling sensation along her stomach and up her chest; was it considered weird or inappropriate to giggle when in the presence of a dragon, especially one such as Smaug? Kathryn decided not to bother thinking about it and went along with it as her smile broke across her entire face.

"Don't stop whatever you were doing with your hands," Smaug grumbled out, his voice a little hoarse but otherwise just as she remembered it. "That felt good,"

"You mean me scratching you?" she raised a brow at him, her smile turning into a grin. "I would have thought such a gesture would be below you, too much like a master and a pet."

"Not when it feels like that," Smaug growled softly. Kathryn laughed again, and then did as she was told and went back to scratching his tough hide. Smaug purred, once again the sound making Kathryn's body shiver as the sound passed through her and almost made her bones rattle.

Time passed and they just stayed that way, content in each other's company as they stayed together.

After a time, Smaug seemed to grow restless or uncomfortable, as he shifted about, trying to get his legs underneath him and move his bulk. But his limbs shook and wouldn't support his weight and he lay back to the earth heavily, panting from exertion.

"Don't Smaug, you're still too weak," Kathryn murmured softly.

Smaug opened one eye to glare at her. She only raised a brow at him.

"After you going through a hell like that and surviving, I think I'm allowed to say that just this once," she told him matter-of-factly.

Smaug grunted but did nothing else.

"You went into my mind," Smaug said after a few minutes of silence had lapsed between them. "I thought I told you never to do that again,"

"I don't think you did…" Kathryn said thoughtfully, almost teasingly, before her face grew more sombre and her tone more serious. "I couldn't let you suffer and die. I could do something so I did it,"

"Kathryn," Smaug growled out at her in a weak warning.

"If you were in my place, would you have let me linger in such pain and die?" She asked, cutting in before he could go on his high horse – or wings might be the case.

Smaug looked at her, his eyes unreadable as he stared at her, but finally conceded to her point.

"And besides," Kathryn shrugged. "Aren't you glad I stepped in? I mean, look at what happened," she gestured to his gigantic body.

"It is good to be back in my rightful magnificence," Smaug grumbled appreciatively.

"And you are ever the voice of humility, O Smaug," Kathryn smirked to herself.

Smaug chuckled, the sound wonderfully whole despite the fact that it sounded exhausted and only half of what he was capable of.

"Do you miss how it used to be?" Kathryn asked softly, looking at her fingers as she picked imaginary dirt from Smaug's cheek.

His only response was to fix his great eye upon her questioningly.

"I mean back before… before I left." She explained in a small voice. "Do you miss it?"

Smaug watched her, his gaze never leaving her face, taking in every aspect of her, eye never blinking as if the moment would shatter if he did.

"More than you could ever know," he rumbled softly. "Do you?"

"More than you already know," she gave him a small, sad smile. "What do you think would have happened if we never met?"

"What?"

"If you had never found me that day, if you never kept me… what do you think would have happened? Would things be different? Would it be better?" she asked.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, hurt entering his voice – or as much as he would allow.

"You know I don't," she reassured him. "But I can only wonder,"

"Such curiosity can only lead to ill feelings in your heart, dear Kathryn," he murmured.

"Just indulge me,"

"Fine." He said almost grumpily. "If we had never met – impossible in other words as there is no way on this earth I would have heard that voice and not gone after it. But if we had never "met" then I would have stayed in my mountain, done as I pleased, and I would have destroyed Lake-Town on that same fateful night. Your coming did not cause it nor could it prevent it."

"Sounds like you would have been better off," Kathryn mused.

"No. For I would have lost the chance at having the only beautiful, honest and pure thing in my life." He growled at her softly, his eyes staring down at her with an unbreakable gaze as a warmth and a sadness filled his expression.

Kathryn was left speechless by his words, warmth filling her as her heart swelled with pride and affection. After a few moments of silence, Kathryn thought she had composed herself enough and so smiled at him bravely before she spoke.

"And I would have rotted away in that ruin of a city, struggling to live, all alone, I probably would have gone insane in due time. Lucky you found me, isn't it?"

"I don't believe in such luck," Smaug told her. "As I said, there is no way I would have heard that voice and ignored it. I knew I had to have it, and now would gladly take the heart of the woman with it. No matter the path, you and I would have met either way. There are no other events that would lead to anything different. If you would like the term, it was 'fated'."

"Oh how wonderful," Kathryn said with false sarcasm, a teasing smile tugging on her lips. "I am destined to love a gigantic, destructive, arrogant lizard,"

Smaug scoffed at her, but chuckled again, though his eyes slowly closed over. He jolted himself awake not a second later, eyes snapping open with a growl. Kathryn lay a comforting hand up towards his snout, smiling encouragingly.

"Sleep," she murmured soothingly. "You need your rest."

Smaug scowled disapprovingly.

"I'll sing for you if you wish," she suggested. Smaug seemed a little more interested now. "Sleep Smaug, I'm right here," and she reached up and gently kissed the corner of his scaly lips, the only place she could reach whilst still sitting.

Smaug purred softly, his gaze growing affectionate as he nuzzled his face closer to her body, almost squashing her against his foreleg. The tip of his tail then swept around and wound itself around Kathryn's ankle taking a firm but tender hold on her. Smaug's lips tugged into a form of smile, before he closed his eyes in preparation for sleep.

Kathryn smiled warmly, unable to deny the swell of love she felt in her soul, allowing it to race along the bond so that he could feel it. And then she sang for him.

"**May it be an evening star**  
><strong>Shines down upon you<strong>  
><strong>May it be when darkness falls<strong>  
><strong>Your heart will be true<strong>  
><strong>You walk a lonely road<strong>  
><strong>Oh, How far you are from home<strong>

**_Mornie utulie... _**  
><strong>Believe and you will find your way<strong>  
><strong><em>Mornie alantie... <em>**  
><strong>A promise lives within you now<strong>

**May it be the shadow's call**  
><strong>Will fly away<strong>  
><strong>May it be you journey on<strong>  
><strong>To light the day<strong>  
><strong>When the night is overcome<strong>  
><strong>You may rise to find the sun<strong>

**_Mornie utulie..._ **  
><strong>Believe and you will find your way<strong>

**_Mornie alantie..._ **  
><strong>A promise lives within you now<strong>

**A promise lives within you now...**"

As she sang, Smaug slowly fell into unconsciousness once again, his eyes closing, and his breathing becoming deep and even as he was lost to dreams. Kathryn sat beside him, utterly content in that moment as she smiled at him, softly laying her face against the warmth of his cheek, just listening to him breathe and feeling his heart strong and powerful beneath her flesh.

And in that moment, everything was perfect. She wanted it to never end.

But like everything else that was good in her life, it had to.

She was faintly aware of the sound of footsteps, and was instantly panicked: was it a hunter? A soldier? She looked up towards the cave entrance, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Faervel. She looked over to Smaug worriedly, but the dragon did not stir, obviously too exhausted and in too deep an unconscious state in order to be disturbed.

"Fearvel," Kathryn said softly, her voice filled with the apology she had thought of in the back of her mind. "Please, forgive me I –"

Faervel held up a hand, silencing her as he closed his eyes as if against an irritation or due to pain. When he looked at her, his hurt gaze was enough to wound her soul with guilt.

"You lied to me," he said quietly, his voice filled with sorrow and slight anger.

"I had to," she said miserably. "You would never have believed me nor helped me if I told you the truth. But know that I told you as much of the truth as I could,"

"And so this is Smaug, the dragon dread…" Faervel whispered as he looked at Smaug's impressive size, his face going pale as he took in the might of the creature that lay harmless before him. "You forced me to help the Dragon of Tyranny,"

Kathryn bowed her head, unable to find the words to explain herself.

"Yet you love him? Was that a lie?" Faervel asked, his voice confused and hurt.

"No, that was not a lie, Faervel," Kathryn whispered. "I love him. More than I have anything else in this whole world,"

"Kathryn…" Faervel sighed, his hand coming up to his head tiredly, his face pinched with exhaustion and sorrow. "Kathryn… this is too much for me to believe… But you are my friend, and the dragon has bewitched you –"

"He has bewitched me into nothing!" Kathryn said defiantly. "I do love him –"

"I do not doubt that what you feel is truth, Kathryn," Faervel said softly, coming down to kneel as close as he dared with the dragon's coils separating him from the human woman. "What I doubt is this beast's sincerity in the matter. I do not trust him, and that is why I am taking you back to the city."

"What?!" Kathryn demanded, her eyes going wide with fear and panic. "No! Faervel, you can't!"

"I'm sorry," Faervel closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her. His hands balled into fists as he stood, a mask of determination coming over his face. "But either you come with me now back to Vathvael, or I go back and bring every soldier the castle has to this cave where they can kill this dragon. If you come with me, you can tell me everything – the whole truth – and you can try to convince me of your plight and I will not tell a soul about him until I hear everything. But if you don't I can have half of Dorwinion's army here before the end of the next hour. The choice is yours."

Kathryn sat there, utter horror and disbelief filling her entire being as she looked up at Faervel with pleading, tearful eyes. She shook her head, turning away from him when he wouldn't relinquish his gaze, she quietly sobbed. He despair eclipsing her in that moment.

"Kathryn…" she heard Faervel's mournful whisper close beside her. "Please do not think of me as evil in this. I just… I want you safe, and despite the fact that I would wish you anywhere but that corrupt rat-hole of a city, it is the safest place for you against this creature. But I am giving you the chance to convince me of the truth; you can tell me everything and I will decide for myself,"

"You won't trust him," Kathryn whispered, her voice stinging with the betrayal she felt. "No matter what I tell you,"

"I can't unless you help me to," he pleaded. "Kathryn… please…"

Kathryn refused to look at him, instead gazing at her beautiful Smaug as he lay sleeping, completely unaware that she would have to leave him again, just like before. She had sung for him, he had slept and she had left. It was all happening again.

Tears of grief were flowing down her cheeks as her shaking hands slowly unwound the end of Smaug's tail from her ankle, and she stood. She bit her lip to stop herself from weeping fully, as she slowly leaned in and kissed Smaug's scaly hide, ignoring Faervel's attempts to hide his disgust.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to her beloved dragon.

And then, she followed the elf out of the cave and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey so I pulled out another Chapter in the same week! I love you guys! **

**This chapter was my absolute FAVOURITE to write so far, and I think most of you can guess why. **

**Now, an important announcement to make: We have our winners for the Competition! Yay! :D So, in third place: DevMisery22, I will be sending you an extract of the next chapter as soon as I can :) . In second place: DracoBrooklyn, I will be sending you a short story of your choice as soon as possible! ;) And in first place: Faerydae! I will be talking with you soon in order to talk over your OC! BIG THANK YOU to everyone who entered the competition, it was really difficult to decide, but we (the judges, myself, mussymay14 and special guest) had to come to a decision. But a big big thank you to every one, it was really wonderful to see your love and support of this series. :')**

**Another thing to quickly say: next week's update may be a little slow as I have two written assignments to finish. But shouldn't be too long a wait. **

**And please review this chapter! Tell me what you thought of: Smaug calming down? Kathryn helping him through the change? The first song? Their conversation? the second song? Faervel's ultimatum? **

**Until next time lovelies! :D xXx**


	12. Chapter 12 - All Things Must End

Chapter 12 - All Things Must End

"A dragon is no slave." – A Song of Ice and Fire

* * *

><p>"Did you think you were clever?!" Wilhelm spat out as he seethed as Kathryn was brought before him. She knelt on the floor, her hands bound by rope behind her back from where the guard had taken her at the city gate from Faervel, who was kneeling right beside her. Kathryn had expected this, she knew that Wilhelm would be furious when they returned, but she was dead to it all as she knelt there with a completely blank expression, allowing it all to merely pass over her head as if in disinterest. She didn't even look at the king or those who had been assembled as he continued to speak. "You elves have always been so self-righteous!" he spat. "And now you steal what you believe to be yours for the taking?! Well, I will not let you take what is mine!"<p>

Kathryn's head jerked up at that, she hadn't thought that Wilhelm would blame Faervel of thievery. She had suspected that perhaps he would congratulate him or thank him for returning her, she almost thought herself stupid for thinking otherwise. But Faervel did not seem to be concerned by the threat that Wilhelm posed, as he looked at him with complete boredom.

"With all due respect, You Majesty," Faervel began smoothly, his tone almost as dull as his eyes, though that respect that all elves demanded was present in him as all listened to his words. "I was not stealing. I was merely helping the Seer with a task that she had bestowed upon me,"

The Lords grumbled, not believing him, but Kathryn's head snapped to face him as she felt her heart beat wildly in her chest as fear turned her veins to ice. No, surely he wasn't going to tell them?! Was he? The whole journey back to Vathvael, Kathryn had kept her word and explained everything to Faervel, every last detail, she held nothing back, except for some private issues in the story, such as the scale necklace, for example, and the bond that she and Smaug shared. That was something personal and would not be shared with anyone else. She had talked the entire time and Faervel had not interrupted her nor did he comment other than the odd question here and there, he had listened patiently and listened to it all. When Kathryn had finished her tale, he had remained silent for a long time and it was only when Kathryn pestered him for an answer on what he would do that he told her that he still had to think about it. Did this mean that he had reached a decision? Was he going to tell everyone about Smaug? Kathryn couldn't take it! In that cave he was helpless!

"Oh really?" Wilhelm drawled. "And what, pray tell, was this task?"

"We elves have an extensive knowledge of the world, Your Majesty," Faervel began, and Kathryn frowned at him in confusion. What was he playing at? "The seer bade me take her to the woods so that she may find something in order to help her with a vision,"

"A vision?" Wilhelm gaped, his anger completely leaving him as he turned desperate eyes unto Kathryn. The poor woman gaped from Faervel to the king and back, she had not expected this, and was struck dumb by it. Was Faervel covering for her? Well, her mother always used to tell her to never look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Y-yes… y-Your Majesty," she stuttered, her mind racing to try and find a good lie. "I had a vision… about your son…"

"My son?" Lalemwen gasped as she stood, her eyes wide as she looked onto Kathryn not with greed, not with desperation, but with a fear and apprehension that only a mother's love could bring. Kathryn felt oddly envious but also guilty for the lie and false hope she was bringing.

"Yes," she murmured. "But the vision was blurry at best, I needed some remedies in order to bring it into the full, to see it clearly." The lies came off of her in waves, but these people had never heard of the powers of a seer save that they had them. As long as they didn't know what she was capable of, she was safe.

"Why did you not ask the guards to get you these things?" Wilhelm asked, his eyes narrowing with slight suspicion.

"There was no time, Your Highness," Kathryn said. "If I waited for your guards to go out trampling through the woods and finding any old leaf, he could bring me back the wrong one or worse waste too much time. In instances like this, when the vision was not clear, I needed to be quick in order to bring forth the vision whilst it was still in my mind."

It was lies. All of it. But they didn't know that, and she would prefer to keep it that way.

"And?" Lalemwen asked quietly. "What did you see? What is to become of my child?"

"I saw… a child… I believe it to be a boy…" Kathryn said vaguely, not wanting to lie to the good queen but knew that she must. "He was standing by the sea… He wore a crown, and behind him people were bowing to him,"

All remained silent for a moment, staring in quiet shock and slight awe.

"Thank you," Lalemwen whispered, her eyes shining with tears of happiness, her hand drifting down to stroke her swollen belly affectionately.

"My wife and I thank you for this," Wilhelm spoke gruffly, clearly as awed as his wife, but still trying to maintain that air of authority. "But I cannot let this insubordination go unpunished. You must learn to obey. You will be confined to your quarters until further notice,"

Kathryn felt her rage roar like a fire within her as she was ordered to her room; "you must learn to obey" as if she were a dog or even less than that, a possession to be told to sit and stay. Damn it all, she had been in the presence of a dragon not hours ago, she had lived in the Lonely Mountain itself, she loved the great and powerful Smaug, and yet she had to be treated like this?! She was even shocked at her own thoughts and feelings of such intense anger, and that only made her all the more upset. Not a few days ago she would have been a nervous wreck in front of the king and considered herself lucky and grateful to be let off with this. But Smaug's re-emergence into her life had stoked the fire, the defiance, within her once again; he pushed her to be better, to be fierce, she was reminded by him that she was not weak, she was stronger with him. Perhaps she had forgotten that when she had been separated from him for sixty years, and then it died when she thought him dead, but now it was awake and it was alive within her.

But despite this fire, when surrounded by guards and soldiers on all sides, she knew that she still had to keep her head. She nodded her head to the king, biting her tongue in case she blurted out something she might regret.

"I will escort her," Lalemwen said as she walked from her husband's side to stand in front of Kathryn.

"I will send my assistant in case you have any more dizzy spells," the physician spoke softly from his place at the side of the throne room. He snapped his gaze to a young woman who stood by his side in the shadows. Kathryn had not seen her before at court, she must have been as new as this new physician. The woman was tall, standing close to 6 feet in height; Kathryn instantly noticed her dark skin, betraying that she was from the east, perhaps from Haradrim or Rhun, in which case Kathryn had to wonder why she was in Dorwinion of all places. However, her dark skin glistened beautifully in the light of the fires on the torches around the room, and made her long black hair shine like ebony, full of curls like Kathryn's. The woman had almond shaped eyes which had an amber tint in the dim light. She had a strong yet curvy physique, her muscles hard but lean as if she had been doing physical work for most of her life. The physician snapped his thin insect like fingers at her, and the girl jolted as if she had been dozing off and came to stand by the queen obediently.

"Thank you," the queen spoke softly, almost tiredly as she began to walk away.

Without being told, Kathryn got up to her feet, her guard unbound her wrists and she followed the Queen out of the Throne room. Kathryn didn't look back as Faervel was addressed by the king, and soon the doors closed after her and she followed the Queen through the dimly lit corridors. Night was closing in, the white walls of Vathvael turning an eerie silver under the encroaching moonlight, lights inside buildings flickered in their homes down in the city as if they were the reflection of the stars above. Kathryn and Lalemwen walked in silence for a while, but it was the Queen who spoke first.

"I must thank you," she said at last, her voice soft and wilting. "For what you saw in the vision,"

"It was not of my doing, Your Majesty, you mustn't thank me," Kathryn said, trying not to show any physical clue to her guilt at having fooled the good Queen.

"But you have given me hope," Lalemwen's lips curved into a small smile, and Kathryn noticed how her whole face seemed to become a moonbeam with angelic light, the smile doing so much to enhance her mature beauty.

They walked on in silence for a while, Kathryn trying to suppress the guilt she felt welling up within herself. Then finally, Lalemwen broke the silence once again.

"I understand that you predicament isn't exactly… ideal," she began, and Kathryn had to resist the urge to scoff. "But trust me when I say that nothing lasts forever," That made Kathryn look up sharply, looking at the fair queen as if she had grown a second head.

"Your Majesty?" she asked, bewildered.

"No one deserves to be treated as a possession, as if they are an object," Lalemwen spoke so softly, Kathryn was struggling to hear her, but her words still caught at the string of hope inside of Kathryn, making her heart lurch. "Perhaps, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday… it _will_ end,"

And it was then that they reached the doors that led to Kathryn's chambers, and Kathryn paused half way between the door and the Queen as she looked back at the woman, wanting to stay, to know more of this hope that she had been given. But the Queen smiled tiredly.

"I must bid thee goodnight, Lady Kathryn," she said softly.

"And you, Your Majesty," Kathryn bowed.

"Come Your Highness," the physician's assistant said softly, leading the queen away back down the hall. And without further ado, Kathryn opened the door and went inside her chambers with an exhausted sigh. It had been a long day.

"And where have you been?"

_And it was about to get even longer._

Kathryn sighed as she turned and saw Lord Beronor standing by the fire, his scowling face cast into shadows as he glared at her from across the room.

"Lord Beronor, I was not expecting you this evening," Kathryn murmured. The Lord's eyes narrowed at her nastily, telling her that he was not fooled by her little act, and Kathryn struggled to remain standing still under his condemning gaze.

"Do you know how I got to where I am now?" he suddenly asked rhetorically. "Yes, I was born into my family title, but it was I who dragged my family name up to become one of the most influential houses in Dorwinion. And I did not get here by allowing anyone to stand in my way," He spoke as if he were educating his grandchild on the history of the castle architecture as he stalked closer and closer towards Kathryn. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as she shuffled her feet nervously as those old eyes locked onto hers mercilessly. "Do not stand in my way, witch… life will become very unpleasant for you if you do,"

"Is that a threat?" Kathryn hissed softly, steeling herself as she prepared for the worst.

"No, that was truth. A threat would be if I proposed something I had a chance of completing; when I say truth, I mean it with utter certainty."

"You will leave my presence please, _Sir,_" Kathryn spat as she felt herself go rigid with fear despite her best efforts.

"You need to understand the natural order of things Kathryn," Beronor sighed in disappointment as he looked down his nose at her. "You are a parlour trick, nothing more. Yes, your powers may be extremely advantageous to us and a great thing to possess now. But soon the novelty will wear off, and when you cease to be useful it will only be a matter of time before your brash and insubordinate behaviour gets you killed. However, if, from now on, you do as you are told and do as I say, that can be avoided."

"Do you believe me to be a little puppet for you to pull the strings?!" Kathryn rounded on him with blazing eyes at the outrage she felt. "Do not think that because I am a woman, I am feeble! I too can command the winds sir! I have a hurricane in me so great it will strip the leaves of your Noble House bare if you dare to try me!"

"You dare to threaten me?!" Beronor growled dangerously as he glared at her, leaning in close like a dog as he bared his teeth.

"I do!" she met his stare defiantly. "You are little more than a dog scrounging for food at the King's chair! I am more then what you or that weakling of a king could ever dream of! You have no idea who you're dealing with – ARGH!"

Kathryn yelled in pain as Beronor back-handed her across the face, his knuckles grazing her cheek and the flesh feeling as if fire had ignited upon her skin. Kathryn stumbled back, a hand going instinctively to her face as she looked up with wide, startled and terrified eyes. But Beronor was already walking away as if he had just swatted a fly, all calm and controlled. He only paused once as he grabbed the handle of the door before he could exit. He did not even look at her as he spoke over his shoulder to her.

"And apparently… neither do you,"

* * *

><p>Gandalf looked out across the long-lake, his ancient grey eyes looking out mournfully onto the empty surface of the waters, the slight waves only broken by the floating debris. No town now floated on the Lake, no people lived there anymore; it was all gone, destroyed, completely dead. Most of the inhabitants of Lake Town had survived the dragon attack, but all were now homeless, penniless, and most were fighting for their lives either from horrid burns by dragon-fire or from wounds sustained from the Battle of the Five Armies. It seemed almost hopeless for the people of Esgaroth.<p>

But no, Gandalf would make sure that the sacrifice of others would not go in vain, that they would mean something. He had offered to stay to help Bard use his share of the dwarves treasure in order to rebuild the City of Dale so that his people could regain their former glory. It was a slow process, trying to find workers and labourers who were reliable and honest coming at such short notice. But Gandalf was doing all that he could to help. He owed the people of the Lake that much.

With a sad and defeated sigh, he looked out over the Lake once again, his eyes trying to penetrate the darkness of the water in order to try and see the giant bones that were supposedly beneath the waves. It was all his fault, for he had started the quest that pushed the company of Thorin Oakenshield to try and re-take Erebor, it was he who went to Kathryn to see if he could get any useful information from her. But because of his actions, this had happened: the death of one of the last Fire-Drakes, and one of a powerful bloodline to boot, the destruction of an entire town, a people left homeless again, and the death of an innocent young woman, whose only crime was to love. His heart still felt heavy with the loss of her, the thought of her great spark gone from the world was something he truly regretted. He had broken his promise to her, he had sworn he would do everything in his power to keep Smaug alive, and he had failed. And now she was dead. If ever he could come to forgive himself for that, he could only hope that his dear friend Elrond could learn to forgive him also.

"Everything alright?" Gandalf heard Bilbo ask softly, and he turned to see the hobbit looking up at him with concern in his brown eyes. Gandalf smiled at him, proud to see the little man up and about, for he was still recovering from his injury from when the dragon had attacked him, his sides all stitched and bandaged from where the dragon tooth had sliced him open, although thankfully not fatally. Despite the fact that it had been weeks since he had received the injury, dragon wounds were slow to heal. "Gandalf?" the hobbit squeaked at him.

"Yes Bilbo my boy," Gandalf smiled for the hobbit as he turned away from the lake to walk back towards the ruins of Esgaroth and their camp with Bilbo. "I'm merely thinking,"

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Bilbo commented softly.

"Lately there has been a lot to think about," the wizard grumbled as he climbed up a steep embankment, on top of which was the camp that the people of Esgaroth were using as housing whilst the reconstruction of Dale was taking place.

"Oh!" Bilbo exclaimed suddenly, clicking his fingers as something suddenly came to his mind. "Gandalf, I forgot to say – Elrond is here,"

"Elrond?" Gandalf looked at the hobbit, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, he wants to see you when you have the chance,"

"Oh… thank you Bilbo. You go lie down and rest, let me have a chance to speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said, though he didn't wait for a reply from the Halfling as he quickly strode through the camp towards the centre where Bard – as the new King of Esgaroth – and his family were kept. There he found Bard standing at a table, a crutch under one arm to help him stand from where his leg had been partially crushed from where the dragon had seized him in his jaws. He was looking over the plans on the table, as well as lists of all the provisions and materials needed for rebuilding Dale, and standing beside him was Lord Elrond, dressed in moderate yet finely crafted leather armour with a long and elegant cape fanning out behind him in the soft breeze. As soon as Gandalf came to them, Elrond noticed his approach and looked up.

"Gandalf," he said softly in greeting, though his eyes were a little sad. Gandalf couldn't help his heart sink at the thought of his dear friend forever looking upon him like that because of Kathryn's death.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf said with a small smile, trying to be cheery and polite despite the heavy tension that hung between them. "I did not expect to see you here,"

"The kind Lord Elrond has offered us help, Gandalf," Bard said as he straightened himself up to look at the wizard. "He is providing food and craftsmen, two things that we are badly in need of,"

"Well… thank you Elrond," Gandalf said, not having to force his smile this time as he looked at Elrond gratefully. "We truly do appreciate this,"

"You'll need all the help you can get," Elrond said, and the very small beginnings of a smile twitched at his lips sadly, before he turned back to the papers on the table.

* * *

><p>Light shone through his eyelids, and Smaug groaned as he was roused from unconsciousness. His mind felt heavy and lethargic, as if a fog had rolled across his brain, preventing any quick thought. He slowly opened his eyes, the fading light of the sun not enough to hurt his eyes, though he was dazzled by the light briefly. He breathed deeply as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings, namely how uncomfortable he was seeing as his gigantic bulk was squashed into the cave that could barely contain him. His sides were pressed against the walls of the cave, his tail tucked tightly against him. Looking at the opening leading to the tunnel and cave entrance, Smaug knew he wasn't going to be getting out in that way, and if he was correct – judging by the light weight of the ceiling upon his back – there was only a few feet of rock and earth above him, meaning that when he got out of here, he would have to break the cave. He felt a little restless, his energy coming back to him from his transformation at last. But at least he was in his proper skin once again, which he relished as he shifted in his place, trying to get comfortable as he rubbed his iron hard scales against the wall of the cave. He sighed as he closed his eyes, not sleeping, but merely dozing as he enjoyed the moment of feeling in his proper body once more, undisturbed, with his most precious treasure by his side. She must have fallen asleep during the day, and Smaug curled his tail in order to wrap her up in his coils so that he could feel her flesh against –<p>

Smaug's eyes snapped open when he felt nothing but empty space. Shifting his head so that one eye could look down onto the spot where he had left her, he noticed that she had vanished. Panic shot through him at such a ferocious rate he felt his heart stop momentarily as his senses worked to try and locate her. But he couldn't hear her breathing, he couldn't feel her in the cave, couldn't see her, and her scent was old. She had left, perhaps a few hours ago. She had left him in his sleep and had not returned.

The familiarity of the situation was not lost on him. Smaug felt his insides burn with hurt and he bared his teeth in outrage. Had she left him just like before? But then his nose twitched as he picked up another scent in the cave… the smell of elf… and then flickering images came to him, of Kathryn and the elf, Faervel, in the cave, fighting him. It was only fragments, mere images of what was previously a black gap in his memory from where the transformation had gotten stuck. It hadn't even entered Smaug's mind hours earlier when he was speaking with Kathryn that the elf might be with her, he had been too focused on simply being in the moment with her. But there was no doubt about it now, the elf had been here and his scent was as old as Kathryn's, meaning that they had left together. He had taken her away.

Smaug snarled as his rage consumed him, burning within him like the fires he created, he pushed up with his legs, driving his back up into the ceiling of the cave and easily broke through it and into the air above in a fountain of dirt and rocks. He erupted from the earth like a demon as his eyes were blazing in his head, flocks of birds flying from the treetops around him as he snarled and raged like a rabid animal. Only one thing was on his mind: revenge. No matter what Kathryn thought now, Smaug was going to make that elf wish he had never been born onto this world, he was going to tear him apart so badly that not even his family would be able to put him back together to recognise him!

He looked out over the small wood to where the walls of Vathvael stood proud and white glistening with silver as the sun disappeared and the moon took its place in the sky. Smaug growled deep in his throat, imagining those spires of the castle on fire, crumbling beneath his claws, relishing the feel of the dead and the dying of those pompous and hateful humans!

But instead of taking wing and storming the castle from the air, Smaug sunk low as he went between the trees, trying to be less noticeable as he slunk through the darkness towards his prey. The humans were too ignorant and inferior in order to notice his colossal shape, and Smaug had to employ all of his stealthy abilities in order to make his passing quite so as to remain undetected. For all of Vathvael's splendour and all of the its praise, not one guard looked Smaug's way, not one of them knew he was there. Smaug halted his progress when he was three hundred yards away from the wall, the castle looming above as he searched the twinkling lights in the windows until he found… _there_! He could tell by the balcony and angle of the wall and where it dropped onto the section of the castle grounds below, he had found the balcony to Kathryn's rooms. It would be so easy, to merely jump up and latch onto the side of the castle and smash his hand through the wall and grab Kathryn. But, he had to think of what if she wasn't there… it was obvious that the elf had brought her here, but would that disgusting man of a king put her in the dungeons? Or somewhere else?

Smaug tugged on the bond, wanting to see if she was still awake and hopefully be able to pinpoint her location by her response.

Suddenly, he felt a rush of energy trickle into him, filling him up until he thought he would burst. Every scale and spike stood on end, as if with the tug upon the bond, Smaug had pulled a chain that had unleashed something into his soul. Every joint locked as he felt electricity snake through his body, hurting him, though nothing to the degree of what he had experienced before. He was filled with fear momentarily that he might be stuck in that half form again, as he felt the electrical pulses that swirled through him to cause his muscles to spasm and his heart to race. He closed his eyes tightly shut against such an uncomfortable pain, and clamped his jaw shut and dared not even breathe in order to stop himself from making any noise that could give away his presence. But as he did this, he saw spots dance across his vision behind his eyelids, and felt the energy swell until he thought he would explode…

When he next opened his eyes, he was lower than he was before, and looking down warily, he was mortified to find that he was back in his human form. Smaug sighed as he wobbled for a moment, getting his bearings as he reacquainted himself with his human form and felt a little woozy, as if the energy that had filled him a moment ago had drained him, leaving him exhausted. He was completely furious that he was forced into this degrading state not hours after he had just got his rightful form back. Did he do this? He remembered slightly how Kathryn had saved him from the transformation by joining their magic into one steady stream that flowed between them, had he accidentally tugged on that when he had meant to call Kathryn through the bond?

How this had happened he did not know entirely, but would try to understand later. For now, whilst he was stuck in this form, he might as well use it to the best of his advantage. At least in this form he could storm the walls and infiltrate the castle without being so conspicuous.

His first thing to do was to find clothes, seeing as his human form was naked and he knew how he was more likely to be spotted by humans seeing as they didn't like nakedness. In fact, it was rather easy to find both clothes and his means of getting into the castle to find Kathryn. He found an entrance onto the castle walls, and quickly ambushed two guards on patrol. It was almost ridiculously easy to overpower them with his brute strength and snap their necks. Tossing one body over the wall, he stripped the other of his clothes and armour before dropping it over the side to join his companion in death. Then, it had simply been a matter of blending in with his surroundings, something that Smaug was naturally a master of despite his unusual size by human standards, due to his hunters instincts and predatory nature. He made his way through the castle, but oddly found himself not going to Kathryn's chambers like he had originally planned. Instead, he changed course and made his way to a very familiar room.

He entered without announcing himself, and saw Andraya sitting on her own in an armchair, working over a parchment with a quill in her hand. She seemed to be concentrating and was lost in her work for she didn't notice Smaug's entrance until the door closed behind him. She looked up at him, her eyes becoming guarded and defensive, almost aggressive, until Smaug reached up to lift his helmet from his head, revealing his face. Andraya blinked in surprise as she gawked at him.

"Smaug?" she whispered, frowning as she stood. "What happened? Where have you been? I heard that the King has a bounty on your head since you escaped custody,"

"If he wishes to take me prisoner, I'd like to see him try," Smaug growled quietly.

"What happened?"

Instead of answering, Smaug merely took off one gauntlet, and raised his hand for her to see. He then closed his eyes as he pulled on the stream of magic that flowed into him and gathered the electrical ball into the flesh of his hand. He instantly felt most of his energy drain from him, but his iron will forced him to remain standing, refusing to show any form of weakness to this harpy of a woman. He allowed the electrical charge to seize his flesh and he gritted his teeth against the pain, forcing himself to watch as before his eyes, his palm became rough, his fingers shifting to different positions, his knuckled becoming wider and stronger, his nails growing into talons and red scales burst through his skin. Smaug felt his knees threaten to buckle as he watched his hand morph into a full dragon claw, merely on a smaller scale. But he could only hold it for a few minutes, as he released the magic, and allowed his hand to return to human form. As he lowered his limb with deliberate slowness, he turned his head to look back at Andraya, who's ice blue eyes were wide and fixed upon his hand, all colour draining from her face as realisation came to her.

"What… h-how?! W-what…?!" Andraya stammered, and Smaug couldn't help but smirk.

"It would appear, even to an imbecile, that I have acquired the ability to transform," he said smoothly.

"What?!" Andraya's eyes went wide, and Smaug could practically taste her fear.

"You did not change me back to my true form, Andraya… myself and Kathryn did," the human-dragon gloated as his eyes sparkled with merriment at her obvious distress. "So now, our deal is over,"

"But everything I've done –"

"The specific requirements of the deal were for _YOU_ to transform me back. Kathryn, and natural circumstances, have beaten you to it,"

"But what does this mean for us?"

"'Us'?" Smaug snorted. "You seem to be under the impression, _witch_, that there was anything to begin with. You did not fulfil your end of the bargain; therefore, our agreement is off,"

"No… you can't do this!"

"Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do, human," Smaug growled at her dangerously.

"We had a deal!" she shrieked, her eyes utterly furious as she stormed towards him.

"Well, the deal just _expired_…"

"So why not kill me now?! Why did you come back to tell me? Was it manners or a sense of courtesy?"

"Well, for what you _have _done, you have served me well," he sneered. "So let it not be said that I don't repay my debts,"

"We're not finished Smaug!"

"Oh, I believe we are," Smaug growled out lowly as he chuckled darkly whilst turning his back on the witch to leave for good. "Should I ever see either you or your daughter, Andraya, I will not hesitate to end your life for the wretched and foul thing that you are,"

"You can't do this!" she screeched coming after him as if to strike him or to force him to stay.

"I am _Smaug_." He hissed, whirling around to face her, his teeth bared, his eyes glowing unnaturally as his rage swelled within him. Andraya stopped dead in her tracks, eyes going wide as she shrank away from him instinctively, and in her fear, his snarl turned into a sneer and then a smirk as he straightened to regard her coldly. "I am fire and death incarnate. And you would do well to remember that…"

Smaug trailed off as he felt something along the bond that joined him and Kathryn. At first he thought it was a rush of energy, one that would change him back to his original form, but it wasn't. He felt the shift of magic, around him draining down the bond towards Kathryn, and he felt a sense of dread emanating from her, one that he remembered well from all the times he had felt her in the same situation in the Mountain.

A vision. Kathryn was experiencing a vision, and she was distressed by it.

Without another word, Smaug left Andraya's rooms, grabbed the guard's helmet and placed it over his head as he made his way towards Kathryn's chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry that this Chapter is late, but I've been really busy, final exams are here so over the next week I'm going to be really busy, but after that I only have one written assignment and then I'm done for this year and I'm on summer break! Yay! :D <strong>

**So I got a lot of Faervel hate from the last chapter, LOL! But as I said to people, I hope that he starts to redeem himself, and his actions in this chapter reflect that first step. But other then that, thank you to everyone who reviewed, your comments and support mean the world to me! I really really love you all and read every comment, so for those who I couldn't message back either to being a guest or you don't allow PM messages, just know that I still read and adore your comments, so here's my thank you to you! **

**So please tell me what you thought of the chapter, a little short, but hopefully you still enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought of: Kathryn before the King? Faervel covering for Kathryn? We also got a look at the OC who won the competition, so big thank you to Faerydame for that. Also, what do you think of seeing Gandalf again? Smaug's reaction to Kathryn's disappearance? Him turning back to human form (again)? Him breaking off the deal with Andraya? All reviews welcome with open arms! **

**Until next time my wonderful readers! xXx**


	13. Chapter 13 - I'm Yours

**Author's Note: A WARNING now, half way through this chapter there is content that is for mature readers only. If you wish to skip ahead once you come to it, then that is perfectly fine. For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy it. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 - I'm Yours<p>

"My task is set before me, girl

My mission clear and true

There'll be black knights and dragons, girl

But I will always come for you…"

― Emme Rollins

* * *

><p><em>Kathryn opened her eyes as the vision started, and was surprised to find herself in the familiar halls of Erebor. She had not taken form, and was simply a floating view point in the air as she saw the mountains of gold laid out all around her stretching off into the infinite chamber, gigantic pillars holding up the cavernous ceiling that stretched up into the shadows above. Kathryn smiled even though she had no lips, a sense of home coming to her as she looked upon that place that had been her haven for almost a year, and then had been in her heart for all the years since. She felt a sense of melancholy at knowing that it would never again be her home. The dwarves now reigned within, and it was only her home when Smaug was there, and the only way for him to return was through a firestorm of death and destruction. This was her home no more, and even when Smaug had promised to return them here, she wanted no part of it. For it was not the gold nor the ancient halls that made it home, it was the giant reptile that had once lived within.<em>

_Speaking of which, she saw him in his true dragon form lying on top of the mounds of gold, not buried within as he usually was, his soft snores echoing through the massive chamber that made even he, the colossal creature that he was, seem small in comparison. Kathryn watched him, a soft smile in her heart as she watched him dream peacefully, groaning and growling to himself as he slowly came awake._

_Smaug opened his eyes as he came around from his slumber. Blinking his eyes open as a rumble echoed from deep within his chest. But as he awoke into consciousness, he looked around the vast treasure chamber, his eyes scanning the shadows around him, his nostrils flaring as he took in every scent, he even tilted his head in order to listen for anything around him._

_Quickly raising his head, he peered around, clearly searching for something, and Kathryn's smile slowly faded as a sense of dread filled her being as she was forced to watch him. The dragon almost seemed frantic as he looked about, a soft whine like that of a beaten mongrel dog escaping him, a pathetic sound that betrayed and undermined his deadly and unforgiving appearance. Once again he used all of his senses to scan the chamber, looking, scenting, listening..._

_The silence was deafening._

_Smaug roared. He roared so loudly that the cavern physically shook with the force of his voice. He was practically screaming in anger and grief._

_When dragons felt emotions, if they did not have master control over themselves, then they felt them to the extreme: anger was a blinding, murdering, fury, and happiness was an over-the-moon, absolute joy. Smaug had no control of his emotions now. And the sadness that now ate at his soul was an all-consuming, heart breaking, and unimaginable sorrow._

_Kathryn was physically brought to tears as she watched him vent his grief, how he roared again and again, each thundering sound creating a fracturing crack in her heart that threatened to shatter upon the next strike. Smaug got to his feet, wings half extended as he lifted his head towards the ceiling and screamed. _

_He smashed his tail into a column, snapping it in two from his ferocious strength. He bellowed a belly full of fire, twisting his head to shower the world around him in bright, burning flames!_

_Unsatisfied that his anguish had not been fully dispelled, Smaug charged from the halls of Erebor, climbing and snaking his way through the halls as he furiously sought the light. Kathryn was brought with him, watching it all happen as she was dragged along to see him in such a furious and grief stricken passion. He burst from the mountain with a roar and a wave of flame and smoke, quickly taking to the air as he did so._

_For an hour he soared around his lands, burning everything below, wreathing his flames onto the land until it was all nothing but ash and desolation. He poured all of his fury, all of his misery into those flames, making it burn so hot that he was sure that nothing would ever grow upon the landscape again. Kathryn watched in absolute horror at the destruction that his emotions had wrought, she couldn't bear to see it, a physical scar upon the world to show of the dragon's absolute misery. The land was now a waste, everything gone; where nature had sought to grow he had destroyed as was in his own nature._

_When he finally returned to the mountain, dawn was breaking, revealing his destruction in all its bloody, fiery, murderous glory. Smaug paused within the entrance to the mountain, looking back out onto the world he had left behind, as if he could conjure into being the one that he sought. Kathryn saw the longing in his eyes, and wanted to scream her sorrow at him but had no mouth or voice with which to speak. So turning to the front gates, Smaug reared back onto his hind legs, and smashed his body into the stone. There was a rumble like an earthquake as the rock threatened to cave-in, but that was just what he wanted. With a roar of effort, he beat himself again the stones, thrashing at it with body, claw and tail until Kathryn saw him wincing from the pain every time he struck his body against it and she felt her eyes weeping tears of distress as she saw him hurt himself so. She couldn't bare it any longer, she wanted to leave this vision, to crawl away and never see it again, but could not and didn't want to. A part of her NEEDED to see this, to see what she had done, and so she watched, unable to turn away. But finally, the rocks gave way and tumbled into the entrance, effectively sealing the front gate, so no outsiders could get in, and Smaug couldn't get out without breaking it down. Turning away, closing his eyes against the pain he felt as he shunned the last light of day, he then went straight to his horde, basking in the glow of the gold as he entered the treasure hall. Roaring once again in misery, he quickly dived into his treasure, burying himself deep beneath it, allowing all of the gold to cascade and bury him so that he was completely covered in it._

_There the dragon wallowed in his own misery, whilst Kathryn was left alone with hers._

* * *

><p>She awoke with a gasp, eyes snapping open as she looked about the room frantically in a blind panic. Her breathing was ragged and she was drenched in sweat, her feet tangling in the blankets, as she struggled to kick herself free. An uncontrollable wave of nausea coming over her as she felt trapped as if within the coils of a great serpent as it squeezed the life out of her. Dim flickering light illuminated her room from the low burning candles on her bedside table, only adding to her confusion and panic as the shadows stretched and distorted with the movement of the disturbed flames. Kathryn screeched in distress, her nails gripping at the sheet like claws as she –<p>

"Kathryn–Kathryn!" came a quick and whispering little voice as suddenly a face filled Kathryn's vision, hands gripping her face as the image of a girl hovered over her, murmuring soothingly, hurriedly to her. "Shhhh! Shhhh…" she soothed, fingers brushing aside locks of hair from Kathryn's face. "It's okay, Shhhh…."

Kathryn slowly calmed, her mind slowly coming to her as she began to remember where she was, her eyes locking onto the image of the girl over, using it as an anchor in order to bring her back to sanity. The angelic blonde hair, the ice blue eyes, the sweet face. Kathryn felt her heart gradually slow, her breathing still ragged but returning to normal as she forced herself to take deep and steadying breaths. Only then, when her body seemed to be within her control once more, did she speak.

"Freyja?" She croaked out in a sore voice. The girl smiled before leaning back and allowing the woman to sit up. Rubbing her aching temples, Kathryn struggled to remember what had happened before she fell asleep hours earlier. After being escorted to her rooms, she had found Freyja in her chambers, who had heard of her absence and her return and had asked the Queen for permission to see to her, which she had been granted. Freyja had helped to settle Kathryn's worries and to put her mind at ease as she helped her with a bath and then by combing out her tangled hair. Kathryn had told her as much as she could, knowing that her mother was working for Smaug but did not know what exactly that made of Freyja. Kathryn had been unable to sleep until late into the night, her mind too busy, whirling with thoughts that would not cease o quieten. But Freyja had remained dutifully by her side. When she had dismissed her before finally going to bed, it seems that the girl had not gone far.

"Are you alright Kathryn? Are you well?" Freyja asked softly, her eyes alight with genuine concern.

"As well as I can be," Kathryn muttered under her breath. "Why are you here? I thought you went to bed hours ago…"

"Well… it doesn't really matter now. I just came by to check on you. You seemed still uneasy when I left you," The girl said, somewhat evasively, but then gave a small smile. "It's a good thing I came back, yes?"

"Freyja… Is everything alright?" Kathryn asked, looking at the young girl's face.

"Fine! Fine…" the girl said, perhaps a little too quickly, whatever was bothering her, she did not seem in the mood to talk, and Kathryn could understand and so let it be. "But you seemed pretty upset, was it a bad dream?"

"You could say so…" she murmured.

"Do… do you want to talk about it?"

"Freyja," Kathryn said softly. "You have no need to worry. It was a nightmare, it can no longer hurt me," _If only that were true,_ Kathryn thought silently as her heart gave a painful ache at the memory of what she saw.

"My mother wanted to know how you're doing. She says that you need help, it isn't right that you find yourself in such political troubles after just getting over such a traumatic awakening,"

"Tell her I am well, and that I appreciate her concern," Kathryn replied a little mechanically, forcing a smile.

"Of course," Freyja murmured, turning her head away in submission as she clearly got the silent message. Kathryn felt her face twinge with guilt as she saw the girl's slight flinch, as if she were expecting to be struck for her insolence. They sat in silence for a while, until Freyja tentatively spoke out. "Kathryn… Do… do you believe that people can change?"

"Hmm?"

"If… If things were going to get better… if there was a promise that life can be different, do you think people can change for that?"

"From personal experience, Freyja, I can tell you that people don't need to change for anything." As she said this, the girl frowned at her, clearly confused by the statement. "What I mean is, If people want to change, they need only do it for love, putting a bargain on it just seems… hollow."

But if anything, the girl seemed completely distraught by this news, her eyes going wide and her skin paling as she struggled to keep the tide of emotions in check within her as she looked at the floor brokenly. Concerned, Kathryn reached out and touched the girl's chin, forcing her to look back up into the purple eyes of the seer.

"Are you alright Freyja?"

The girl didn't respond, instead she simply started to shake, her chin wobbling slightly. She tried to get her emotions under control, swallowing hard, blinking her eyes furiously as she looked about with fear, her breathing hitching up a notch. Kathryn instantly reacted to her distress as she launched herself at the girl, wrapping her arms around her and drawing her close against her in a fiercely protective embrace. Freyja froze, her body going rigid, as if she had no idea of what to make of this, before finally putting her arms around Kathryn's middle, and holding onto her fearfully. The girl shook and quaked in her arms, not weeping, Kathryn thought her too proud to weep, even when seeming to be utterly petrified, she just simply shivered, and Kathryn held her.

"Hush now, it's okay…" Kathryn whispered into the girl's ear. "You don't have to tell me. Whatever is happening, Freyja, I'm here. I'll help you,"

"Help me?!" she squawked, disentangling herself from Kathryn's hold in order to stare up at the older woman with shock.

"Yes," Kathryn murmured softly, confused as to how this could seem so foreign to the young flower before her.

"Why?" Freyja whispered cautiously, as if hesitant that she had misread Kathryn's meaning.

"Because I'm going to be your friend, and this is what friends do,"

Again, Freyja's eyes widened and she stared at Kathryn with absolute wonder, but also confusion, her eyes searching hers.

"Th… Th-thank you," she whispered reverently.

"Don't worry." Kathryn smiled reassuringly, rubbing the girl's arm, trying to be of some comfort. "Now go and get some sleep. I'll be fine now. Go on,"

Freyja gave Kathryn one last look, again her eyes searching as if she were looking for something untrustworthy, but oddly could not find it. Disquieted, she only nodded, and then gathered up her night robes – Kathryn realising that she was still dressed as if for bed – picking up a candle, before quietly walking out.

As the door closed behind the girl, Kathryn sighed from partial mental exhaustion, sagging against her bed post as she rubbed her temples again. Valar, how she wished she was somewhere else, somewhere far, far away from here. Turning almost forlornly towards the double doors that led to her balcony, Kathryn felt compelled to open them, to feel the cool night breeze upon her skin. It was preposterous of course, for although Dorwinion never saw the harsh severity of the winter, it was still only just about to turn into spring, and so even here the cold would be unbearable. But despite this reasoning, Kathryn found she couldn't ignore the impulse as she felt drawn to the doors, her feet moving as if from a mind of their own as she was brought towards the doors. She reached out and gently parted the silk curtains that flowed softly between her fingers as if she were gliding her hand through water.

She didn't open the doors, she still retained some part of rational thinking as she kept out the cold, but instead, through the small stained-glass windows in the doors, she stared out onto the landscape below. The great city of Vathvael lay sprawled out far below her, the large white wall surrounding the entire city, lights flickering in the windows of houses in the darkness like fireflies over a pond. The moon shone brightly, only half lit as wisps of cloud threatened to cover it completely as the gentle breeze outside stirred the world, breaking the portrait-perfect picture before her with movement and life. Behind the city lay the forest, with the hills and trees rolling into the distance.

Looking out into those trees, Kathryn felt her heart give a painful lurch in her chest as she thought of Smaug, how he was somewhere out there in those trees. Was he awake yet? Was he still where she had left him? Would he wake to find her gone? She felt her insides twist as a pang of guilt shot through her hollow feeling chest. She wished she'd never left him there like that, not even knowing where she'd gone or why. He wouldn't know that she had desired nothing more than to stay with him, but her love of him had pressed her to leave his side in order to protect him. Not for the first time, Kathryn cursed her ill luck and her powers for doing this to her and the one she loved. She could only hope that Smaug was still too exhausted to move – as sick as that thought was, she needed time to try and escape to him again and this time never leave him. She didn't know if Faervel believed her story or not, when he had lied for her it could have easily been him simply keeping his word whilst he made up his mind on the subject. But if he chose to betray Smaug's existence, then Kathryn knew that she had little time. She just prayed to whatever gods would listen that they would give her the opportunity to be with Smaug soon. She could only hope that he didn't see her absence in his sleep as he had done when she had left him before. Varda Queen of the Stars above, Kathryn knew that she would never be able to live with herself if she caused Smaug the same pain as what she had seen in her vision tonight. She shuddered at the memory, tears stinging her eyes as his bellows of pain echoed in her mind, wrenching upon her heart as she felt his pain as surely as if it were her own.

Kathryn looked out of the window one last time, glancing at the moon, her heart longing for a time lost long ago. Then she closed the drapes, sealing herself within the room of candlelight and crystal. She looked about the room with a barely restrained scowl of contempt as she looked at all of the finery, the exquisitely carved furniture, the colours and textures all around her. And she would have liked nothing more than for it all to burn and leave her with a cold cave that was filled with the scent of dragon. Though, she had to admit, although bitterly, that the nobility of Dorwinion was nothing if not extravagant when treating their "guests".

Kathryn wasn't a fool. She knew that these lords only wanted her for her power and that was it; Beronor had said as much and the King had acted it out to the last letter once he had discovered her true power. Beronor's threat rang in her ears as she looked at the room around her, the coldness she felt in her soul seeping from every corner and shadow; all of this would go away if she showed the slightest bit of resistance to the wants of her current "masters". Kathryn's hand drifted to her cheek where Beronor had struck her. Should she show any more acts of rebellion, then the comfortable beds would be replaced by a damp bedroll, the candles by darkness, and the windows by iron bars.

So she had to play nice, until she could take her chance and run. But how long would that be? Could she or Smaug wait that long?

Kathryn hung her head, a feel of defeat coming over her as she turned back towards the balcony doors, resting her head upon the silk drapes against the doors. When would this nightmare finally end?

She wasn't even aware he was there until she felt his presence just behind her.

She felt his fingers brush stray strands of her hair away from her face and neck, revealing her ivory skin beneath. Gasping at the feather touch of contact, Kathryn spun around to face her assailant –

And was rendered into stunned silence as she beheld the form of the human Smaug.

He stood before her, standing tall and regal in only light leather armour breastplate, gauntlets and breeches and boots, a helmet had been discarded onto the cushions of a chair noiselessly. Kathryn stared in wide eyed shock, thinking that she must be dreaming still, this couldn't be real, not 24 hours ago, she had seen Smaug struggling to make a complete transformation, how it almost killed him before her eyes. She had last seen him in his dragon shape and he had seemed to be staying that way, but here he was. His human face looked a little different from what she remembered, slightly odd, and he held himself more like a predator; before he had stood like a proud and pompous noble, a king to all he saw, now he stood like a tiger getting ready to pounce, every muscle primed and ready for the kill. He was staring down at Kathryn with those flame-like eyes, ones that were oddly unreadable as he beheld her.

"S-Smaug?" Kathryn stuttered, her mind still unbelieving at what she was seeing. "B-But – I mean... How –?"

"That doesn't matter," Smaug cut her off almost curtly as he took a step towards her, his mere shadow intimidating as it fell over the body of the woman, making her take an involuntary step back. His eyes were dark as they remained fixed upon her, unblinking, and Kathryn was powerless to look away, not from the dragon-spell, but because of the mere commanding presence he intoned, cowing her into submission from a mere glance. Kathryn felt her heart beat erratically in her chest as she looked into those eyes.

"Smaug…" she could only whisper out to him, her voice sounding weak and quiet even to her own ears. Smaug took another step forward, deliberately slow.

"You… _left_ me," he said in a hiss under his breath, not threatening, but certainly not calm either.

"I…" Kathryn couldn't speak past the lump in her throat, her fears of what Smaug would think coming true, and she tried desperately to tell him all the reasons, but her voice refused to work as her mouth gaped at him like a fish out of the water. "Smaug, I…"

"I awoke to find you _gone_," he growled out, the power in his voice more resembling that of his dragon shape, making the air seem to vibrate from the force of it. "You ran from me,"

Kathryn frowned, not knowing what to say, confused at that last statement.

"Was I too repulsive, Kathryn?" his voice seemed dead with no life nor emotion, though his eyes screamed of the anger and hurt he felt, and Kathryn felt her heart break at the sight only she could or would have been able to see. "Did you only think I was worth your time if I were in a form similar to your own?"

"What?" she whispered, bewildered at how he could come to such a conclusion. "Smaug, you know that is not true! I was with you for sixty years previously, and you had no human form then!"

"Then why did you leave me?"

"I had to," she said to him pleadingly. Smaug snorted in derision at the comment, taking another step forward, and Kathryn took another step back, until she felt her back hit against the doors to the balcony, trapping her as Smaug stalked closer.

"Do not think you can fool me, Kathryn," he said to her as he leant in close, not physically trapping her, but his sheer presence was enough to pin her in place.

"Smaug, please, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with you,"

"I find that hard to believe," his voice was oddly flat, lifeless, and it stung more then all his scorn and anger ever could.

"Don't!" Kathryn snapped, suddenly finding a fire within her again as she felt the hurt and outrage at his words. "Don't you dare put down what I feel for you! You know how I feel for you and you know I would never do that!"

"But you did,"

"I know," she said pleadingly, her eyes imploring him to listen. "But I wanted to stay – you know I wanted to stay!"

"So why didn't you?!" he almost snapped.

"Because I had no choice!"

At her words, a heavy silence fell between them as Smaug looked at her, perplexed, frowning. And then slowly, realisation came to him as his face turned to that of thunder.

"It is the elf. Where is he?!" he demanded in a dangerous voice.

"I honestly can't tell you, and even if I could, there is no point." Kathryn said softly, trying to calm the dragon-human before her, regretting how she had involved Faervel but hadn't seen any other way around it. "Even if he hadn't of done what he did, others would have come looking for me,"

"I would have held them off," he growled out bitterly.

"I didn't know that," she said softly, subtly inching her way towards him. "I just wanted you safe, Smaug. I didn't know if you would wake up for a week! If they found you, they would have killed you. By me coming here, I was trying to stop that from happening."

Smaug looked like he wanted to argue, but sighed, closing his eyes as he shook his head slowly. He seemed... disappointed, exasperated, exhausted, hurt, hopeful and a thousand other things all at the same time. Kathryn waited with baited breath for his reaction, surely anything was better than this silence as her apprehension grew with every second that ticked by.

"How many times have I told you," he said softly, finally raising his eyes to meet hers as they softened sadly. "About you and your stupid human sentimentality,"

Kathryn couldn't stop herself from smiling, quickly closing the gap between them as she wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled his human body close to her in an embrace. She didn't even realise what she was doing until it was too late and so decided to just go with it for now. There was a moment of hesitation, and then she felt his strong arms wrap around her, pulling her deeper into him, his head lowered to press his nose into the top of her hair. Kathryn took in his scent, feeling its wonderful wood-ash musk that tickled her nose and made her lungs feel heavy, but in a good way. He was so warm, just like when he was in his dragon shape, though to a more humane degree.

"I didn't want to think it," she heard him say in a hoarse whisper. She pulled back in order to stare up into his face, seeing the sad and somewhat fearful expression that lay hidden deep down in the depths of his flame-like eyes. "I didn't want to, but I couldn't help myself. I never want that to happen again," he said a little more fiercely.

"I know," she murmured soothingly, her fingers stroking small and soft circles on his arm as she tried to give him a warm smile, anything to ease the pain she knew he felt.

They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity, all the words that they wished to speak being understood only in the silence that they shared with one another. Kathryn knew she was staring into the eyes of Smaug, and he stared back at her just as deeply, even though human arms held her, he was still the dragon just beneath the surface, waiting.

It still felt so strange, to think of him in this form: with a man's body, a man's hands, a man's face. She no longer had to look up at him, no longer fear his every breath, his every thought, encase he would be bored with her.

Actually, she had stopped being afraid of all that a long time before now.

"Why are you here?" she heard herself whisper.

"I felt your anxiety and I came," she heard his same deep, raspy voice still accentuating each word, his mastery of his voice making the gravel seem like silk; it was a smaller voice because of the smaller chest producing it, but it still sent shivers of power down her spine. "What happened?" he asked, he needed not ask that it was a vision that made her so unsettled.

"I saw you," she whispered, staring up into his face as she felt tiny and fragile yet protected in his strong arms that encircled her. His face looked so much like a normal human's, but only she could see that it was truly not. And the only reason she could say so, was because now she could see the dragon beneath the flesh, just waiting to burst through. So many features were wrong: his high cheek bones, his strong jaw, his teeth that were a little too long and sharp, his long nose with ever so slightly distorted nostrils… and his eyes, eyes that were still the same yellow like liquid fire as they had ever been.

He stared down at her, his black hair falling to place his eyes in shadows, his thin lips cut a cruel line as he studied her intently, waiting for his answer.

"That night I left," she explained. He sighed, so softly she could barely hear it, his eyes closed briefly, and she felt herself tremble with emotion that she hadn't felt in years. She did not need to say that she saw him roaring in grief and anger, saw him burn everything around his home until nothing would ever grow again, saw him seal the doors to the Mountain and then wail his broken heart as he lay among his hoard, whose shine couldn't pull him from his abyss. She didn't say it, and neither did he, knowing that it would only burn and anger him to acknowledge such weakness. Despite their feelings, he was still a part of his draconic nature, and she didn't want to ruin this moment, not now, so instead, she merely carried on.

"And when I awoke, you were not here as you always were," she murmured, and at the sound of her voice, his eyes snapped back to hers, burning fiery yellow in the dim light. "That was… that was what made me upset. I needed you, and you weren't there. You were always there before, and I couldn't…"

He stared at her, not daring to speak.

"I – I'm so sorry," she whispered, a single curly red lock of hair falling into her face as she placed a hand upon his chest, her fingers clinging to the edge of the breastplate. She didn't even know what she had been apologising for, just that when she'd woken up, she'd needed him there to tell him how sorry she was. And that she would never hurt him again.

He stared down into her eyes, a finger gently tucking the stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"_Kathryn_," he rumbled out her name, sending a shiver down her spine. His fingers touched her chin, making her tilt her head back so that she was staring directly into his face as he looked at her. "I sealed myself away from the light of day, because I knew that I might break my word and hunt you down, and if I had you with me again, I would _NEVER _let you go,"

There was a short silence as Kathryn felt something swell inside of her, rising like a phoenix, soaring at his words and burning her from the inside as its flames raced through her blood. Her chest gave an almost painful wrench as she felt herself being drawn deeper into him, towards him. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she reached up a hand, her fingers tracing along his jaw faintly, without any command by her brain, merely acting on instinct, her palm settling over the side of his throat, his vein beneath her touch, the strong beat pressing against her, as hot as the fire she felt within herself.

The words came to her from the depths within her, and she couldn't deny them nor hold them back as she merely spoke as if she had no will with which to stop.

"And I don't _WANT_ you to ever let me go," she whispered to him, utter truth and sincerity in her words, the likes of which shook her body and rattled her soul with conviction. "Not ever again,"

Suddenly, Smaug's eyes burned in his head, smouldering over as he stared down at her with a gaze that could melt the sun. Kathryn was mesmerised, drawn closer to him as she felt him grip her firmly.

"_Done_." His voice rumbled with the power of dragon-magic, making the candles in the room flicker but not die, a small tremor of power pulsing through the air that would have undetectable to any who did not know the feel of magic. The air itself seemed to tremble but the two remained as still as stone, staring unblinkingly at the other.

And then he leaned in, and kissed her.

His lips were burning hot against hers, but gentle, secretive, as if asking her permission. And after a brief moment of hesitation, she kissed him back.

It wasn't like the first time, when it seemed so alien to think of kissing him when she'd spent so long thinking of him as another species. But this was different, he was a man, and she was a woman, and it suddenly seemed as if they had meant to be this way all along, and it was foolish to allow such boundaries between them. They had been linked through their minds and souls, through life and death and resurrection itself. Surely their bodies did not matter.

Feeling a boldness enter her stomach, she gently nudged his lips open with hers, and slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting him as she felt his slick tongue. He stiffened for a fraction of a second, trying to comprehend this sudden change of events, and then like a hound to the hunt he dove into the fray. He deepened the kiss, pushing his own tongue into her mouth, exploring her, tasting her, devouring her as his kiss grew hungry. He slid one hand to the back of her neck and the other slid up her arm, his touch burning her skin as he pulled her into him, pressing her body against his as he claimed her with that kiss.

And she returned it in kind, winding her hands into his dark hair as she grabbed at the locks and pulled him down to her mouth. All she knew was a craving within her that led her movements, not conscious thought, more of a longing; the need to touch him, to keep his lips on hers, to have all of him around her, and to never let this moment end. She leaned into him, bodies pressing together, and she felt him pressed against her navel. Kathryn would have gasped at the reaction her body gave to his, instant and instinctive and primal, heat blossomed along her veins as a sense of dizziness and heavy headedness overcame her, a desire dawning in her, hunger like she had never known before. She became delirious as her arousal began to smother her, the waves building until she was oblivious to everything she did, the cacophony of emotions and a sense being overloaded in that one moment became a fraction too much for her to handle at once, and she moaned against the feeling, wanting to stay in this moment as she kissed her dragon. But as the pressure grew, so did her body clench, and before she knew what she was doing, she bit his lip.

He hissed in a breath, pulling back ever so slightly, and stared down at her, frozen. And she looked up at him, unsure if she had unsettled him as she saw blood well up on his lower lip. They both waited in intense stillness as he flicked out his tongue and tasted his own blood.

Suddenly his eyes seemed to set on fire, a deep growl suddenly filling the room. Hands clenching upon the edge of his breastplate, with a scream of tearing metal, Smaug wrenched the armour clean from his body, not bothering with clasps as he easily ripped it from him and flung it aside. He lunged for her, crushing her against him as he wrapped his arms around her, and she realised that he had gotten rid of his tunic also, as she was pressed against his bare, very sculpted chest.

Kathryn gasped as she felt her whole body come alight with desire at his touch. And then the same breath was taken away from her as he claimed her mouth again with his, driving his tongue into her, so that all she could feel, all she could touch, all she could taste, all she could even comprehend was him. And she went along willingly, letting him drive her to the point of insanity with just his mere presence as he surrounded her.

Suddenly, she heard a rip and felt the cold against her bare flesh as her nightdress was torn away by his claw like fingers.

With a yelp, Kathryn jumped out of his hold, slipping through his grasp as he tried to react quickly enough in his surprise. His eyes danced with a predatory light as he smirked and came to charge after her, like a hunter coming after his prey.

But he froze in place when he saw the terror in her eyes as she quickly gathered up her ruined nightdress and held it against herself and turned away from him, cowering, hiding her body from his gaze.

She could practically feel his confusion as he frowned at her, struggling to understand why she would be this way.

"What is wrong?" he asked, his voice hoarse almost to the point of an animalistic husk from his sudden exertion. "Are you unwilling?" she heard him take a cautious step towards her. "Kathryn," he said softly. "If this is not want you want…"

"No," she said a little too quickly, and he stopped. _Curses_, she thought to herself. "No," she said again, softer this time. "It isn't that…"

"Then what?" she heard his growl of a voice right beside her ear, making her tremble and shiver from anything but the cold. Valar, she hadn't even heard him move.

But what could she say to him? That she was petrified of where this was leading because she was inexperienced? That she was frightened half to death of his eyes on her body, something that no man had ever seen?

She held the ruined gown closer to her body at the thought; and as if he could read her mind, he understood immediately as he curled his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest and clasping her hands in his with a gentle but firm grip. His mouth hovered by her ear, his breath tickling her hair, his voice almost in her mind as he spoke.

"You do not hide from me," he whispered in a hoarse growl. He did a slight tentative pull on her wrists, but she clasped them closer to her chest, refusing to let go. "Do not be afraid of me,"

"I'm not," she choked out.

"I know," he murmured and released one of her hands as he brushed back her hair, and she suddenly felt his face against the skin of her neck, his nose buried in her hair. And she heard him inhale her as he smelled her scent. His chest practically vibrated with a rumbling growl. "I can smell your desire," he growled at her, snapping his teeth by her ear. "You are ready for me…" he let the sentence hang, so she knew it was not a dictation. He was making it perfectly clear that he wanted this, but should she so desire he would stop and then he would leave. It would go no further than this.

But she didn't want it to stop.

Her arms loosened slightly, but something in her refused to let them go completely. She heard him chuckle, something deep and dark in his chest that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Come now, don't be shy…" his voice teased her, called to her, beckoned her as he slid his arms back into place as he took her wrists once more. "Let me take care of you,"

She was so shocked by his words, by the complete sincerity of them, the double meaning that both made her heart swell with affection and her body sing with desire; it all drowned her until she was motionless. And as he pulled on her arms again, she gave away completely, allowing the nightdress to fall to the floor, leaving her bare. He spun her around and pressed her against him, wrapping his arms around her as he drew her in, banishing the cold from her exposed flesh.

Suddenly, she felt his muscles constrict around her like a snake as he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, and placed her down upon it, and she watched his eyes feast upon her body. From her face to her toes he drank in every part of her, not letting himself miss one imperfection, not one mark, not one hair. But he noticed her gulp, how she fidgeted under his gaze, even when she blushed from the desire coursing through her.

"Kathryn?" he asked her in a soft yet hoarse voice.

"I do not know what you think," she mumbled, fear fluttering in her chest as her mind conjured images of his rejection, or his scorn even now when she could see the want burning in his eyes as he stared at her.

"I think…" Smaug began, knowing that he had to choose his words carefully in order to put her at ease. "That you are the most ravishing, most beautiful thing I have ever seen…"

"I… I've never been…" she didn't need to finish her somewhat embarrassing statement, when Smaug leaned down, his thumb stroking her lips softly as he then traced the line of her jaw.

"I know," he couldn't help the smugness from entering his voice as he stared hungrily into her eyes. "That is what makes it special," he whispered, meaning in both a beguiling sense but also literal, despite the fact that he was barely holding himself back from her, he didn't want to ruin this for her either. "It's all for me, and I want it all,"

Kathryn blushed, his hungry and reverent tone banishing her fear to the back of her mind as she focused solely on his eyes, heat pooling across her body, leaving a physical mark upon her as she seemed to glow from her desire.

Smaug grinned wickedly at the sight before him as he climbed up and crawled over her, his broad back shadowing her thin form, his arms and legs imprisoning her beneath him. He leaned down and kissed her again, but this time allowed his lips to travel across hers, down the side of her jaw, following the path of her throat and across her breastbone. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he kissed every inch of her, even until he reached the inside of her wrist, lashing his tongue against the skin and then sucking in the flesh between his teeth as he kissed it. One hand trailed her body, gliding along the curves of her waist and then cupping her buttocks in his large rough hand, sliding up to her knee before he gently tickled his way back down the inside of her thigh and his fingers grazed her slickness between her legs.

He reared, growling so loudly it hummed in her ears and in the base of her spine. His eyes were alight with fire from his own arousal, a primal part of him reacting to her desire like a moth to a flame. But she saw him deny it; instead he wanted to explore, to play. He had never experienced a woman with his new body, and he wanted to experience every aspect of it.

He gently brushed his fingers against her wet lower lips, and watched in fascination as she hissed and arched up, wanting more. He rubbed his hand against her, his palm working her over as he built a small rhythm that she followed dutifully, oblivious as she strained for the release her body craved. He flicked his thumb as he tried to explore every part of her desire, and caught her bud, watching in delight as she gasped and was almost brought to the edge. He did it again, revelling in the power he had over her, how she was helpless against him, completely under his control. The third time, he was rewarded with her core becoming even wetter for him, anticipating the climax to come.

Kathryn saw him inhale sharply as he smelled the changes in her body. And it was as if his animalistic nature took complete control, and he was no longer able to control himself as he snarled, flashing his teeth and ripping away his breeches with an impatient tug. He was naked before her, but Kathryn had no time to take in the magnificent sight as he suddenly dove at her; his golden eyes wild, the pupils almost pinpricks, there was almost no humane part of him left as he went to claim her.

He spread her legs and poised over her, but when she gasped he stopped for a moment, some rational side of his brain coming back to him. He shivered as he fought for control, poised just above her entrance. Knowing this would be painful for her; perhaps even down right torture if not handled correctly, he may very well end up hurting her. That thought alone was enough for him to steel his resolve and find some semblance of control as he tried to chain the beast within him. Once he was slightly more confident that he wouldn't unleash his primal side and destroy her, he allowed himself to breathe. He then slowly eased into her, allowing her body to adjust as he filled her up to the brim.

Kathryn squealed in pain, her body recoiling from the intrusion but was on fire at the same time. Gods, it hurt like hell, but she was begging for more, she could feel her climax was close, an ocean of things she had never felt before and couldn't even begin to comprehend just on the brink, yet the pain countered it and for a moment she didn't know which feeling was strongest inside of her.

Smaug waited warily, put off guard by her sudden pain. Seeing his indecision, Kathryn gently moved her hips, tilting them so that he slid in even deeper, causing her to whimper, but she placed a hand at the back of his neck and pulled him close to her, meeting her forehead to his in silent comfort both to him and to her as she began the rhythm, doing only what instinct demanded she do.

Taking that as his cue, he began to thrust into her, gently at first, but building up as he felt her walls tight around him, a perfect fit, fighting the edges of his sanity as he fought to not drive himself wild inside of her. As they worked, their pace began to pick up, becoming much more frantic, more animalistic, as they fought to reach the peak together.

All of a sudden, Kathryn felt the waves come crashing around her as her climax hit. A tsunami of pleasure struck her with such force that she was left utterly speechless as she shook from the ferocity of it. She cried out, her nails digging into the skin of her partner as she was almost sent into oblivion.

He felt her walls tighten around him and felt her wash him in her waters as she flooded his every sense. He scented her climax, and the shackles that he had carefully placed around his self-control shattered in an instant, and his inner beast roared in a frenzy as it claimed his mind and body.

Quickly pulling out, he flipped the poor woman over onto her front, so that she lay on her stomach. He dove back in again, using his thighs to spread her, and as he entered all the way to the hilt, he got another moan and a whimper out of her, making him smile wickedly in satisfaction. He then began to move inside of her, pumping with a beastly ferocity, driving her mercilessly, his arms trapping her from either side as he held himself above her. As he drove against her sensitive walls, he heard her moan in ecstasy and pain and felt her tighten around him as her fluids threatened to drown him. He needed more, but he needed it now, he continued to drive himself, feeling his own climax coming fast.

With another snarl, he sat himself up and pulled her with him by the waist until she was sitting in his lap, almost limp against him, only holding onto him for dear life. He felt her nails dig into his skin and snickered with a devilish glee, the pain only pushing him further.

Suddenly he felt all of his muscles tighten and clench, quivering of their own accord as he reached the peak. Without thinking, he brushed her hair away to reveal the pale flesh of her neck right by his jaw.

"You…" he panted a growl into her ear. "You… are… _mine_!"

And then he sank his teeth into her neck.

Kathryn screamed both from the pain in her neck as his teeth punctured through her skin until she felt her blood bubble into his mouth, but also from the release she felt as she came a second time.

He gave a muffled roar into her flesh as he too came with her, their bodies becoming one in that one moment.

They were left there panting, completely still as it all died down. For what seemed like an eternity, they sat together, allowing the storm they had created to calm around them and eventually die down. Smaug tasted her blood on his tongue, and savoured the sweet taste as his mind slowly came back into his own control, and he took deep, steadying breaths to calm his racing heart. He felt Kathryn almost completely limp in his grasp, and he rumbled comfortingly as he took in her scent, her pheromones mixing with her sweat and his male musk. He gave another rumble of smug satisfaction. Gently, he had enough of a mind to kiss the tender flesh of her neck as he withdrew his teeth, licking away the blood that bubbled up to the surface from the wound he had inflicted. He wasn't entirely sure why he had done such a thing, it was something that males of his species did in order to mark their mate and to keep her still during mating flights encase she was frightened by the drop. He had almost done so to her once before during a dream, but had checked himself before he had caused any damage. If Smaug had known then how things would have turned out, he smirked to think that he would have preferred to have gotten all this business out of the way and done what instinct had demanded then. He knew that this bite on her neck would probably scar, and he didn't mind the thought of that – it would be permanent and physical claim to all who looked upon her that she belonged to him and to no other. A rather _delicious_ thought indeed. Turning his attention back to the female in his arms, he cautiously lifted her off of him, both of them moaning as he slid out of her. He laid her down on the bed and then lay down beside her, drawing her close to him in the embrace of his arms.

He kissed the fiery locks of her hair as sleep threatened to overtake him.

"You're mine," he whispered a lethargic purr into her ear, a slight drowsiness coming over him slowly like the tide.

"And you're mine," he heard her breathe back.

Satisfaction almost completely overcame him, making him grin tiredly, and he kissed her hair again, trailing kisses down her face as he pulled her closer, thanking her for the amazing gift that she had shared with him. In his woozy state, he felt as if he had conquered the world and the sun and moon, and nothing could compare to this. He whispered a thousand "thank you"s and endearments to her as she fell asleep to the sound of his voice. Smaug held her tightly against him, never wanting to let her go.

And then they both lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Not many would acknowledge that there were places kept out of sight and out of mind within the passages of Vathvael's grand royal castle. Servants were hardly ever seen in the actual corridors of the castle, lest the nobles be offended by their mere presence; so instead, narrow passages had been built into the castle in order to help servants get across the castle much quicker without being seen. But only servants and the butlers and housekeepers knew where any of these doors were.<p>

It was rather surprising how _talkative_ the servant class could be with the right amount of coin and wine offered to them…

Such one secret passage led from just around the corner from the Seer's chambers, the door left ajar on purpose, the winding passage snaking through the castle, straight and true, with hardly any turn off or adjoining passages. It led straight to the northern wing, where it opened up right into the corridor outside King Wilhelm's private chambers. It was a small corridor with two double doors at either end as a figure exited the secret passage into the corridor. On one side of one set of doors would stand a regiment of guards, maybe four or six in total; and on the other side of the other door, lay the King, fast asleep.

Dressed in a maid's uniform, the figure went silently to one set of doors, whispering magic under her breath as she opened the locked door silently and slipped into the King's chambers, leaving the door to both the secret passage and the bedroom wide open.

Within the chamber itself was a small fortune all to itself in decoration alone. The entire room was covered in gold leaf and exquisite deep marine blue, the grandest tables made from marble with embedded crystals and patterns swirling and covered in gold. At the very back of the huge room, past great armchairs and private dining tables lay a gigantic bed that would have been able to fit five people into it with comfortable leg room. On either side of the bed was a set of doors that led onto a grand balcony. The figure swept right past the bed towards one set of doors, opening them wide and allowing a cold breeze to gently filter into the room, taking the temperature down enough for the occupant within the bed to shiver as he drowsily began to stir.

"Wha… Wh-what?" Wilhelm blinked, his eyes unfocused as he rolled over to see the disturbance to his sleep. "What the –"

He was met with a figure standing over his bedside, looking up into the shadowed face of a woman with ice-blue eyes and raven hair, a cold and unyielding look upon her face as she regarded him with a sneer. Before the King could awaken fully and call out, Andraya whipped out a knife from her sleeve, the bone handle glinting in the dim firelight from the king's fireplace. Before he could call out in alarm, Andraya's hand shot out and sliced open his neck, silencing him as blood bloomed across his skin and ran in a river onto his pillows, only a soft gurgling cough to betray him as his body jerked and the life drained out of his eyes as readily as the blood from his body. Andraya sighed in boredom as she reached the dagger up towards her own face, and hissed with pain as she sliced open a cut upon her forehead, the blood of the king mixing with her own on the blade before dribbling down her face.

Turning to the corpse with distaste, she used all of her strength to sink the blade into the man's chest and into his heart, pushing it in all the way to the hilt for added measure. Leaving the blade in the corpse, Andraya quickly made her way to the open chamber door, and threw herself against it, sliding to the floor in a heavy heap as she set there awkwardly.

And then, she let out a scream that split the night in two.

The guards came rushing in instantly, weapons drawn and with shouts of alarm as they raced through the corridor and into the King's room, before stopping short with horror dawning on their faces as they beheld the sight of their dead monarch. Quickly, the captain turned on his men and began barking orders, for half of his men to go to the Queen's chambers down the hall and make sure that she was safe and to keep her under tight security until further notice. The guards raced away, whilst the captain and the rest of the men came to surround the wailing woman who seemed to have been injured herself as she sat where she had been thrown to the floor in the attackers haste for escape.

"It was the man!" she screamed, hysterical as tears of fear and horror came to her eyes like venom to a snake's fangs. "The one with the Seer! H-h-he went down there!" she screeched fearfully like the song of the siren crying through the night air as she pointed to the open servant passage. "Oh, Valar above! His fire eyes… A-_Agonn_! Cail Agonn!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! So, this chapter took a little longer then usual, but I wanted it to be as close to perfect as I could. I don't know if I succeeded, but I hope it was at least enjoyable. **

**So please tell me what you think! What of Kathryn's vision and her reaction to it? Kathryn's conversation with Freyja? Smaug's confrontation with Kathryn? Their moment? The Mature content? And What of Andraya's latest scheme? I told some of you that she's not out of the picture just yet ;)**

**Until next time my Dragons! xXx**


	14. Chapter 14 - No Coincidence

Chapter 14 - No Coincidence

"It never does to leave a live Dragon out of your equations." - The Hobbit, J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

><p>As the woman's words rang in their ears, a blood fury descended upon the soldiers. Their King had been murdered on their watch, the insult and dishonour of such an act burning them as they cast their hateful gazes upon the open servants' door. Without any need for a command or a word, the Captain led his troops of only a few men into the passage, withdrawing his sword as he quickly led them down into the darkness.<p>

The followed the tunnel, their boots clomping rhythmically, the echoes making them sound like an army rather than a handful of men. But in their anger, that was all they needed as they each readied themselves for battle, for if the culprit they were after didn't want a fight – which they were surely hoping he would – then they would be the law and execution. Without direct orders to the contrary, they were more than happy to take this scumbag's life!

The passage had few turn offs, which the captain suspected that their murderer had not taken, going with his gut instinct as he continued to lead his men down the hall until they finally came to a door that stood slightly ajar. Bursting through it and spilling into a small corridor, the King's soldiers looked about for where their prey might have gone, as he could be just around the next corner and they would see a flash of a boot or cape to indicate where he had gone. But they were only met with an empty corridor… and one door.

The Captain knew this room, as he knew every inch of the castle as he should in order to better defend it. And he also knew that current guards were switching their rounds, leaving an opportunity of perhaps a few secret minutes where someone could nip in and out without being noticed. During the night, this happened once every three hours. It couldn't be coincidence.

Behind him, the Captain's men withdrew their weapons, each of them instinctively knowing that the hunt was over and that the battle was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Smaug had been asleep for perhaps an hour, consciousness drifting back to him slowly as he awoke to the candles fading to nothing, on their last stands, about to go out. The room had the heavy scent of their smoke, even the fire in the hearth had gone out, leaving only a faint illumination, barely enough to see by. No moon filtered in through the windows or balcony doors, and Smaug felt the heaviness of the dead of the night lay like a shroud over the world. This was the hour when all eyes that could see were closed, when the night ruled eternity, and when all that was left was the silence and the night itself, an entity all on its own it would prowl the world and see through the darkness and play in the fields when not even the moon would look, and something ancient and unfathomable would be free and unchained were no mortal dared to venture. All in the dark of the night.<p>

He remembered when he had been young, Smaug had found a fascination at how still and quiet the world could become at such a time in the night. When not a living creature was awake, and the earth seemed empty, ready for all kinds of magic to venture back into existence from where it had been banished by the day. He had been perhaps a young adolescent, not quite a hatchling but not old enough to fend for himself, he had wandered out from his nest to a ledge just outside his mother's cave, and had looked over the still and silent world, a thrill going through his blood, the magic within his very soul awakening and seeming to have boundless amounts of energy making him almost quake. He had looked up at the stars, when no moon had been in the sky, seeing them dazzle like diamonds, he had wanted to reach up and snatch them all down, but had not been able to fly. And because his mother had nested on the most northern point of the Withered Heath, he had been far enough north that at that moment, the aurora had suddenly split the night in two, it lights erupting as if from the magic in the air itself. He had stared in wonder and fascination, his first experience at seeing such a spectacular wonder, he had watched the colours shift from red to green to blue… and then to the most extraordinary colour he had ever seen… _Gold_. He had seen its brilliance and shine and how it looked like a piece of the daylight captured and held in the night. And he had wanted it. That night had started his obsession with all things precious, for he had wanted the sparkle of the stars and the colour of the northern lights, but they lay beyond his reach, and so he had coveted what could give him that on the mortal earth. As he had grown older, he had banished his immature fantasy with disdain, and allowed the greed for wealth and riches to consume him… How odd, he thought back in the present, that centuries later he now remembered such childish wants and thought with a small smile how in this still and magical moment, such thoughts didn't seem so far-fetched. He had been a child, he had matured into the most powerful dragon of the age, and one of the last fire drakes… and it had all started with him being out of the nest when he wasn't supposed to be, and he had looked up at the stars and the northern lights and wanted them.

Looking down at woman who lay in his arms, Smaug smiled to himself as he saw how her skin glittered in the faint candlelight, how her fiery red hair was splayed out across the pillows, messy and tangled from their exertions. They were chest to chest, and her face was nuzzled into his breast as she moulded her body shape to his, one hand lying limp on his stomach, their legs hooked around the other. Smaug absently used his free hand to brush his fingers lightly through her hair, allowing the soft curls to tenderly glide across his skin. She was his stars now, and he had finally captured her, and now he would never let her go. He smirked to himself as he imagined all the enemies he would destroy in order to keep her. First and foremost, the elf-boy, oh how Smaug would enjoy that! Then there would be the inhabitants of Lake-town, wherever they may be; the fools were too meddling for their own good, not to mention that Smaug had a score to settle with them, he thought as he looked down at his left breast to see the black scar still there, how it had not disappeared in his transformations, the jagged imperfection a constant reminder of his infuriating defeat. And then there was the dwarves, with them gone he would have his mountain back, his gold and treasures, and have a safe place for Kathryn. He would have her in nothing but the finest, adorning her with the greatest silk gowns in the mountain – not that she would be in them for very long, Smaug chuckled to himself gleefully – and then she would have diamonds and rubies and sapphires and emeralds at her brow, throat, wrists and fingers. She would be the living embodiment of his treasure and would be revered as such. The image he conjured in his mind was enough to make him purr with satisfaction. And then, once he had Kathryn safely locked away within the mountain, with no other mortal soul for hundreds of miles in any direction, he would then leave her alone for perhaps an afternoon in order to burn the whole of Mirkwood to the ground, roasting Thranduil himself for the pleasure of it. And then he would leave it a week, perhaps more, and then take the morning to fly back down south to Vathvael and burn the entire city into complete ash and ruin, and then he would come home to the mountain in time for dinner.

Oh yes, that plan sounded almost _perfect_.

He was first aware of their presence when he heard the clomping of boots coming from somewhere beyond the hallway. The hurried footfalls, the number and how even in their apparent hurry, they seemed to have a sense of military order. Alarm bells began to go off inside of Smaug's mind, he instantly became more alert, shifting his body as he tried to get up. He gently shook Kathryn's shoulder, roughly bringing her round to consciousness. Despite the fact that he wanted her there out of the way, he needed her alert in order to get herself out of any and all danger should it come her way - which he was determined to prevent.

"Wh-what?" she murmured groggily as she looked blearily around the room. He saw the confusion on her face as she tried to focus, her mind struggling to remember what had happened and where she was. When it all came back to her, her hands unconsciously tightened their hold on him. Smaug wasn't complaining, but knew that he had no time as he could hear the humans outside drawing out their swords, his inhuman hearing picking up exactly how the steel scrapped against the scabbards. Extracting himself from her hold he quickly stood, glaring impatiently at the door. "Smaug, what is it?" Kathryn whispered softly yet fearfully. He didn't answer her, and Kathryn's response was to quickly reach for the blankets of her bed and draw them up towards her neck, covering herself as she too began to hear the sound of boots right outside the door.

The humans thought they were fast, they thought they had the element of surprise. They had never been more wrong in their lives. And it cost them dearly.

They burst through the door, almost ripping it off of its hinges as four soldiers flooded into the room. Kathryn shrieked in surprise, pushing herself off of the bed, dragging the blanket with her as she fell to the floor and then scooted back until she was pushed into the corner of the room. Smaug however, only stood there, stark naked and his eyes fiery with an eerie calm that only warned of the hurricane that was about to be unleashed.

The soldiers wasted no time and immediately launched themselves at the naked man before them. The first, the captain, swung his sword in a great arch that would have been too fast and powerful for a normal man to anticipate and deflect, it should have cleaved open the seemingly defenceless man from shoulder to waist. But Smaug saw the blade coming, his dragon-sharp eyesight able to pick up how the path of the sword unsettled the very dust in the air in its wake like a tidal wave of motion. With a lower of his eyelids that gave him a bored and lazy expression, Smaug sidestepped the swing, watching as the blade came harmlessly past him. The soldier who wielded it was caught off guard, stumbling forward as his momentum didn't meet the resistance that he had prepared for, and so bent at the waist as his sword sent a spark against the ground. Smaug then brought his knee upward in order to meet it with the man's nose, instantly breaking it and his supporting cheek bones and knocking out several teeth with the sheer strength and force of his blow. Blood and spittle flew out, splattering Smaug's leg and the floor. The man fell back, lying limp on the ground though not quite dead. Smaug quickly fixed that by reversing the momentum of his raised knee in order to stamp his foot down on the man's head with the heel of his foot, crushing his skull.

But he couldn't savour the victory, for then the next two were upon him, the third close behind from where they had had to divide themselves up due to the small space in the room not allowing them all to attack at once. Smaug twisted his body in order to snatch the wrist of the soldier on his left and pull him towards him, driving his sword into the gut of the other soldier on his right. Allowing the soldier to continue towards him, Smaug's free arm came to wrap around the man's neck, fingers viciously clenching around the man's jaw, and jerking his head to the side, a loud "SNAP" echoing through the air as he allowed the soldier to fall to the floor, though snatching his sword from his lifeless hand in the process. As the fourth and final soldier came at him, Smaug saw the moment when the man registered what had befallen his comrades, saw his eyes widen in disbelief and panic, and that made his swing hesitate for just a fraction of a second. It was enough for Smaug, who took that wonderful opportunity to fling his sword through the air, cleanly decapitating the soldier, who's body fell in a heap at Smaug's feet whilst his head went flying off and landing neatly in the fire. The flames hissed from the blood and Smaug grinned wickedly as the stench of burning human flesh soon filled the air as the fire lapped at the new food source offered to it like a starving dog.

"Oh my…" he heard a soft whisper, and turned to see Kathryn huddled in the corner, her face as pale as snow, a hand covering her mouth and hand in an attempt to try and block out the stench that was making her gag. Smaug had completely forgotten that she was there in his bloodlust, and quickly went to her side.

"Kathryn…" he said, trying to call her back to the present as he saw that her eyes had become glazed over. At the sound of her name, her focus snapped straight back to Smaug, looking at him almost warily, before stiffly climbing to her feet. "We have to leave. Now." Smaug growled out the command, and Kathryn mutely nodded her head, clutching the sheet to cover herself as she went about the room until she found a clean nightdress and a robe to go over it for added warmth. They did not have the time for her to get fully dressed, so that would have to do. Smaug found his old breeches which were surprisingly intact considering he had thought he'd torn them completely apart when getting them off, but they would do to clothe him for now.

Once they were both ready, Smaug took her hand in his and half-led-half-dragged her out of the bedroom door and into the hallway and began to march them down the corridor. His senses strained themselves in order to pick up the slightest sound or the first hint of a scent or movement in the shadows. All Smaug needed was to get them into a big enough area for him to change, and until he found one, he would be incredibly jumpy as his nerves anticipated enemies that were not there. The soldiers he had killed had been undiscovered so far, but that didn't mean that they would remain that way for long.

They made their way down and to the south, trying to find their way to the courtyards, when suddenly: Smaug felt the tickle of a breeze of fresh air play across the bare skin of his chest. He stopped, Kathryn nearly ploughing into his back from the sudden halt in their fast progress, her panting breath from the exertion and adrenaline he could smell pumping through her veins making her heart race. Smaug's head snapped over towards where the breeze had come from, becoming eerily still as he waited for the breeze once again. He took in a deep breath, scent the air as he smelled the damp of the night air, grass and tree pheromones from the gardens.

They were close! Good, he could transform here and the damage his large form would cause to the structure of the castle would be inconsequential and neither he nor Kathryn would be harmed if he broke this little corridor. It would only take him a few strides in his dragon form to be free into the open world, and that was all he needed. So, taking in a deep breath, Smaug closed his eyes and concentrated, picturing his dragoon-self in his mind's eyes, every magnificent inch of him, and found that magical stream that looped itself around Kathryn and him. Using his hold on Kathryn as a bond, he pulled the magical energy into himself as he tried to begin the transformation.

Smaug's legs almost gave out underneath him as he lurched to the side and would have fallen if he hadn't caught himself against the wall and Kathryn had yelped in surprise and tried to catch him. He blinked in horrified surprise as he looked around and noticed that there was no difference in him physically. He simply felt physically weak, but he could feel his insides aching and groaning like they did when he had begun the transformation before. His black scar pulsed and pained him, making it feel as if his heart was going into a seizure and was about to give out. Smaug allowed the foreign feeling of panic enter his soul as he felt his spine ache and his stomach tingle, his sin felt alive, and with each pulse through his body he felt the energy drain him but build like a wave within his chest, hurting him and threatening to tear him apart from the inside. The transformation had begun…

But it was happening too slowly.

"Smaug?" Kathryn hissed at him, her eyes alight with concern and fear as she hovered over him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Before he could answer, the toll of the bells sounded, their knells ringing out across the castle and the city beyond in a cacophony of panic and alarm. They were out of time.

Smaug growled savagely as he once again snatched up Kathryn's arm and pushed himself back into a march, much faster than before as he tried to hurry them both out towards the outside. Smaug didn't know why they were hunting them and frankly, he didn't care, he only wanted to be gone from such a place and have Kathryn to safety. He pushed more energy into his transformation, growling again at himself as he felt his body grow weak, his vision faltering for a fraction of a second. He couldn't understand this! When he had transformed from dragon to man, it had been relatively easy, he had only had to endure the pain and the build-up of energy within him that had seemed to come from nowhere. Now though, it was as if he had to generate every single ounce of the energy required in order to even kick-start the process, and the pain of both the transformation and containing such energy itself was unbearable. Was it possible that the transformation only worked one way? He doubted it. He had done it once before and he would do it again. He would think on theories later, right now, he had to push the transformation along in any way he could and get out of this vermin infested city.

They rounded a corner and came into a courtyard, a small open space beneath the night sky, sheltered by the shadow of the castle on two sides and one of the outer walls on a third, the only exit being a narrow path on the fourth side that led to more of the gardens.

Suddenly, a volley of arrows were fired and pierced the ground right before them, Smaug snarled in surprise as he brought the pair of them to a halt, and quickly turned to see that soldiers were filing in, led by General Victis who scowled at them as he marched in with his men in full armour. Smaug pushed Kathryn behind him as he glared at the humans before, his eyes burning like the fire he wished he had.

"Cail Agonn," Victis called out to him from where his troops had assembled in three rows, kneeling crouching and standing with a variety of crossbows, longbows and broadswords at the ready. The soldiers waited as patient as the stone for their general's command. "You are charged with high treason for the murder and assassination of our King Wilhelm of Vathvael and Dorwinion. If you do not come quietly, I will have no choice but to take the law into my own hands,"

"Smaug…" Kathryn's murmured tone was a warning to him, which Smaug ignored as he continued to glare at Victis, his impatience growing as he pushed more energy into the change as he felt his skin begin to burn, his muscles and bones aching as the true transformation started, but it wasn't fast enough. The general sighed, and nodded the signal to his men.

The crossbows fired, the arrows whistling through the air, and the next thing Smaug knew, he was roaring in pain as three bolts hit him: two on his left thigh and one in his belly. He lurched to his knees, one hand clutching at the bolt in his stomach as thick blood oozed out from between his fingers. Smaug bared his teeth, his eyes glowing in primal rage as he panted, and even in his now weakened state pushed his own energy into the transformation.

"No!" Kathryn shrieked as she made to dive for him, but was cut off when hands grabbed her roughly from behind and began to haul her away from the half-naked man, making her scream.

Smaug whirled around to see two soldiers holding Kathryn's arms as they dragged her away from him, even as she kicked, and bucked and struggled all the while to get back to him. Utter and unbelievable fury ignited within him as he shook from the force of his rage as he glared at the soldiers who would _dare_ steal from him! His jaw opened in a silent roar, his face practically turning red and purple from the pressure of his emotions building inside of him, his eyes alight with animalistic rage. Suddenly, Smaug felt the whirlwind of energy in his centre build to gigantic levels, fuelled by his rage and pain and hatred, the emotions offering their own energy that swelled to the levels he needed. The resulting energy was too painful to contain, and Smaug hunched over, roaring in agony as his back arched, his chest feeling as if it would explode, his bones fracturing under the pressure, his skull felt like it –

There was an explosion of sound and light for Smaug as he gave in to the energy that had been building within him, he felt weightless for a moment, time and space seeming to freeze around him as he felt himself change even at the deepest molecular level. He closed his eyes and allowed the rush that escaped him to carry him to wherever it needed. He had once told Kathryn that fighting magic was pointless and utterly futile, and it was time to heed his own advice, and so allowed it to do with him as it would will.

When he opened his eyes again, he was much higher up, his sight was sharper still then it had been before, and he felt dizzy as the magic drained him of energy. A quick roll of his head and cast of his eye and he saw his full magnificent Dragon form, the transformation was complete and successful. He allowed himself a wickedly evil grin as he turned to look at all of the stunned and terrified faces below him. He roared, the sound exploding from within him with such force that all the mortals below him had to cover their ears from the assault of such a noise. With a flick of his tail, Smug sent the two soldiers that had been holding Kathryn away, breaking their bones into breadcrumbs with his strength. Kathryn had ducked at the last minute, as he had known she would, and she lay there covering her head as she tried not to get in his way. Smaug preferred that as he stood over her protectively and possessively, as much as his giant form would allow in such a small space. He snarled at the soldiers who were trying to reorganise themselves around him, Victis shouting and giving orders. Smaug couldn't breathe fire on them as the small courtyard – that was barely big enough to fit him – meant that he would easily burn Kathryn if he attacked the others as well.

He lurched to the side, his legs wobbling and almost unable to support his weight underneath him, the energy that had been drained from him due to the transformation had still not returned, and it burned his pride to allow these humans to see him so weak. He couldn't breathe fire on them, so instead, he decided to smash them. With one swipe he managed to crush or completely obliterate most of the soldiers, a few leaping clear of his talons and stumbling and running into the castle. Victis managed to avoid the worst, but Smaug was incredibly satisfied to see that he almost severed the man's leg off before he rolled clear and ducked into a passage into the castle.

He could hear the bells ringing again, heard the screams and shouts of soldiers and other humans as they ran throughout the castle. He gave out a deafening roar, the sound rolling over the city, awakening every inhabitant who shook with primal terror as they instinctively realised what had been unleashed within their city. Feeling himself going week once again as he felt his energies drain, Smaug turned and saw Kathryn looking up at him frightfully, but of what, he did not know. But pushing those concerns aside, he plucked her up from the ground with his hand that was not covered in blood and held her possessively to his chest.

With one final roar, his prize in his clutches, Smaug unfurled his wings and leapt into the air, his movements not as graceful as he would have liked due to his weakened state, but he still flew off into the night, his gigantic form melting into the darkness of night until he was literally nothing more than a shadow amongst shadows.

* * *

><p>Faervel looked up at the sky, his face pale, his mouth hanging open in unsuppressed terror as he watched the gigantic form of the dragon fade away into nothing in the dark night sky. He was rooted in place where he stood on the battlements that had overlooked the courtyard.<p>

He had been walking through the castle, even in the dead of night, his mind not letting him rest as he was forced to think over all that Kathryn had told him throughout the previous day and what he was going to do about it. He still stood by his statement: Kathryn's feelings were completely sincere, and now that he knew about it, Faervel could feel the connection between them like a thread of magic hanging in the air. But his concern was if the monster was feeling the same as her, or was it all a ploy for something greater? Kathryn had told him the entire story, of how she had come to meet the famous Smaug and how she had fallen in love with him over the course of her captivity and how he had been with her ever since, even extending her life with youth for sixty years. Questions and theories buzzed inside of Faervel's mind all through the night as he pondered the dragon. What could he want with her? Kathryn had admitted that he had originally wanted her for her singing voice and then for her powers as a seer. Faervel could concede to the fact that from what he had heard of Kathryn's singing voice, it was truly beautiful, something even a dragon would take note of, and her powers made her extremely valuable, as he had discovered by her treatment from the nobles of Vathvael. But did the dragon desire her for these reasons? He had given her up once, was he now so bent on having her again because she had returned to him for the destruction of Lake-Town and now it was some draconic impulse that meant he had to have all of his treasures? Faervel didn't understand and he didn't know how to begin to. What a mess all of this was!

He had been on the battlements when he had heard the alarm bells, confusion had sparked through him, and then he had heard the commotion in the courtyard below him. He had looked down to see Kathryn with the human version of Smaug surrounded by soldiers. When the dragon himself had suddenly appeared, Faervel had been knocked back, and then frozen in horror at the destructive power that had been unleashed before him. He had seen how easily the dragon had killed the soldiers, even when he seemed to be clumsy or exhausted from the way his body moved, and then he had plucked up Kathryn in his clutches and made off with her into the night.

Faervel looked up in horror at where they had gone. Kathryn… what had she gotten herself into?

Before he even knew what he was doing, Faervel was running through the castle that was suddenly alive with activity, panicked servants screaming and running for their lives, soldiers marching down the halls to their fallen comrades. The elf amongst them gracefully made his way through the crowd as he went to the small guard rooms where his things had been placed when he had been arrested after bringing Kathryn back to the city. The King had pardoned him for now in order to talk with him more seriously in the morning, but his equipment had been confiscated by the King's Captain so that he wouldn't be a danger to anyone. Faervel found his way inside – the door was unlocked and unguarded, what with everyone being otherwise occupied at that moment. He quickly searched through the racks until he found his bow and knives and satchel, going through everything in order to make sure that he had what he would need.

He didn't know when he had made the decision, but all he knew was that he needed to find Kathryn.

"You are going after Kathryn?" said a small voice.

Faervel spun around to the door, so lost in his own thoughts that he had not heard someone come in and was taken completely by surprise. In the doorway stood the young girl, Freyja – Faervel could faintly remember Kathryn introducing them in the market. She looked at him, her face pale, her hand clutching tightly on the doorknob to the room; how she had found him the elf did not know, but brushed it aside as he cleared his throat of the tense silence that had descended on them.

"Miss Freyja," he said a little gruffly, coughing again until his voice was honey smooth once again. "Forgive me, I did not see you there."

"And you didn't answer my question, sir," the girl said warily, eyeing him as if he were a strange dog that she didn't know would bite her or greet her. "Are you going to go and bring Kathryn back?"

Faervel studied the girl. He did not know her, but he could assess that her concern was genuine if she was so willing to through away her manners which she hadn't been without when last they had met, all for the sake of knowing whether or not he had the answer she sought. Faervel sighed, deciding to admit at least half of the truth, as he couldn't think of a reason as to why he shouldn't tell her.

"I have to," he admitted. "I don't know what that beast plans on doing with her, but I need to make sure she's alive,"

"Then I am coming with you," Freyja said, her tone wanting to be stern, but her body betrayed her as she shuddered a little, and her fear clouded the air around her like a fog.

"What?!" Faervel started, staring at her.

"Kathryn is my friend also… she told me that this is what friends do for each other," she murmured.

"I am sorry Freyja, but I can't let you come. I will not endanger you," he told her in a scolding tone. Kathryn was his friend also, and if she knew that he had put this girl in danger then she would never forgive him, and he would never forgive himself.

"You need me!" she stamped her foot almost like a human child throwing a tantrum.

Faervel looked at the girl in surprise, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he searched her face, one that was obviously terrified but trying very hard to hide it.

"I know a lot about him," she said quietly. "A lot of things that could help you…"

"And how do you know this?" he asked cautiously, but the girl only gave him the very smallest of smiles.

"You would be surprised at what you learn if you simply sit in a corner and listen,"

* * *

><p>It took exactly three days for word to spread out from Vathvael. News was carried from person to person, gossiping ear to ear, carried on the winds and through the forests. Three days was all it took for a rider to hear people talking about what had happened, and then for him to ride as if the fires of hell were at his horse's heels and to get as quickly as he could to Dale. He made his way through the camp, running around demanding where the King was, people seeing the obvious panic the rider was in, eventually pointed him in the right direction. He made his way through the camp towards the city that was in the middle of being rebuilt, and found the new King of Dale standing in the city centre, his crutch held under his arm, standing with the elven lord and the wizard at his sides as they overlooked workers working on the city hall. The rider stumbled towards them, panicked and out of breath as he almost fell exhaustedly at his King's feet. The three males looked at the rider in concern and confusion, Bard hobbling forward in order to come closer to the man as he placed a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Braga?" he looked at the former captain with worry, his burns and injuries from the attack of Lake-Town not fully healed, but they hadn't been as bad as some others. He shook the man's shoulder trying to make sense of his mad ramblings. "What is it man?"

"D-d-d-dra-dra-dra…" he mumbled, eyes unfocused and voice hoarse. "Va-vae-vae…"

"Here…" Gandalf mumbled as he knelt before the man and touched the side of his face with his fingertips. Instantly, Braga stilled, holding in a long breath, before slowly releasing it and calming some of his pent up nerves. Gandalf kept his grey eyes focused on the man as he, Bard and Elrond all waited patiently for the man to speak. When he did, Braga's voice was slurred, a monotone as if he were speaking from within a deep sleep, his body was slumped as his eyes heavy lidded.

"Heard word… from Dorwinion…" he said sleepily.

"Yes…" Gandalf said slowly, comfortingly as he encouraged the man to continue. "Tell us what you heard."

"Vathvael… had a… was… attacked…" Braga murmured.

"Attacked?" Gandalf grumbled as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Attacked how?"

"Was attacked… by… dragon…"

There was a heavy silence that hung over the group as they stared in disbelieving horror, each struggling to process what they had just heard. Gandalf looked at the former captain, his eyes wide as his sharp mind tried to comprehend what this could mean. A dragon? Attacking Dorwinion? So close after Smaug's death and seeming to come out of the blue… it didn't make sense. Smaug was one of the last of the Great Fire Drakes, yes a few others existed but none had ever boldly come to Middle-Earth since Smaug himself. And what could Dorwinion have? It was a nation built on political power and trading wealth, no mountains of gold in any safe that would draw the necessary attention of a dragon of all creatures. Would could possibly have drawn such a beast there?

"It appeared… from nowhere…" Braga carried on in that dreary tone. "Attacked the castle… killed people… stole… stole…"

"What?" Gandalf whispered urgently, his heart quivering as a wave of dread swept over him, freezing his blood in his veins. "What did it steal?!"

"A… S-S-Seer…"

Another deadly silence hung over the group, one perhaps more shocking then the first, Gandalf couldn't breathe as he attempted to figure how any of this was possible. A dragon attack on Vathvael… a seer stolen…

"Gandalf," Elrond breathed out in a shaking whisper, and Gandalf turned to see the fearful yet disbelieving look in his friend's eyes. "This cannot be…"

"It would appear, Lord Elrond," Gandalf murmured gravely. "That there is no such thing as coincidence,"

* * *

><p>As Gandalf and Elrond learned of Smaug and Kathryn's continued existence, unbeknownst to them, said dragon and seer were making their way south.<p>

Throughout the night that they had escaped from Vathvael they flew until the dawn's light. At that point Smaug had grown perhaps too exhausted from the transformation, its effects on him had finally caught up with him and he needed rest. They had found a cave in the foothills that bordered the south-western side of the Sea of Rhun, one only just large enough to fit them both at a squeeze, and Smaug had slept for the entire day recuperating his energy. Kathryn had slept as much as she could, though her constant worry of pursuers kept her awake and on watch whilst Smaug slept. Come nightfall, the demands of her body also began to catch up with her as she was suddenly starving for food and dressed only in a nightgown and a robe the cold easily got to her flesh, making her shiver. Smaug had awoken once true darkness had descended, finally back to his usual self, and had immediately noticed his human's state. Without a word he had with his tail brushed all the debris that littered the cave such as dead leaves, twigs and branches into a small pile and set it on fire, offering a slight warmth which Kathryn huddled around almost desperately. Smaug had then unceremoniously exited the cave and found a large boulder which he used to block three quarters of the entrance, despite Kathryn's shouts of protest. There was enough space to allow air in and out but was too high and offered some protection to his treasure should would-be thieves be skulking about. Smaug had then ignored Kathryn's shouts to him as he had flown off into the night to go hunting. He had only returned several hours later when he had filled his own belly with fish and whale meat from the sea and then gone hunting for a little farm pig for Kathryn. When he returned to the cave he had cooked the meat in his fiery breath and ripped off a chunk for Kathryn to have. She was still sulking over the fact that he had left her, so she only grumbled her "thank you" before digging in to her little meal.

Once they were both fed, Smaug had then snatched Kathryn back up in his claws and flown off again. They continued south-west, Smaug having knowledge of a place where they might find shelter and for him to hide and rest and plan his next move. He knew a lot of geographical knowledge of Middle-Earth, particularly the east, if only from stories or the faint glimpses of maps and diagrams he had seen in his treasures or on the many tapestries and wall decorations in Erebor. He knew roughly where he was headed for now, and so began to search for his destination. He only had a few hours of flight however, before the sun came up and he was forced to land and hide within a small woodland. Smaug had resigned himself to flying at night so that he wouldn't be seen and therefore tracked; he was not worried about pursuers for himself but for Kathryn. He didn't want to leave her to hunt one day and find that someone had followed him and taken her away. So he was flying at night when he would be less visible; he could have simply flown higher during the day so that anyone who did look up would only see a slight speck in the sky and think it to be a bird. But then Kathryn would freeze in the temperatures of the sky, and he preferred her to be warm and breathing with a functional beating heart.

He waited for night to fall once again, letting Kathryn stretch her legs whilst they were grounded, though never letting her out of his sight. He had dozed during the day, only waking on occasion to fully assess his situation, have a small conversation with Kathryn, and then go back to dozing. Kathryn usually slept during the middle of their flight, safe and warm in the grasp of his hand. With the dark of the night, Smaug had picked her up once again and leapt into the air, enjoying the rush of the wind under his wings as he flew out and back upon his course. After two hours he spotted a farm and had quickly dived to pluck a cow from its herd, before landing a few miles away so that Kathryn could eat and he gobble up what she left – which was almost all of it seeing as her tiny stomach hardly ate anything in comparison to him.

They flew through the night, and it was in the early hours of the morning, dawn not far off, when they finally reached their destination.

The flat and almost barren lands that they had been flying over for the past few hours slowly gave way to hills, which steadily grew in size and steepness until it formed giant crags and canyons, steep cliffs made of black rock that all looked like rotten dragon teeth poking out from the ground. From Smaug's vantage point as he flew over the top of the crags, he could see that these rocky formations were like a maze, stretching for perhaps a hundred miles from north to south and just about seventy-five miles from east to west. Smaug flew through the seemingly identical crags, where a mortal might get lost in the labyrinth that the hills created, but Smaug put it all to memory, knowing that if he was to hide out here, he would need to know every twist and turn when making his way through here. He searched for about an hour, looking for a suitable cave where he could fit inside comfortably – a rather tall order considering his massive size – but was also not too exposed to trespassers. He would not give up his search, even as he spent close to two hours looking through pitiful holes or great caverns that were too close to the ground or were practically advertised for thieves to come in. If only he could find a suitable cave…

But then, he found something better…

More towards the south, hidden from view by great crags that surrounded it on the north, east and western sides, lay a huge, broken and abandoned fortress. A keep with a massive square structure as the main body of the building, that looked to be plenty large enough for Smaug to fit through, a broken bridge that once connected it to the main crag, as the fortress itself was sitting atop a sheer cliff, one solitary tower rose high above the fortress itself, poking out amongst the crag-tops in order to look out over the landscape, the tower-top being what had caught Smaug's attention in the first place. Excitement brewing within him, Smaug dived down towards the old fortress, quickly scenting the air as he drew closer, noting the absence of life in and all around the structure, nothing had been here in a long, long time. _Perfect_.

Landing on the edge of the broken stone bridge, hopping slight as he walked on three legs instead of four as he clutched Kathryn in one hand still, folding his wings tightly against his sides as he squeezed his way through the almost gigantic double doors, though he still managed to break part of the wall off in order to fit his size. But once inside, he found it to be rather satisfying: plenty of room for him to move about, the entrance chamber leading to more chambers further down that seemed to have been carved from the rocky cliff the fortress was atop. Finding his way into what was probably once the vault, Smaug finally released Kathryn, who looked about their new surroundings in wide eyed wonder but also with caution.

"Where are we?" she asked in a small voice, looking at the shadows around her nervously.

"We are in the hills of Emyn Muil," Smaug told her, his deep voice echoing through the chamber ominously.

"And what is this place?" she asked further when it seemed that Smaug would not elaborate upon his statement.

"A place long forgotten…" Smaug said thoughtfully as he too looked about the chamber, at the stone walls where torn and ragged tapestries hung eerily still, stacks of rusted and cobweb covered armour lining the walls, a few ancient coins scattering the floor with the occasional goblet or piece of parchment or broken barrels. "Considering that we are geographically close to Mordor, the only thing standing between us and there being the Dead-Marshes. I would say that this was a fortress once being a stronghold against the forces of the Dark Lord Sauron,"

He noticed Kathryn's involuntary shiver as he spoke the name, fear flickering across her face and he could hear her heart hammering. Smaug didn't like to see her so distressed, and fought the urge to growl at the memory of her fear from when she had seen the apparition of the defeated Ring-Lord.

"How do you know that?" she asked him, trying to put her mind off of her fearful memories.

"Humans, dwarves and elves alike all like to hear themselves talk," he said dismissively as he laid down his huge bulk upon the floor, curling up as his eyelids grew heavy, and he yawned, flashing his long fangs in the dim light. "They talk long enough – even when they are unaware that you're there – you hear things,"

"And you don't?" Kathryn looked over at him, raising a brow at him almost playfully.

"Don't I what?" he narrowed his eyes at her suspicious.

"You: Smaug the Golden, Smaug the Wondrous, Smaug the Magnificent, Smaug the O-so-pompous one, you of all people are commenting on others liking the sound of their own voices?" She smirked.

"Be careful with that witty tongue, _Kathryn_," Smaug growled irritably.

"Don't mistake me," Kathryn held her hands up as if in surrender, though she could not supress a full grin from creeping across her face. "I'm not exactly complaining… I love the sound of it," he could hear her heart beating wildly with nerves as she gathered her courage to boldly state her next words. "Especially when used in the context of… the other night,"

A sound erupted from Smaug's chest, something between a dark purr and a growl, his eyes flashing as they locked onto her, claws scraping against the ground as he clenched his fingers with the involuntary roar in his blood at her words. Heat pooled through him that had nothing to do with his inner fire, the animalistic sounds coming from his throat made it hard for him to speak out a quick remark. The lust that shot through his body was unlike anything he could comprehend, it fogged his brain and made reckless notions and ideas come to him that was probably not so good for either of their health's. Knowing that he couldn't appease such fantasies right now, he quickly tried to beat down his own desire, slowly regaining control as he watched Kathryn's smug face at knowing that she had gotten to him. He growled again; he wanted nothing more than to have his pretty little human in every single which way he could, and even considered at some point in the near future taking perhaps days as a human – once he figured out how the transformation process worked exactly – in order to explore the possibilities and to… test her _endurance_, so to speak. But he was almost cast into a foul mood to think that he couldn't have anything now, not even to show her who exactly she was dealing with, even though she already knew. But if she wanted to play with fire, then he would play.

Quicker than the eye could follow, Smaug wrapped his tail around Kathryn's body, pining her arms to her sides as he brought her close towards his face, locking his blade thin pupils with hers so that she could see how he was barely controlling himself for her. He wanted her to know how close to the edge he really was, wanted to see the realisation dawn on her face.

"Do not tempt me with such a _delicious _offer, my sweet," he purred at her, his eyes glowing darkly.

"Your 'Sweet'?" Kathryn asked, though couldn't quite keep the tremble out of her voice.

"Yes," Smaug chuckled. "Because I can still remember the sweet _taste_ of you, the scent of your desire… sweet like the richest honey… and all _MINE._" he growled to her, letting the vibrations of his voice roll through her body. Within the coils of his tail, he gave her a firm squeeze, though not enough to harm her, the end of his tail twisting around one of her legs, the rough scales scratching against her skin, leaving her trembling. He watched in satisfaction as he had her at his mercy, revelling in his victory, in the power he had over her, right up until he could scent the slightest change in her scent when the spice of her arousal began to filter into the air.

He quickly put her down, depositing her within the crook of his elbow before lying himself back down as if nothing had transpired, though he was fighting every instinct within him to keep control. Kathryn took a moment to get her own body and breathing under control as she looked at Smaug incredulously.

"Get some sleep," he grumbled.

"Fine." She mumbled. She tossed and turned for a moment, trying to get comfortable, before eventually settling with her upper body draped over his forearm as she ran her fingers across his scales soothingly. They lay in silence for a while, and Smaug was just drifting off to sleep, when he heard her murmur softly. "So this is home now?"

_For now._ Smaug thought to himself darkly, though he did not speak his thoughts aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey! So, sorry its been a while, but now that I'm home for the summer my day time is being taken up by lovely baby sisters so I only have the evenings to write now. But I hope that this long-ish chapter makes up for it! <strong>

**A quick couple of announcements to make. Firstly, the wonderful RainSpark, which some of you may remember did a 8tracks playlist for Heart of Fire, well, she has now done one for Heart of Ashes! :D I've listened to it, it's brilliant, and I thoroughly recommend that you guys hear it. There's a link to it on my Author's page! Secondly, I feel the need to mention my good friend NativeAvenger, who with his amazing story, a Hobbit/Demon Souls crossover, has placed a cameo appearance of my character Kathryn! :D I am literally bouncing off the walls and recommend you guys check it out. I find it so cool to see his interpretation of my character!**

**And now please review! Tell me what you thought of: Smaug's thinking in the midnight stillness? the soldier attack? the courtyard? the transformation? Faervel and Freyja? Gandalf and Elrond? Smaug and Kathryn finding the fortress (I don't know if there is actually a fortress in the crags, that's a little liberty I took as we only saw a little of that place in Two Towers)? And Smaug and Kat's flirty banter ;) **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, and can't wait to hear what you think! x X x**


	15. Chapter 15 - Ancient Blood

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Quick couple of announcements, a guest reviewer last chapter asked if Smaug had two legs or four, so I'm just clearing up for any new readers that my Smaug has four legs and two wings - seeing as in my first story I posted it before I saw the movie version of Smaug. And also, in this Chapter we meet for-real Quithyra, the OC creation of our competition winner! Hope you enjoy her :) Also, I'll be touching upon what I know of the War of Wrath and what the internet has told me of the Silmarillion, I have taken deliberate liberties with some information so I apologise, but it is only a very small thing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 - Ancient Blood<p>

"For Dragons are fire made flesh, and fire… is power." – Quaithe, "Game of Thrones"

* * *

><p><em>Kathryn was back upon the battlefield, the armies clashing all around her as she tried to dodge and stumble her way through the ongoing chaos. No one saw her, no one touched her, but still she feared the swinging blades and the feral looks of battle-rage in both opposing sides. On one side was the army of light, all clean figures of men and elves lead by huge, strong individuals clad in armour that shone in the evening sun. The ones they fought were an assortment of all kinds of nightmarish creatures, with fangs, cold eyes and vicious animalistic snarls. <em>

_Kathryn made her way through the battlefield, trying to find an opening where she might just escape. But then, she heard the dim call of a terrible voice that struck out across the battlefield, and the magic in her veins hummed painfully as she felt a thrum pass through the air, a dark magic calling to something wild within her. Kathryn looked up at the ridge above the battleground, as did both armies to see a monstrous figure on the top, clad in black armour, a crown with two glowing stones sitting upon his brow. He was so massive in stature, even from this distance, that all Kathryn could perceive was him, the dark holes in his helmet for his eyes seemed to loom in front of her, even though he was perhaps a hundred feet on top of a cliff away from her. The figure gave another booming roar that shook the battlefield, pointing one arm out onto the stunned armies below. _

_And then, a dreadful noise was heard. It was like the tearing apart of the earth, the crash of stars, it shook the very air, the bass of the sound rocking Kathryn's bones as the sound passed through her, threatening to knock her to the floor. It took Kathryn a few moments to realise that what she was hearing was no earthquake or natural disaster… she could hear something GROWLING! Terrified, Kathryn looked up to the peaks of the mountains behind the godly figure on the cliff, as she saw something moving on the mountainside. Leaping from the side of the mountain, huge winged dragons took to the earth, unleashing their cries of battle-rage as they soared overhead, fire erupting and streaming from their mouths. They were all of various sizes, most only a little smaller then Smaug, although there were some who were bigger than he. And then, Kathryn saw something else move upon the mountain, something shifting and seeming to look as if the mountain itself were cracking open. From the shadows, Kathryn saw huge taloned feet, and her gaze slowly, horrifyingly, travelled up…and up…and **UP** until she was looking into the clouds, her mouth gaping open in uncontainable terror. It looked as if the mountain suddenly split in half, but was actually the unfurling of gigantic wings. A dark shadow eclipsed the battlefield, blocking out the sun, and seeming to drown the area into night. _

_Kathryn watched as the dragon slowly revealed itself: a long serpentine neck, four huge legs packed with muscle to such a degree the skin looked to be ready to burst, each finger was tipped with a claw the size of a two storey house. Huge, sharp wings unfurled from the back, a long tail curling around the base of the rocky pedestal on which the dragon sat. Eyes the colour of the inside of a volcano glowed with wild blood-lust and a deadly and perverse humour shining in his expression as he watched every creature on the battlefield, both friend and foe, quake and scream as he cast his eyes upon them, long and sharp teeth gleaming as he smirked. The dragon was covered in midnight black scales that did not shine but seemed to glisten with the sun behind him, he was darker then the shadow of the night, the only thing breaking apart the darkness being the shine of his eyes and the red, fiery glow the leaked between the scales of his chest. Kathryn felt as if she would be sick from the terror that consumed her entire being as she gazed upon the face of the dragon, but when it turned its head to a specific angle, Kathryn could have sworn she saw something uncomfortably __**familiar**__ about his face. _

_The Black Monster of a Dragon opened his jaws and unleashed a sound that literally made Kathryn scream in pain as her ears threatened to burst from the volume and pressure of the roar that erupted all around her. Then, pushing off from the ground with such force his strength actually broke the stone on which he stood, the dragon leapt into the air. Kathryn was stunned with how fast he moved. She had expected something of that size to be a slow and lumbering giant, but instead, he was as fast and agile as his smaller brethren that flanked him and followed him as the black dragon flew over the battlefield. _

_Another roar sounded as the dragon bathed over half of the battlefield in his fire with a single breath, the screams of the dread and the dying and the stench of burning flesh filled the air. Kathryn screamed as she tried to run from the flames and not to be sick from the awful scent of death that surrounded her on all sides. What the black giant had not rendered to ash, the other winged dragons destroyed as they descended from the sky, as if the black dragon was their general and had given a silent order to them, they flew down in organised form and attacked those remaining without any mercy. The golden army of men and elves – who had seemed to be winning the battle before – was suddenly at the mercy of the reptilian titans, the battle seeming to be all but lost. _

_Kathryn spun around as she felt a hand grip her arm and hurled her to face the huge man that had been on top of the cliff not seconds earlier. He was so huge that he literally dwarfed Kathryn, making her feel like a child as he towered almost four feet above her. The dark eyes of his helm contrasted the blinding light from the stones in his crown, but she could FEEL him glaring at her as she suddenly heard his voice all around her, screaming and whispering and shouting and growling all at the same time. She was rocked to the core as she felt a dark magic radiate off of him in waves that almost choked her. Kathryn whimpered and squirmed as she tried to extract herself from the male's grip, but he only held her tighter, bringing her closer to him as he washed his hot breath over her face._

_"Find it…" he hissed._

_Kathryn screamed, fighting for all she was worth, even as she felt another presence enter her mind._

_"KATHRYN!" _

Kathryn sat bolt upright from where she lay, smacking straight into something hard and unyielding, knocking the wind out of her as she rebounded and fell back to the ground with a groan of pain. She lay there, panting and yearning for air as her clothes stuck to her body from where she was drenched in sweat, her limbs shaking from the after-effects of her fear. After a moment where she could trust herself that she was back in the waking reality and not trapped in the same awful vision, she slowly opened her purple eyes, pulling back the red hair from her face with a shaking hand as she looked up into the concerned draconic face of Smaug.

He hovered over her body, yellow eyes piercing in the darkness of the room as he stared at her with an unblinking gaze. It took Kathryn a moment to look around to see that it was still night, but her body-clock told her that dawn was not far away. She groaned as she sat up, holding her face in her hands as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Kathryn…" she heard Smaug's voice and felt his breath wash over her, bringing with it the stench of meat and smoke. When he rumbled at her, Kathryn forced herself to look at him tiredly. He hadn't even been gone a few hours to hunt for them both and she had succumbed to a vision when he had been too far away to help her. She hated feeling so helpless, it felt like she was proving something to him, that she was a weak flower without him there. And whilst she was grateful to have him there at all to help her through the visions, breaking the illusion that came over her mind that it was real, she wanted to show both him and herself that she could handle this herself.

Kathryn averted her eyes from him, and Smaug rumbled grumpily at her dismissal of the subject. He growled to himself as he turned away from her picked up his kill that he had obviously dropped when entering the room. He dropped the dead animal at her feet, a stag, and Kathryn found a rusted knife that had been left abandoned with the fortress as she skinned and cut off a piece of meat for herself. Smaug then summoned some small flames at the back of his throat in order to cook it to an edible degree. Kathryn mumbled her thanks, before sitting back down and eating silently, constantly aware of Smaug's eyes boring into her as he looked down on her, but she ignored him. Her mind was still swirling at what she had seen, going over everything that had happened. The mere memory of the monstrous black dragon and the god-like figure upon the cliff still managed to make her heart race. Her fear must have been more notable then she thought, as Smaug suddenly took a sharp intake of breath as he scented the air and growled loudly to himself.

"It was a battlefield," Kathryn said eventually with a sigh, giving in to Smaug's will as she looked at the floor almost ashamedly. "Men and elves against… _things_. Then, there was a person – I don't know what he was, bigger than either human or elf, and the _power_ that radiated off of him," Kathryn gave an involuntary shudder, and was aware of Smaug moving closer to her to curl his long body around her, enveloping her in his great heat. "He summoned dragons, dozens of them." she whispered, remembering the horrifying sight of such beasts attacking so many people in a bloody merciless massacre. "And there was one… he was huge, black, gigantic, the biggest creature I've ever seen. He destroyed the battlefield. And he listened to the man-_thing_!"

"You saw Ancalagon and the War of Wrath," Smaug's voice rumbled, and Kathryn looked over to his face to his expression was dark with deep thought, his lip curling slightly to supress a growl, his brows furrowed tightly into a scowl.

"What?" Kathryn breathed, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Thousands of years ago," Smaug began, his voice rich a commanding of her attention, Kathryn felt as if he was weaving the very fabric of reality itself with his words. "The True Dark Lord, Morgoth, declared war on his former brethren, the Valar, for the dominion of all Arda. The Valar had armies of men and elves and easily defeated Morgoth's orcs and other creatures he created. They even defeated many Balrogs that Morgoth had created and summoned into his service with minimal casualties. But in his last attempt at victory, Morgoth enlisted the help of the dragons. He bred them into terrifying and utter destructive forces, and they were his ultimate weapons."

Kathryn felt goose-bumps rise on her arms as she watched Smaug with mesmerised eyes. She realised that there was no arrogance or boasting on Smaug's part, he was simply stating the truth with no exaggeration. And that terrified her all the more.

"Such was the power of the dragons, that with the mighty Ancalagon as their leader, they unleashed a terrible onslaught onto the Valar forces, accompanied by lightning and fire storms. Even on their own, their attack was so ferocious that _they _were the ones that drove the Valar back in the war and almost destroyed their entire forces. Nothing could stop them. With an army of dragons on his side, Morgoth was practically unstoppable."

"What happened?" Kathryn felt herself be compelled to ask. She just felt that she had to know how the story ended. Smaug gave a contemplative rumble of his chest as he looked at her almost tiredly.

"The warrior Earendil slew Ancalagon – a rather remarkable feet for one so puny." Smaug added in a sour undertone. "Ancalagon was so huge that he broke three mountains underneath him when he fell from the sky, destroying his master's fortress. Morgoth was then captured by the Valar and thrust through the Door of Night, from which he could not return."

"The Door of Night?"

"A load of human foolishness and wistful fantasies. I was not there, all I know was that with Morgoth defeated, the dragons returned to their previous lives, though Morgoth's meddling still held sway over their lives."

"Does he hold sway over yours?" Kathryn blurted out on a shaky breath before she could stop herself. Smaug lifted his head and neck from his position so that he could stare down at her and glare with his blazing eyes, making Kathryn shrink as she felt smaller than a piece of dirt on the floor. It was not Smaug she feared… but the darkness that she suddenly saw swirl within his draconic eyes.

"I answer to no-one. I am the greatest dragon of this age – possibly the greatest since Ancalagon himself, my great ancestor! No mere dark-magic _fool_ could hope to control me!" He snarled, though it was not directed at Kathryn, more like a challenge to whomever would listen.

Kathryn sat there, shivering as she contemplated all that Smaug had told her and what it meant in her vision… and also this sudden mood-swing that she was not too sure she liked on Smaug. Yes, he had had temper-tantrums before, his mood was always changing from rather pleasant to murderously foul in an instant, but she had never seen it so… unreasonable before. Before, there had always been a reason for his anger – somewhat. But this? Smaug saw her pale face then, and seemed to snap out of whatever mood he was in as he lowered his head to the floor and nuzzles Kathryn's body against his snout as he purred contentedly against her side.

"Now get some sleep," he murmured. "We have talked away most of the night, and you are tired," and with that, he wrapped the coils of his tail around her so and brought her to the centre of the curl of his body so that his head was right beside her. Enveloped in his tail, Kathryn was warm and safe and more importantly where Smaug could make sure she stayed. This was how they had been sleeping over the past few nights, and it looked as if when given the choice this is how Smaug _wanted_ them to sleep.

But despite the warmth and the comfort and for having her dragon beside her, because of all she had learned in the last hour, suffice it to say that Kathryn did not sleep easily.

* * *

><p>Quithyra's long stride echoed as she walked as fast as she could down the castle halls, practically almost into a jog as she made her way towards the Queen's private halls. Clutching her satchel to her chest, the young woman tried not to allow any vials and bottles to clink together too harshly with her speedy and ungraceful step. She was in too much of a rush, having overslept and knew that she was desperately needed by the Queen's side.<p>

Why couldn't anything ever be simple?! Back in her homeland of Harad, she had never had to worry so much about being late or minding her manners or subjecting herself to being someone else's _servant_. But… what could she do? She and her two brothers had come to this White-City in order to start a new and safe life away from the dangers their father had seen back in Harad. Just thinking of him brought an ache to Quithyra's heart, it had been almost a year since she had left him, but still the wound of separation was raw and fresh inside of her soul.

She soon came towards the Queen's private chambers, noticing how the number of guards near her vicinity had quadrupled in number since the King's murder. But Quithyra was pleasantly surprised to see one of her older brothers, Zanros, was on guard duty, and as she passed him, she gave him a secret smile, which he returned. The three siblings looked alike, but Quithyra and Zanros had often been mistaken for twins when they had been very young, for they both had the eastern complexion of sun-kissed dark skin, and the same bright almond shaped amber eyes. But where Zanros had cut his hair as he had turned into a man, Quithyra had allowed her hair to grow long, the deep black curls reaching past her shoulder blades, though when she worked she would pull it roughly back into a braid, though stubborn curls at the sides often made their bid to escape, giving her a slightly deranged look.

As she entered Queen Lalemwen's chambers, the other guards gave her a small sneer that perhaps they thought she did not see, but she did, and tried her best not to lash out at them for it. Back Harad, these pigs would have had a finger removed for looking at her so! But Quithyra calmed herself by thinking that these western idiots must be intimidated by a woman who could match them in height and stature, as Quithyra was tall enough to meet them all eye to eye; if so then they were cowards who did not deserve the honour of wearing their uniform.

Inside the Queen's study, the Queen sat at a desk overlooking several maps and papers that were heaped before her, with the Lord Beronor, Lord Gregorse sitting in comfortable armchairs before her, off to the side was General Victis, who looked rather pale with a sheen of sweat across his brow, his leg had been bandaged and splintered, but Quithyra's master, the court healer, suspected that perhaps the leg would need to be removed if the General's fever did not fade. It had been days since the attack, and the General was lucky to be alive, he had only awoken yesterday once his injuries had been treated as best they could… Quithyra paled as she remembered her master talking about it with almost a sickeningly delighted glee as he described how the General's leg had almost been torn completely off, and several soldiers were now in unrecognisable puddles of gore and filth in unmarked graves. Quithyra shivered as she thought that that could have been her brother, but thanked every deity known to men and elves that it had not been. Quithyra closed the door to the study quietly behind her and stood in the shadows of the corner and watched the proceedings. Seeing as her master was busy with a previous engagement this evening, Quithyra had been selected to watch over the Queen, who needed a physician on hand and ready seeing as she was half way through her pregnancy, and the stresses that she had been put through the last few days were rather taxing on her. And one could tell, for she was garbed in all black to show her mourning clothes, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and sleepless nights, her cheeks had no flush where her stomach had been refusing food. Being the healer's assistant, it was Quithyra's job now to look after her charge, and she honestly enjoyed it and took pride in it: the Queen was a good woman as far as she could tell.

"Can someone please tell me," the Queen said in an exhausted tone. "How on all of Middle-Earth, a _dragon_ managed to get into the heart of Vathvael?" The Lords looked at each other nervously, but it was Beronor who spoke.

"Your Majesty," he began in a soft and overly respectful tone, and Quithyra saw the Queen's eyes twitch in annoyance at the almost condescending tone of the lord. "We are not entirely sure, our men were in pursuit of the murderer, Cail Agonn, when some rather... disturbing reports say that he transformed into the dragon."

"A shape-shifter?" Lalemwen asked with a slight hitch in her breath.

"We are not sure at this time, Your Highness," Beronor murmured. "Either way, we suspect it to be the result of some dark magic."

"We were caught by surprise before, can I trust that we have sufficient weaponry to take it down when we are _prepared_ for it?" Lalemwen asked.

"I am assured that the garrison has sufficient man-power and ballista's capable of shooting this beast out of the sky should he –"

"Hog wash!" Victis rasped out with a strangled voice, cutting Beronor's reply off.

"General?" Lalemwen asked, her face turning to him with eyes full of concern.

"I faced that monster with thirty of my best men, with arrows and swords that were made by our finest black-smiths and sharpened enough to cut a finger from a simple feel of the blade! Forgive my rudeness your majesty, but this pompous hide-away doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"Perhaps the general is tired;" Beronor's lips curled into a smug smile that made Quithyra bristle from where she stood. "His mind is fevered from his wounds. Like us all, he is ageing and simply does not want to admit that he lost his battle against the dragon due to his lack of sound judgement due to age –"

"Bastard!" the general roared as he suddenly produced a sword from his belt and pointed it straight at Beronor's chest. Everyone in the room froze, a few guards looking between the lord, the Queen and their general, not sure who to rally behind. When Victis next spoke, it was with a deadly rasping growl. "I may be old and tired, aye. But I had PERFECT judgement when I was out there with my men! It was not my judgement that made the arrows _bounce_ off of the brute's scales! It was not my old age that gave that creature such a deadly ferocity that it tore my men apart with little effort! If you believe that our army is sufficient to take it down Beronor, then you won't mind when I volunteer you to be at the front line leading the men when the thing next comes!"

Beronor paled, even as Victis put away his sword and lay back down, head rolling as his eyes fluttered shut as he struggled to contain his cough.

"Is there no way to stop this thing?" Lalemwen asked into the silence that followed.

"It has always been said your majesty," came the weasel-like voice of Lord Gregorse. "That dragons hides are tougher than any armour or metal known to men or elves. The Dwarves came up with an ingenious method to kill them however, by creating Black Arrows,"

"Black Arrows?"

"They are said to be made of such a strong metal that they remain true and strong, even against such a beast as the dragon, can pass right through their scales if fired correctly. But only when they are shot from a dwarven-windlance, another invention by the dwarves though they collaborated with men in its design so that all races could use one. The Windlance fires the arrow at such a force and velocity that it punches the arrow right through the scales, and it also allows the lance-like arrow to go greater distances then any normal bow and arrow."

"Then have our smiths make as many black arrows as possible," Lalemwen ordered, looking at him as if this should be the most obvious conclusion.

"I don't think they can, Your Highness," Gregorse tried to say gently as he winced.

"What? Why?"

"I have been doing some extensive research, You Majesty, and what I have found, is that through the ages, heroes have used "black weapons" in order to defeat the greatest dragons we have ever known. For example, Glaurung was slain by the black sword Gurthang. Since the end of the first age, it has been documented that black weapons are made when falling stars crash into the earth and the metals obtained from their core can be transformed into weapons. The can only be forged by the greatest heat, hence why black weapons melt when they enter the bodies of dragons, the fire inside of them being too hot to handle. The last known star-ore landed in ancient Erebor, before the dwarves settled there for a second time with King Thor. They found the ore deep within the mountain, and from it they only managed to make perhaps half a dozen at most. Several were lost during the battle of Dale when Smaug came to conquer Erebor. The last was destroyed when Bard, the new King of Dale, used it to slay the same dragon."

"Is it possible that the dwarves hold any more of this ore SOMEWHERE in the Lonely Mountain?" Lalemwen asked after a dreadful silence had fallen over the group.

"It is _possible_, but I'm not sure on how _likely_," Gregorse shrugged.

"Then I want you to write a letter to the King of Erebor immediately, Gregorse," the Queen ordered, a sense of power coming over her voice as she looked at him with fierce eyes. "Tell them that we beg for their assistance to find more star-ore and to create for as many Black Arrows as they can spare and send them here immediately. We'll pay whatever price they wish,"

"But your majesty," Gregorse spluttered in surprise. "We cannot do that! I have already sent out the first wave of men to start our takeover of the Mountain!"

"I do not recall either my husband or myself giving you that order," Lalemwen stated coldly as she fixed the lord with a suspicious glare that he wilted under. "But in any case, you will pull them back effective immediately."

"Your Majesty!" Beronor interjected. "We cannot go to others and _beg _for help! The words of Dorwinion have always been 'Strong and sure'."

"I do not give a damn about words when my people are in danger! If that dragon returns, I want us to live long enough to say that we swallowed our pride to survive so that we might have any pride with which to speak of,"

"Your Majesty, please listen to us when we say –"

"I am the Queen," Lalemwen snapped, rising to her feet to glare at the Lords before her dangerously. "_You_. Listen. To _Me_!"

All fell silent at her words, and Quithyra raised her brows as she looked at the Queen in shock. Lalemwen had always been a gentle flower, but to discover her thorns now was most… inspiring. Quithyra couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she watched Lalemwen take her rightful place as a Queen.

* * *

><p>Smaug was almost howling in triumph as he soared through the air above the plains outside of the crags that surrounded his fortress. For upon the roads below, he had spotted the sight of a prey he had not expected but relished in the sight of.<p>

A caravan of merchants.

But not just any, for with his superior dragon vision, Smaug was able to see the insignia upon the side of one of the carriages carrying goods: the symbol of Dale.

They did not know what was happening until it was already too late. From his position of over two thousand feet in the air, Smaug simply tipped his body weight forward, folding his wings against his sides so that they were only partly extended and he fell into a dive as he plummeted straight towards the earth, his fast approach being as silent as possible. The night offered him the cover of darkness to hide his approach until he was literally on top of his prey. When he was only a few hundred feet above them, he snapped open his wings with the sound of a mighty crack of thunder as he roared and unleashed a belly full of fire onto the caravan. Humans screamed as they tried to steady their animals and protect their goods, unsheathing their swords as they looked up at him, and he saw the moment when utter terror eclipsed their entire beings and they screamed anew.

Smaug relished it all as he dropped out of the sky, keeping his wings unfurled and extended above him in order to make his shadow appear almost three times as large, even as he used his forelegs to grab and throw humans, smashing carriages with his tail, clamping his jaws onto anything stupid enough to come close. He felt them fight back with arrows that bounced off of his hide, and others tried to flee, but Smaug merely cackled his laughter as he jumped into the air, using the sheer strength in his legs to send him up and arcing through the air to land as nimbly as a cat onto his prey, crushing them underfoot. He then blanketed the plains in his fire, laughing all the while as he enjoyed the game.

But his fun eventually came to an end as he realised that there were no enemies left, leaving him in a somewhat sour mood as he still felt the rush, the need for battle pump through his veins. But with a savage snarl, he repressed the want to leap back into the air and fly until he found some other poor and unfortunate soul to destroy. But he had to get back to the fortress. After his talk with Kathryn about her vision, he had let her fall into a deep sleep, even when she had tossed and turned in his coils for hours with restlessness. Once she was asleep, he had left her there whilst he tried to shake off his sudden bloodthirsty mood he had acquired whilst talking to her. He felt the need to prove to both her and himself that no one could control him, that he was undisputedly the most powerful creature on earth.

As his hand brushed against one of the smashed carriages, he heard a rather _familiar_ tingling sound. His hearing pricking at the sound, Smaug froze, an old desire rising within him as he slowly turned and saw tiny sparkles of gold coins littered on the ground, shining in the light of his fire. Smaug made a noise in his throat as his pupils dilated at the sight of such treasure, a burning need in him forcing him to turn and fully face the gold and see that the carriages – three of them – had been full of chests of gold. Evidently the merchants had sold whatever goods they had and were returning to Dale with their spoils. How kind of them to _donate_ such riches to one such as Smaug, who at the moment had not a single coin to his name… which he would soon change.

Then, Smaug heard another noise, a weak and pained groan, and he snapped his head to find a young human, perhaps fifteen summers old, a boy, crawling away from him, blood leaking from a wound in his head as he groaned and tried to escape. He might have had a concussion, but Smaug could see no other injuries on the boy. He was about to remedy that, when a suddenly wonderful, awful and wicked idea came to him.

Reaching out his hand, Smaug grasped the boy in his talons, making the child squirm weakly and groan all the louder as he faced the dragon with dull but terrified eyes. Smaug squeezed the boy's body between his fingers with dreadful pressure, until her heard the boy's groans turn into shrieks as the pain forced his mind to focus. Easing the pressure ever so slightly, Smaug brought his head close to the youth's face, until he saw the boy look directly into his eyes, and saw him go slack as he stared, his mind surrendering to Smaug's as the dragon-spell took hold of him. Smaug grinned maliciously.

"I want you to go back to Dale." Smaug spoke, his voice a rich and smug purr that was only tainted by the growl that promised death and blood. "Go back to them as fast you can, and send a message to the Kings of Erebor and Dale from their old friend, Smaug. You tell them quite simply: I'm coming for them."

The boy nodded numbly, shaking with terror even as his mind was still slave to Smaug's will. Smaug then plopped the boy back onto the ground and released him, watching him as the youth stumbled away towards the north.

"Run, run, little piggy," Smaug chuckled darkly to himself as he turned away from the retreating form of the boy in order to gather up his new spoils.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you liked the chapter, and please no flames if I meddled too much with the whole star-ore thing. I just thought it was kind of cool how a lot of dragons that were slain in middle earth were defeated by black weapons. **

**In any case, please review! Tell me what you thought of: Kathryn's vision? My description of Ancalagon? Smaug's little history lesson? Quithyra? The Meeting between Lalemwen and the Lords? Smaug's attack on the merchants? The return of Smaug's greed? And Smaug's message to Bard and the dwarves?**

**Until next time dragon-lovers! xXx**


	16. Chapter 16 - Devil Take The Hindmost

Chapter 16 – Devil Take the Hindmost

"Noble dragons don't have friends. The nearest they can get to the idea is an enemy who is still alive." ― Terry Pratchett, "Guards! Guards!"

* * *

><p>Faervel reluctantly took Freyja with him as he journeyed across the lands of Dorwinion in search of his captured friend. It went against his better judgement and sense of right and wrong to do so, for she was little more than a girl, perhaps fourteen at most. But which was the greater evil? To take Freyja with him, endanger but find Kathryn and deal with the dragon with her knowledge? Or, to leave Freyja behind and Katrhyn suffer the consequences? It was a most troubling debate that he was waging war with inside his mind during those first few days when they travelled the plains that surrounded Vathvael. He wondered what his elders would conclude if they were presented with the same philosophical puzzle.<p>

But he was somewhat surprised but grateful that the girl did not impede his progress, for it was clear that she knew how to survive on the road. From caring to their horses, to building fires, to even handling a crossbow (surprisingly enough), she never ceased to amaze him with her range of abilities and maturity for one so young.

They had silently worked out a system between them, as easily as the moon harmonises with the sea to create the currents. They travelled by day, Faervel trying to track the dragon's progress through the plains. It wasn't easy, as the dragon could fly for leagues without tiring and could veer in any direction at any given point. So the elf hunter was having to rely on his gut instincts in order to follow the direction that the beast had been heading in and hope that he found evidence of his passing at some point. Other than that, it was like trying to find the proverbial needle in a hay stack. They camped at sundown every night, and Freyja would prepare their meals and a fire whilst Faervel tracked their position and progress on his map as he scouted the stars.

"What do you know that can help us find this beast?" Faervel asked rather bluntly on the evening of the second night just before they were about to turn in for rest. Freyja flinched when he spoke, looking at him as she feared he would burst into flames. After a moment however, she cleared her throat and sat back on her heels with her hands folded meekly in her lap.

"I…um, I-I have my ways…" she mumbled, trying to glance up at him nervously though she would not look him in the eye.

"Freyja…" Faervel murmured softly, seeing clearly that she was fearful towards him as she had been through the whole journey so far. "You have nothing to fear from me, I will not harm you…"

"But you will," she whispered, staring at the floor as her voice threatened to shake. "I'll do something – anything – and you won't like it, then you'll be angry."

"Have I ever shown anger towards you?" he asked her but the girl shook her head, shaking physically as she seemed to go into a fearful trance as she stared at the floor.

"M-mother says that men always get angry – ever so angry! She says its bad, its evil! They get mad, then they punish you; always be on guard, then they won't be angry!" she squeezed her eyes shut, and Faervel slowly rose to his knees in alarm as he watched the girl in horror, reaching towards her with concern in his eyes. "Oh! I shouldn't be here! Mother will be so angry! She's awful when she's angry! Why did the men make her so angry?! I shouldn't have come! I should have been a good girl and –argh!"

"Freyja!" Faervel called to her as he grasped her shoulders and gently shook her. She screamed with surprise, eyes going wide like a panicked wild animal as she pushed and fought against him. He pulled her tighter against him, and though she screamed he held her still against his chest, holding her like a father would do as his child awoke from nightmares. He had no idea of the night-terrors that Freyja must have faced, but he was determined to banish them.

She resisted until her strength gave out – which wasn't long, and then collapsed against him, pulling against his cloak as she buried her head into his shoulder and wept. She sobbed like a terrified child, filled with despair, aching for any kind of comfort. Faervel gladly gave it to her, even as he stroked her hair and whispered soothing words.

"Hush now… it's alright… I'm not angry… you're safe…" he whispered, gradually feeling her calm as the shaking and shuddering stopped. "Poor sweet girl… What happened to you?"

Freyja was silent. They staid huddled together for what seemed like the longest time, until finally Freyja cleared her throat and pushed on Faervel's chest, forcing herself to sit up on her own, though she refused to look him in the eye.

"I apologise…" she said quietly as she looked at the floor again, cheeks still burned red, and her eyes puffy from tears. "That was untoward of me. It will not happen again."

"There is no need for you to apologise," he murmured softly, but refrained from reaching out to her. She was clearly uncomfortable and he did not want to make the situation any worse for her.

"Anyway," she mumbled clearing her throat again forcefully. "To answer your question: I have something that can help us locate Smaug,"

"And what is that?"

Freyja then reached around to her satchel and pulled out from it a small wrapped bundle. Peeling back the layers of what appeared to be velvet cloth, she revealed a remarkably smooth crystal ball that fit snugly in the palm of her hand. She held it up for him to see.

"This was in the dragon's possession. It is how he discovered that Kathryn was in Vathvael," she explained.

"How do you know?" he asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice lest he send her into another fit of hysterics.

"I… erm… let's just say that I know of the source who supplied him with it," she replied nervously.

"What does it do?" Faervel asked instead, choosing to brush aside her suspicious behaviour – for now.

"You simply look into its depths and focus on what you want. Then, the orb will show you where it is." She held out the crystal orb to him. Cautiously, he gently plucked it from her fingers and held it close to his eye level.

Emptying his mind, Faervel focused solely on the image of Kathryn in his mind, and watched in amazement as the inside of the orb transformed from a distorted horoscope view, to suddenly showing him what appeared to be an old and abandoned fortress inside a group of jagged cliffs that stuck out of the ground for hundreds of feet in the air. Soon, the image faded, and Faervel looked up at Freyja with an awed expression.

"Well?" she prompted softly.

"We're headed for Emyn Muil," He murmured.

They continued to travel for another week and a half. Tirelessly trekking across the plains and over hills, Faervel constantly trying to make Freyja comfortable whilst alone in his presence. The fear she displayed for males was most concerning. At this point he was unsure which was the more worrying cause: Kathryn kidnapped by a dragon, or Freyja with her mortal terror of the opposite sex. But then, one day, when they were perhaps another week at most from the edges of Emyn Muil, they found something that they had not expected to find.

A battle ground… or what was left of it.

The ground was charred black where raging fires had scorched the earth and robbed it of life so that all that remained was blackened earth and ashes. What appeared to be the shattered remains of carriages and coaches and wagons were strewn about all over the place, the debris either smashed to pieces or partly burned. But what was worse, was that the ground was littered with corpses; horses lying dead and their bodies bent at unnatural angles, men torn apart or their bodies burned into unrecognisable husks. The stench of burned meat and death was so heavy in the air, that Freyja fell from her saddle and scrambled back away from the scene in order to vomit back up her breakfast.

Faervel looked down at the poor girl with pity, although he wasn't as affected by the scene as she was, it still brought his heart immeasurable sorrow to see such carnage. To her later great thanks, he left her behind with the horses and went down onto the scene by himself, surveying the carnage and whispering prayers for the lost souls. He then worked through the afternoon in order to dispose of the dead. It didn't feel right to leave them like that. Freyja couldn't help, she was distraught from merely seeing such a sight, and sat far away, gripping the reins of the horses with a white knuckled grip, her face a pale shade of green.

But the elf did not mind, in fact, he took it all in silent contemplation, with each dead body he sent a silent prayer to his or her gods that would listen in order to take the soul away. But as he went about his work, he also managed to discover quite a few things.

From what he could tell, all of the dead seemed to be on the same side, so there was no casualty from the attacking force, this was an ambush, a massacre. But there were no signs of battle, just chaos, as no man had weapons drawn, there were no arrows sticking in the ground, no signs of combat; it had been a slaughter. But then, right in the centre of the scene, he found something else.

Footprints.

Four. BIG. Footprints.

Faervel scowled at the huge reptilian hand and feet prints that showed the presence of a very large four legged animal. In this case, namely a dragon. Faervel looked up and out towards the horizon, where the crags and cliffs of Emyn Muil could be seen in the long distance.

* * *

><p>Smaug was out patrolling through the great labyrinth that was the crags of Emyn Muil, swooping and combing his way through the maze as he checked through every crevice and passage in order to find any signs of life, or more importantly, intruders. He didn't want any sentient being within a hundred mile radius of the fortress where he and Kathryn were staying; it was only until he was able to make his move towards Erebor, but he was still being thorough. Their exit from Vathvael had not been the most subtle, and he didn't want ANY repercussions because of it.<p>

And besides, he only had to wait a few more days. He wanted to discover the limit to this magical stream that flowed between himself and Kathryn, and what advantages it could give him. And possibly, he wanted to see if Kathryn abilities would render anything useful. The past few days he had been dropping hints and speaking aloud about the current situation of the dwarves and Erebor, giving her little pieces of information just in the case that it might induce a vision that could help him. He knew that she needed to know certain details in order for a vision to come through, even though some were brought on by nothing. But, if she did not see anything within the next week at the most, Smaug's patience would be at its end and he would move on towards the mountain. He honestly doubted whether there would be any threat great enough to stop him taking back HIS treasure. He would destroy the dwarves the same as he did the first time he conquered Erebor, and the last Black Arrow was now destroyed. He was invincible!

Smirking to himself at the thought, Smaug then began to turn through the passages, selecting each one expertly as he moved his way through the crags and turning back towards the direction of the fortress. He had already mesmerised every single twist and turn, and was as easy to navigate through as if he could see through the stone itself to his destination. It was late evening, and he had already been hunting and had eaten with Kathryn a few hours earlier, so there was no need for a detour, he could head straight –

_Smaug._

A snarl ripped from Smaug's jaws as he practically almost fell from the air with a shock surprise. As it was, he only just managed to catch himself as his right wing grazed one of the rocky cliffs, before he turned and kicked away from it and righting himself in the air. The dragon looked about, eyes wide as he suddenly searched his mind and the surrounding areas for the owner of the voice who had said his name. He could have sworn that he had heard a voice inside his mind, but that was impossible, as not even he and Kathryn could do that with their bond, how could someone –

And then he remembered how that dark power had reached him, using some magic to come to Smaug's mind and speak with him telepathically. Whilst this was not the same voice, it still had that same flavour of magic to it. And so, Smaug searched his mind for any intruder that was trying to wrestle his thoughts, but only found a light touch just against the outside of his walls, hardly touching him but still enough to make a connection. He found it at exactly the same time as he recognised the voice.

"Andraya." He growled savagely.

_Good to see that you do possess SOME mental functioning._ The witch commented dryly. _After your rather bombastic outburst when you escaped Vathvael, I was beginning to wonder._

"Where are you?!" Smaug snarled as he twisted his head and neck in order to try and see if the loathsome woman was anywhere close by.

_Far away from you. _She bit back sourly. _I am not stupid enough to be in your vicinity, hence why I am casting this spell: So that we may speak without your bothersome temper._

"You dare to insult me?!" the dragon bared his teeth, tasting his fire at the back of his throat from his growing anger.

_You can do nothing to me, lizard. _She replied venomously.

"Oh really…" Smaug bristled, and gathered the magic in his blood to him, baring his teeth as he felt the spike of it sting even him. And then, with a mental roar he unleashed it all so that it hit the witch with its full force! He smirked evilly as he took great pleasure in hearing the witch scream as she was assaulted by such an onslaught of magic. She held on to her place against his mind, but that only caused her more pain as the waves of magic crashed into her and tried to uproot her. Her pain was very real, and Smaug took IMMENSE pleasure in it.

_NO! No – stop! Please! _She screamed out to him, and Smaug pretended to not hear her. _Please Smaug! Stop! F-Forgive me! I want to talk!_ She screamed out, and Smaug withdrew his magical slaughter back, and felt the Witch's consciousness sag in relief.

"What do you want?" he bit out coldly.

_Where is my daughter?_ Andraya asked after a moment of respite.

"Why would you believe that I would know? I have no desire for the brat, and if you can misplace your possessions so easily, perhaps you should not have them."

_She has not been seen since the night you escaped with the Seer. Simply tell me truthfully Smaug: Have you done anything to harm my daughter?_

"No. My quarrel is with you, Witch. I did not see your daughter that night, nor harm her. I had much more important things on my mind then petty grievances."

_And how do I know you are telling the truth?_

"Is my word not enough?" as if he could have any other use for the useless girl.

_You gave me your word on a lot of things, that doesn't necessarily make it true. _She made the snide comment quietly, almost as if it wasn't meant for his ears but he heard it anyway.

"The terms of the deal expired!" Smaug snapped angrily. "I am a dragon and I shall not be held accountable to the likes of you! Did you honestly think that you would bring me to do your biding? Your kind are as corrupt as I. You would have betrayed me sooner if given the chance."

_So you will not abide by your word?_ She bristled.

"There is no promise to abide by," he replied smartly.

_You will never fulfil any promise you make to others! Not unless it benefits you in some way! _

"Do not insult my honour!" the dragon raged, threatening to blast her with another wave of magic. "My word is binding! You did not keep to the terms of the bargain."

_And what terms does the seer uphold for you continued favour?!_ She continued, loathing in each and every word she spoke. _Does she give you her powers? Her body? Her magic? I could have given you all for what was promised between us!_

"She is mine, and a treasure of far more worth then any you could imagine!" Smaug snarled defensively.

_You are quite taken with her then._ Andraya muttered under her breath in a sour tone. _But even your oaths to her are ones that you will eventually break._

"And how could that be?" he snapped.

_Do you think that she will be happy with you forever?_ She asked, and Smaug was about to make a quick retort, when Andraya continued. _The only reason you found her in the first place is because she was searching for peace. You will never give her that! She will be dragged from wherever you have hauled her back to your mountain – of that I have no doubt – but others will stop you, for the mountain is no longer yours and men, elves and dwarves will fight you forever for it. That is not the peace Kathryn wants. And because of you she will never be fulfilled. You have taken away her chance to find happiness: marriage, a safe home, children… all desires which you cannot fulfil. _

Smaug's rage was so absolute, that he unleashed his magic once again to blast into the witch with such a ferocity that she was almost obliterated by the force. The magic squeezed her, squashed her, crushed her, clawed her, until she was screaming inside his head and oh… wasn't it music to Smaug's ears! Just like before, he withdrew for just a moment in order to give her a chance to breathe, before he pushed his mind against hers, as if he were thrusting his face towards her as he bared his teeth.

"You believe that these words will make me bend to our agreement, make me bend to your will?" he hissed at her. "No one controls _ME, _Witch! I am the one with the power here, you need me, but I would rather see you dead. I am almost tempted to search for your little strumpet of a girl, just so that I might see your face when I tear open her body, pull out her insides for you to see, tear her limbs from their sockets, and grind her bones in my teeth! For be warned _witch_, for that is a promise I make to you: That shall be the fate of both your child, should I see or hear of either of you ever again. For you, I will strip you of your precious power and crush you skull between my fingers! No be gone to where your pathetic attempts at power-play will not both me,"

And with one final push of his magic, he sent her scattered to the winds, and she was gone.

* * *

><p>Gandalf and Elrond had been on the road for three days. Upon hearing of the news of the dragon attack in Vathvael, and that it had kidnapped a seer, they had both known that it could only be Smaug and Kathryn. For how likely could it be that another Great Fire Drake was spotted around the time of Smaug's supposed death, and not only that, but he managed to capture a seer? Neither Gandalf nor Elrond had heard word of Seer for hundreds of years before they had met Kathryn, and the chances of two were next to nil. The fact that the dragon and the seer were in exactly the same place and in each other's company only confirmed the theory.<p>

And so the pair had set off from Dale and headed south as fast as they could. Elrond brought only a half dozen of his men, leaving the rest to help Bard and his people, the new King had instantly panicked and been on high alert, but had wisely thought to keep the continued existence of Smaug a secret so that there would not be wide spread panic amongst his people. Elrond was more determined than Gandalf had seen him in a long time to get to Kathryn. It was as if with her death something inside of him had been drowned but hope of her survival had resurfaced it and now he was determined to the point of almost a ferocious intensity to get to her before anything happened to her. Gandalf only prayed that it wasn't a false hope.

They all rode their horses almost to the point of exhaustion each day and only rested at night, determined to reach the Capital of Dorwinion as soon as they possibly could. But it wasn't until they were perhaps half way there that they found some rather… interesting company.

The first they saw of him, was a boy perhaps in his early teens, dirty from the road, his clothes ragged, sooty and somewhat burned, ash dirtied his face and hair, he had a haunted look in his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days, a slight tremble to his shuffling walk, his boots worn with holes and his feet bleeding from where he had walked so far. Gandalf dismounted his horse and came up to the boy, his expression pinched with concern.

"Boy… lad what's wrong?" the wizard asked but the youth merely ignored him and carried on walking straight past as if he hadn't seen him. Elrond rode his horse until he was beside Gandalf.

"It would appear as if he is out of sorts," the elf lord mused.

"Or under an enchantment…" Gandalf murmured into his long grey beard. He strode up to the boy and quickly pulled on his shoulders until he fell back, at which point Gandalf gently laid him down upon the ground. The boy didn't fight, just stared blankly at the sky. Gandalf muttered some words as he passed his hand over the young lad's face, hoping to break whatever spell had obviously taken over him, robbing him of all function.

"What happened to him?" Elrond asked. Before Gandalf could answer, the boy spoke up.

"The dragon…" he whispered in a hoarse voice, his eyes wide and unseeing, his frame seeming to tremble all the more as he spoke. "The dragon… he told me to go to the Kings of Dale and Erebor… he told me to tell them… to tell them…"

"Tell them what lad?" Gandalf asked, suddenly hooked on every syllable the boy uttered.

"He's coming for them." he breathed.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to forget the witch, her words haunted Smaug's mind as he came back into the fortress. He had displayed his anger and ferocity to her, put her in her place as he ought to, but still her words had affected him, more so then he initially thought.<p>

Human lives were so short – shorter than any other of the mortal races – that they sped through the natural process of their life cycles ever so quickly. It took them a maximum of fifteen years to mature to adulthood at which point they could breed again. They lived perhaps a century at the very most if kept in the best of health and did not strain themselves too much. They were born, they matured, they were married off young and breed again. And taking this into consideration, Smaug had to wonder: was it what Kathryn wanted? He had once thought back when they were both still in the Lonely Mountain, that she may need to have offspring of her own to carry on her legacy. It had enraged Smaug to think that she be with another male then and it made him mad with fury now. But once again the witch's words cut into his mind as he thought: could he give her what she wanted? Did she want a home, stability, a quiet life bonded and mated to a life partner and having children of her own?

Most of the items on that list, Smaug couldn't give her just yet, but he had time for with them bound together once again she would live as long as he did. A home and stability he couldn't give until he had the Lonely Mountain back in his possession and he had exterminated every sentient being for a five hundred mile radius. If she wanted to be married, then his mark upon her shoulder was a ring enough (which reminded him that the bite-mark was starting to heal, he would need to inflict it again if he wanted it to scar), and the link that bound them together was enough for a wedding. Smaug saw no point to the useless ceremony that mortals liked to put on couplings; if a pair wanted to mate then they should mate, if the male wanted to keep her he should stop any other males from getting anywhere near her. Dragon society was so simple compared to that of humans in that respect.

But what about children?

And then another thought rocked into Smaug's mind, one that made him pause. What about… _HIS _children?

Smaug had never thought about offspring before, he had mated with females of his own kind, yes, and had probably sired a few hatchlings here and there; whether any were still alive he didn't know and almost didn't care. Like mortals, both parents were involved when rearing young, though only the mother was necessary, should the father not be there then nothing would be lost. The father only provided a male example and to offer protection to the hatchlings as his base role. But Smaug would admit that he had seen males who had been more than happy to watch their offspring whilst the mother was out hunting. But what if Smaug had children with Kathryn? If he impregnated her, would the children be born half breeds or simply magically powered dragons that could switch forms like he could now? Despite the fact that Smaug had never given reproduction much thought, he suddenly felt in him a desire… a desire to see Kathryn swell and grow with _his_ offspring inside of her, to see her birth him strong and healthy young that would honour his name with their boosted magical abilities, to watch as she nurtured a part of them both in the next generation. If she were to have his young, she would be tied to him forever. For no matter the fact that he would now never allow her to leave him, should she ever think of it, his children would tie her to him in more binding ways than any mark upon her shoulder.

And suddenly, he grinned as a wicked idea came to him.

Smaug made his way into the fortress, climbing down into the depths where he had hidden Kathryn and also his treasure that he had stolen from the merchant party last night. Kathryn had not been so pleased and oddly suspicious of his bringing home cartful's of gold and silver. Sensing that she would not approve of his actions, he had lied and told her that he had discovered a band of thieves killing the merchants, and since he was not obligated to help them had watched and then killed the thieves and brought home the goods. Smaug knew that he answered to no one, and that Kathryn would just have to put up with his actions whether she liked it or not, as he was the dragon after all. But he had lied because he knew it would just make his life so much _easier_.

Kathryn was currently sitting by a fire that he had left for her, reading a book, she didn't look up at him as he walked into the room, probably because she was still sour about the fact that he had left in sulk after she had tried to lecture him _again_ about the stolen gold. Thinking of his plan, he knew he would need to forget his pride and that spat in order to further his goals. He didn't say a word as he walked up to her, his footfalls making a thundering sound as he came close to her. Without a word he simply lay down beside her, curling his long neck around her tiny form, and with the side of his head pushed her closer. She squawked in surprise, caught off guard by his action, watching him with surprise. She hadn't expected him to act this way either.

"Smaug, what are you –" she tried to ask, but Smaug cut her off with a snort from his nostrils nuzzling his muzzle into her side, taking the opportunity to subtly drink in her scent. She was receptive, perhaps not at the peak of her fertility this month, but humans were quite versatile in the respect that they didn't necessarily _need_ to be, they could fall pregnant at any point in their cycle; but having her at peak efficiency would just increase the chances.

"I tire of fighting you just for spite," he grumbled, playing the card that he was tired as he yawned for a greater effect. He then focused his eyes on her, locking her gaze as he made his eyes glow slightly in the way that he knew she wouldn't resist. "I just got you back, Kathryn," he murmured, putting in as much tender tones as he would allow, not too much in case she would get suspicious. "I do not wish to open old wounds with you so soon,"

His plan worked, for a look passed across her face, almost guilt as she fell for his words, and smiled softly for him as she reached up to touch his snout. Smaug wasn't lying when he felt absolutely wonderful when she touched him like that.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, still some pride in her voice that she tried to keep in check, but she was submitting, and that was all Smaug wanted. "I didn't mean to upset you,"

"Stay with me, in this moment," he murmured. Kathryn smiled fully, dropping her book as she reached out to touch him with her other hand, leaning in as she kissed the edge of his scaly lips. Smaug purred for her, and felt her body heat begin to rise. Smaug felt his senses sharpening as he knew that his next moves needed to push her further in the right direction.

He then slowly, as if he were testing for reaction, leaned his head slightly at an angle as he brought the end of his snout close to one of her legs. He paused for more effect as he locked his eyes back on Kathryn's, never breaking her gaze as he slowly opened his mouth and carefully brought out his tongue. Knowing that his hot saliva might be a little too warm, he gently and carefully touched her ankle with the tip of his thick tongue. She gasped slightly, her skin going pink as if from being dipped in a hot bath, but otherwise she was unharmed and she didn't tell him to stop. Emboldened, and liking the taste of her in this form, Smaug slowly, carefully swept his tongue up her shin, over her knee before stopping half way up her thigh, flicking the end of his tongue as he finished so that it lightly touched her neck and face. Kathryn was panting slightly, and Smaug made a show of taking in her scent, noting the spice of her arousal was already beginning to filter into the air. He fought down his smirk of triumph.

"_My Kathryn…"_ he whispered her name darkly, in that way he knew she would respond to, as a shiver ran down her spine. He then pressed his muzzle against her, pushing her against him until he had her pinned, growling and purring so that she was forced to endure the vibrations of sound against her tender and already aroused body, whilst he took in her scent, the changes that happened, and knew exactly when was the time to strike. "_MINE…"_

Remembering how it had happened before, Smaug reached out to the flow of magic that ran like a river between him and Kathryn, and pulled upon it so that he was filled with energy. He forced himself to remain still as he was filled with the magic, his body easily generating what seemed to be a required amount in order to begin the transformation (a piece of information that Smaug stored safely away inside his brain to dissect later). The pain was not as bad as when he was human, all he needed to do was lock his joints as his muscles contorted and contracted, but soon he was in human form and lying naked with himself pressed against Kathryn, who was looking at him in surprise and awe.

As before, Smaug had a wave of dizziness and exhaustion come over him, but this time it was not nearly as bad and passed quite quickly. He could only think that he was getting used to and adapting to the transformations, making them easier with each time. He still didn't know how they worked precisely, but from this he now had a good idea.

But he banished such thoughts to the back of his mind as he focused on Kathryn. She knew why he had changed and so went along with it more than willingly as she helped him strip her of her clothes and they mated together beside the fire. Smaug would be a liar if he didn't admit that it felt _ever so good _to be back inside of her, to feel her, to be with her in such an intimate and vulnerable way once again. That was the reason why he mated with her again later that night, and _again_ at some point later. Mostly for pleasure but also to make sure that his plan had every chance of succeeding. He gathered that once he transformed back into his true form, he would not be able to turn again for some time.

As Smaug lay there in the middle of the night, with Kathryn in his arms and curled up against him, her hair all around him, her body glistening from sweat, the scent of his male musk, their sex and her own exertion clinging to her skin. And on her shoulder, in exactly the same place, Smaug had reopened the wound every single time they had mated that night, for he wanted to be sure it would scar. And also he liked the taste of her blood in his mouth as he spilled his seed into her. It was very empowering to say the least. But Smaug took another deep breath as he tried to pinpoint the scent that meant her body was responding in the way he wanted, that he had taken root inside of her and she was beginning the incubation. He didn't find anything, and knew that he wouldn't, he would need to wait a few days for the hormones to be much more prominent before he would be able to tell anything. But still, he could hope. It would be very annoying to wait for conformation that he had succeeded.

He almost contemplated waking her and telling her, that she be pregnant with his young. But then, he thought better of it. He wanted to wait. He wouldn't tell her because he wanted her to find out on her own, to come running to him, her face filled with joy as she told him. He didn't want to spoil such a surprise for her.

It would be _perfect_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! <strong>

**Now, before I do the usual pleasantries, I want to address a couple of issues first. I have read each and every review that goes to this story, and I allow both positive and negative criticism to be posted. I'm very tolerant and understanding in that respect. What I will not tolerate however, is people using this as a chance to argue and basically be trolls. No body needs to see the pointless argument that is happening over chapter 13. I won't name names, but the point is mute: in my story the sexual content was how I imagined it, it is different with every other sexual encounter. I'm now going to be monitoring the reviews and not allowing any more argumentative posts. I do not want this to be a place for arguments. So please, no more. **

**Another issue, I'm going to be going on holiday for two weeks to Turkey on Monday, so I won't be near my laptop or be able to update I'm afraid guys :( But I promise to get back on this as soon as possible!**

**And also, I would say that this story has ten chapters left MAXIMUM. So we're nearing the end of the second arc.**

**Now, please review! Tell me what you thought of: Faervel and Freyja? Andraya and Smaug's conversation? Gandalf and Elrond to the rescue? Finding the boy? Smaug and Kathryn? Smaug's plan?**

**Love you guys, and I hope to hear from you when I'm back and gorgeously tanned! :P **


	17. Chapter 17 - Self-Control

Chapter 17 – Self-Control

"Perhaps all the dragons of our lives are princesses who are only waiting to see us once beautiful and brave." - Rainer Maria Rilke

* * *

><p><em>Her dreams were clouded, a simple whirlwind of flickering images and scattered sounds, nothing for her to focus on. Kathryn tried to make sense of it all, but she couldn't, for every time she tried to grasp at something and focus on it, but it would slip through her fingers like smoke. Eventually she became dizzy and sick from all the noise and movement that only grew in speed and volume until it was pounding against her ears and assaulting all of her senses. <em>

_But then, the fog began to dim, the whirlwind merely drifting and slowing to a gentle breeze that faded away, and revealed something quite unexpected. _

_Kathryn felt her breath freeze for a moment, as she found herself standing before the great gate of silver, behind which she could see a path to the greatest garden she had ever seen. On either side of the path, all manner of creatures lurked in the shadows, never fully seen; and in the trees, Kathryn thought she saw a glimmer on the leaves. It was like sparkling dew on a cold spring morning, but instead, the sparkle was in colours of the rainbow, but only detectable at the right angle. But in those colours, Kathryn saw flashing images, pictures, faces, some rather realistic, others that looked as if they were taken straight from the minds of children._

_And that's when Kathryn realised: they were dreams. All along the leaves, branches, flowers and even blades of grass, passing from one to the next, flowing down the lane beyond the gate like a softly flowing river, were dreams. Kathryn could only stare in wonder as she looked at it all. _

_"Mae govannen Kathryn," Kathryn heard a voice, deep and rumbling yet light and musical. She jumped and turned her startled gaze to see a familiar shadow not three feet from her. The man who was taller and dressed in light armour, his presence soothing her, his slim physique not dominating or imposing. She remembered the talk she had with Smaug upon her balcony, was this Irmo? The god of dreams? Kathryn didn't quite know what to say if he was, but still she was weary. _

_"Who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice. The figure didn't answer her question, instead, he merely held out his hand to her. Kathryn stared at the hand, draped in shadow so that she could see any distinguishing features, the same as the rest of the man. But she felt compelled, something within her singing, urging, begging her to reach out. And hesitantly, she placed her hand in his. His long fingers wrapped around her hand softly, delicately, as if she would break, and he gently, encouragingly brought her closer to him, and to the gate. "What is this?" Kathryn whispered as she stared at the silver gate and the lane of dreams beyond. _

_"Olórë Mallë…" the man whispered reverently, and Kathryn felt a shiver run down her spine as her blood suddenly responded within her veins to the very mention of the name. She knew that name from somewhere, she knew it… but where? _

_She then felt her hand move again as the man at her back guided her hand towards the bars of the gate. Just before her fingers touched it, Kathryn felt a sense of panic wash through her and she stopped, an unknown fear sweeping through her at the thought that she didn't know what would happen when she touched those bars. But then, she felt that comforting presence behind her, and that soft voice, like a father whispering to a child._

_"Sana sina," he said, and although Kathryn didn't know the Elvish words, she felt as if some part of her mind understood them ever so faintly._ "_Ar' Lle nauva ele… Ta naa detholalle,"_

_Kathryn tried to process the words, and she felt a sense of belief come over that she should touch the gate. So, taking in a steadying breath, with one half of her mind screaming at her for trusting this vision, Kathryn slowly reached out and touched the bars of the gate._

_Instantly, Kathryn felt a rush jump through her body, electrocuting her as if lightning had struck her. It raced along her bones and filled her up until she thought she would burst from it! Then, she suddenly felt herself being swept away, the scene of the path, the gate and the man gone, and in a flash, it was all replaced with an eerily familiar setting. _

_Kathryn was on the boards of Lake Town, in between the buildings themselves, she looked down to see herself in light armour, with a strange thin sword and an amulet around her neck where her scale necklace should be. Kathryn was most confused, and reached up to look at the amulet better –_

_She gasped when she saw that her flesh was no longer pale, instead, it was a misty blue! She looked as if she were a blue cloud of mist that had taken form, and for a sickening moment, Kathryn wondered if she was dead! But then, she reminded herself that she had already been dead, that had been torture, not a dream. Kathryn looked around the empty streets of Lake Town, and with a start realised that she was standing beside a large man dressed in heavy silver armour. The knight looked at her, and Kathryn felt something inside her connect to him, and she felt compelled to his side, as if she knew that he was good, as if she could trust him._

_But then, suddenly, all of Lake Town began to tremble and quake as if the earth itself were splitting apart, and Kathryn felt a thrum of fear in her veins as she felt her blood and magic respond to something, recoiling from a deep evil she felt in the air. Something arose from the waters beside Lake Town, and Kathryn looked up… and up… and up, horror dawning on her features as she beheld the monstrosity before her. An anthropomorphic dragon rose from the waters beside Lake Town, only half his boy emerged, his other half still below the depths of the waves. It was covered in black scales, and Kathryn could have believed that it could have been a relative of Ancalagon, but this beast had a large spike on the end of its snout, and its large serrated teeth poked down passed his lips even with his mouth closed. Its head was adorned with spike like horns that formed like a terrible crown, and eight glowing piercing eyes stared out as it looked upon the now petrified inhabitants of Lake Town. It roared, and Kathryn felt the very foundations of the town quake with its wrath. Once the roar ceased, it opened its large mouth and blasted the nearest buildings with its flames. _

_Kathryn was frozen for only a second as she had a horrible realisation of what this was. Could this be that dreadful night? But how?! None of this had happened on that night, what was this?! Kathryn and her Knight ran away from the dragon's flames and flying fists as it tore apart Lake Town, but they never kept it out of their sites, which Kathryn was baffled by seeing as she wanted to get far away. They ran through flames, but Kathryn felt the fire pass over her effortlessly, and she felt no pain, leaving her quite perplexed. _

_But then, they suddenly heard a roar that had come from something other than the black monster in the Lake, and they looked up, and Kathryn saw a very familiar sight that made her heart sing. _

_Smaug soared through the air, roaring at the black dragon, clearly a territorial display as he bared his teeth with hate, even though he was much smaller – a concept that Kathryn wasn't used to associating with Smaug. He landed on a few of the few buildings that were not on fire, spreading his weight evenly as he did so that he wouldn't fall through with his colossal weight. Smaug snarled at the dragon, and Kathryn thought with great hope that her beloved dragon had come inside her own mind to save her from this vision as he always did. But then, Smaug's eyes twitched, as if something was bothering him, and he craned his neck as he seemed to search for what it might be. And then his eyes landed upon her._

_In the instant that their eyes met, Kathryn knew that this wasn't HER Smaug. This one didn't know her… and yet, he did. When he looked upon her, she felt that magical rush spark between them, and he looked as if some part of her soul spoke to him the way his spoke to her. But there was that look in his eyes, the kind of look one gets when they look at something unfamiliar, but it reminds of something that they can't name… But then their connection was separated as the monstrous black dragon roared at Smaug, bringing the attention of all back to it as it glared at them with eight glowing red eyes. Smaug launched himself into the sky, and flew towards the beast, passing through his flames harmlessly, as he viciously attacked at the dragon's head! _

_Kathryn knew with a dreadful certainty, that she couldn't allow her mate to face that creature alone, and she willingly went with her gut as it compelled her onwards to follow her Knight as they raced to find higher ground. They managed to make it to the edge of a roof that wasn't on fire, and Kathryn watched in horror as she saw the figure of Bard the Bowman fire a black arrow towards the black dragon. Flashing images of memories assaulted Kathryn's mind as she relived those terrible moments when she had watched the arrow fly through the air, where she had failed to stop it, how it plunged into Smaug's chest and she'd lost him. But then she was brought back to the present when the Dragon-monster gave a roar of pain as the arrow sank into his left breast, just as it had done to Smaug, and rivers of black, oozing blood flowed in rivers from the new wound._

_Once again, Kathryn was left in throws of confusion, for if this was the night when Lake-Town had been destroyed by Smaug, when Thorin Oakenshield and his Company had come on their quest to the Lonely Mountain… if this was that night, then what was happening here? This was not how things happened last time, so what was going on?!_

_Before she could think further, the Knight beside her held up a talisman to his chest, and a force of blue magic rose up within him, Kathryn could practically feel the pressure of it building beside her. With a thrust of his hand, the Knight sent a spear of magic into the demon's direction, where it struck it in the wound of the Black Arrow. The Dark Dragon roared with pain, and seeing this opportunity, Smaug dove towards the creature's chest. He clawed, bit and mauled at the area around the Black Arrow, attacking furiously as he ripped huge chunks of flesh from the larger beast's chest. The Dark Dragon screamed with pain again and furiously swung his fist at Smaug. Kathryn opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out, and Smaug saw too late as the black dragon back handed him, striking him with such force that he was sent flying backwards with a grunt of pain as he crashed into Lake-Town, coming to a stop as he smashed through the wall of the Town hall. _

_Kathryn waited with baited breath as she fixed her eyes on that hole. She heard a groan, and finally saw Smaug's claws as he climbed out of the hole that he had made, his body looking a little worse for wear as he shook his head to clear it of the dizziness, before fixing his piercing glare upon the Dark Dragon. With a roar, Smaug launched himself back into the air and unleashed his fire upon the Giant Dragon before him. Kathryn continued to watch, her heart hammering in her chest as Smaug distracted the Dark Dragon with his flames, blinding it as he was then given the opportunity to attack at its wound. The Dark Dragon shrieked and tried to swat him away again, but then the Knight sent another bolt of magic into the wound, causing it to roar in pain and fury. It staggered, and Kathryn watched, mouth hanging agape as the Dark Dragon fell, holding its arms out to catch the buildings in an attempt to stop its fall. Smaug barely managed to fly out from underneath it in time to avoid being crushed. Its hands went straight through the buildings and wooden boards of Lake Town, and sank up to midway up its upper-arms before the landed on the Lakebed, leaving its shoulders, back, wings and head exposed and close. _

_Kathryn looked into the eyes of the dragon before her, and all she saw was murderous hate and maddening desire for the kill. She had seen that look before, in a face she loved, and she never wanted to see it again! That look was now directed at her, at Smaug, at the world, and Kathryn felt a sense of anger well up inside her as she felt a protective urge swell up inside of her. Before she could think on what she was doing, Kathryn raised her new talisman to her breast and poured all of her magic into it, almost draining herself to dangerous levels, knowing that should she drain too much it might kill her, but she didn't care, only fuelled by this knowledge that should she do this then it might just work. Once most of her magic was drained from her, a blue-green aura of light swept out from her, and she held her sword in both hands as she sprinted to the roof's edge. _

_She leapt off of the roof, time seeming to be suspended as she flew through the air, holding her sword high above her head, the tip pointing down as she came at the dragon's face. The Dark Dragon looked at her in time for her to drive her sword into the spike on its chin, where Kathryn knew that on this section of the face, as well as between the nostrils, were sensitive pours, some that would cause a lot of pain as she ripped her sword through it. The dragon whipped its head up, roaring in agony as blood spurted from the wound she opened, flinging Kathryn away as her hands slipped from her sword. She landed heavily with a cry of pain on the wooden planks of the town, and quickly rolled to one knee as she tiredly looked up at the Dark Dragon as it continued to roar, blood pouring from it as it's struggles slowly began to weaken, until finally it stopped and collapsed into the wood and water of the shattered town. _

_Kathryn slowly picked up her sword from where it fell, feeling a sense of accomplishment enter her, but also a sense of wonder and loss as she looked at the dragon's dead body. She looked at the skies, searching for Smaug, but she could not see him. Finally her eyes rested on the Knight on the roof, their eyes meeting briefly, before the world around her melted away and once again Kathryn was thrown into the vortex of images and sounds._

_It all whirled around her, and once again Kathryn was assaulted by different images that suddenly flashed before her eyes but were gone again just as fast before she could take them in. _

_A figure in the shadows with long insect like fingers –_

_A City burning in flames –_

_A figure of grey melting into white –_

_The longer it continued, Kathryn felt a sense of pressure build up inside of her, until she felt her bones creak with the force, her body felt as if it were on fire as her veins burned, her flesh beginning to disintegrate as the power became too much for her to contain. But still the images continued to assault her vision, each more disturbing than the last. _

_Bodies of people she knew strewn across the floor, their corpses ripped open, their blood forming a lake around them –_

_Smaug's leering face , his eyes bright with a mad fever, blood dripping from his teeth as he came close to her –_

_A chorus of dragon's circled the sky, their wings engulfing the sun and turning the world black in their shadow –_

_A golden ring sailing through the air, twisting and turning, a shrill metallic song emanating from it –_

_An eye wreathed in flames –_

* * *

><p>Kathryn sat bolt upright with a cry of fear, her body heaving as if she had just run three miles, her forehead and back drenched in sweat, her eyes darting around the large room as her vision tried to focus. It took her a good solid three minutes to calm herself and recognise that she was in familiar and safe settings. She was in the fortress, she was home, she was safe; everything was fine.<p>

A quick look towards the tunnel that lead to the exit a few floors above, and Kathryn could see a few small shards of light filtering through. Her body clock confirming that it was perhaps early in the morning, perhaps not long after dawn. Smaug was no beside her, and Kathryn could only conclude that he was out either hunting or patrolling. He had been doing that a lot over the past week. Ever since a week ago when Smaug had rather surprisingly gotten over their little spat over his gold which had led to some rather… _enjoyable activities_, Smaug had become more like a jailer then a mate. Kathryn almost had to stop herself as to why the only way she could describe what was now between her and Smaug was to call them by what his species might refer to it. Smaug had been patrolling the borders of their home two and sometimes three times a day, he would not hear of Kathryn going outside, not even with him, and at the slightest noise he was on alert and ready to kill. It was becoming rather concerning.

But, seeing as he was out _again_, Kathryn thought this the perfect time to do as she wished without him trying to stop her.

Her dream, or rather vision, had left Kathryn rather perplexed with an insatiable need to know what was going on. As she stood though, Kathryn felt a wave of dizziness sweep through her, and she had to brace her hand on a nearby wall as she held a palm to her aching skull. But she hissed at the contact, and looked down to see that the inside of one of her arms was… _burned_! Kathryn stared in horror to see that her usually smooth and pale flesh was marred with a fresh twisting burn that made her skin pink and puckered, as if she had only just stuck her arm into a smith's coals. Her stomach threatened to make her retch up her last meal, as Kathryn remembered the burning sensation she had felt when she had been bombarded with images.

She had to push her mind away from such thoughts, or Kathryn feared that she might collapse into a crying, puking, shaking mess as the implications of what that meant dawned on her. She quickly looked at what remained of her clothes, tattered rags that hung to her frame and barely covered her. She ripped a chunk off of the hem and quickly tied it around the burn on her arm in a hope for a quick make-shift bandage. She gritted her teeth against the pain but it helped to protect her. Satisfied, Kathryn soon made her way towards the upper reaches of the fortress.

Kathryn knew that a keep this size had to have something akin to a library. Even if all it had was scrolls, there had to be SOMETHING here. She doubted very much what she was looking for was here, but even a mention would be enough for her. As she passed through the lower halls, she found a stream that flowed quite quickly out into the outside world.

She eventually found it, as she climbed up to the main body of the keep, towards the tower at the top. A small room filled with scrolls and only the odd huge leather book bound by strings to keep the pages together. The room stank of stale air and dust, and many of the ink on the scrolls had faded or were so moth eaten that they literally fell apart. Only some were still eligible to be counted as actual reading material.

And then it didn't help that it was all written in _Elvish._

Kathryn felt her heart sink as she went through scroll after scroll, rare book after rare book, and each one was written in Elvish. Groaning, Kathryn then had to literally sit and skim through the texts in an attempt to try and see if she recognised any words or struck a word that sounded familiar, before tossing it on to the floor around her. She sat there for hours going through them all. For such a small room, she was actually surprised at how many rows of scrolls and piles of books could be hidden in its depths. But then, she hit upon one book that looked promising, its pages stained and dog eared and torn from the years of wasting away in this dusty room. But whilst flipping through the pages, Kathryn had to blink hard as she nearly mentally tripped over herself as she thought she saw a word that looked familiar. Frantically flipping back to the page where she had seen the word, Kathryn's eyes widened as she beheld the word that she was looking for.

_Olórë Mallë._

And sure enough, next to the page that she supposed would be a description of it, Kathryn saw an illustration of what she had seen in her vision. A path leading to a beautiful garden, closed off by a gate that shone with its own light. Kathryn stared in awe at the page, as if she could make the words make sense to her the longer she stared. And then a thought occurred to her: could Smaug read this? Smaug was very knowledgeable, and made his pride to be able to do anything a mortal could do intellectually, so she couldn't see why he wouldn't know. But then again, would he consider it beneath him, as if the language of mortals was not worthy of him. Why must everything be a puzzle, a contradiction with him?!

_Speak of the devil,_ Kathryn thought as she suddenly heard the huge thunder of wing beats from outside the fortress as she heard Smaug approach, and not a few seconds later, she felt the Keep shake as he landed, his full weight slamming on the bridge outside. Kathryn careful picked herself up, taking her book with her as she kept her finger on her page, and made her way back down towards the room. She heard Smaug making his way down to their "den", and she could have counted down on one hand until she knew when he would discover her missing.

_And in… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

"**_KATHRYN_**?!" she heard Smaug's voice boom out through the keep, making the very walls around her shake with the force of his outrage, desperation, and hidden concern that she still heard in his voice. She rolled her eyes; this was rather sweet (in a twisted way), but this overprotective streak was really becoming a little too much.

"Coming!" she shouted out as loud as she could. She knew he had heard her, and as she continued to make her way down narrow steps towards the entrance hall, she felt the fortress shake with each of his footsteps as he came towards the sound of her voice. As she came into the entrance hall, she was immediately greet by the sight of Smaug gigantic face at her level, his eyes bright with anger that swirled in their depths like fire. His lips were twisted into a cruel curl, the edges of his teeth poking through as a soft growl escaped him.

"Why are you absent from the Chamber?!" he demanded in a quietly furious tone, and Kathryn took that as an indication as to how mad he was, though she didn't know why he had to be so upset.

"I was in the library," she said simply. "You were out, so I decided to occupy myself,"

"I didn't know where you were," he growled out between gritted teeth.

"I didn't know I was under curfew," she responded dryly, trying to walk past him, but was stopped when he stamped his foreleg right in her path. She squeaked in surprise and looked back at his furious face with a spark of her own anger but also a slight fear, his face in her dream coming back to her mind.

"Don't test me _Kathryn,_" he warned, his eyes holding her in that gaze that could melt iron if he tried.

"This is my home as well Smaug," Kathryn countered, though her voice was a little softer than his, for she didn't want to make him even angrier with her. "You cannot keep me a prisoner here,"

"If that is what it takes to keep you safe, then yes, I will do it." he snapped impatiently.

"Smaug," Kathryn stressed his name as she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache forming in the forefront of her mind. "We are out in the middle of a labyrinth, in a fortress that no one can get to; I think we are pretty well secluded. And, if all else fails," she lightened her tone in an attempt to placate him as she reached out to place a hand on his foreleg. "I have faith that you can keep us safe. Do you not?"

He grumbled something under his breath, not audible enough for her to make out, the only sign of his withdrawal from the argument. For now. He would be only hurting his pride by admitting if he doubted himself, and he knew it, Kathryn had chosen her words well. Grumpily curling his lip, he snatched her up in on clawed hand, earning him a yelp of surprise from the woman, before he took them both down towards the lower halls.

Once down within their large central chamber, Smaug carefully placed Kathryn down and placed his arm behind her, settling himself down and curling his tail around the both of them, shuffling his wings on his back in order to get comfortable. He then stretched his long neck in order to cast his eye over the two mounds of gold coins that was piled in the corner beside the broken carriages that Smaug had used for buckets to bring it back. His eyes quickly assessed that not a single piece was out of place – as Kathryn hadn't touched it and in fact not gone near it – he settled himself back down as if to rest.

"You do realise that it is the middle of the day?" Kathryn asked him.

"And your point is?" he grumbled out as he still lay with his eyes closed.

"You are trying to _sleep_… in the _middle_ of the day."

"Your grasp at the obvious is surprising," he mumbled. Kathryn just scowled at him and opened her book to her current page.

"Smaug, can you read Elvish?" she asked a little cautiously, not knowing whether she would offend him or not. One of Smaug's eyes opened to regard her.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked irritably.

"Well…" Kathryn tried for an explanation as she flustered with embarrassment. "It's just that I don't read Elvish… and I was wondering if one such as yourself would know it,"

"Of course," Smaug snorted. "The Mortals' tongue is of no difficulty to speak or read. It is a simple muttering trying to sound eloquent and appealing. There is nothing complex about it. Now, if they tried to speak in my native tongue…" he chuckled to himself at the thought. "Now that would be something worth noting."

"Dragons have their own language?" Kathryn asked, her eyes wide with interest.

"Of sorts," Smaug muttered. "But you couldn't possibly pronounce it with your little tongue," he added smugly. Kathryn rolled her eyes, but a smile hinted at the corners of her mouth. But then Smaug looked at her, remembering the matter at hand. "And why would you ask if I should speak such a garble of syllables?"

"I was wondering… if you could… _translate_ something for me?" Kathryn asked awkwardly, hiding her blush behind her hair as she ducked behind a curtain of her red curls.

"And what is it you need _translating_?" Smaug asked, and she could hear the slight suspicion in his tone.

"Just a page of a book," she purposefully replied vaguely.

"Oh? And what significance does this page have?" he asked, leaning in to her so that he might force her to look at him.

"Nothing," she said automatically.

"_Liar_." He growled out quietly, and Kathryn bit her lip to hold in her anger. She had done that to herself, she admitted, no reason to start an argument with him over something that was her own fault.

"It's about something that I saw in my dream," she admitted quietly.

Smaug was quiet for a moment as he took in this knew information, his eyes studying her thoughtfully. Finally he sighed, a soft and oddly comforting rumble rising up his throat.

"Show me," he said in a softer tone.

Kathryn quickly held up the book on the page for him to read, and she watched in quiet fascination as she saw his eyes dart back and forth across the page as he read the tiny words on the old parchment. Finally he raised his head, eyes travelling the ceiling and his lips muttering as he thought to himself on how best to translate the text. Kathryn waited eagerly for the dragon to respond. It didn't take him long.

"The text is of the Olórë Mallë, also known as the Path of Dreams," he said. "Your Valar Lord Irmo (or Lorien as he was also known), created it. After the War of Wrath, Morgoth was sealed behind the Door of Night and the Valar sailed west, and Irmo, your god of Dreams and Visions, created the Path of Dreams, which was a place beyond the mortal realm which connected Middle-earth and all realities to Valinor through the dream – or so your little book claims."

Kathryn sat there, quietly drinking in all of this information. Had that been what she'd seen, the Path of Dreams? But why did Irmo (as she could only assume it to be him) guide her to touch the gate? And then another thought struck her mind as she thought on what Smaug had said: it connected Middle-Earth and all realities. Thinking about her vision of Lake-Town, Kathryn wondered… had that been a figment of her imagination or a separate reality? Again, the implications of her powers dawned on her, and Kathryn felt her stomach churn as she remembered her newly burned arm, her fingers straying to slide over the makeshift bandages absentmindedly. Sensing that her mind was in turmoil, Smaug nudged her with his snout, which of course was more like a shove from a creature as big as he was, and Kathryn was knocked to the ground from where she sat. Smaug hovered his head over her body, hard eyes studying her.

"What troubles you, Kathryn?" he asked her in a deep rumble, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What… what would it mean if I saw the Path of Dreams?" Kathryn asked hesitantly, a phantom pain scoring along the burns on her arm as she looked up at him.

"Hmmm…" Smaug thought for a moment, his eyes dancing in his head, brows knitting with concentration, though he never moved his large reptilian head away from her. "I have heard whispers that the Seers of old once used to hold Irmo – or Lorien, whichever you wish to use! – as their patron, the symbol of their power. He being the supposed lord of dreams and visions, it is rather obvious of them to make that connection. Apparently he granted them their visions and furthered their powers under his guidance. Whether that is true or not, I rather doubt." Smaug added in a bitter undertone. "But you saw this Path of Dreams?"

"Yes," Kathryn breathed. "I-I touched it, and it filled me with energy, and then I saw… so many things…"

"Whether this may be an invention of your imagination or not, remains to be seen." Smaug murmured thoughtfully to himself, a claw tapping the stone floor as he pondered. "However, it should stand to reason, that if your spirit travelled the Olórë Mallë, you would have seen a significant boost to your power,"

"And how am I supposed to stop this?" Kathryn asked him imploringly.

"You do not wish to further your abilities?" Smaug cocked his head at her, seemingly genuinely confused as to why she should pass at such an offer.

"Of course I don't! Smaug, I can barely control myself as it is, I don't even know what half my powers imply… I have never wanted them! To add more to that power… I couldn't… I don't even want to think about it!" she turned her eyes away from him, burying her face in her hands as she tried to fight the returning headache that pounded through her skull. "I once killed a man because I couldn't control myself with what I have now. My powers have come close to killing me already, they've hurt me on several occasions, I… I don't want to live in fear of myself. I just want to feel safe," she whispered.

For the longest time they sat there in silence, Kathryn trying to make sense of the jumble of emotions that swirled like a hurricane inside of her, and Smaug just watched her, his own thoughts far away as he studied the mortal woman before him. Kathryn felt tired down to her bones, and for the first time, she felt _old_, as if she should be an old crone shambling about with a cane supporting her, practically on her death-bed. And considering how old she was really, perhaps she should be that way, but it felt strange to suddenly feel a drop in herself, as if someone had physically drained her of all energy and vitality, and she felt old and sick in that cold stone fortress.

But then, she felt something brush against her back, and suddenly looked around to see Smaug's long tail curling around her, bracing against her back and going underneath her knees and curling back in a loop around her other side. He curled his tail until she was sitting atop his coils, and he brought his head right beside her, lying upon the ground. Lifting his tail abruptly, Smaug deposited the human onto his face, earning him a shriek of surprise as she was suddenly thrown from her perch and draped across his snout. She leaned up to look into one of his fiery eyes, and saw the slight twinkle of mischief, but also a soothing fire, like a warm hearth on a cold winter's night, glowing softly and offering a warmth to banish any cold.

"Was it not you who told me not an hour ago that you had absolute faith that I could keep you safe?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow and chuckling darkly to himself. Kathryn couldn't help her lips twitching into a smile as she readjusted herself s that she was more comfortable: with her head nestled between Smaug's brows, and able to lean her head slightly to look into one of his eyes. When she settled, she heard Smaug exhale slowly through his nostrils, his eyes dimming as if he were tired as he seemed to completely relax. "Fear not, My Kathryn," he murmured to her, and Kathryn felt the vibrations of his voice through his body beneath her, the power of I making her shiver as he spoke her name that way. "I guided you once, I shall do so again. Nothing will harm you whilst I breathe; not magic, not death, not even yourself. A dragon never loses faith in himself, and you are mine, so you should not either."

Kathryn had to smile to herself at his self-assurance, his arrogant ways that couldn't help but make her chuckle quietly. And there they stayed for the longest of time, just content in each other's company.

Until Kathryn felt a sudden familiar tightening below her navel.

Leaping off of Smaug, Kathryn raced across the room, frantically picking up an old tapestry and using all the strength she had to rip it into rags. When she was satisfied, she quickly began to deal with herself.

Back across the room, Smaug was watching her with intense confusion, where had this come from? She hadn't done anything like this since he had been with her back in the Mountain for almost a year, when she…

Smaug froze in place, before he quickly took in a scent in the air: blood.

The dragon roared in frustration, making Kathryn jump and spin to see him bearing down upon her, eyes blazing with rage and demanding answers to unspoken questions.

"How is this possible?!" he thundered.

"S-Smaug," Ktahryn stuttered, clearly shaken by the sudden mood swing. "It's alright, everything's fine, it's just my –"

"I know what it is!" he thundered angrily. "Do not think I am simple! But I cannot understand _why_! We mated, on several occasions! Surely you should be –"

"Smaug," Kathryn said in a soft yet stern voice as she looked at him fully. "With humans, not every sexual encounter leads to instant pregnancy. I have heard that even if a child is conceived it could not settle and therefore the pregnancy fails –"

"It was not supposed to!" he snarled, suddenly getting up and starting to pace back and forth, talons scraping against the stone until sparks shone.

"Not supposed to…" Kathryn murmured in confusion as she watched him with a sense of growing dread.

"I was a fool," the dragon muttered to himself, seemingly oblivious to the woman beside him, as if she were not there and he were talking to himself. "I knew it wouldn't take! Are human bodies so incompetent that they cannot even hold onto a spark of life?! I should have waited until the peak, at least then –"

"Waited until my peak?" Kathryn repeated, ignoring the barbed insult that stung her; eyes going wide as she shook her head as she took an unsteady step forward. "Wait! Stop! Smaug! Did you…" she paused, not wanting to believe as she looked up at him imploringly, beginning for the truth that dawned on her to not be true. "Did you try to…"

"And what if I did?" he snapped irritably, turning his blazing eyes upon her.

And then it all made sense to her. The sudden over-the-top overprotective streak, the need to keep patrolling, his current upset at her moon-cycle, it all made sense. She knew what he had done in those unforgiving eyes that brokered no apology, and in that moment, Kathryn felt every wall around her come crashing down, and something sweep inside that she could not fight, and welcomed whole-heartedly: Rage. It blinded her to all else as she stood there, thinking through the implications, trying to find a reason as to why Smaug would do this, but the more she thought about it, the angrier she became. And then it was as if her rage unlocked the gates within her, and like back in Vathvael, Kathryn felt her anger fuel the magic inside of her, the energy filling her up to the point where she thought she would burst.

And she had a perfect outlet.

With a scream, Kathryn shot her arms out, and a sudden Shockwave released from her in all directions as she allowed the magic to be unleashed from within her, not caring what happened with it. The shock wave hit Smaug, causing him to hiss with both slight pain and surprise as he was staggered by the force of the blow, causing his legs to wobble. He snapped his gaze upon the human, his own anger igniting once again.

"Kathryn!" he barked, baring his teeth at her.

Kathryn marvelled to herself as she felt herself being pressed with more energy than before. Usually whenever she released her magic in such a way, she was left feeling drained and exhausted, it actually took physical energy from her. But now… her anger was so great at that moment, she felt it fuelling her to such a degree that she felt ready to blast him again. It was good, for Kathryn felt such a rage, the likes of which she had never experienced before, and it felt good… but it also hurt her. She let out another blast, this one more painful to release then before, as if her insides wanted to be pulled with the wave of magic to the outside. It hit the dragon again, causing him to snarl viciously as he stood against it stubbornly.

"Enough of this!" he roared, lashing his tail as he tried to snatch her up into his claws. But Kathryn ducked away from him, narrowly avoiding his grip as she glared at him with seething eyes.

"No! You tried to impregnate me, you treacherous lizard!" she screeched, forcing all of her concentration to try and aim the next blast at Smaug's chest. It went as she bid, causing Smaug to yelp in surprise as he had to dodge around it, where it impacted the wall behind him with an explosion of rock shavings and dust that rained into the room. But the pain brought Kathryn to her knees as she felt temporarily exhausted, but still the energy filled her to the point where she felt her bones protesting to contain it inside of her. Why couldn't it go away?

For Smaug's part he didn't know whether she was attempting to beat him out of rage or due to her hormones from her moon cycle. He didn't know which would be worse.

"Had I known you would throw a tantrum over that fact, I might have reconsidered," he muttered coldly and condescendingly as he came to stand dominatingly above her, leaning his face towards her slumped form.

"_TANTRUM_?!" she hissed as she fixed him with eyes that Smaug was astonished to see were glowing a brilliant purple. "I'm _FURIOUS_! You planned this! Without telling me, without discussing it with me first!" she stood to face him, no fear in her at all as she looked as if she would strike him with her bare hands. "This is MY body! I am not a bitch for you to breed!"

"Have I not told you on several occasions that you are mine to do with as I please?" the words were out of his mouth before he could have time to rethink them. And considering what happened next, perhaps he should have done.

Kathryn screamed, the sound so loud and high pitched that Smaug felt his ears protest against the assaulting noise. But then, Kathryn launched herself at him, her eyes flashing a brilliant purple as she brought her hand in a swipe to strike at his face –

Smaug hissed as a sudden pain flashed across his snout, and he reared back, shaking his head as the pain became far more then what he was ever expecting. Looking down his nose, Smaug was astonished to see four tiny claw marks upon the side of his snout. His eyes snapped back to Kathryn, and she too seemed to be in shock at what she had done, and her eyes slowly sank to look at her hands.

Her breath froze in her throat with horror, as she saw that her hands were malformed! Long black talons replaced where her fingernails had been, and along her hands and wrists she saw that golden yellow lumps were poking out from beneath her skin, stretching it to the point where some scales were poking through and making her bleed. Scales. Talons… Kathryn felt as if she couldn't breathe with horror, staring at the alien hands that were not hers. She hissed as she felt a burning sensation, at her chest, and looked to see her Scale-necklace softly glowing and burning hot to the touch. As she touched the hot scale, Kathryn gasped as she felt another wave of magic crash through her, ripping her body with pain as she doubled over and sank to all fours.

Panic swept through her, the whole world tuning out as she tried to focus on repressing the magic that generated inside of her, striking her with its electrical blasts until she was whimpering and crying out with each hit. She saw small droplets of crimson blood patter onto the floor from where she could feel it running from her nose, she could taste its metallic bite on her tongue. She almost cried out again when a stronger wave swept through her, knocking her strength out and sending her face first to the floor, where she lost consciousness.

She came back only a few seconds later, or what seemed like a few seconds. As the darkness slowly faded away, the image of Smaug's head came into focus, his eyes bright as his gaze scanned her body, his nostrils twitching as he took in her scent. Kathryn groaned as she rolled onto her stomach, and sat up, holding her head in her hands as she tried to fight back the nausea and pounding headache in her skull.

Remembering what had happened only a few moment previously, Kathryn almost panicked as she quickly held up her hands for inspection only to see them now normal, if looking a little bruised and battered. Sighing with relief, Kathryn felt as if she could faint again from the rush of exhaustion that swept through her. With weak hands she held up the scale necklace, noticing how it was now cold and no longer glowing, the magic that it had drawn somehow dispersed. Smaug had told her once that it was an anchor for her magic when he had transformed her, had it become an anchor again, hence her partial transformation?

"What happened to me?" she asked in a cold voice, ignoring how she croaked and her chest ached, she didn't even look at Smaug as she asked the question.

"I'm not entirely certain…" Smaug mused aloud. "You began a transformation without any guidance from me. Most peculiar, seeing as you are originally human, yet your body tried to become that of a dragon,"

"That is obvious," she snapped. "What I want to know is '_why'_ and '_how'_!"

Smaug growled at her in a warning, but still Kathryn felt too angry and hurt to care, though she closed her eyes as she attempted to calm herself enough in order to not trigger her magic once again. The dragon watched her suspiciously, even whilst his mind was racing over everything he knew from his own experiences when changing forms, and bringing up all of his theories to the forefront of his mind.

"Perhaps…" he began, tapping a claw on the stone as he settled on his haunches, the constant slithering of his tail back and forth behind him was the only sign as to his now darker mood. "The science of changing from one form to another is a creation of energy. When I take upon the change, I pull upon the magic that now flows between us, its raw energy is enough to stimulate the process of transforming me,"

"But you got stuck on your first try, and I didn't complete it, so how is that possible?" Kathryn asked in a dead tone, still refusing to look him in the eye. Smaug resisted the urge to curl his lip in his impatience with her, instead choosing to answer her question and stimulate his superior intellect.

"When the change is upon me from mortal to dragon, I find it to be more taxing, more difficult, to start and to maintain." He admitted rather openly, his eyes twitching, claw tapping, tail sweeping as his thoughts churned and his emotions struggled to be kept at bay. "It is most likely the case, that one needs to create the amount of energy needed to transform the physical body into that of something else. The larger mass of a dragon, for example, is large enough that it can generate and contain the amount of energy needed. But I find it rather plausible that a human body is too small and weak to create such excess energy."

Kathryn sat silently as she took all of this in. What Smaug said was plausible and more than likely true, he was hardly ever wrong when in this kind of situation, or at least not far from the truth. He could look through every possibility, and in his long life he would know what was possible or impossible. So Kathryn trusted him when he said that this creation of energy was the cause. But how did that apply to her? Smaug said he had used the magic between them, Kathryn hadn't done that, her magic had come to her in such great supply on her demand by the use of her emotions, her rage had been so great upon realising what Smaug had done. Perhaps now that the energy was more likely to take root in her and change her, she would need to be more careful with her emotions. Becoming too out of control like she had, could spell potential disaster.

But thinking about what Smaug had done to her, Kathryn felt a shiver run through her, a sense of revulsion as she turned her back on him, bringing her knees to her chest as she felt something swell in her chest, a lump forming in her throat that threatened to choke her as her shoulders threatened to shake and tears stung her eyes. She felt hurt; hurt and betrayed. Of all the people in all the world, she thought it would be Smaug who would never use her and lie to her. Yes, he was the Dragon that everyone else feared, but Kathryn had thought he would always be upfront with her in what he wanted from her, she never imagined he'd go behind her back, especially after everything they'd been through in the last month or so. She felt as if everything they shared had been brought into question, had every kiss been a leer behind her back? Had every whispered word of assurance been something to placate her? Had every night spent wrapped in his warmth been a veil over her eyes to distract her from the truth? She felt as if her body wanted to rot away, for what if those nights where she felt as if he had wanted her, were just to see if he could use her; had he taken the only thing good she could give him, and turned it into something twisted and nasty?

All these thoughts plagued her doubts, cut her esteem and sliced at her heart, until she felt the tears running down her face, falling like the rain into her lap, her hair hiding her face as she bowed her head low. She could feel Smaug watching her, feel his eyes upon her, and she wanted to shrink away from him until she was nothing but a shrivelled ashen corpse.

"Are you well?" he asked into the heavy pressing silence that surrounded them both, one which was only punctuated by Kathryn's small breaths and the pitter-patter of her tears.

"Don't worry, Your draconic Lordship," Kathryn muttered bitterly, not bothering to hide the way her voice cracked and broke as her jaw trembled. "Your precious incubator will survive,"

"You are upset," he murmured, and Kathryn didn't respond. "You do not want my younglings?" when he asked the question, Kathryn felt her anger flare briefly as she thought that he dared to sound insulted and hurt by the implication. But then she forced the anger down, and focused on his words.

"In an ideal world, Smaug," Kathryn began, her voice a murmur so as not to let her emotions take hold of her self-control. "I would love to have children of my own… someday."

"What hinders you now?" he asked, his tone pressing, wanting answers and seemingly disregarding her obvious misery as he tried to get to the root of the problem.

"I don't want to bring children into a world that I cannot comprehend," she said simply, finally turning her tear stained face to look into Smaug's eyes unflinchingly. "Smaug, not too long ago, I was lying dead and gone and then left stewing in my own madness. I cannot control my abilities – especially if today is any indicator – I cannot even begin to imagine what half of my powers entail. I do not know who or what I am and I don't want to bring an innocent life to this world when I might not be able to be there for it. And I don't know what this child would be, would it be like me or you? It would _kill_ me, Smaug, if my child was like me, had the powers I had, and I had to treat it the way my parents treated me, just because I'm afraid – of it, of myself – and because I don't know how to handle this!"

She then stood up, facing him fully, her heart wrenching itself apart as she beheld the creature that had started her upset, showing him the full extent of his work. The dragon watched her, his eyes taking in every inch of her with a weariness and pity that had not been there before as he matched her gaze.

"And besides," Kathryn's tone dropped as she scowled at him. "When I decide to have children of my own, I want it be because I chose to have them, that my partner and I were equal when we said that we wanted new life."

"That is a naïve belief," Smaug muttered.

"If an accident were to happen, then I would not shun the child away," she argued. "I would love it and give it the best that I could. But what _disgusts_ me about all of this, is that you went behind my back, you took advantage of me, and you _used_ my body against me! What if I would have died Smaug? Did it occur to you that a half-dragon might pose a potential risk to me? Or do I not matter?!"

"Is the idea of bearing my offspring so repulsive?" he bristled, showing his teeth as his eyes blazed.

"No! But I would have wanted to have had a discussion where we would have talked about all the implications so that I would know what was coming! I would have wanted the child anyway, of course I would! But I would like to know when my body is being used in such a way! And what if my body had rejected it? Are we even compatible?! Smaug, I couldn't live with myself if I had not been made known to what you'd done, believed that this was just some miracle to happen to us, and then I… what if I…" she had to force herself to say the words past the lump in her throat, the very idea making her heart ache. "What if I lost it?"

She stared at him, her eyes imploring him, begging him to listen to her words, to see the heartbreak he had caused her.

"You cannot do this to me Smaug," she whispered. "That is a betrayal of all the trust I place in you. You will not do it again, do you hear me? Not now, not ever."

"Do not presume to command me, human," he snapped, his tone betraying the hurt even he felt.

"Not now, not _EVER!" _Kathryn bared her own teeth at him, her eyes threatening to glow again, her tone refusing any argument.

Smaug snarled, stomping away from her as he laid himself out on the other side of the room, lip curling, smoke leaking from his nostrils, eyes glowing in his head. He snorted as he turned his face away from her, leaving himself alone to try and gather his thoughts and emotions that swirled inside of him, all the anger, hurt and frustration making it difficult for him to keep still, a constant rumbling growl vibrating through him as he lay there, blocking her out. Kathryn sadly watched him, knowing that perhaps some of her words might have not been the best to say to him, but she refused to allow this to happen again, she had meant every word she spoke. So, she carefully picked her way to the opposite side of the room, where the old dusty tapestries lay, and curled herself up within them, left to deal with her own misery.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back, and I apologise for any and all mistakes in this chapter as Fanfiction would not let me change them! D:<strong>

**Now, let me explain a few things: the other reality that you saw in Kathryn's vision, was an Easter Egg to NativeAvenger's story "The Appetite for Souls", a Hobbit/Demon Soul's crossover, which actually features Kathryn in it! Please go check out that story, its really good! **

**Also, I noticed that A LOT of people were really excited for a baby, and whilst I must apologise as I knew this wouldn't happen, I wanted this to show that not every time you have sex means you'll get pregnant. Having said that, I want to now promise my readers that a baby WILL feature at some point in the series! So, in honour of Kokolicious, at her request, I am holding a 'competition' of sorts, as I want people to come up with names - for both boy and girl as I don't know the sex - and I want to see what are the best ones :) **

**Now, please review! Tell me what you thought of: Kathryn's vision of Irmo/Lorien? The other reality? Seers and The Path of Dreams? Smaug and Kathryn fluff? Kathryn not pregnant (yet)? Smaug and Kathryn's argument? Kathryn's reasons for why she doesn't want kids (yet)? **

**Thank you! And until next time my dragon-lovers! Oh, and here are some translations for you:**

Mae govannen – Well met

Sana sina Ar' Lle nauva ele – Take this and you will see

Ta naa detholalle – It is your choice


	18. Chapter 18 - Visitors

Chapter 18 - Visitors

"For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives…" – Bilbo, the Hobbit

* * *

><p><em>Kathryn was climbing up a steep mountain through a heavily forested area, the trees surrounding her, the brush thick and pushing against her, she had to move the vines out if her way as she shoved her way through. She was close to reaching the top, she could feel it, though she didn't know why she was climbing this dream-mountain, only that that was her purpose.<em>

_And besides, she could feel HIM inside her head with her, watching her, and she felt that if she ignored him and keep moving he might leave her be. For the past day they had been avoiding each other since their fight, and Kathryn was still feeling hurt and resentful over the whole incident, and Smaug hadn't made the situation any better in his stubborn opinion that he believed he had done nothing wrong. _

_It was midday in the dream world as Kathryn made her way through the trees which began to thin and spread themselves out more as she came to the top. Only a few rocks now stood between her and the summit, and she hastily climbed over them, feeling the rocks bite into the skin of her hands, but she ignored it, pulling herself up as she edged further to the top. Grabbing at what she could for handholds, she finally dragged herself up onto the top stone, and shakily, cautiously, she stood, feeling the wind fly through her curly hair, sending it waving through the sky like a bright red streak of flame. Kathryn looked up at the sky around her, cloudy with mist obscuring some of the landscape far below her, the sun peeking through to shine down upon Kathryn's skin, warming her. From where she stood, Kathryn felt her stomach do a little flip at the dizzying height, knowing that if she just took one step out she would fall for miles. She felt as if she were on the very top of the world, everything was below her, and it only seemed possible for her to reach up and touch the sun she felt so high. There was nothing but her, the wind, and the sun, utter peace reigned on a world that remained silent and devoid of intelligent life. _

_Well, almost peaceful._

_"Kathryn…" she heard the whisper of her name on the winds, and inwardly groaned as she turned to see the gigantic form of the red dragon materialise in front of her from thin air. Smaug was laying against the mountaintop, his talons dug into the rocks to keep him in place, his body pressed against the side, his tail wrapped around it, leaving his neck and head free as he coiled around Kathryn though did not close himself around her. _

_"Why are you here?" Kathryn murmured in a reserved tone. _

_"You continue to ignore me," he growled to himself. "I had to use some way of getting through your thick skull," _

_"That, coming from you?" Kathryn remarked. _

_Smaug watched her, his ember orbs boring into her as he waited for a proper response from her. But Kathryn merely folded her arms across her chest and turned her back on him to look out over the landscape bellow. She had nothing more to say to him; she had imagined this argument a thousand times over, and it never ended well. She didn't want to cause herself more grief then was necessary. However, Smaug was not too keen on this heavy silence that surrounded them, broken only by the wind that whistled softly around them like a commentator on the events happening between them. _

_"You cannot hide from me in your own mind," Smaug growled out impatiently. "I am always with you, Kathryn… when you wake, when you sleep, there is no running from me. So tell me, why do you continue with this brooding silence?"_

_"You used me," Kathryn whispered fiercely, hurt slicing through her anew as she said the words out loud._

_"Everyone uses everyone else, it is the way of the world," Smaug said dismissively. _

_"But why?!" Kathryn whirled around to face him, unable to contain the emotions that swirled within her like a restless sea. "Why do that when you could have spoken with me!"_

_"It is my want to do with what I own as I please," Smaug's lip curled to reveal his teeth in a slight measure of anger._

_"I am not your possession!" _

_"You are mine," the dragon growled as he leaned his face towards her, eyes blazing as they locked onto hers and Kathryn found that she couldn't look away from the hypnotising stare. He pressed the end of his muzzle closer to her, and Kathryn edged back, trying to give herself some space. But she felt her foot slide as she came to the edge, and she shrieked as her body jerked towards the –_

_The end of Smaug's tail was there to catch her, pressing against her back so that she was leant against it as it held her up, Smaug's face still only an inch or two away from her body, trapping her. She stared into his eyes, unable to tear her gaze away as her heart began to beat like a bird's wings inside her chest. She felt the bond connecting her to the mighty dragon become alive, and she felt a rush flow between them as she stared at the dragon she loved. _

_"A dragon will never fully surrender his treasure to anyone." Smaug said, his voice thick with some emotion Kathryn couldn't place, it was soft and heavy, and it rung in her ears like a song that called to her very soul, making her insides turn warm with just the power of his voice. "We hold it close to ourselves and guard it with our lives. I have owned the very greatest of all treasures in Arda, my wealth was the envy of all. And yet, the most precious treasure I possess, is the only one that could leave me at any moment…" _

_"You tried to tie me to you with a reinforced chain you knew I wouldn't break… but had you not realised that my heart was already yours?" Kathryn whispered, his words had made her suddenly uncertain of her own conviction. Had he done it to use her? Or was he so afraid of losing her again that he was prepared to do anything to keep her to him, even if he wouldn't admit such a fear openly. She felt oddly sympathetic and confused to the source of her current torment, and it made her want to huddle into his warmth and never leave, just to prove that he had nothing to fear. _

_"I have had many females in my time, but none have ever wanted to keep more desperately then you. You are an addiction that I cannot shake; a paranoia grips me that you might leave at any moment, and it drives me mad with fury. I would destroy this world if only to keep you, burn it all to the ground; you have become the one string that holds together my sanity, and I won't let you leave me again,"_

_Kathryn felt a thrill of fear and excitement race through her at the same time. She was so confused by Smaug's words, they soaked into her head and made her doubt her resolve. But how could she be so angry with him when he was just trying to hold onto her, as if she were a bird that would fly away if he opened his claws even the slightest bit. But at the same time, she had been hurt by him, and she wouldn't be so ready to forgive… but she could at least begin to allow them to make amends. _

_"I will only go if you push me away," she whispered._

_She reached out and gently placed her hand on his snout between his nostrils, her palm against the sensitive pours that made him shiver as he took in every fibre of her body. He hummed at the contact of her skin, and pressed himself against her. They stayed that way for a long time, simply holding one another on the top of the mountain, trying to get across to the other what broken words could not. _

_Slowly, Smaug allowed her to stand on her own, and Kathryn gave him a small smile. As he took his tail away from her, Kathryn turned bac to the wilderness below and the sky above, and breathed it all in. She wished there could be a place like this, where she could stand in the open air with the sun on her face, with no threats, nothing for Smaug to worry over, just them two in an empty world. _

_With a deep breath, before she could think, Kathryn jumped over the edge of the mountain and fell through the air, allowing herself to relish the feel of the wind as it roared in her ears and the feel of being weightless as she fell. Then with but a single thought, her dream body changed completely and she was suddenly much larger, with wings spread, long neck and tail stretched out, and golden scales that gleamed in the light of the sun. She twirled through the air, and a moment later, she felt Smaug join her, the rush from beneath his wings buffeting her slightly, but she stayed aloft, looking at him with the same purple eyes as she pumped her wings to ascend into the heavens. As they spiralled and soared together, Kathryn's wings brushed Smaug's as they flew together through the sky._

* * *

><p>They came upon the crags of Emyn Muil, the natural labyrinth of stone rising high into the sky and casting foreboding shadows onto the world below. Freyja looked up with wide, fearful eyes, her knees trembling as she took in the impressive sight before her. Kathryn was somewhere in there, and Freyja knew she had to find her, had to make sure she was safe, and had to know if Kathryn knew what Smaug had been doing. As well as the party of Merchants that had been attacked, Freyja and Faervel had come across two nearby farms that had been massacred and burned to the ground, the animals either torn to shreds or missing – the only reason they knew that was when they found a barn filled with cow dung but no cows amongst the bodies of the dead. Smaug was killing a lot of people, innocent people, and Freyja wasn't entirely sure why or if Kathryn was fully aware.<p>

The young girl looked to the elf beside her, swallowing hard to try and bite back her noticeable fear. Faervel tried to give her comforting smile, though he did not touch her, which Freyja was silently grateful for. Taking a steadying breath, Freyja brought out the crystal ball, and focused her mind so that it was not a shaking, frightened mess – or, as best she could. She tried to conjure a picture of Kathryn in her mind's eye, and silently sent her question of finding her. Freyja hoped that her dormant magic would be enough to make the crystal work, otherwise Faervel would have to navigate, and he was already focused on keeping watch for any sign of incoming attack, an arrow already notched on his bow, his boot straps, belt and the inside of his coat lined with blades that he could use at any given moment.

The mist in the ball dissipated for a brief moment, and Freyja was relieved to see it working as it showed her a winding path through the crags until suddenly, Freyja saw a stone fortress built into the side of a cliff, with a broken bridge leading to it, and a single long tower overlooking the top.

"I've found them," she murmured softly. "She's in a fortress, hidden by the crags."

"Is the dragon with her?" Faervel asked, his voice not demanding, just a simple question that helped to deal with Freyja's flash of panic. Trying to sooth herself again, the girl imagined the huge red dragon in all his beastly glory, feeling herself tremble at the mere thought of him. The mist in the ball changed to show the great dragon flying out over the vast plains, seeming to be hunting.

"Far away, for now," she said.

Hey made their way through the horrid stone maze, Freyja flinching at every sound, casting her worried eyes on every rock and ledge above them as if a band of orcs would leap out of nowhere. She lead them through the maze, holding the crystal ball in her hand to remind her of the path that they should take. Faervel stayed close behind her, his eyes trained on every shadow and watching the sky, even as his keen ears strained to hear every slight sound. It took them almost the whole day, it was almost sunset when they finally found the fortress, built from the rock around it, it was hidden on three sides and only open from one, a bridge lying broken so that there was almost no way to cross to the keep on the other side. The front wall of the keep was smashed where the main entrance doors should have been, the whole big enough for something very large to squeeze through. With a quick glance at the crystal ball, Freyja checked to make sure that Smaug was still out, and he was, and Freyja felt sick as she saw him tearing apart a house and snatching up the people inside in his jaws, pinning three pigs beneath his foot for him to take back later. He was occupied, but Freyja knew that he wouldn't be long.

"Now's our chance," she whispered to Faervel. The elf nodded, and retrieved from his pack a length of rope and tied it to the end of one arrow. He shot it across the space in the bridge were it stuck to a half dead tree that had grown twisted out from between the bricks. Faervel then tied the other end to a boulder and made sure that the line was secure. He and Freyja then slowly made their way across – Freyja squeezing her eyes shut the entire time as she whimpered and struggled not to lose her sanity to the yawning abyss below. But eventually they reached the other side.

Freyja collapsed when they reached the opposite side of the bridge, thanking all the Valar she could name for having solid ground beneath her feet. She tried to take steadying breaths, even as Faervel picked himself up and scouted ahead to the entrance to the fortress. He was only gone for a moment, disappearing into the black on the interior of the keep, and when he came back, he came to kneel close to Freyja, though he still gave her a respectful distance.

"There is a large tunnel leading down into the depths, to where I suppose the vault is. There is a door leading to a staircase that goes to the rest of the upper levels of the keep." He told her in a soft and soothing yet serious voice, his eyes constantly scanning the sky for any sign of dragon wings. "I suggest we split up, it will make finding her faster. I'll take the lower levels, for that is most likely where the beast would have taken her. You search the upper levels of the Keep. Should the dragon return, he will not be able to reach you there, the doorways are too small for him."

"V-very well," Freyja stuttered as she shakily got to her feet, and hesitantly followed her companion inside.

* * *

><p>Kathryn sat in the library once again, reading through any and all scrolls for mentions of the Path of Dreams, even though she couldn't read the words, just a mention of something she recognised would be enough. She pondered briefly on the notion of trying to teach herself how to read elvish… though disappointedly dismissed the idea. Smaug had left earlier in the day because he was concerned over the fact that there was a group of people too close to the crags, he said, and he's been gone almost the entire day, leaving Kathryn to occupy herself.<p>

It was whilst in the middle of reading a scroll, her eyes drooping as her mind began to slip with boredom and fatigue, that she heard something rather strange… It was a familiar "pat-pat" sound, in an even rhythm, and oddly getting closer. Kathryn swallowed nervously as she stood and edged closer to the door, she could hear the noise come closer, and recognised it as the tapping of feet climbing the stairs towards her. So Smaug's paranoia had some base in truth? Had they been found by enemies? Kathryn tried to keep her heart steady as one hand came up to her chest, holding the scale necklace tightly in her grip, as if it were a holy idol to give her strength. She took a deep breath, and shot herself out of the library, hand raised to strike the invader of her home –

A little angel face looked up at Kathryn and screamed. Kathryn screamed in response, quickly ducking back instinctively away from the noise –

And then she got a good look at the supposed "invader", a lovely childish face not quite immature but not a woman either. Lovely blonde straight hair, ice blue eyes and petite little figure that shook with fear. Kathryn's jaw instantly dropped as she recognised the girl before her.

"_Freyja_?" Kathryn gaped.

"K-K-Kathryn?" the girl stuttered.

"Freyja!" Kathryn launched herself at the girl, who yelped in surprise as Kathryn folded her arms around her and tugged the girl into her embrace, pressing her close as she was filled with joy at seeing her friend again. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked as she held the girl at arm's length to look into those lovely blue eyes.

"The dragon took you," Freyja replied in a stronger voice, though it still quaked with fear as if she feared the sudden appearance of said beast. "I feared for you, and Faervel and I came to find you,"

"Faervel's here?" Kathryn gaped.

"Yes, Valar above, we were so worried. He needs to see that you're safe, but I needed to make sure that nothing had…" she trailed off with a fearful expression.

"Freyja, it's alright," Kathryn murmured soothingly. "I've not been harmed, he has been taking care of me," Speaking of which, Kathryn saw that it was almost sunset outside through a doorway that led to a balcony at the top of the tower, the light fading and shifting colour with the sky. Kathryn knew that Smaug would not be long, and should he return to find an intruder, no matter how well Kathryn knew her, he would be so angry… "But you need to leave, now. Go find Faervel and leave as fast as you can, and don't let yourselves be seen,"

Katrhyn took the girl's hand in hers and began to lead her back towards the stairs, but suddenly the girl dug in her heels and pulled her hand out of the red-head's grip. Kathryn stopped and turned to see Freyja standing with the most determined look the seer had ever seen on her.

"No," the girl said. "Tell me why you would stay here with him?"

"Freyja… he is the only one safe enough to be around me," Kathryn told her in a soft voice.

"A dragon?!"

"Yes, I know, but… Freyja look at my eyes!" Kathryn said, pointing to her own face as she felt a sadness well up inside of her at having to be forced to explain this to such an innocent soul. "I am a Seer, I am connected to Raw Magic, and I can't control it! I've killed a man before because I couldn't hold myself together; I let my emotions control me. If I become too emotional, who knows what I might do next?! And the dragon considers me to belong to him," she added with only an undertone of bitterness in her voice at the statement. "If I don't go with him, then he will take me by force, and many people could die. Don't you see I'm doing this to protect everyone else? From me, from him!"

"But Kathryn, you don't have to protect _me_," Freyja stressed, her eyes shining as she came forward and boldly grasped Kathryn's hands in hers. "You said we were friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we are –"

"Then I won't let you live with this burden alone, you can't live in fear of yourself or for others all your life," the girl pressed. "You helped me once, you told me that this is what friends do – we help each other. So I will do the same for you. If you want to, we can leave this fortress with Faervel and you will never be imprisoned again!"

"Freyja –"

"Or if you want, we will leave you hear, but not till I know that this is absolutely what you want, when you know _everything_. I am your friend, I will help you, I promise."

"Freyja," Kathryn said, grasping the girl's hands back, giving her fingers a reassuring squeeze as their eyes held contact for a long moment. "I know what you're trying to do. And as hard as it is to believe… but I want this. I love him. Please, go back to Vathvael and live your life,"

"I can't," she whispered.

"It's not worth you throwing your life away. I know you mean well, but leave." Kathryn pressed. "I'm fine, and here I can be free to be myself without hurting anyone around me. Just stay away and you'll be safe from us, no one will ever be bothered by the dragon-dread again, I promise."

Kathryn was confused to see Freyja's eyes suddenly fill with tears as she shook her head.

"That's a promise you've already broken," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn asked, frowning as an icy feeling of dread filled her stomach.

"Do you really not know?" the girl's eyes widened.

"What is it? Freyja tell me!" Kathryn demanded, the dread turning to fear inside of her.

"Oh Kathryn…" Freyja whispered as she began to shake almost uncontrollably as she looked up at the older woman with apologetic and pleading eyes. "Smaug has already attacked others,"

"What?" Kathryn breathed, denial striking through her as she let go of Freyja and faced her.

"Several farms and little houses close to here have been destroyed: all the people killed, the houses burned to the ground, the animals slaughtered or taken, we even found a merchant party heading for Dale… there were no survivors." Freyja whispered brokenly as if she knew the reaction that was waiting for her.

"No…" Kathryn whispered in horror, not wanting to believe it. "No, it can't be true! We're staying here; we're staying away from everyone!"

"Smaug plans to return to the Mountain!" Freyja pressed. "He wants to go back and reclaim Erebor's treasure,"

"How do you know that?" Kathryn pressed.

"My mother worked for him, he told her that was what he wanted to do. To take you back and then go to the mountain with you."

"No… no, no!" Kathryn whispered, her heart breaking inside of her as she had to look away from the girl before her. Her legs threatened to buckle beneath her, and she had to press her shoulder to the wall as she slid down to the floor. How could she have been such a fool? Of course Smaug would never give up the treasure, not for her, not for anyone! His greed had come first all those years ago, and it still came first now! Why had had she listened to his lies?! Why had she fallen for him so badly that now there could be no turning back for her? Perhaps the dragon-spell worked on her after all, or perhaps it had been the bond between them that had completely blinded her to what he was really doing. And now, she was trapped with a monster she couldn't trust, and she would never be free of him!

"Kathryn…" she heard Freyja whisper in concern as the girl knelt beside her, gently reaching out to touch her shoulder in a supposedly comforting gesture. But Kathryn couldn't feel it, she felt cold and numb, and only a hair's breadth away from complete crumbling to dust. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I just thought you needed to know."

"How…" Kathryn's voice cracked, and she had to swallow to wet her suddenly parched throat. "How could I have let this happen?"

"It's not your fault –"

"Of course it's my fault!" Kathryn snapped, causing the girl to jump back but the emotional storm that was suddenly raging inside of Kathryn was too ferocious to let her think. "I did this! I loved him! I was the one he came back for! And I didn't see what he was because I didn't want to see! I could have changed this, I could have stopped it, but I didn't!" she smacked her hand against the stone in rage, and was unprepared for when the brick beneath her palm exploded with a blast of magic.

_There's no end to this madness_, Kathryn thought with a whimper of misery as she curled into herself.

"K-Kathryn," Freyja tried to control her stutter as she edged closer nervously. "What do we do?"

"What do you mean 'what do we do'?" Kathryn muttered bitterly. "I can't escape this, and it's only getting worse…"

"Don't panic, Kathryn. Please. I'm sure we can do something!" Freyja pleaded, tears in her eyes like a child begging her parents for any means of escape. "W-We could go to mother! O-Or maybe Smaug could know… Or maybe…" Freyja continued on but Kathryn was no longer listening.

Smaug.

Not only did Kathryn have a few words to say to him once he returned, but for the first time in sixty years, Kathryn felt deathly afraid of him. She fared what he would do to her once he knew what she had discovered, what would his anger be when she refused him and his plans? And… what would he do if Freyja was still here when she had been the one who told Kathryn the truth…

"Freyja," Kathryn whispered as she stood up suddenly and turned to look at the girl. "You have to leave, you have to get out of here, now!"

"What?!" she squeaked. "No Kathryn! We need to –"

"No! Listen to me! You have to go! You're not safe here!" Kathryn yelled over her as she desperately pulled her towards the stairs. "Go find Faervel and get him out of here! Before Smaug returns! Now, go!"

"But –" she protested.

"Go!" Kathryn shouted before disappearing back into the library.

She needed just a few minutes to gather her energy, she could feel in her bones with a dreadful certainty that the next time she encountered Smaug, it wouldn't be a clean one.

* * *

><p>Smaug flew low over the crags as he approached the fortress, a tired yawn escaping him as he rolled his shoulders. It had been a long day, one he would have rather spent asleep in the safety of the fortress with Kathryn – he still didn't like leaving her alone and unprotected – but he had to deal with mortal establishments that had been too close to the crags for comfort. They were mainly rundown stick huts with a few animals kept in pens. It had been good for the food, and the humans had offered good sport, and he now carried a dead sheep in his claws as he came to the broken bridge. He reared back as he prepared to land, flapping his wings to slow his descent as his back legs hit the bridge first, causing it to tremble slightly under his weight; then his front legs came down as well, whilst his wings folded against his back smoothly. Cracking his neck, Smaug made his way inside, ducking his head through the hole in the front of the keep as he –<p>

He froze in place, only half in and half out of the building, as his eyes went wide, his pupils as thin as blade-edges as he scented the air. He drank in all of the scents and felt his spine shudder at what he found.

Human. Female. Elf. Male.

There were intruders in his den.

Smaug bared his teeth, a fury settling in him that made his chest shine with golden light as his fire burned within him. He continued to scent the air, a growl rising through his chest as he tried to find where the intruders had gone. He felt every bone in him quiver with rage and worry, for what if they were here for his gold? Or what if they had discovered Kathryn? He couldn't allow this to happen!

Smaug's head snapped to look around when he heard a faint scuffle of feet against the stone, and he saw a figure emerge from the stairs leading to the higher points of the keep. A young girl, with blonde hair, her face stained with tears. She didn't seem to be aware of him as she stumbled through the doorway, her head bowed as she wiped at her face with a sniff. But she froze when she heard the faint growl that Smaug couldn't keep hidden, and her head slowly turned upwards to look at him her mouth opening in frozen horror, her eyes wide – ice blue eyes. Smaug recognised her, Andraya's feeble little female offspring. He could help the sadistic grin that spread across his face as a dark chuckle escaped him, a sound without mirth and one that made the girl shiver.

"So, the witch couldn't leave alone, and too much of a coward to face me herself," he growled out as he fixed the girl with his eyes, pinning her in place as the dragon-spell easily made her submit to his will. "But I warned her what would happen, and I keep my promises…"

He lunged for her, and the girl had just enough time to scream so loud and so shrilly that Smaug felt his sensitive ears complain under the sound. But then, his jaws were closing over her, and he felt the extreme satisfaction as his teeth punctured through her body, tearing flesh, smashing her body and crushing her bones. Her scream became a bubbling gurgle as he lifted her into the air and shook his head, feeling her body rip and tear apart, spraying her blood over the stones around him, until he heard the snap of her spine and felt her go lifeless in his jaws.

He dropped the body on the stone, a pulpy mess with only a few blood splattered strands of blonde hair, and half a face intact to recognise her by. Smaug snorted disdainfully, and turned away –

He suddenly heard the beat of two running pairs of footsteps, one coming from the tunnel, and the other coming from the stairs where the girl had appeared.

Smaug turned his head in time to see the elf boy come first up from the tunnel, his eyes going wide as he beheld the scene before him, too horrified to even be able to draw his bow as he stared brokenly at the body of the girl. Smaug felt his grin return, this was just too good to be true! Oh, he would enjoy tearing this one apart limb from limb, drawing it out, he had a good revenge to –

But then, the second person appeared, and Smaug turned to see Kathryn standing there in the archway leading to the stairs, her hands bracing her against the stone where it looked like she might collapse at any point. Her face was pale, all the blood drained from her as she stared wide-eyed at the body on the floor, her breathing coming in quick gasps, and he could practically hear her heart stop for a fraction of a second.

And then, Kathryn screamed.

* * *

><p>Andraya gasped, feeling her knees give out beneath her as she felt something be ripped from her chest, something that could never be replaced…<p>

_Freyja_…

Andraya felt a wave of grief and anger sweep through her with such a force she thought she might break under the pressure. He had taken her baby from her… her little girl…

The anger turned to rage as she knew exactly how to play such a game.

_An eye for an eye._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter! :) I have received loads of messages and reviews with names for babies, and I must say a huge thank you to everyone! They all sound absolutely wonderful, and I will hopefully pick one or two soon. <strong>

**I apologise for those of you who wanted the pairing of Freyja and Faervel, but I knew I wanted to kill her off, so I apologise for the feels you guys have had for her! I'm so sorry, it broke my heart to see her go, she was so sweet. :'( I apologise also for any and all mistakes in this chapter as I am so tired, my head is literally pounding where I need sleep -_-**

**Now review time! Please tell me what you thought of: Smaug and Kathryn making up? Dragon Kathryn ;)? Faervel and Freyja finding the fortress? Kathryn and Freyja's conversation? Smaug killing Freyja? Andraya's want for revenge? **

**Until next time! x**


	19. Chapter 19 - Betrayal

**Author's Note: I am very sorry to have left you all with that huge cliffhanger for so long! I seriously didn't mean to! But unfortunately, uni, illness, trips, social life and other stories have gotten in my way. But I actually managed to sit down and write out this chapter :P **

**I have a small announcement: due to my dissertation paper being such a big part of my final grade this year, I must concentrate on that :( However, seeing as this story is nearing now almost at the climax and the end, I will be focusing more on this story in order to finish it :) I hope everyone understands, and a big thank you to everyone for all your support! **

**Please forgive any and all mistakes as it is late here in the UK and I will sort out any mistakes later. And don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 - Betrayal<p>

"Not all men were meant to dance with dragons." ― George R.R. Martin, A Dance with Dragons

* * *

><p>Gandalf, Elrond and their escort of elves had finally arrived at the City of Vathvael, looking up at its great walls that surrounded it as they slowly approached, still another three miles off. They all rode their steeds in companionable silence, all their thoughts now wandering to the story of the dragon attack, and each wondered what answers they would find once inside. Gandalf was most troubled by the news that Kathryn and Smaug could be alive; they had found no bodies at the ruins of Lake Town, but everyone had assumed them to either be burned by the fires of the town, or drowned at the bottom of the Lake. Gandalf wasn't entirely sure there would be any trace of them left in the city, he was most concerned for the people of Vathvael as well as those of Dale and Erebor, for if this was Smaug returned from the grave, then he knew that the dragon's wrath would soon be turned upon the North once again. This time, the beast would not leave any survivors.<p>

It was most puzzling to the old wizard as to how the dragon had survived. When searching through the debris of the floating Lake, fisherman had cast their nets into the waters to see if they could drag up any salvageable items from the lake. Near the shore, their nets had caught on something, and Gandalf and Bard had watched as they had dragged up the remains of the Black Arrow. The metal, once thought to be the strongest and hardest of all, lay deformed upon the ground, from the tip to half way up the shaft, the metal was melted and corroded into a disfigured mess, the metal was bent and chipped at the end. It looked as if the weapon had been cast into the hottest volcano and then beaten against the stones of Erebor's base. Gandalf knew that Black Arrows were the only weapons that were capable of killing dragons, the star metal they originated from the only thing that was sharp enough (when crafted correctly) to pierce the dragon's hide, and it was the only thing strong enough to stand against the fire inside a dragon's body… though not for any long length of time it seemed. This arrow couldn't have been inside of Smaug's chest for more than a few minutes, and yet it looked utterly destroyed. Bard had inquired to the dwarves if the arrow could be melted down and reused to make a new one, but even their greatest smiths had looked over the wreck and sadly stated that the very essence of the metal's properties had been burned away, now as useless as brittle tin, it was unrecoverable.

With the news that the arrow could not be remade also came the knowledge that now there was no more star-ore in the Lonely Mountain, at least in any of the known tunnels. Which meant that the possibility of killing this dragon – whether it be Smaug or not – was very small. But, Gandalf was not one who only had one trick up his sleeve. Which was why he had sought out and brought something that had not been used in hundreds of years: the chain. Celebrimbor, one of the greatest smiths to have ever lived, the forger of the Rings of Power, had once worked with the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm; as all dwarves sought gold and treasure from the world below, they always attracted the attention of dragons. The dwarf kingdom was once under siege by a particularly ferocious dragon, and Celebrimbor had been tasked with the seemingly impossible: to construct something that could contain a dragon. From the War of Wrath, when the armies of elves, men and the Valinor had been under the threat of the Dragon armies, plans had been made in order to create chains that would be strong enough to hold one. However, the chains had never been created, the war ending before all of the resources had been gathered in order to undertake such a feat. So Celebrimbor had found the plans, and decided to create a chain. It had taken him many moons and sleepless nights, and by the time one chain was completed, the elf was almost spent. The chains were gigantic in size and strength, but only one was completed when the dwarves unleashed it upon the unlucky dragon who had attacked them. The dragon had been surprised by the weight of the thing, and had struggled against it as the chain was wound around its neck, but the more it struggled, the tighter the chain became. It is said that dragons represented the freedom of the very land itself; Morgoth had harnessed that into a weapon, but it was always the birthright of dragons. When that freedom is taken away, they will do anything to be free; the chained dragon had panicked and strangled itself to death in the process. Celebrimbor, unsettled by such a violent self-inflicted death, had not dared to make another chain. It had been taken to the Iron Hills where they were closer to dragon threats, though the chain had not been used again, sealed away in the vaults of the mines. Gandalf had recovered it, and now he and Elrond were carting it to Vathvael.

The chain was in a cart, protected and being pulled along by four of the strongest horses from Esgaroth's farms. But it was in this cart, that Gandalf heard a strange noise on that morning, three miles from Vathvael. As the cart went over a bump in the road, the chains rattled slightly, a slight yelp came from the cart. Gandalf stopped his horse, looking over curiously at the cart, before slowly leading his horse towards the back of the cart. He waited just a few moments, listening carefully… and then he swore he could hear the heavy breathing of a little creature. With one fast movement, Gandalf gripped the canvas that covered the chains, and threw it aside to reveal none other than the little figure of Bilbo Baggins.

"Bilbo!" Gandalf exclaimed in both shock and outrage.

"Oh…" was all Bilbo could say as he stared up at the wizard with wide eyes.

"What on earth are you doing here?!" Gandalf demanded, his eyes furious as they bore into the little hobbit.

"W-well, I was just… I was just…" Bilbo mumbled, trying to string together a comprehendible sentence, before quickly clearing his throat nervously. He looked up the grey wizard, a sigh escaping him with a defeated slump of his shoulders. "Gandalf… I can be of help."

"Bilbo, you are only just recovering from your own wounds," Gandalf chastised him, and at his words, the hobbit unconsciously reached for the side of his waist, where the dragon's teeth had almost torn him in half.

"Goodness knows that I don't want to face that creature again," Bilbo said truthfully. "But… if there is something I can do to help these people… I didn't help the people of Lake Town Gandalf. It's my fault they suffered, and I need to stop that mistake from happening again." His words sounded so truthful, so honest with real pain in his voice. Gandalf knew that the poor hobbit blamed himself for what happened, even though he couldn't possibly have prevented it. Yet in the face of such honesty and guilt, Gandalf felt the anger drain out of him.

"What's going on Gandalf?" Came Lord Elrond's voice as he turned his own horse around in order to approach Gandalf at the cart.

"It appears that we have a stowaway…" Gandalf murmured as he looked from Elrond to Bilbo as the elf lord moved his horse to beside Gandalf and looked into the Cart to see the hobbit sitting there beside the great chains.

"Mr Baggins?" Elrond seemed mildly surprised, though his brows only twitched a little to show it. Elrond looked at Bilbo for only a moment, before turning to Gandalf with an almost exasperated look. "What do you wish to do with him Gandalf?"

"That is the question, isn't it…" Gandalf mumbled to himself as he looked pointedly at Bilbo, who sat there fidgeting uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>The scream that was ripped from Kathryn's throat was unending and for a moment, she wasn't even aware that it was her that was making the dreadful noise, not until she felt the pain in her throat and the burn in her lungs for air. She couldn't take her eyes off of that spot on the floor, where that poor little body was ripped and shredded to pieces, blood pooling on the floor. Kathryn could only vaguely remember exiting her library in order to wait in the entrance hall for Smaug's return and make sure that Freyja got away safely, it was only when she'd heard the scream that she had sprinted down the stairs… and saw the horror laid out before her…<p>

Smaug's jaws dripping with blood, a crazed look in his eye…

A little body torn and mauled to beyond recognition…

Blood sprayed over the walls and floors, a pool still coming from the body…

A small strand of blonde hair identifying the poor soul…

In just one moment, Kathryn was wiped clean in a blank slate. The shock that coursed through her body was enough to wipe away all feeling for a fraction of a second and leave her numb. She couldn't look away, she was unable to move, unable to do anything but repeat the noise she barely registered to be uttering. She probably couldn't even remember her own name or where she was. And then, as if time had slowed to a crawl and then suddenly hurtled to normal speed again, everything came crashing into her. The force of it all was enough to almost bring her to her knees.

She felt so many things at once: fear, despair, desperation, anger, rage, disbelief, sorrow… and hate. Kathryn suddenly stopped her screaming, taking in a huge breath as if she were drowning, tears streaming down her face as she felt her heart tear apart into tiny pieces inside of her chest with a painful wrenching feeling. She was suddenly aware that the other two souls in the room were staring at her, their entire attention focused on her, holding their breath to see what she would do.

Kathryn fixed her gaze onto the great dragon who studied her with burning unrelenting eyes, ones that held no remorse for what he had done, only caution and suspicion as he watched her carefully. Like a leak that turned into a trickle that turned into an uncontrollable tide, Kathryn was suddenly filled with _hate_ as she looked upon her once beloved. She loved him more than anything, loyal to him until the end, but he had… he had…

The rage that filled her was like containing a lighting storm within herself, she felt the energy begin to rise so quickly that it went past all her mental barriers and began to reach critical levels until she was actually shaking. The air felt as if it were crackling around her with lightning, a charge around her that made the very air seem too heavy to breathe. Sensing what was happening to her, Smaug seemed to completely forget about the elf, and quickly made to move towards the human.

"Kathryn…" he growled out in warning as he reached for her carefully –

"No – don't touch me!" Kathryn screamed suddenly, flinching back, and the dragon hesitated at the motion, his eyes clouding with confusion. Kathryn met his stare, letting him see all the hate and fury that she brought to the fore, letting more energy pour into her very soul until she could feel her skin burning from the strength of containing such a force. "_Monster_," she whispered, standing to look at the dragon with dark eyes. "_Snake! Traitor! BASTARD! MURDERER!_" With each word her voice became higher in pitch and volume until she was screaming at the top of her lungs in the loudest voice she could.

Suddenly, Kathryn unleashed all of the energy inside of her, screaming in pain as the force of the magical blast was ripped from her very being, as if someone had skinned a part of her limb. It was perhaps one of the most powerful blasts she had ever unleashed, and she saw that it struck at the dragon and threatened to throw him aside. But Smaug held fast, bracing against the impact and snarling as he used his superior strength in order to keep his footing. Despite locking his talons, he still slid back from the blast, until he hit the corner behind him, his weight and force of momentum causing the wall to shake, a large crack appearing in the side that looked perilously fragile. But Smaug appeared no worse for wear, as he fixed blazing furious eyes on Kathryn, baring his teeth in animalistic rage as a roar tore from his lips.

Kathryn only felt momentarily woozy, the incomprehensible rage and unmatchable hate enough to fuel her again to fill her to those same critical levels. She was beyond all reason as she stared at the murderer before her, who was looming above her and fixing her with his own glare as his chest glowed brightly in warning. It was only because of this mind-numbing hate that she abandoned all sense and embraced the raw power.

She mentally reached out to the power that lay between her and Smaug, and at the same time called upon the dragon scale necklace that hung against her breast. She felt the scale burn against her skin as its own power was suddenly awakened, and Kathryn felt such power as beyond her comprehension fill her until she burst from it. She was only momentarily aware of the pain that coursed throughout her body, hearing a crack as all her bones broke and re-fixed themselves in a split second, her skin tearing and growing anew, her body lengthening and twisting, her mind warping and shifting, pulling the very fabric of her being in such a painful way that she thought she would be driven mad. And suddenly, she was no longer human, she was a dragon with golden scales and glowing purple orbs for eyes. In the surge of motion of her body quickly sprouting into a new form, she leapt at Smaug, smashing into him with her new weight and height. She pushed her talons into his chest and neck, her claws finding the crevices between his scales to try and tear at the flesh beneath. She smacked her head into his, ignoring the ringing in her skull. She pushed and smashed her body weight into Smaug's slamming him over and over into the wall behind him. His temporary shock was the only thing that gave her the advantage. She used it, the rage that filled her, so much more then what she had felt as a human being, made her act before her brain could catch up with her actions.

Spinning on her back legs, she smashed her powerful tail into Smaug's chest, not flinching when she knew that it would at least bruise him as it knocked him to the floor with a snarl. She then grabbed his head in her front paws, her talons digging into his face until she felt spots of boiling blood bubble to the surface. She then repeatedly smashed his head into the stone floor, over and over and over in quick repeated succession, she wanted to hear something break, she wanted him to feel the pain that he'd made her feel when he'd betrayed her. The only thing that stopped her tirade was a soft groaning, as she quickly looked to see the crack on the wall begin to grow and fracture the wall. Knowing what was about to happen, Kathryn acted on instinct as she turned, grabbed the elf in one clawed hand, and leapt out of the fortress through the hole in the wall. Unused to her new body, she clumsily knocked the building with her tail as she exited, causing it more damage as it already began to splinter apart. She leapt into the air, lurching in flight ungracefully, running purely on instinct as her more animalistic thoughts dominated her mind where her human thoughts were more recessed. She looked back only once to see the fortress completely collapse, burying the dazed Smaug within it. If she had stunned him and almost rendered him unconscious with her relentless assault, then that would surely put him under for a good while, not to mention that he would need to dig himself out.

With the adrenaline beginning to fade and with it the energy that was sustaining her, Kathryn quickly turned around in the air, and with Faervel carefully clutched in her hands, she beat her wings and set off heading east as fast as the winds would carry her. An instinct in her body telling her that she had to leave this place and find safety somewhere else, and fast, for as soon as the magic drained from her, the sooner she would be mortal once again.

And then the hunt would begin.

* * *

><p>Faervel didn't know how long they spent in the air, the golden dragoness seemed determined to go as fast as even the winds themselves. They flew at such speeds that the land was a blur below them, the winds at their backs to help push them even further along their path. Faervel didn't know where that path led, he only hoped that it led to safety and explanations.<p>

His mind was still struggling to process exactly what had happened, and for some reason he felt as if his mind couldn't settle on certain details of the last day or so, for it caused too much pain… that poor girl… he wanted to weep for her, and felt shame and utter guilt for having abandoned her in that decrepit place. Her body would never have a true grave, her bones forever crushed beneath the rubble of the now destroyed fortress. He still could not believe it… Freyja, a sweet and innocent little human… to die such a horrible death…

The beast had almost set upon him, would have claimed him as its next victim, had Kathryn not been there and stopped it. Faervel was still mystified at what exactly had happened: he had felt the air come alive with the presence of magic, and he then Kathryn _changed_. She was suddenly a dragon herself, and Faervel found himself in too much shock to move as he watched the titans fight, and now the dragoness had him in her clutches. For some reason he was not afraid, and for that he questioned his sanity. But the dragon-that-had-been-Kathryn seemed to hold no evil intentions as she silently flew them onwards.

But then, Faervel looked up as he saw that the dragoness was panting and shaking, he muscles trembling as every limb seemed to be too heavy. Her head was drooping, long tongue peeking out between her serrated teeth as she panted and gasped for air. Her purple orbs for eyes were dim and the light inside them fading; Faervel also noticed how one particular scale on her breast was glowing dimly. Somewhere inside of him, Faervel seemed to instinctively know that something was about to happen, and he braced himself, holding onto one of the long talons that held him with tight arms.

The dragoness suddenly lurched in the air, her wings straining to catch the wind and keep her airborne, her long neck drooped lower, and she seemed to be struggling to breathe as Faervel saw with fear in his heart that deep crimson blood was leaking from one of her large nostrils. She gave a pained cry, the sound mournful and agonising and filled with panic, yet also sounding so exhausted at the same time. And then, something inside of her seemed to break, and she went limp.

Faervel was not ashamed to admit that he cried out as they suddenly plummeted from the sky, they had not been flying too high, but still those few seconds of falling, of feeling weightless and utterly helpless made his very heart squeeze inside his chest. The body of the dragoness seemed to turn in the air, her weight bringing her downwards towards the hard earth, until they were switched so that her back was facing the approaching ground, and Faervel towards the sky, protected against her as she still held him in her claws, though loosely in her unconsciousness.

They hit the ground with an earth shattering crash. Faervel was jerked around and eventually flung away as the body of the dragon slid and rolled and crashed, leaving a deep trench of destruction in her wake. Faervel cried out as he was released from her by the impact, flying through the air, he tried to prepare himself for the hit as best he could, but still cried out in pain as he hit the ground, rolling and tumbling as the world spun around him, until eventually he came to a stop.

He laid there for who knew how long, consciousness coming in and out to him as the pain that stretched along his shoulder and up to the back of his head burned in him like a fire. Eventually, he seemed to find the strength to open his eyes, vaguely remembering that there was something important beyond the world of sleep that wanted to claim him. He grunted in pain as he tried to push himself up, managing to get to his hands and knees, though even that was a struggle. He looked around him with a blurry vision, and saw the trail of destruction in the middle of what appeared to be a farmer's field, for he could see the house not far off. Memories filtered back into his numb mind, and he staggered to his feet as he came along the trail of destruction to the source. He was surprised to see that the dragoness was gone, and in its place lay Kathryn. She was completely naked, her skin pale and unhealthy looking, her hair a mess and damp and matted with sweat, she was unconscious, though Faervel was very distressed to see that lines of blood were trickling from her ears, nose and mouth. He quickly took off his coat and laid it over her freezing body, quickly checking her pulse and sighing in relief when he felt a very faint heartbeat. She was alive, though barely.

With her covered, he hoped that it would keep her warm, and quickly gathered her into his arms, carrying her as if she were a small and frail child, he quickly marched towards the farm house, ignoring the pain that shot through his body with every step. As he approached, he called out for someone to help him, and an elderly farmer came out of the modest house, appearing quite surprised and frightened to see an elf holding an unconscious and clearly hurt woman in his arms. Faervel hoped that the man could offer them assistance, but a quick look into the house over the farmer's shoulder told him that that wasn't possible. The elderly human lived in a very small house with seemingly just the bare necessities at his disposal.

"Please sir!" Faervel said desperately, his eyes imploring with the startled and guarded human. "How far is the nearest city or town? My companion is in need of urgent help!"

He hoped that his words would move the human enough to help him, and hoped even more that there was accommodating help nearby. Surprisingly, both his prayers were answered.

"The city of Vathvael is only twenty miles north," the old man gruffly stated, eyes switching from Faervel to the unconscious Kathryn, suspicion in his eyes, but also a growing sense of pity. "Take the old mare in the stable, she'll see you there in good time,"

"Thank you my friend," Faervel said quickly. "I shall send payment to you once I reach the city!" he called over his shoulder as he quickly approached the barn. Setting Kathryn by the door, he quickly saddled the horse and had it ready as he gathered Kathryn into his arms again and awkwardly climbed onto the horse's back. He held Kathryn tightly against him, hoping that his body heat would keep her warm enough, as his coat was only good enough to hide her modesty.

He rode out to the north, driving the old horse as fast as it could go hoping that the pounding in his head would clear and give him an unclouded mind, and praying that Kathryn could hold on until they reached the city.

A few hours later, they were on the outskirts when a squadron of guards found them, quickly realising their plight, they set them up with a new horse and accompanied them as they raced into the heart of the city. When it was confirmed as to who they were, word was quickly sent to the castle and the queen as Faervel was escorted with Kathryn still in his arms to the castle. He took her straight to the healer, bursting into his office and calling for anyone to come and help him.

A woman came from an adjoining room, tall and slightly muscles with dark curly hair and dark tanned skin. She said her name was Quithyra, the healer's assistant. Faervel quickly set Kathryn down onto a bed set for patients, and allowed the healer to do her work. Quithyra seemed to know what she was doing as she checked Kathryn's pulse and looked over her head, neck and spine for any bone injuries that could be paralysing or life threatening. She said that the woman had a slight fever, and Faeverl went to get a bowl of cold water and towel whilst Quithyra went to get blankets to help cover the naked woman, as well as a nightgown for her modesty. Faervel kept himself away as Quithyra seemed to handle the situation herself as she dressed Kathryn in a plain white nightgown before covering her. The foreigner was capable and determined, Faervel observed, and thanked her for her assistance. The tall woman then said that she would get the healer to see if there was anything she missed, and left the room as Faervel came with the bowl of water and a rag as he dabbed at Kathryn's now cleaned face, hoping to keep her cool from her fever.

Ten minutes later, Quithyra returned, with the healer in tow. Faervel had never met the man before, only knew that he was very recent to the castle staff, he'd been her for an even shorter time then Kathryn, coming a few days after she had been brought in apparently at the request of Lord Beronor when he had summoned every available healer in the land when Kathryn had been stewing in her own madness. But as Faervel looked upon the man now, he couldn't help but fill a small sense of unease in his stomach. He was tall and rather skinny, almost as if he were malnourished, little more than skin stretched over bones. His hands were gloved, though his fingers were long and thin like an insect's legs, they twitched and tapped as if with impatience or as if he had a slight defect. The man walked forward, a slight limp in his step as he came closer to Faervel and Kathryn, bright eyes never leaving the woman's face, seeming to gleam with a form of intelligence that seemed to go beyond what the rest of him suggested. As the physician came closer, Faervel caught a whiff of an odd scent that clung to the man: a scent of dust and ash, but something else… a sweetness like perfume, but so sickly and strong that it burned his nostrils slightly with each breath.

The physician knelt before Kathryn, forcing Faervel to move aside with his intrusive presence. The man's long spider-like fingers darted over the woman's face, touching her with a light tap of his fingers. A look entered the man's eyes as he looked over her one that made Faervel slightly uncomfortable.

"I checked for signs of internal bleeding and bone breaks," Quithyra said, her voice twinging with a very slight accent. "Nothing; just the fever and unconsciousness."

"That will be all," the physician told her in a clipped tone, the man's voice almost unnaturally high for a human male, and not very strong in force. But his words alone were scolding enough, the sting of them making Quinthyra purse her lips as she scowled before quietly storming out of the room. "You may leave as well," the physician told Faervel, the same formal clipped tone in his words.

"I would like to stay with her," Faervel said, trying to make his resolve known, that he would broker no argument, though he tried to not let how unsettled this man made him become apparent.

"I will see to her," the physician said dismissively. Either he forgot Faervel was there, or assumed that he had left, or perhaps he didn't care as he reached into his robes and pulled something out. Faervel watched with suspicion as he saw the man take a vial of clear liquid and pour just a single drop into Kathryn's slightly open mouth. His hand once again began touching her face with patting motions, seeming to dart over key points on her face in a feather light touch. Kathryn groaned pathetically in her sleep, moving her head slightly as if she were afraid or in pain. Faervel was reluctant to leave her side, but that little move was more then she had done in the past few hours. He begrudgingly left, knowing that he needed to speak with the queen of what had transpired, and also see if he could find Freyja's mother, he remembered Freyja telling him that she was somewhere in Vathvael. His heart twisted with guilt and sorrow for the poor girl, but he needed to let her only family know of her fate, hoping that that would be some form of appeasement for her weary soul.

But as he left, he heard the physician mutter something under his breath, something that made him pause slightly as his elven hearing only managed to pick up a word or two. It was not in the common tongue, nor was it in elvish or dwarvish. Being a historian, Faervel knew at least a little of all languages… but the words the physician used, were unknown to him.

* * *

><p>Kathryn didn't know how long she spent in the darkness, it seemed like forever, and she felt her heart twist inside her chest when she felt the heat of the fire began to creep towards her. Utter fear and panic gripped her, and she tried to thrash and make her escape, but every movement felt sluggish and lethargic. She tried to think her way out like Smaug had taught her to escape her visions, but it was getting hard to concentrate, hard to think. There was a pounding in her skull, and she could feel the sting of manacles and chains that lingered like phantom pains along her wrists and ankles. The heat was getting closer, she wanted to scream – she couldn't be going through this again! <em>No! I don't want to burn again! Not the madness<em>! She screamed inside her own mind.

But then, suddenly, the inky blackness around her began to lift, it was starting to fade as consciousness came trickling back to her ever so slowly. She moaned, her lips felt dry and her throat parched, her limbs felt so heavy… memories began to filter back to her in an unrecognisable blur… Freyja's body… her anger… the magic… after she transformed, her memories were hazy, she only recalled a few images and sensations, nothing to tell her what had happened. She blinked her eyes open, willing her vision to become focused so that she could make sense of where she was.

"You're awake…" came a soft voice.

It took a second before Kathryn realised that she recognised that voice! Her eyes darted to her bedside to see an old man in grey robes sat beside her, his soft grey eyes filled with warmth and concern, a relieved smile on his lips behind his scraggily beard. His staff and hat were set against his chair beside him.

"G-Gandalf?" Kathryn choked out, forcing the words past the lump in her throat. Disbelief flooded her: was this a dream? How could Gandalf be here? She wanted to lunge for him, embrace him as relief flooded her in such a tide that tears sprang to her eyes, but she didn't seem to have the energy. So she settled for latching her hand onto his arm with a tight hold as if she were afraid he would disappear. "You're here!" she murmured hoarsely.

"Yes my dear," he told her with a very soft chuckle, his eyes were beaming with happiness as he looked over every inch of her face.

"And he is not alone," came a new voice. Kathryn realised that she recognised that voice as well, and turned her head slightly to see the Lord Elf standing not far off.

"Elrond…" Kathryn whispered in shock and awe. Elrond stepped forward, a sad smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Hello Kathryn," he murmured softly.

"What are you both doing here?" she asked, looking between the pair of them with wide eyes.

"We heard of your survival," Elrond said. "We came to find you,"

"Me?" she squeaked.

"Kathryn," Gandalf murmured, a sad tone entering his voice. "We heard that you had died… I cannot tell you how sorry I am for everything that has befallen you… if I could have…"

"Gandalf," Kathryn silenced him with a soft reassuring squeeze of his hand. "There was nothing you could have done. There was nothing either of us could have done." She mumbled mournfully.

"What happened to you?" Gandalf asked, his eyes searching her face.

"I…" she paused, shifting uncomfortably in the bed as she swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I was a fool. A fool to believe that stupid childish dreams could ever be real; a fool to believe in _him_." she closed her eyes, unable to stop the tears that fell from her face as her heart seemed to wail inside of her.

"What happened after I left you?" Gandalf quietly prompted, trying to be conscious of her very apparent grief. "How did you end up in Lake-Town?"

"I tried to get to Smaug before you and the dwarves," she explained with a tired sigh. "I tried to see if I could convince of the threat that was coming, and I had hoped that he would leave with me. I was _delayed_ however," she murmured with a hint of bitterness as she remembered her captivity at the hands of the dwarves. "I didn't get there in time, not until Lake-Town was already burning. When Smaug was injured I… I tried to save him… I-I loved him," she said pleadingly, trying to escape the damnation she was sure would come with the knowledge of her attempting to save the dragon-dread, Valar knew that she now damned herself. "I poured everything I had into him, we were dying together, and I though it better to die thinking that I had saved someone I loved…"

"You died…" Elrond's tone was sympathetic as well as disbelieving.

"I don't know how I survived. All I can remember is a nothingness… and then a madness suddenly set upon my mind… I-I remember being _ripped_ from death, but I couldn't find my way back… and there was only darkness. Darkness and fire, torture repeating over and over…" she shuddered, fear twisting her stomach at the mere memory. "Smaug suspected that I was resurrected, the same as him,"

"What became of him?" Gandalf asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he was resurrected and trapped in human form. Though that didn't last for long..."

"Tell us all that happened, as you know it," Elrond told her softly, encouragingly.

And so she did. She told them everything she knew right from the beginning: how Smaug journeyed to Vathvael to find her, her madness and how Smaug saved her, how she became the bard of the court, her rise in uncontrollable magic, Smaug's own magic pushing through him and eventually turning him back into his true form. She even told them of the development of Smaug having the ability to switch between forms _if_ he had the amount of energy able to do so. She then continued to tell them how Smaug escaped Vathvael with her, their hide out at the fortress… she then was forced to recount Smaug's betrayal and how he had killed Freyja. She finished her tale with how she had escaped with Faervel, leaving Smaug temporarily unconscious in the ruins of the fort. As she recounted it all, she could not stop the tears that silently flowed from her eyes. It hurt to realise just how much she still loved him. Her anger from before had dissipated, and in its wake were memories and a painful emptiness inside of her as she realised all he had done for her, and that she loved him so dearly, but the hurt refused to let her forgive. Elrond and Gandalf were silent for a while once they had heard everything, looking to each other uncertainly.

"He will surely come here first to find you," Elrond murmured, his tone very grave and serious. "It is not safe here. We must help the city repair, and then you must leave," he said to Kathryn.

"Leave?" she asked weakly, her headache returning painfully.

"You will return with me to Rivendale. The beast will not think to look for you there, and you will be safe," he explained.

"Kathryn…" Gandalf murmured, his eyes distant and thoughtful before he fixed their bright gaze on her. "You said that you were having continuous visions… that has never happened before?"

"It's not always the same, though what I see after is, yes." She agreed. "And no, that never happens… apart from when…" she stopped as her head continued to pound.

"When what?" the wizard prompted.

"When I kept seeing symbolic visions of Smaug's death," she whispered. "I didn't know what they meant at the time, but now…" she shuddered as it occurred to her what she had truly seen all those times, when she had brushed it away as meaningless. Oh, how wrong she'd been. "Now I keep seeing things related to the war of wrath… and a figure…"

"A figure? Who?"

"I don't know… but he… he _speaks_ to me," she murmured, her eyes becoming distant.

"What does he say?" Elrond asked, both he and Gandalf feeling a sense of alarm wash through them, though they could not explain why.

"He keeps telling me to find something. It's always the same: I fall through a doorway, and I find myself… the only way I can describe it is hell. He's chained up, and he sees me and he demands that I find something. One time I saw him when I had a vision of the war of wrath, he'd commanded Ancaligon and he then told me again to find it… I don't know what it means."

She looked up, but Gandalf was frozen in his seat, eyes wide and staring out into space, panic seeming to race across his features. Kathryn felt a coldness settle over her spine, for in that one look, she knew that the pieces had already fallen into place for Gandalf, even if she herself did not know what picture those pieces made.

* * *

><p>There was no light that night, the moon hidden behind the clouds, darkness descending over all. Smaug liked it that way, it meant that his prey would not know of his coming until it was too late. He looked down upon the city below him with a dancing maniacal light in his eyes, high in the air so that the beat of his wings would not be heard nor the wind beneath them reach the city below to alert anyone to his presence. The element of surprise was with him, and he planned to use it well.<p>

His Kathryn was in there somewhere, he could feel her weakness and exhaustion through the bond they shared. He sneered in disappointment, all that power she had shown, the strength, he had been amazed at first before he had realised what was happening, and then couldn't find purchase in order to regain his senses to fight back, and then she had been driving him to unconsciousness, the collapsing fortress enough to do the rest of the job. He would have been proud of her achievement, if she hadn't wasted such power on a useless temper tantrum.

But then, she had betrayed him: she'd turned on him like a crazed animal, and she'd left with that elf. Even when he had been unconscious, Smaug's fury had persisted in his heart, his anger and hurt had raged through out his mind, driving him almost over the ledge of insanity. Or maybe it had, for in the darkness, he remembered something answering to his mental screams of anguish and rage. A darkness had infected him, an unnatural inky blackness like a memory of a shadow he could barely recall. It spoke out to him, the voice thick, rough, yet resonating, speaking in black-speech and dripping with menace. The presence was not as strong as Smaug remembered, as if it were injured or weak. It had promised him power beyond all else, offered him its assistance in getting back his Kathryn and his mountain if he would swear allegiance to it.

In his blind rage, Smaug had agreed.

Even as he hovered above the city now, he felt no regret, as a sign of his fealty, the shadow had infected the dark scar on Smaug's chest, turning it a pulsing, oozing black that infected his soul and twisted the chains around his black heart, his eyes bright with a fever of the mind as he bared his teeth in animalistic fury at the human city below.

Kathryn was his for the taking now. He was now going to show her that there was no escape, that there was now nothing but him, he would show her the true power of the dragons! She would come to him, and she would have no choice in the matter. Her betrayal will be punished, he reasoned, but ultimately she would be his. He even contemplated a harness and leash for her to attach to him, so that she wouldn't think of wandering off again. She had given herself to him, and he would never release her from that. He vowed to himself that he would have her and the lonely mountain back in his possession, even if he had to burn the world to the ground.


	20. Chapter 20 - Realisation

Chapter 20 - Realisation

"His rage passes description - the sort of rage that is only seen when rich folk that have more than they can enjoy suddenly lose something that they have long had but have never before used or wanted." ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit, Or, There And Back Again

* * *

><p>It was at that moment that an armed soldier stepped into the infirmary, saluting to Elrond respectfully as he approached the elven lord. Elrond turned to look at the human, eyes looking him over reservedly.<p>

"Lord Elrond," the man said. "Queen Lalemwen wishes to speak with you about…" the soldier gestured his head towards Kathryn, trying to be discreet.

"Can it not wait?" Elrond asked, though politely, he still wanted to be here to hear why Gandalf appeared to be so disturbed.

"I'm afraid not, mi-lord," the man said a little nervously. "We've also been receiving strange reports from the watch…"

"Very well," Elrond murmured, before quietly stepping out of the room with the guard, closing the door behind him as he walked down the hall.

Kathryn was watching Gandalf warily, a sense of dread forming in her stomach, even as her head was still pounding. The old man had gone completely still, grey eyes wide and oddly unreadable as he stared out into the abyss only he could see. Kathryn became nervous, dread forming in the pit of her stomach as she watched all colour drain from Gandalf's face, leaving a heavy silence in the room that felt as if someone had taken Kathryn's own pillow and was trying to smother her to death with it.

"Gandalf?" Kathryn asked, ignoring how shaky her voice sounded. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she saw Gandalf finally turn his eyes on her, a pale look on his face.

"A man in chains… asking that you find something… to _release_ him…" he whispered, as if he were speaking to himself, staring right through her as if she were a pane of glass. "You were not brought back by any ordinary magic," he said, his eyes finally looking at her once again. "There was a deep and dark magic involved,"

Kathryn was silent, not trusting her voice to speak, as she waited for him to explain.

"You have been dreaming of Morgoth," Gandalf said gravely.

Kathryn felt her stomach almost climb its way up her throat, her face going pale as her mind conjured up horrible images of the visions into her mind, making her wonder how she could have been so dense as to have not figured it out before now. She remembered the tales of old, ones used to frighten children and old suspicious folk; a tale that some thought to be a myth.

"That's not possible," she finally forced out the words in a strangled tone.

"It can't be anything else," Gandalf told her quickly, his tone no longer soft and gentle, but harsh with his own fear.

"But Smaug told me that he was defeated," Kathryn said, desperation evident in her voice, shaking her head in denial as she spoke.

"Defeated but not destroyed," Gandalf corrected her, leaning his elbows onto his knees to claps his hands together in an almost white knuckled grip. "Morgoth was a traitor to the Valar, thinking to take control of all Middle-Earth for himself. He waged war upon his former kin, and the War of Wrath was begun," Gandalf murmured, his tone grave and almost deadly serious. "Morgoth raised an army to fight for him, filled with horrible nightmarish creatures: the orcs, wolves, werewolves, demons, the Balrogs,"

"And the dragons," Kathryn whispered, shuddering as she remembered her vision of Ancaligon the black, the destructive force that rained fire and death from the sky that no one could stop. A brief image of Lake-Town came to the forefront of her mind, with Smaug rising above the flames in the same way; Kathryn banished the image, her heart giving a painful throb in her chest.

"Yes," Gandalf murmured thoughtfully as he watched Kathryn closely. "The War was long and bloody, and both sides suffered greatly. But eventually, Morgoth was cornered in his fortress of Angband and defeated. His stronghold was destroyed, and he himself was chained and imprisoned by his brethren, and thrust through the Door of Night,"

"Smaug has told me of this," Kathryn murmured, shifting to sit herself up in her bed, despite her aching head and the way her body screamed at her from the movements. "But what is it?"

"The Door of Night is the threshold between this world and the void." Gandalf told her in a low voice, his gaze once again drifting as he became lost in his own dread-filled thoughts. "To go through it, is to go into the unknown. Morgoth was placed in chains and thrust through this door, to never be released ever again."

"Is the threat of him truly so horrifying?" Kathryn mumbled, though her own stomach quivered with fear just by the sound of the name. She had heard the stories as all children had, though she prayed that the reality was never so dire.

"In the final days of the War of Wrath most of the north of Middle-Earth was destroyed," Gandalf told her with cold and serious eyes, causing Kathryn to shiver. "The Valar knew that should Morgoth ever return, then he would ignite a final battle that would destroy our world forever; he was the greatest threat to ever exist to Arda and the Valar themselves, he was the very commander of Sauron himself: who would even now bow to his former master if he were to return. And so when Morgoth was imprisoned, the Door of Night was protected at all costs. Its location was hidden from the world, where it can never be found, and an immortal guardian stands watch over it, so that none may enter."

"And now, Morgoth wishes for me to release him…" Kathryn whispered in a shaky voice, her heart racing and thundering in her ears until she was struggling to focus on any other noise. She winced as her headache seemed to pulse at something.

"Yes," Gandalf whispered.

"But how am I supposed to do that?" Kathryn asked suddenly, disbelief warring with her sense of dread. "You said so yourself, the door cannot be found nor entered,"

"You are a Seer, connected to the Raw Magic that the Door itself is made from," Gandalf explained, a worried look in his eyes. "I fear that you were brought back to life for this very reason… Morgoth wishes for his release, the only known Seer to be living today is almost the perfect opportunity to find him and set him free,"

"But Morgoth couldn't have been the one to bring me back to life, he's still imprisoned!" Kathryn was almost becoming hysterical, the pieces of the puzzle finally coming into place except for one: who had brought her back?

"No, it must have been one of his followers… which is even more troubling…" Gandalf spoke as if he were thinking aloud along the same lines as her.

"Why?" Kathryn didn't know whether she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Because many of Morgoth's followers are either dead or have changed their allegiance to Sauron, one of Morgoth's top lieutenants." Gandalf trailed off as his eyes seemed to widen ever so slightly and subtly as if he had just had an epiphany. "Unless –"

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked the healer. Kathryn jumped at the sound, her head suddenly pounding until she was having to squint through the pain, her stomach doing unusual backflips and her blood pounding for some unknown reason. Gandalf had gone completely still, stiff as a board, though he did not turn around. Kathryn looked uneasily between the two males, noticing how the healer was staring at Gandalf's back with an unreadable expression. The new man didn't look threatening, in fact he looked almost unnoticeable, with a very bland face yet he was tall, though he seemed to be remarkably thin, almost skeletal and malnourished, his long and thin fingers resembling insect legs. Kathryn couldn't understand why Gandalf appeared to have just gone into shock…

And then she felt it, a dark pulse in the air that felt distinctly of magic, one that called to her own, causing her blood to tremble in her veins as the magic responded. Kathryn felt something dark settle over her, making her tremble in place, a deep rooted fear bubbling to the surface as her eyes swept around to the corners of the room, a madness infecting her mind as she feared the darkness from her tortured dreams leaping out of the shadows to swallow her, even as she felt it brush against her soul. She had felt Dark Magic before, in a vision she would rather forget, and to feel it suddenly in the flesh was enough to make her heart falter.

She snapped her eyes back to the healer, suddenly taking in everything about him as he turned his eyes onto her. And although she had never seen him before, Kathryn knew without a doubt that this man was the one who had brought her back, his infecting darkness seeming to pulse out of him, causing Kathryn to groan as her head gave another sharp spike of pain.

"Fankil," Gandalf whispered in a voice that one would think only the wind would hear, little more the a breath of words as Gandalf fixed his eyes ahead of him, not having et turned around to face the threat behind him.

"Maiar," the man said in a voice that sounded like it would crack, as if it had not been used in years. The man then turned to face Kathryn, his eyes locking with hers in a cold calculating look that made Kathryn shrink away from in fear. "_Tharŷliel_, it would seem our plans will have to be moved to sooner rather than later," he told her in an emotionless and calm tone that made a shiver run down Kathryn's spine.

"What are you talking about?!" Kathryn demanded in a frightened whisper, pushing herself against the wall her bed was pressed against, trying to scoot as far away from this man or _thing_ as much as she could. There was something in his eyes that told Kathryn that he was not completely human.

"You will not take her from me Maiar," the man turned his voice towards Gandalf, suddenly cold and spiteful, a catlike hiss erupting from his throat, his head cocked at an odd angle as his dark eyes seemed to transform into a deeper shade of black. "_I. Will not. Let you._"

With his calm yet threatening words, Fankil gave a flick of a single finger, and Kathryn suddenly hissed an sharp intake of breath as pain suddenly assaulted her mind. She writhed on the bed, arching her back, rolling from side to side as pain exploded into her mind, causing her vision to black out for a moment as she squeezed her eyes shut. It felt like someone had set fire to her skull, and bit down on her lip until she tasted blood in her mouth to try and hold in her screams as she dug her fingers into her hair, cradling her head as she tried to fight against the urge to shriek in pain. She was so focused within herself that she barely heard Gandalf's next mumbled words:

"But I will try,"

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, even behind her closed eyelids Kathryn saw it, nearly blinding her even then. There was an enraged hiss of pain, and suddenly, the fire in Kathryn's mind vanished, leaving her dazed and disorientated as she groggily opened her eyes confused for a moment before her memory returned.

Gandalf was there, his hand closing around her arm, pulling her up and off of the bed with more strength then one would expect a man of his elderly appearance to possess. Kathryn stumbled as her feet hit the ground, her legs not wanting to support her as her injuries still needed time to recover, her muscles screaming at her. But Gandalf kept a firm grip on her arm, holding her close and letting her lean on him as he guided her quickly towards the entrance of the infirmary. Fankil was hunched over, rubbing at his eyes where the light had blinded him. Kathryn automatically shied away from him when he growled savagely in frustration, causing her to bump her hip against the table of potions in the middle of the room, making her hiss in pain.

Fankil whirled around at the sound of the noise, squinting to try and see past the flares of after-light-impressions in his vision, he launched himself at them, moving with speed and agility that was clearly not that of a human. His eyes were completely black now, long claw like fingers ready to grab and to tear. Kathryn screamed, huddling close to Gandalf as the wizard yelled as he brought up his staff. A sudden force hit Fankil as he was shot backwards across the room, blasting him into the wall until a cloud of dust mushroomed out from his impact. Not wasting a second, Gandalf hurried them out of the door, slamming it shut behind them as they entered the hallway, allowing Kathryn to lean against the wall as she shivered from the night air, for she was wearing naught but her night-dress. She turned to see the wizard leaning against the door as he whispered something under his breath. He heard the lock click in place, reinforced by his spell, before he turned to Kathryn and began to pull her along the corridor at a very brisk pace, almost dragging her as he all but ran as fast as he was able.

"Gandalf!" Kathryn whimpered breathlessly. "Who is that?! What is going on?!"

"He is Fankil!" Gandalf told her loudly over his shoulder. "He is a demon and a lieutenant of Morgoth, he –"

Gandalf's next words were cut off as something was smashing against the door behind them, creating a very loud booming sound that echoed ominously down the hall.

"Run," Gandalf whispered, clear fear in his voice as he suddenly pulled Kathryn along as he ran as fast as he was able. Kathryn barely managed to keep up, but with another boom of the door, and the dreaded sound of wood starting to crack, the wizard shouted at her urgently: "RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, a VERY short chapter, I must apologise, but pacing and chapter content demanded this one be short and to the point. But next one will DEFINITELY be longer, I promise. So I hope I am forgiven :)<strong>

**And now we have the big reveal! I hope that people are satisfied, though there is still more information to come, so not all is known yet. Remember, I have not the Silmarillion or any of Tolkien's books, I am simply going off of trusted internet information and also what other Tolkien-fans have told me. Gandalf's explanation of the War of Wrath was simplified because I didn't want to go into too much detail about things that were unnecessary for that moment in time. Plus, I left room for people to go and look up the extra information if they wanted to. Go check it out on Lord of the Rings Wiki. :)**

**So please review! Tell me what you thoughts of: Morgoth's role in all this? Kathryn realising what her latest visions mean? The reveal of Fankil? The delicious cliffhanger I've left you guys with ;) I love everyone's reviews, even the guest's who I can't reply to, though I desperately want to! Every review makes my fingers type faster! **

**Next chapter will be up very soon! See you then!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Darkness Descends

Chapter 21 - Darkness Descends

"Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize." – Bilbo, The Hobbit

* * *

><p>Smaug tucked his wings against his sides, tipping his body weight forward as he dived down from the sky, the wind howling in his ears as he quickly allowed his weight to speed him down towards the fast approaching ground. The sky held no light above him, the moon blocked, the stars obscured, to leave no witness in the heavens that could see what he was about to do. The lone city of Vathvael was abandoned with no one to see the dark hearted creature drop from the sky, a black leech attached to his soul that infected him with poisonous whispers of death and fire that he could rain down upon those below, and claim the souls of the ones whom he had come to collect as was his dues. He grinned at the prospect, but restrained the impulse; that time would come, but he wanted to make an impact first.<p>

When he was but three hundred feet from the ground, the great dragon opened his massive wings, lurching him to a halt as the membranes gathered the air and stopped his momentum. With the thunderclap sound of his wings, all eyes were directed towards him from below, a chorus of screams erupting all around, awakening those that had been asleep in their homes to look outside and see the horror that had descended upon them. Smaug grinned wickedly as he soaked in their fear, feeding a twisted a joy inside of him before he roared, announcing his arrival like a fanfare that proclaimed to all his presence. Immediately, the city was in disarray as everyone was awoken and driven into action, most fleeing in a blind panic, whilst a brave few – mainly the city guard – tried to organise themselves into a military fashion, firing arrows and spears from ballista's at him. The normal arrows simply bounced off of his scales, causing Smaug to sneer at the pathetic attempts to harm him. With another flap of his wings he then sent himself soaring towards the great castle at the centre of the city, avoiding the spears as they sailed harmlessly away from him. As he reached the walls surrounding the castle, Smaug smashed his tail into the watch tower on one side of the main gate, the debris falling onto the gates and blocking it, leaving all within the castle grounds to be trapped inside.

His fun now over, Smaug then focused his mind on his task for being here: finding his precious Kathryn. He even ignored the whispers that wanted him to finish what he started, to make all the occupants of this city pay in such a manner that all of Middle Earth would remember it in the centuries to come. But he pushed such thoughts aside; that was not his purpose here, so such fantasies would need to be ignored.

He quickly flew over the castle, casting his eyes about for any sign of Kathryn, though he saw nothing. He then felt along the bond to see where she was, but she was moving too quickly for him to exactly pinpoint her location, not to mention he felt as if something was _blocking_ his signal to her. It caused him to worry somewhat, but he knew this wouldn't be easy, it wouldn't be interesting otherwise, and so he resorted to his next plan.

With a flap of his wings, Smaug rose upwards towards the towers of the great castle, allowing all to see his magnificence as he soared and twisted in the air between the tower-tops. Then, hovering for a second, Smaug landed upon the roofs of the towers, the talons of his back legs gripping the tiles of the roof that crumbled away beneath him, his hands on his forelegs gripping the spires as he reared into a more bipedal looking position, the wings on his back flaring out to keep his balance and to catch the air to make him lighter on his feet. He roared, once again announcing his presence for all the world to take notice, appearing like the mighty conqueror he was, even though the city had not even put up a good fight against him, so quick and precise had been his strike.

But the game had only just begun…

And so, with a leer, he prepared to make the first move and await the response.

* * *

><p>Kathryn was panting as she followed Gandalf as fast as she was able, stumbling and almost tripping several times as her feet caught in the long white night-dress and her muscles were screaming at her to stop. But she couldn't, no matter how much she whimpered from the pain, no matter how much she felt the pull of unconsciousness threaten to engulf her. Her heart was pounding too hard and fast, her panic and fear striking too deeply, spurring her on and making her move even though she would have given anything for rest. But the demon at their heels was enough of a motivator.<p>

After having escaped the infirmary and locking Fankil inside, Gandalf had run with Kathryn through the Castle in an attempt to find Elrond or to find any form of help. Fankil had tried to break the door down to get to them, but Gandalf had already made them sprint in the direction of the nearest exit. They'd not stopped running down many flights of stairs and down long corridors, the adrenaline in their veins enough to keep them going as the terror of the fate that was now hunting them pushed them beyond their previously thought limits. But now, Kathryn was exhausted, almost collapsing in the very hallway as they came to a door that would lead them outside.

She wondered what would have happened if Gandalf had stayed to fight the demon, but she knew that Gandalf would not whilst there was a chance of her getting hurt and distracting him, giving the demon the advantage. She'd more then readily agreed that she needed to be kept as far away from that beast as possible. But then, another thought crossed her mind as they momentarily paused for Gandalf to mutter a spell that would unlock the door. Why hadn't they already been caught by Fankil already? Why had they not seen him since he broke out of the infirmary? Why had he let them get away?

Feeling Gandalf take hold of her wrist once more, Kathryn was literally pulled from her thoughts as the wizard began to drag her through the door and into the outside world… and she really wished he hadn't.

They walked out onto utter chaos. Bells were ringing an alarm loudly, people were screaming beyond the castle walls, and in the grounds of the castle, Kathryn's eyes widened to see people running and screaming in panic. Soldiers were pushing through, trying to bark out orders, Kathryn even saw one or two elves dressed in Elrond's armour making their way through. Kathryn could only wonder at what had put the city into a state of panic… and then she saw the destruction of the castle gate, heard the fated word 'dragon' as someone was wailing as they ran by.

And then she heard the thundering roar from above, causing Kathryn to turn and look up into the tall towers of the castle she had just exited, a hand going to her neck instinctively to feel for the golden chain and scale necklace; entwined around the spires, was the great form of Smaug, shadows almost claiming his form to make him look almost invisible as he blended in with the dark sky above, only the glow of his eyes standing out like burning fires. Kathryn couldn't look away, even though he had not spotted her, she couldn't look away because she was frozen with fear…

Then, she felt Gandalf take hold of her arm once again and begin to drag her in another direction before the dragon could notice the seer on the ground far below. Kathryn obediently followed him, her mind drawing a blank as all thoughts were erased from her mind, only a numbness coming over her, blocking her from feeling or thinking or doing anything for herself. She was simply a puppet on strings now. They soon fell into the throng of a crowd that all seemed to be heading to the same destination like a flock of sheep. She only saw images of soldiers and a few of Elrond's elves directing people towards two double doors that led back into the castle, and Kathryn was still too numb to think of a protest. She saw Queen Lalemwen standing beside the doors, in her own night clothes, hand protectively resting on her slightly swollen belly, calling out to people and directing them into the doors.

Gandalf lead Kathryn through, and they were immediately swallowed by the dark. Kathryn's numb mind could only conjure up images of the dark that had wanted to swallow her alive, and she instinctively managed to put up some form of protest, before Gandalf leaned in to whisper soft reassurances in her ear. Then, torches on the walls were ignited, allowing for the darkness to be banished and for the already panicked people to calm somewhat as they could finally see. Kathryn managed to register that they were all on stairs and heading downwards into the dark, until finally they came across a large cavernous space where everyone was squashing together to sit somewhere on the floor. The room echoed everyone's whispers, whimpers and frightened sobs, creating a cacophony of sound that assaulted ones hearing without mercy. Gandalf led Kathryn into the cavern, even as they all felt the rumble as something large and heavy struck the foundations of the castle above them, and they all heard the muffled roar of the dragon outside, dust raining down from the ceiling in time with the tremors caused by his movements on the castle. Kathryn realised that this must have been some emergency bunker, one which was now being used to hopefully hide all the trapped souls from the dragon's wrath. There was a thunderous boom behind them all as the doors to the bunker were closed when the last of the people were inside; this causing a few people to yelp in fright, their echoes making the sounds seem much larger than they were. Gandalf then managed to find a free space as he helped Kathryn to sit down, even as she whimpered as her leg muscles screamed in protest at the burning movement.

"You need to stay here and rest," he murmured to her softly and soothingly. "I need to find Elrond and the Queen, then I will be back for you, I promise," Kathryn was still to numb to respond other than nod her head, and without another word, the wizard was gone.

Kathryn sat there in silence, closing her eyes and allowing the heaviness of sleep to threaten to claim her, her heart aching for reasons that her blank mind couldn't or wouldn't try to fathom at this moment. Everything had become too much, when had it all gone wrong? But then, in the quietness and relative calm that had settled over the crowd, it was then that they all heard it.

"_Well done_," Kathryn gasped, flinching when she heard the voice in her head but could also hear the muffled words of the dragon as he roared them outside. She suddenly felt the scale necklace - which was still around her neck, miraculously - begin to grow burning hot, making her hiss as she clutched at it with slippery fingers. Several people screamed in fright as they too heard the words: both roaring and hissing, whispering and shouting, deep and resonated with a growl puncturing the words. Kathryn realised that Smaug must be speaking the words but also using some magic to broadcast his words to the minds of all those in the castle, possibly the city. But how? She had never witnessed him use such magic before!

She looked around and saw the others in the bunker, everyone who were assembled down in the depths, cowering from the destruction above, they all held their heads in their hands, some muttering against the pain. The intrusion of another presence in their mind was new, alien and painful as Smaug ripped his way through the walls around their minds, his words slithering against their thoughts, smashing against their protests until all they could comprehend was him.

"_The sheep have hidden themselves well from the wolf_," he continued in their minds, his words dripping with scorn. "_And though some have fought, they have died all the same, but there need not be any more wasted death. I am therefore withdrawing from the city, and allowing you to regroup and to find your dead… what little is left of them. You all know of the destruction that I wrought upon Dale, now you too will have the wrath of Smaug rained down upon you. But, obey my commands and that fate shall be avoided. I demand that you give to me the Seer. Bring her to me at the plains outside of the City within one hour, alive. Do this, and I will leave your crumbling city and no further harm shall befall you at my hands. Refuse me, and you cannot even imagine the consequences_!

"_Kathryn_…" whispered that voice, and Kathryn felt her soul compelled to such a sound, something deep within her wanting to curl up beside it, her heart igniting in a fire of affection that soon turned to crumbling ash at the memories it brought. It seemed impossible that such a majestic and beautiful voice could cause such evil, she wanted to deny it, but at the same time she felt revulsion at what the voice was doing. "_Kathryn, I now speak directly to you_."

"Smaug…" Kathryn whispered, the numb blank slate in her mind washing away to be left with dawning horror.

"_Kathryn…_" the voice chuckled inside her head, a cold and viscous sound that sent a shiver down her spine. "_What wonderful games you wish to play,_"

"Smaug –" Kathryn began, though quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard her, realising that she mustn't speak to him aloud if she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She then squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think the words clearly in this new form of communication which was unnervingly alien to her. "_Smaug, what are you doing?"_

"_I am simply taking what is mine._" His hissed in her mind, causing her to whimper involuntarily. "_You should have known that this would happen before you acted so foolishly!"_

"_These are innocent people!"_

_"Worthless worms!"_

_"You would kill them to get to me?" _she whispered, an old fear surfacing in her mind.

_"It is in your power to stop this. You are the only one that can decide their fate," _he told her cruelly.

_"You can't do this!_" she begged him, tears gathering in her eyes at the hopelessness she felt. "_I can't let you!"_

"_Then you will hear their screams as you run from me again! Wherever you run, the screams of the dying will follow!" _he roared at her furiously.

_"I am NOT going to run!"_ she screamed at him, tears of anger and hurt running down her face as her voice grew hoarse from the emotion caught inside of her. _"I will not run from you anymore! I am going to stand here and WATCH you do this! Every one you kill, every thing you destroy… each and every blow will cut into my heart and tell me who and WHAT you are!"_

There was suddenly the sound of a muffled roar of fury from outside, the booming crashes of the castle, perhaps as Smaug struck out at it in his anger, causing the ceiling to shake and dust to rain down, several people screaming in response. There was then a long silence that went on seemingly forever, and Kathryn felt her insides churn as she thought of the anger that was coming for her. As the silence continued, she thought that perhaps Smaug had left her alone to await her response to his demands, but then she heard his serpentine voice slither back into her mind, echoing in her thoughts until it was all she could focus on.

_"Come to me, as I have demanded, you belong to me – I know you know this. I have tolerated your games up until now, but NO MORE! You will come to me willingly, and if you do not… I will kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me,_" the voice hissed, and Kathryn felt herself shake with terror. _"And do not think I won't because I have killed more for less! Either way, I always get what I want._

_"I give you one hour, Kathryn. One hour…"_

And with that, he was gone. A tremor passed through the castle and into the bunker as the dragon pushed away from the castle and leapt into the air, giving one final roar as he left to await the city's verdict.

Kathryn sat there in stunned silence, the numbness that had once been over her mind completely gone, and in its place her mind was flooded with activity of questions that burned for answers. What was she to do? Should she go to Smaug? Should she run from him? Could she somehow convince him to leave? She had never succeeded with these tactics before, so there was no reason for her to believe that she could prevent any form of destruction and still manage to come out of this as she had when she went in. Despite the fact that they had been lovers, they had spent sixty years together, they had died together, despite all of this, Kathryn was sure that his pride would not let him listen to her. No matter how much she wanted to try.

So why did it hurt that he was doing this? Why did it make her heart clench and tremble as if it would give out at the thought of him hurting her, or worse at the thought of sneakily running away from him again? She had almost detected a hint of hurt in his voice when he had foretold she would run from him forever. Some part of him was hurting over this, a part that just wanted her back; his intentions were just to have her with him again, as he had more or less told her that he truly cared for her. But the means he used to reach his ends, Kathryn could not justify it. Not even to her aching heart. She knew he would stop at nothing to get her back, she had practically foreseen it.

Looking around at the many faces in the bunker, and thinking of those still in the city above, Kathryn was bone chillingly aware that this was very similar to her vision she had had back in the Mountain all those years ago. She being trapped in some city whilst Smaug tore it apart in an attempt to get to her and protect her. She'd been disgusted at the death toll Smaug had wrought in her name, and that had been the reason why she had left him in the mountain, to avoid unnecessary death. Surely she would be a coward if she didn't try to save those lives again, to prevent that vision before it could come true.

If nothing else, Kathryn knew that she had to at least try to persuade Smaug from this course of action. Not only was she not willing to watch him do this, but she realised that she had no choice. Smaug was absolutely right when he said that he would follow her wherever she went, and that death and destruction would follow. Kathryn couldn't put those innocent lives at risk just because she had passed them in her escape from the beast. And what of Fankil? He was after her, and Kathryn knew she didn't know the full story to his motives, but if there was anyone who could protect her from him, it was Smaug. Kathryn truly had no choice but to return to him, to protect herself as well as others. But she also found… despite everything, despite the lies, the death, Freyja's murder, this destruction… Kathryn knew that she still loved Smaug. Her heart longed for him, even if it was hurt by what he had done. She remembered all the times he had been tender, almost loving, how he had wanted her, how they had been together… there was potential in Smaug to be something decent if not good. Could she ever possibly make that happen?

But then she remembered… she'd realised long ago what Smaug was: a killer, a murderer, a conqueror, a predator, yet one fateful day, one fateful song… She'd loved him then, and knew that she still loved him now.

"_Till then, one day when the sun is gone,_

_With you I will always hold on_

_With love both bitter and sweet_

_Until, in dreams we meet..."_

She sang the words softly under her breath, but with those uttered words, she knew her mind was made up.

Standing up quickly, ignoring the shaky feeling in her legs, Kathryn tried to edge her way towards the entrance of the bunker, hoping to slip by unnoticed. She didn't know what she planned to do, but she knew that Gandalf and Elrond would not let her go, they would try to get her to safety and deal with Smaug themselves. But without Black Arrows, Smaug would be very tough to kill and many would be hurt in the process. And besides, with the pair of them linked once again, if Smaug were to die, then Kathryn would die with him, it was simply another testament of how intricately their lives were intertwined now. She hoped no one would notice her as she edged closer towards the entrance of the long cavern, though everyone around her seemed to be too shaken by the mental message and weeping and moaning softly in their own self-pity.

Kathryn hadn't made it very far, when someone grabbed onto her wrist. She would have yelped in fright, a chill of fear spiking through her already nervous stomach. But whirling around, Kathryn was almost relieved to see that it was simply Andraya. The dark haired beautiful older woman was looking at her with wide and concerned eyes, nervousness plain on her features. Kathryn physically relaxed, before remembering that Andraya probably didn't know about her daughter's death, which caused her stomach to turn with guilt.

"Andraya," Kathryn murmured quietly, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "You scared me for a moment,"

"Oh, my dear," Andraya said in an equally quiet voice. "I didn't realise that you were back! I only knew when the beast spoke to us in our minds! Oh, I'd feared the worst," she whispered as she quickly swept Kathryn into an embrace that seemed a little too tight, causing Kathryn to wince as her bones creaked.

"Thank you, Andraya," Kathryn murmured as she awkwardly tried to extract herself from the woman's arms. "But no, I'm fine. A little sore, but nothing life damaging," she hoped.

"Where are you going?" Andraya asked wide eyed. "Don't tell me you're going to meet with that beast are you?"

Kathryn had to pause in confusion at how the woman could possibly guess that, but quickly swept such thoughts aside, leaning closer to the woman to whisper so that none may overhear them.

"Andraya, I have to!" she whispered pleadingly. "No one can stop him! He'll tear this city apart until he gets what he wants. At least if I do this then I can try to stop him," she looked up into the older woman's eyes, imploring her to understand. "Please, if there is any chance that I can save these people, then I have to try,"

Andraya looked at her for the longest moment, ice blue eyes cold and unreadable as she studied her. Kathryn felt oddly like a bug under dissection, and tried to repress the shiver that ran down her spine. But then, rather unexpectedly, Andraya nodded.

"Alright," she murmured. "I trust you… but we can't leave through the main door, the Queen and her guards are there. But don't worry, I know another way up," she said as she grabbed hold of Kathryn's arm and began to pull her in the opposite direction.

Kathryn was about to protest, but decided that it was perhaps in her best interests to go along with the plan. After all, it was only common sense that the Bunker entrance was heavily guarded, it had been foolish of her to think that they would be getting out that way. So, she had no choice but to trust the older woman as she led her through the crowd, who all ignored them, once again too focused on their own problems to notice. As they reached the back, Kathryn spotted Andraya heading for a small hole in the cave wall, perhaps only four foot high yet five feet wide. Ducking and squeezing through, Andraya and Kathryn wriggled through and soon entered a narrow passage way. The ceiling was raised so that they could stand, though it was narrow, forcing them to go single file. The passage seemed to have been carved into the rock, a narrow stairway that gradually led them up and out for what seemed like forever.

As they walked quickly and silently, Kathryn had to wonder if Andraya knew of the fate of her daughter. Kathryn hadn't seen Faervel since she had awoken, so had he been trying to find Andraya to tell her the news? Andraya seemed a little reserved, her polite and pleasant smile a little false, which made Kathryn believe that she knew, but she acted not like one would expect a grieving mother to be. What had Kathryn been hoping for? Perhaps she wanted Andraya to curse her, blame her for her daughter's death, make her feel the guilt that Kathryn felt she so rightly deserved. But, Andraya was helping her, and not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Kathryn readily accepted it.

Eventually, the stairway levelled out into a narrow corridor, which led them to an opening. Squeezing through the thin crack, they quickly passed from the world below and out into the night. Kathryn was a little breathless, even as she looked around in slight surprise, seeing herself suddenly standing in an open field where a large boulder protruded from the ground, a visible crack in its side from where they had just come from. Not twenty feet away, the walls of the city stood, and Kathryn realised that they must have walked right underneath the entire city in order to get just outside the borders. She knew that this wasn't the planes that Smaug wanted to meet her on, as the forest that Smaug had escaped to only just over a month ago when he had first transformed back into a dragon, were not far off.

"Very good,"

Kathryn whirled around at the sound of the new voice, her eyes going up and wide as she saw the thin and tall figure standing on top of the boulder they had just came from. Piercing bright eyes locked onto her, the figure standing tall and proud, his skeletal thin body wrapped in leather and a cloak with a hood to hide his face. Instantly, Kathryn froze in terror, mouth going wide as she desperately tried to run for her life, but hissed painfully when someone snatched hold of her arm in a vice like grip.

"The girl as promised," Kathryn whirled around to see Andraya holding her arm, looking up coldly at the form of Fankil as the demon jumped down from on top of the boulder, as graceful and nimble as a cat, though as he walked forward towards them, a limp was ever present in his stride as if from an old wound.

"As promised," the demon echoed, black eyes shining out from beneath his hood as he produced a small scroll in his bone thin fingers. Andraya released Kathryn's arm in order to snatch up the piece of paper, quickly unravelling it to look over the contents with hungry and desperate eyes.

"What?!" Kathryn snarled as she whirled on Andraya, outrage, desperation and disbelief evident in her voice. "Andraya, why?!"

"An eye for an eye." Andraya looked at Kathryn, her eyes suddenly hollow and filled with hurt and hate. Kathryn was stunned into silence, a shadow of the former woman suddenly standing before her. So Andraya knew of Freyja's fate… and this was her vengeance…

Realising the danger she was in, and noticing how no one had a hold of her, Kathryn turned and bolted straight for the trees of the forest. She pumped her arms and moved her legs as fast as she could, ignoring her aching muscles from the movement –

A scream tore from her lips as Kathryn suddenly felt pain explode inside her skull, causing her to trip and fall to her knees, her mind writhing in a familiar agony as it felt as if liquid fire had just been poured into her mind. Kathryn fell face first into the ground, teeth clenched to fight against the pain as her hands cradled her temples. She was left breathless, body clenching and muscles shocking themselves as a familiar torture washed through her body, one that made pure terror swim into her veins, almost freezing her in place as the fire roasted her from the inside. Kathryn was vaguely aware of the uneven footfalls of leather boots as someone approached her, and working herself onto her back as the pain lessened slightly, Kathryn looked defiantly up into the emotionless eyes of the demon that cocked its head as it looked at her almost curiously.

"H-how?!" she managed to force out between clenched teeth, eyes blazing as she glared at the fiend before her. However, she was completely baffled at how he could exert such a hold over her, causing this pain as he tried to control her, hoping that his answer might provide a way to beat him.

"I have not been idle whilst I have been playing the humans games here," his high and wilting voice made her shiver as he reached out with a skeletal thin hand to trace a finger around her eye socket, his cold touch and acidic scent making her shiver in revulsion. "These past few weeks have been easy to place the seeds of my control,"

Kathryn briefly had images of all the times Lord Beronor and King Wilhelm had inquired into her health after she had awoken from her madness and whilst she had been kept as the court bard, all the times this "new physician" had tended to her and given her odd medicines. And then all the headaches, coincidental dreams and visions she had been having lately… she'd been a sitting duck this entire time and never known. Not even Smaug had known.

But then, Fankil raised his head and flexed his fingers, an artificial darkness immediately descending upon Kathryn's vision, one that had nothing to do with unconsciousness, and made her scream as she was suddenly there with the inky blackness from her madness that had tried to swallow her alive so many times. She tried to evade it, but its tentacles wound around her being and pulled her in. Before she was lost to it, Kathryn gave one last shout to the heavens, her mind screaming for the only one who could hear her, desperately begging him to save her.

_SMAUG!_

And then, the darkness claimed her.

* * *

><p>"We cannot let him have her," Gandalf said firmly, staring hard at the queen before him, his patience waning as he'd been trying to convince the desperate woman for the past ten minutes.<p>

"But Gandalf," Lalemwen pleaded, not entirely sure how to treat a wizard having only just known that one was in her capital city only a few hours ago. "I don't want to either, but I must think of this city, of my people! The beast will destroy us if he does not have her!"

"We will not allow that to happen," Elrond said as he stood tall and regal in his armour beside Gandalf. Lalemwen faltered, a part of her trusting the elven high-lord as if he were the royalty here and not her, though some part of her was still nervous. "We will meet with the dragon, and hopefully either convince him against this course of action, or else force him…" Elrod trailed off with an uncertain look at Gandalf. They both knew of their chances if it came down to a real fight.

"Allow me to come with you," said a new voice, and all turned to see the tall elven male known as Faervel, his brown hair messy and his eyes haunted with burning anger. "I can fight, and I have faced the beast before. And I would have a score to settle with him," he murmured angrily. Gandalf looked to Elrond, knowing that this was his situation to deal with.

"I have heard of your courage, Faervel," Elrond spoke to one of his former people, resting a comforting hand on the younger elf's shoulder as he looked into his eyes with brutal honesty. "You protected someone important to me whilst also facing a great enemy. That is impressive. But you are tired, and I would rather have you here to guard the Queen and Kathryn." Faervel was about to protest, when Elrond spoke over him in a commanding tone. "Do not be foolish, young one. You survived death once, do not think you will be so lucky once again."

Faervel stared hard at the elf lord, before breathing deeply and bowing to his superior, with the usual grace and elegance that all elves had. He then turned in order to blend into the crowd, presumably to go and find Kathryn.

"We shall distract Smaug whilst you get your people to safety as quickly as possible," Gandalf told the nervous queen as he turned back to her, who out of nervous habit had placed a protective hand over her stomach. Lalemwen looked between one male and then the other, hesitant, before finally nodding her agreement. Gandalf and Elrond walked towards the bunker entrance, the elven soldiers marching behind them; though when they were out of earshot of the human queen, Elrond leaned in to Gandalf.

"I'll have two of my men help Faervel find Kathryn and they can get her to safety, just to be on the safe side of caution," he murmured quietly, looking over his shoulder at two of his guards, who nodded obediently before turning around to stride back into the crowded bunker. Gandalf nodded his thanks, before moving on towards the great double doors as the wizard and elves prepared to leave, completely unaware that they were being watched and followed.

Bilbo stayed hidden in the shadows, watching the hushed discussions with a fluttering heart. Gandalf was going out to meet with the dragon, meaning that he would be in danger. Despite the fact that Elrond and Gandalf were much more "qualified" to deal with a dragon then Bilbo, neither of the older men had faced the monstrosity that was Smaug, at least not on a personal level that Bilbo had. Just thinking about the fiery serpent made Bilbo's side ache, the wound the dragon had inflicted upon him had been treated and was now closed up, but it was still very tender and the newly forming scar could easily tear back open. The little Hobbit would rather not repeat the incident of where he had once found himself in the dragon's jaws, even though Smaug had only thrown him, his teeth had still almost disembowelled the little creature. Yes, Bilbo was very much afraid of the dragon, those teeth, that fire, the eyes, the malicious voice, it all still haunted his nightmares on a regular basis… as did the fires on the lake, and the screams of the dying. It had all been his fault, he had opened his big mouth and allowed the clever and cunning dragon to discover Lake-Town's involvement with the dwarves quest.

Bilbo had a great guilt still upon his chest, the debt he owed those lost lives still needing to be repaid. It was now no longer about how frightened he was – which was quite a lot – it was now about what he needed to do. He didn't know if he would be much help to Gandalf and Elrond, but anything he _could_ do, was worth it.

So, fingers twitching as his heart accelerated to that odd flutter as he reached inside his pocket, Bilbo pulled out the golden ring. His eyes caught on its shine in the eerie half-light of the cavern, and he felt his breathing hitch as he felt something possessive and addictive take hold of him. Taking a deep breath as he tried to steel himself, Bilbo placed the ring upon his finger, and disappeared.

It did not take them long to reach the plains that Smaug had set as a meeting place when he had broadcasted his message to the entire city, but by that time, the hour was almost up. As Bilbo followed the trail of the elves and wizard he reached the top of the hill that levelled out onto the chosen plain, laying himself flat on the ground as he watched the group a hundred yards away. Gandalf and Elrond were at the front of the small group, all of them on horseback apart from the one cart that held their weapons and the strange chain they had brought with them, now covered by the tarp to conceal it from view. The group was still, nothing moving around them, no whisper of wind no animal call in the dead of the night, even the stars were blocked from view. But something didn't seem right, Bilbo could feel it in his gut as he watched the eerily still scene. The hrses started to become nervous, sensing the same wrongness in the air that Bilbo did; they began panting, whining slightly as they stamped their hooves, shifting nervously in place though their riders tried to keep them calm.

And then, they all heard the voice that Bilbo had hoped to never hear again.

"How much like the arrogance of mortals to place themselves in the affairs of others," hissed a voice that echoed around them all in the still night, the growling rumble causing the horses to shy away in fright. "But it is not men that I see before me, but elves. Though I asked for neither!"

And then, out of nowhere, a gigantic shadow fell from the sky, seeming to materialise from the blackness of night itself. The dragon landed on the far side of the plain, all four legs smashing into the earth as his wings on his back flared in an impressive display, a tremor going through the ground upon his landing. The sudden sight of the ferocious predator sent the horses into a near panic, making them scream and rear and try to break formation, though the elves struggled to keep their trusted steeds in place. Bilbo huddled closer to the ground, his brown eyes going wide and his breath becoming frantic as he stared at the terrifying sight. It was as if he had forgotten how awesomely frightening Smaug could be with just his looks alone, standing at a gigantic height, his four legs strong and bulging with muscles, his long black talons gleaming, red scales seeming darker in the shadows of night, though his flame-bright eyes shone like lanterns, piercing all before him. Every tooth, spike and scale was gloriously depicted, and Bilbo was reminded of the paralysing fear he had once experienced in the creature's presence, feeling it grip him again now. The only difference between the dragon he had once faced, and the beast he saw now, was a long and twisted black scar upon the left breast above his heart, no lucky gap in the scales, it was now healed over, leaving nothing but thick and impenetrable skin. Though as Bilbo looked, he thought he saw the scar pulse and writhe, as if it were a cancerous infection, causing Smaug to twitch his eye…

"You have not brought me what I want," Smaug's hissing and deep voice brought Bilbo from his observations, the gigantic sound echoing across the landscape, making it feel as infinitely great as the one who wielded it. Bilbo knew that if the dragon's gaze could not put you under the dreaded dragon-spell, then surely his hypnotising and manipulating voice could.

"Smaug!" called out Gandalf in a large voice that commanded attention and instant respect, though the dragon looked at the wizard with a curiously raised brow. "We have come to implore you, please turn away from this path of destruction. Leave Vathvael and the realms of mortals in peace, and in return, you will not be harmed,"

"A wizard… how interesting…" Smaug purred out as he eyes the grey robed old man with mild curiosity, sensing the magic that emanated from him. "Yet your hilariously ludicrous demands are futile. You cannot harm me wizard, I am unbeatable!" he reared to his full and imposing height as his voice dripped with malice and scorn, fixing his blazing eyes on the party below, causing Bilbo to shrink further into the ground with a whimper of fear. "Give me the woman and I will happily leave this vermin infested pit,"

"We know of what you did, Smaug," Elrond called out. "You're cruelty and greed brought this fate upon yourself,"

"If she had stayed with me, then none of this would have happened!" The dragon roared furiously, and Bilbo seemed to notice how the scar was pulsing again, as the dragon quickly angered, though not in the same calculating way as Bilbo had once seen, now it just seemed to be mindless fury that was building inside of him with volcanic pressure.

"We will still not subject her to that!" Gandalf called back in his own mighty voice. "You cannot win her love by making her your prisoner!"

"Foolish mortal! Do not meddle with things that you cannot understand!" Smaug roared, stamping a hand into the ground, talons slicing up the earth and making the horses screech in fear.

"We will not sacrifice anymore lives for your cold heart! You shall not have her!" Gandalf roared back.

"Then I will take her!"

Smaug launched himself at the party, jaws wide with a roar as his teeth gleamed in the night. The horses screamed in terror as they bolted away, their masters leaping from their backs to the ground once they were clear of the beast that had landed where they had been moments before. Quickly the elves slung their bows from their backs, and began firing arrows at the dragon. Smaug growled as swept his long tail at them, most managing to roll aside, apart from the one who moved too late. The end of Smaug's tail smashed into the man's side, sending him flying into the air, and faster than lightning, Smaug snatched the elf out of the air, snapping his jaws around him and reducing him to kindling with a single chomp, blood spilling between his teeth and gore dripping down his jaws.

Elrond was shouting for his men to regroup and to fire, their arrows hitting Smaug's neck with heavy 'thunks' as they bounced off of his scales. Smaug turned his angry gaze upon the elves as he pulled in a heavy breath, his chest alighting with the fire he contained within himself, before unleashing a torrent of fire at the elves. The heat of the blaze could be felt even from Bilbo's 'hiding' place, squinting against the bright light of the flames. But the flames never touched the elves, the flames passing harmlessly around them as an invisible bubble surrounded them. Snapping his jaws shut with astonishment, Smaug quickly turned to see the grey wizard standing not far off, hat gone, staff at the ready as he wearily watched Smaug bring his full attention to the human-looking Miair. Barely contained fury was held in his fiery eyes, and Bilbo wondered at the fact that this was no longer the cunning and calculating anger that he had once seen, now it was a furious anger of someone who was barely holding on to their own sanity. Bilbo couldn't decide which was more frightening.

Smaug lunged with his open jaws towards the wizard, as if preparing to swallow him whole, a light dawning at the back of his throat so that one could every muscle in gory detail, exactly the way Bilbo remembered when those jaws had rushed towards him. At the last possible moment, Gandalf thrust his staff towards the dragon's approaching jaws, a sudden force pushing the creature's head back a few feet, causing Smaug to hiss in surprise. Staring hard at the wizard, Smaug reset his angry look of determination as he once again tried to swing his head towards the wizard, snapping his teeth at him. Gandalf stepped back several paces to give himself room as he swung his staff towards the dragon's head again. Once again, an invisible force field blocked Smaug's attack and pushed his head aside, leaving Gandalf unharmed. Growling with frustration, his scar pulsing a sickening black, Smaug tried to rush the wizard, who appeared to be so old that he could not possibly avoid the dragon's claws in time. Gandalf saw it too, and quickly slammed his staff into the ground, a huge crack appearing in the earth beneath Smaug's front legs, deep enough to make the dragon suddenly sink up to his elbows with a yelp. Smaug stumbled and fell over himself, elves and Gandalf moving quickly to avoid his falling limbs. The dragon growled dangerously as he pulled his arm free of the whole, his eyes glowing murderously.

Bilbo spotted a cunning gleam enter Smaug's eyes as he fixed the wizard with an approving and interested gaze. Perhaps he thought this all to be some game in his own mind and only now had he found himself a worth-while opponent. The intelligence seemed to beat back the unbridled fury for a moment as a plan formed in his quick mind, and Bilbo was trembling as he noticed that his good friend Gandalf was possibly in a lot of danger. Smaug lunged for Gandalf again, with greater speed and precision then before, talons out and ready to grasp at the wizard as he reared back onto his hind legs, wings opening on his back to balance him and to distract Gandalf as they swept by him. Gandalf saw the approaching hand, black talons ready to rip him to ribbons and brought his staff to block the blow as he had done so before. But what none of them had noticed, was Smaug's other hand come a millisecond after the first, coming around and out of direct sight to the side of the wizard. As Gandalf blocked the first claw with his staff, he wasn't fast enough to turn and stop the other as it hit him. The wizard was thrown against the ground, and Bilbo was sure that if Gandalf had been an ordinary man, then that blow alone would have crushed his ancient bones. As it was, Gandalf was pushed to the ground, pinned beneath Smaug's hand as the dragon reared above him with a smug smirk draped across his muzzle, a light beginning to shine in his chest as he prepared to fire –

"Gandalf!" Bilbo yelped out in fright, though he gasped as he quickly covered his mouth as if to catch the sound.

Too late.

Smaug froze in place, his body poised to render the killing blow to the wizard, when he had suddenly heard a new voice to the battle, one that was very familiar. Smaug raised his head in order to scent the air, nostrils flaring as he sucked in every scent within the area. And then he found it: earthy, like a garden, yet of woodsmoke and all the comforts of mortal homes.

"_Barrel-Rider._" Smaug growled out. He immediately abandoned his potential kill, despite the fact that the scar on his chest was pulsing painfully, as if trying to reprimand him for not completing his work, a foreign voice whispering in his ear to kill, to destroy, to loose himself to the anger that had almost drowned him. But Smaug turned a deaf ear to it, too engrossed in his current hunt. He walked away from the wizard, towards the hills that led away from the plain back the way the riders had come. Smaug cast his eyes upon the ground as he approached with slow steps, though he could see no one, yet he could scent the little creature and could hear him trying to muffle his whimpers of fright. This infuriatingly frustrating concealment was what confirmed it to Smaug: an old acquaintance had come to pay him a visit.

"Well, thief-barrel-rider?_ Where _are you?" Smaug taunted out, enjoying the way his mocking coo made the little creature whimper again. "It appears that you and I have some unfinished business to attend to. Though I am surprised to find you here…" Smaug then licked his teeth as a hungry rumble echoed out from his chest, though his eyes continued to study the landscape. "It is not just dwarves that you keep company with, but wizards, how interesting you continue to become… but will die none the less. You owe me for all the grievances you have caused me Barrel-rider!" Smaug suddenly snarled out. "And I intend to collect on that debt… with your blood! It tasted so sweet the first time, a wine that I wish to taste once again and drain dry,"

Smaug couldn't have known that Bilbo was practically almost soiling himself, sweat dripping from his face as he shook with fear. At the dragon's words and a sadistic laugh that accompanied them, the hobbit consciously placed a hand protectively over his scar on his side, phantom pains of teeth slicing his flesh ripping through him.

When Smaug realised that his enemy would not reveal himself due to his taunts, Smaug tried another tactic. Subtly looking at the earth beneath him, churned up by the clawing of his talons, Smaug repressed a smirk as he grabbed a handful of the dirt, and breathed in the creatures scent again, the pores in his nose detecting the electrical currents in the air, telling him the general area of his prey. With a flick of his wrist, Smaug sprayed the earth on to the area where he believed his prey to be, hearing a shriek of surprise, and he watched closely as the seconds ticked by as the dirt settled… and lay upon the form of his enemy, revealing him to the predator.

"There you are!" Smaug gloated with a grin, pushing aside the curiosity that the creature was literally invisible with dirt on top of him being the only thing to make him stand out. Perhaps it was a natural defence mechanism; Smaug had seen camouflage of the sort before, though never to this standard. At Smaug's words, Bilbo looked at himself to realise what had been done, and removed his ring, knowing that there was no point in it as the dragon had already discovered him. Brown eyes met fiery ones, terror to vengeful rage as Smaug rolled his shoulders, preparing to pounce upon his motionlessly terrified prey.

It only took a split second for Smaug eyes to catch on something golden in the barrel-rider's hands, and unable to be detected by human ears, a metallic song echoed from a golden ring, accompanied by a powerful thrum of dark magic. Smaug's eyes instantly widened, breath gasping as he suddenly felt something tighten in his chest. He roared, rearing back as he clutched at his black scar was sending shooting pains through his body in time with the dark magic he could feel emanating from the ring. A force tried to penetrate into his mind, demanding to take the ring, to crush all who opposed him, to burn everything to the ground, to take the ring! _The Ring!_

Smaug fought against whatever was being done to him, choking on his own breath, gagging as he stumbled away, trying to distance himself from the cause of his affliction as the pain rocketed through his body. He felt as if swords were being poised around his frantically beating heart, causing him to tense and to claw at the black scar on his chest, hoping to force his own body back under his control. It felt as if his heart were about to give out, something twisting and mauling at him, threatening him with pain of death if he did not do as he was instructed. Smaug felt the heat of flames somewhere in his mind as he saw flashes behind his eyelids: an eye wreathed in flames that roared at him to come under control, to obtain the ring, to return it to its rightful master! Smaug roared, half in defiance and half in pain, shaking his head in order to try and be rid of the images that assaulted him. If he had been allowed to think, he would have made the connection easily and known what he was up against, but he was too focused on the pain, on his own body tormented in agony as he continued to resist, his pride forcing him to continue the battle of wills with the dark magic that had infected him.

Whilst the dragon was preoccupied, Elrond quickly came to Bilbo's side sword at the ready as he helped the hobbit to his feet, handing him to some of his remaining men as they tried to distance themselves from the roaring dragon – who's sudden pain confused them all. Elrond knew he needed to get to the chain in the cart not far off, as Smaug's current distraction was probably the best and only chance they might have and hey didn't know how long it would last.

But Gandalf watched as he sat on his knees, half recovered when the dragon had suddenly flown into his writhing state. He watched in fascination and horror as Smaug fought against something inside of him, gritting his teeth, clawing at his own chest as if he wanted to rip his own heart out. He shook his head, roars echoing across the plain in a cacophony of sound. Gandalf then saw the black scar on Smaug's chest, where the missing scale had been, where the black arrow had struck him, the scar that now appeared there was pulsing and moving as if it were not a scar but some parasite that was attached to the dragon, and with each of its sickly movements, Smaug roared and snarled anew. Gandalf could sense the black magic in the air, it was twisted around Smaug's own aura, as if trying to drown him in it.

Realising that something was very wrong, even beyond Smaug's own doing, Gandalf climbed stiffly to his feet, body aching from his fall as he quickly took a couple of steps to steady himself. He could not let this go on, for surely the outcomes in either way of this battle would not end well for himself and his friends. Though he was most interested to know why Bilbo was here…

"SMAUG!" Gandalf roared out as loud as he could, hoping that it would be enough to gain the dragon's attention over his own noise. Gandalf gathered together all the magic he could summon, hoping to drive it all in one last demanding spell.

Smaug heard the wizard, and even in his own personal struggle, the defiant tone of voice sent his pride into overdrive, causing him to turn to face the wizard, face bearing down upon the elderly-appearing man as he still fought against the magic that affected his heart and mind. He saw Gandalf standing defiantly with his staff raised towards the centre of his brow, between his eyes, a blinding light flashing and striking him before he could –

And Smaug was lost to the oblivion of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So this Chapter came out a lot quicker then the last few (I'm quite proud of that) and this one is much longer in order to make up for the shortness of last chapter! :P I want people to be aware that over the next month, I will be focusing entirely on this story in order to complete it, seeing as we now only have 3 chapters to go! Which is both happy news and sad :( So keep an eye on this so you don't miss an update! <strong>

**But please, review! Tell me what you thought of: Smaug kind of attacking Vathvael? Smaug's mental message and conversation with Kathryn? Kathryn's inner battle on what to do? Andraya's involvement? Kathryn kidnapped? Bilbo, Gandalf, Elrond and Faervel? Gandalf and Elrond vs Smaug? Smaug and Bilbo's "reunion"? Smaug's little affliction? As you can see there was quite a lot going on in this chapter :P So I hope everyone liked it! And where do you think this is heading in the final chapters?**

**I plan to have the next chapter up hopefully very soon, so I'll see you all then my lovelies! **


	22. Chapter 22 - Questioning

Chapter 22 – Questioning

"Never meddle in the affairs of Dragons… It will lead to a bad end…"

* * *

><p><em>It was in the darkness of unconsciousness, that Smaug heard her.<em>

_"SMAUG!" came the scream of a woman, voice hoarse and high and loud, making his ear-drums protest slightly, even though he was only hearing it in his mind. It took him a moment to recognise the voice, his mind thick and foggy with exhaustion, his thoughts lethargic and dim. _

_But then he heard the scream again, feeling a tug upon the bond that was connected to his now tired heart. He knew that voice… music… his treasure… Kathryn. As he remembered, images and memories of her face filtered into his mind, reminding him of her mortal beauty, her love, and her betrayal. _

_Many emotions flashed through him before his pride could stop them. Warmth, hurt, disbelief. He couldn't make sense of it all, his mind once sharp and quick was for some reason slow and blunt, everything – even thinking – seemed to take too much effort to complete. _

_But he still heard her screaming, feeling her join him in dreams long enough to tug upon the bond, and anxiety and fear coursing through him as if it were his own. Despite his brief flash of hurt, his concern and curiosity out matched his weariness. He felt along the bond, wondering as to what would make her cry out for him, when she had run from him not too long ago. _

_He saw flashes of images from her mind filter into his as he opened up the bond between them; perhaps it was from where she was slipping in and out of consciousness. He saw thick trees clustered together in a tight and unorganised formation. Then darkness. The next image was when Kathryn's eyes fluttered open and she managed to catch a glimpse of someone who was carrying her, a thin and tall man who's scent was acidic. Smaug felt an old hatred that he couldn't quite place as the darkness came again when the image faded. Then he saw a clearing ahead, with a strange formation on the landscape: Kathryn's location was surrounded by hills, though one in particular looked like the arch of a horse's neck. Smaug found this particularly interesting, though the image faded to the dark once more._

_ No images were shown to him, Kathryn slipping further from him as he felt something dark and repulsive like tar begin to work its way around the bond, choking it off. Smaug fought to keep the connection open, but the more he fought, the more the tentacles of darkness squeezed until the bond was closed. It was not severed, but Kathryn was completely cut off from him. _

_Despite his wounded pride and angry heart at her betrayal, Smaug still felt a lick of panic and anger run deep within him at the thought that she was out there in danger. He knew something was wrong, it suddenly didn't seem right that Kathryn had not come to him after he had demanded such steep bargaining terms, she had once fought to stop him from destroying Lake-Town, it now seemed unlike her to behave like a coward now. Had something happened to her? Or had she run away instead of playing the martyr and someone had taken her then? _

_All these questions rushed through his slowly accelerating mind, but he had no answers to give –_

_"_Smaug. Awaken."

Smaug's eyes snapped open as he heard the voice echo in both his ears and his mind, a voice that he didn't know yet had heard before, but did not trust. Light blinded his vision for a fraction of a second, but in that moment, his senses filled in what he could not discern from his eyes. He heard strange and unfamiliar voices as well as those he could faintly remember from some previously thought unimportant memory. He felt earth and flattened grass beneath his body, dirt caking the scales of his hands, feet, ankles and his side that he was laying on where his slight shifting body had churned up the loose earth. A heavy weight lay on his neck, as well as across his shoulders and around his wings and pinning them against his sides, he also felt it around his hands and ankles and his tail. It felt like a great serpent was coiled around his body, though a slight shift and he heard the metallic clang of heavy metal. His sense of smell told him that there were several scents around him, most he could recognise by their species though not personally: human, elf, and something rich and deep that told him of magic.

Everything was telling him that he was in an unfamiliar place and that he was surrounded by those not worthy of trust – though Smaug could count on hand the amount of beings in this world he actually "trusted". So, with a blink of his eyes, Smaug cleared his vision of the blinding light, and looked around.

He was instantly met by the faces of those he had just been in battle with: the wizard, the elf-lord. And then he saw the faces of the human Queen further back, as well as her female physician and several dozen guards. It took Smaug a fraction of a second to recognise them, and then a fierce growl ripped through his chest at them, so loud that several of the human soldiers backed away in fright. Smaug quickly saw of his surroundings that he was still on the plains where he had battled the wizard, and that from the sky it was still night though not a few hours off of dawn.

But as Smaug tried to look around him, he suddenly felt his neck jar and halt without his permission. Suddenly finding that he couldn't move, Smaug felt that constrictor grip around his neck and body, and angered as well as feeling a slight pinch of panic, he tried to force himself to move, to stretch out his body from where it had been curled into an almost uncomfortable position. He felt tail bound to the back of his ankles that were forced together along with his hands bringing the four legs together into a clump. His wings were pressed flat against his body, no matter how hard he tried to unfurl them, though when he tried the winding force around his neck tightened. Again Smaug tried to move at least his head to look around but found that he could not. With a roar of frustration and outrage, he fixed his blazing eyes upon the wizard.

"What is the MEANING OF THIS?!" he roared, spittle flying from his jaws, teeth flashing in the firelight of their torches and smoke rising from nostrils dangerously. But even if he wanted to breath fire upon them – which he really, _really_ did – he couldn't expand his chest enough to get in the necessary air to expel it from his body, his forelegs pressed against the sides of his chest and restricting his breath to short and quick pant-like breaths. The Grey Wizard looked upon with a serious and impassive face, seemingly to not be threatened by the intimidating dragon but also not fooled to think the beast completely helpless.

"You left us with no choice, Smaug," said the aged wizard gravely. "You would never speak with us without violence, and your attempts to bring destruction had to be stopped. The Chain of Celebrimbor was our only option,"

Smaug tried to ignore the way his scales shivered at the realisation of what was upon him. The Chain… the only thing in existence that could restrain a dragon, all dragon-kind knew the tale of the one time it was used, the foolish soul who had been captured in its grip had defied it, but the chain had held firm against his strength, thought to be enchanted so as to never break, and when he breathed fire upon it, it did not melt. The Chain had strangled him when the creature had continued to fight. For dragons, the thought of strangulation was a new and rather unsettling thought, as they had once believed that nothing could hold in their strength nor anything could best them so in battle. But when they had heard of the Chain of Celebrimbor… many shudders had gone through them all, the thought of such a death was most unappealing. Quickly straining his head and moving his eye to look down the length of his body, Smaug indeed saw the thick and heavy chain that was wound around him. Every enraged instinct told him to fight against this, he was the strongest, the mightiest in all of Arda! No Chain could hold him! But he restrained himself in order to glare at the Wizard before him.

"You chain me because you are too much of a coward to vanquish me!" he spat.

"Believe me dragon," came the impertinent tone of the human queen as Smaug cast his hated glare upon her. "After all that you have done, we would have gladly put you to the sword," Smaug snapped his teeth at her threateningly, his eyes daring her to try. Lalemwen took a tiny step backwards, closing her mouth from further snapping.

"These chains are for your own protection, Smaug," said the wizard softly. "Yours and ours."

"I do not know whether to be insulted or amused by the fact that you believe there a reason to _protect_ me," he snorted derisively, his voice dripping with scorn and anger. The wizard that the Barrel-Rider had called Gandalf stared hard at him, grey eyes never leaving Smaug's face though not foolish enough to look into his eyes and risk falling to the dragon-spell.

"These chains were adequate enough to restrain you whilst I inspected a rather troublesome ailment you possess," Gandalf murmured as his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he pointed the bottom of his staff towards Smaug's chest.

Smaug did not break eye contact with the wizard's face. He knew perfectly well what the wizard was referring to, his chest still felt tender from the excruciating pain he had felt. It spurned his pride to think that he had been helpless to this stranger's power whilst unconscious, not to mention the fact that he had just been called on a weakness. His eyes narrowed into a seething stare but he did not respond to Gandalf's words.

"You have been touched by dark magic indeed," Gandalf murmured softly, his eyes taking on a pitying look, enough to cause the dragon to growl dangerously. Sensing the beast's growing ire, Gandalf cleared his throat as his gaze hardened. "Such dark magic can only be placed on a person if they are willing; why would you agree to such things?"

"We all do what we must to get what we desire," Smaug hissed out, trying to ignore how his chest felt a little tight with slight pain.

"Do you know of the one who wields such magic? What he would have you do?" Gandalf pressed.

"I am no ignorant fool," the dragon snapped scathingly.

"And you would surrender the power of your kind for his wickedness?" Gandalf's tone took on a defiant and hard edge, rising with anger. The insolence of one speaking to Smaug so, made him try to raise his head above the wizard to look down on him angrily.

"I have no need of him other than to get what I want!"

"Are you his servant then?!" Gandalf exclaimed angrily. "Do you call the Dark Lord Sauron your master?!"

"I am slave to no one!" Smaug roared, his anger so much that his stomach began to glow with the promise of fire, causing some guards to take several steps back, but the fire could not rise any higher than his chest, much to Smaug's disappointment and frustration.

"Smaug," Gandalf said in a grave tone of voice, seemingly no longer angry though he still looked deadly serious. "The power that contaminates you is powerful, and I fear that it will not surrender its hold on you easily. It would make you slave to Sauron's bidding, would reduce you to little more a grotesque shell of what you truly are. I have managed to keep the worst of it at bay, sealing it away, now it lies dormant… but should you give in to it at any time, it will overcome you."

Smaug blinked, the anger leaking out of him for a moment, as he took in this new information. It was almost unsettling to him to know that there was a disease laying inside of him that wanted to tear away what he most valued about himself, to make him a servant as his ancestors had once been, even though his heart told him that he should be servant to no one at all! Smaug knew that temptation was a powerful thing, he had watched with delight as many mortals had been driven mad by the lust of temptation; but to have it suddenly upon him, to have that threat of ever falling to it take him and drive him to be what he most despised… that was rather unnerving.

"Did you attack tonight to appease _him_?" Gandalf asked.

"No," Smaug snorted softly. "It wanted me to tear this city apart brick by brick. But I came here for my own reasons."

"Kathryn,"

"And despite how insightful this little chat has been, I demand that you release me." Smaug growled out dangerously to Gandalf, fixing his blazing eyes upon him with renewed force.

"Not until you tell us where she is!" came a new voice.

Smaug snapped his gaze away once again as an elf came into view, one that Smaug knew all too well. Faervel. Instantly, Smaug felt the rage inside of him come forth to a boiling point as he tried to lunge for the elf, snapping his jaws and straining against the strangling hold on his neck in an attempt to get to the elf and rip him apart.

"Why don't _you_ tell me where she is?!" he hissed viciously, snapping his head towards Faervel, thrashing his body against his chains in an attempt to break free in his sudden anger. "Thief! You stole her from me!"

"Liar! I know you have her hidden away! I know you've taken her! You stole her from the castle, you must have! Release her!"

"Are you such a simple-minded, forgetful fool?!" Smaug sneered. "I demanded her returned and have since been indisposed!"

"Liar!"

"Calm yourself, Faervel!" Cried Gandalf in a commanding tone, his voice was like thunder that even put the struggling elf into submission. He suddenly looked at the wizard with wide eyes, pausing before he stilled himself and bowed his head.

But something caught Smaug's attention in that short and heated exchange, something he hadn't noticed a moment ago but now made his stomach clench with unease. Kathryn was not with them, they believed her to be stolen by him, but he had not seen her; had she actually run from him? Did she despise him so much that she had actually rather run from him then face his cruelty? That hurt him and infuriated him to a point where he thought his sanity was about to snap under the strain of all the pent up emotions that were inside of him. Why?! Why was it so difficult for him to have just one thing he wanted?! He never thought Kathryn to be the coward who would run, but why else would she leave?

And why wouldn't she say anything to draw him away if that was her plan?

Suddenly, Smaug felt a little uneasy, something not sitting right in his mind about this current theory… Kathryn had always tried to save others before, it was her weak human sentimentality to blame. Something that would get her killed one day, Smaug thought in exasperation. So for her to leave without telling him she was doing so was unlike her, for she would know that he would continue to attack the city if he believed her there, causing many deaths. But then, he would continue to kill the people of Vathvael as punishment for her running away. She would know this, and yet would still do it? No. That couldn't be right.

And then he remembered his dream – no not a dream, a vision! Had it been real? Had he felt along the bond during his unconscious state? Had Kathryn been trying to contact him, to ask him for help? Suddenly feeling a sense of urgency in his bones, Smaug began to struggle and strain against the chains, but nothing he tried would make them budge, and he felt an odd sense of claustrophobia suddenly overwhelm him, his lungs didn't seem to get enough air into them, his legs felt cramped and needed to stretch as if they were burning, he pushed against the chains until he felt the loop around his neck begin to choke him and the bones in his wings threaten to snap. He only stopped when he properly began to choke himself, the enchantments on the chains more powerful than he anticipated. Looking around urgently, he knew that he had to somehow convince these mortals to release him. It made his stomach squirm with disgust to have to stoop so low, but his Kathryn was in possible danger and he needed to get out of his current predicament as quickly as possible.

"You do not know where Kathryn is?"

"Lord Elrond is out searching for her now," Gandalf explained, and Smaug had to hold back his frustrated growl as the wizard turned to speak to a soldier.

"I did not take Kathryn," he said, his voice coming out strangled and loud as he tried to catch their attention. Everyone looked up at him once again, faces guarded, though Smaug looked all of them in the eye, hoping that he could subtly use the dragon-spell to bring them under his thrall. "But there has been one who has helped me these past few months. She awoke me from my slumber after Kathryn saved my life at the destruction of Lake Town. Through dark magic, the witch brought me back and led me here. If you wish for answers, then I suggest you bring her here and question her. Her name is Andraya."

At his words, Smaug was curious to see the elf inhale sharply, eyes going wide before quickly thinking something over in his head, trying to rationalise if what Smaug said was true. He seemed distressed by this sudden news, which brought Smaug great pleasure at seeing him squirm like the worm he was. Gandalf blinked, also digesting this new information, though seemed more guarded as he narrowed his eyes at the dragon suspiciously. Smaug met his gaze unflinchingly, glaring at the man's blatant disregard for his obvious superior. Finally, it was the human Queen who did something.

"Captain!" she snapped to one of her guards, who stood to attention at his Queen's voice. "Please return to the Castle and find me this Andraya woman,"

"I have seen her," boldly said Lalemwen's physician, Quithyra. "She has long dark hair and ice blue eyes. I saw her at the Castle not long before we came out here." The guard nodded stiffly before quickly swinging himself onto his horse and riding away back towards the castle.

Smaug didn't know if Andraya was truly responsible for Kathryn's sudden disappearance, but a hunch told him that she would at least have some knowledge. And if she didn't… well then, Smaug had many _other_ reasons for luring the Witch out here to him. But first, he needed to continue to barter for his freedom, however much he loathed the thought.

"Wizard," Smaug spoke out after what seemed like an age of pondering to himself; his voice hissing softly, reigning in as much of his hostility as he possibly could. "Whichever way you wish to look at it, Kathryn is gone, and I am the only one who can get her. Release me."

"Do you think I will be swayed over by your Dragon-Spell?" Gandalf muttered with a seemingly disapproving frown. Smaug clenched his jaw to hold back his scathing remark and ever present impatient temper.

"I can see in your eyes that something is troubling you, your scent is infected with the signs of your distress. Tell me: what danger is my Kathryn in?" Smaug was not lying, the wizard did seem very distracted and upset about something, something to do with Kathryn, which made Smaug feel rather uneasy. Gandalf paused, looking at Smaug as if weighing whether he should say anything at all, until finally, he spoke.

"A demon and follower of Morgoth is hunting Kathryn… he seeks her for reasons I am unsure of but have an idea of. We did not hear about her absence until after you had been subdued. I had hoped that you were lying to us and had knowledge of her, but if she is not with either of us… she can only be with him." Gandalf told him gravely. Smaug felt his stomach turn to stone with dread, but quickly pushed it aside as he ploughed ahead.

"I can find her. I can face this demon. If he has her, you know I will be able to stand against him – not even your Valar could withstand the might of the dragons!" he couldn't help but put in boastfully.

"And how do I know that you will not destroy us the moment you are freed?" Gandalf asked bluntly. Smaug once again had to reign in his impatience.

"Your puny lives are of no importance to me." he bit out as if it were the most rational thing in the world. "All I want is Kathryn, I will be gone from here to get her as soon as you release me,"

"Yet you would hold Kathryn against her will, she has shown that she doesn't wish to be your prisoner,"

"I will convince her of her true place, by my side." Smaug corrected quickly. "And you know that there is no one better to protect her then I,"

"We were hoping to hide her away and protect her ourselves,"

"We both know that I will not allow that." Smaug spoke smoothly yet coldly, a threat evident in his eyes though not spoken. "I have never given up any one of my treasures before, and I will not start now," Smaug's eye twitched as he felt a small pinch in his chest.

"Careful Smaug," Gandalf said with a glance towards Smaug's heart and twisting black scar. "Your greed will be your undoing,"

"Be that as it may," Smaug said through gritted teeth, pushing past the slight pain and also the shiver that ran up his spine at the thought of what this could mean. He couldn't think on that now, he had to focus. "It will be easier and smoother for all if you let me go. Keep her from me and you will regret it for the rest of your life. But keep me trapped here, and you may arrive too late to save her,"

Gandalf stared up at Smaug, who stared unashamedly back. Both knew that they couldn't trust the other, but both knew that they truly didn't have much of a choice. Smaug knew he had played a good hand, as Gandalf was obviously worried and knew that if they acted too late then Kathryn would be lost to them forever. They had to wait on Andraya to give good information – of which Smaug was unsure if she would have the knowledge that the wizard would need – and this demon could have taken Kathryn anywhere by now. Smaug however, could find her, he hadn't told them of the vision – he knew that if he did he would never be released for they would have all the information they needed. Gandalf stared at him for what seemed like forever, and Smaug met him with an unreadable stare, not appearing outright hostile yet also not letting the Wizard in to read anything off of him. Finally, Gandalf nodded, sighing.

"Are you crazy?!" Faervel suddenly exclaimed, his face flushed with anger as he stepped towards Gandalf. "Do not be a fool! He will kill us all the moment you let him go!"

"Gandalf!" Lalemwen said as she stepped forward, brows upturned with fear and concern. "I cannot condone this, you cannot guarantee me my people will be safe if you let this monster free!"

Seeing that his opportunity was slipping from his grasp, Smaug desperately plunged in without thought as he delivered his ace, hurriedly hoping that it would be enough and knowing that it would shame him forever if it did.

"Release me!" He exclaimed loudly, quickly hurrying on so that they might listen to his words. "Set me free and I swear that I shall go to find Kathryn and not return, and…" he paused as he swallowed past a disgusted lump in his throat. "If you allow me this, then I vow that I shall each of you a favour…" he said as he looked the three – Gandalf, Faervel and Lalemwen – in the eye as he spoke the words, knowing that a dragon's favour was irreversible, and his sense of dignity would not allow him to go back on his word, no matter how much it shamed him to _owe_ anything to filthy mortals.

All three looked at him in shock, all knowing the significance of his words as well.

"Then for my favour," Lalemwen stated, her voice strong as she took a step towards the dragon, her silver hair illuminated in the firelight. "I ask that you leave and never again attack the lands or people of Dorwinion. Ever." She stared hard at him, though she was still afraid, she managed to muster the courage to look at him directly, appearing as brave as she could be. Smaug set his jaw, irked by the fact that he now had to demonstrate the sincerity of his words, whereas he had hoped that the pathetically short memories of mortals would soon forget in a few years.

"It shall be done," he murmured through gritted teeth, but meant every word.

But it seemed as if his plan had worked, for that seemed to be the deciding factor in their decision. Gandalf and Lalemwen ordered his release – even if Faervel was still a little reserved.

It took longer than expected for the chains to be unlocked and then slowly be detached from his body, the dragon was just shrugging off the last of the chains when finally, there came the sound of horses, and everyone turned in time to see the guard from earlier come onto the plain with his horse, and sitting in front of him, wrists bound, was Andraya. She glared at everyone around her with an icy hatred, but as soon as her eyes met on the huge and terrible form of Smaug, her eyes widened and she practically threw herself out of the guardsman's lap as she tried to run with a terrified shriek. Several other guards leapt to her side and caught her arms, dragging her back towards Gandalf and Lalemwen.

"We caught her in her rooms, Your Majesty," the guardsman said. "She seemed to be packing her belongings,"

"Going somewhere, witch?" Smaug sneered with a dark and deadly purr.

"You will not have me!" she screeched, her lips suddenly moving as she silently began to cast an enchantment, Smaug could feel diluted magic humming in the air –

"Your parlour tricks have no power here!" Gandalf thundered as he thrust his staff forward, knocking the woman off her feet with a blast of magic, knocking the breath from her lungs. Smaug couldn't suppress the sick grin of satisfaction at seeing the witch in pain. Andraya stiffly climbed to her knees once she'd regained her breath. She scooted back away from Smaug, who did his best to unsettle her with his piercing stare as he glared at her with unblinking eyes.

"Your name is Andraya?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes," she hissed quietly, and Smaug growled, watching the woman shake.

"Were you the one who awoke Smaug?" Gandalf asked her.

"Yes," this time, a small flicker of pride entered her voice as a smug smirk twitched at her lips.

"We have reason to believe that you have stolen the woman Kathryn from our custody," Gandalf told her as he watched her carefully, eyes assessing everything about her.

"Did that _snake _tell you this?!" Andraya half shrieked with anger and just a little fear. But Smaug saw the way her eyes darted between him and Gandalf uncertainly, as if she were trying to catch some silent communication between them, making her uneasy. This pointed out to Smaug more than anything of her guilt, and he felt a very beastly rumble echo in his chest as he leaned forward, hot and stinking breath rolling over the woman as he bared his teeth at her, causing her to scoot back further, cringing away from him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that I am wrong." He growled at her, teeth bared in a challenging manner.

"Andraya, you will tell us what you have done with Kathryn and all that you know of the one you gave her to," Gandalf said sternly, bringing the focus back onto track, even as Smaug kept his eyes trained on the witch.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" she spat defiantly, causing Smaug's lip to curl in frustration and disgust, a plume of smoke leaking from his nostrils threateningly.

"If you don't I'll –" Gandalf began but was cut off by the woman's bitter, almost mad-sounding laughter.

"You'll what? Kill me? Torture me? No. That is not the way of Gandalf the Grey!" She was grinning now, a lost look in her eyes as if she was losing her grip on reality, as if she no longer saw where she was or who she was speaking to, her laughter grating on Smaug's spine. "Do your worst! Men have taken everything from me! They took my home, my freedom, my dignity, my pride! And then this serpent took my daughter! I have carved my way in this world with power, the only thing that is truly mine!"

"And what also can be taken away from you…" Gandalf murmured darkly, pointing his staff at her and taking an intimidating step towards her. His words seemed to knock Andraya out of her stupor, as she suddenly stopped laughing and looked at the end of his staff as if he were about to kill her with it. "Answer my questions, or I will take from you the only thing you have left."

A shiver raced through the woman's body, and Smaug could sense her genuine fear. So this was what she was most afraid of: to be powerless and helpless against those she perceived as enemies. Smaug had always had an inkling to believe this, but he did enjoy the sight of her squirming as if she were under some great torture. Finally she sighed, the Wizard's threat cutting through her as she bowed her head in defeat.

"My daughter was dead," She murmured quietly, brokenly, her voice almost disjointed as she seemed to unhinge her mind once again, her voice taking on an airy quality as she spoke and looked up at the wizard. "And he offered me a spell that would bring the dead back to life. All I needed to do was bring to him the Seer."

"I trusted you…" Faervel whispered in quiet horror.

"Do you not even realise who and what he was?" Gandalf asked.

"I did, but it didn't matter," she grinned coldly, and then suddenly her gaze turned fierce, like that of a rabid animal as she turned her ice-blue gaze onto Smaug's. "The dragon had betrayed me one too many times, then he took from me them most precious thing in my life – my daughter! So I then took what was most precious to him: an eye for an eye."

Smaug felt his talons dig into the dirt as he clenched his hands in an effort to keep back his mounting anger. Not only had the witch been insulting his very presence, but she had the audacity to hurt what was his in an attempt to seek some ill perceived vengeance? He wanted to rip her apart for what she had done, nothing would have pleased him greater then to hear her scream and watch her blood drain from her body. But he tampered his fury, for the witch knew where she had taken Kathryn, which could help Smaug in his search to find her.

"Where did you take her?" Gandalf asked in an almost hostile manner as leant forward to grab the woman's arm and haul her closer to him. "What has he done with her?"

"I gave her too him outside the city walls at the southernmost point. I then left her to her fate." She murmured, giving Smaug the final information he wanted. Gandalf released her, and as he moved back, the woman's deranged eyes caught on Smaug again and she smiled obliviously. "She will be gone long before you can reach her,"

"Foolish woman!" Gandalf snapped out in disgust and horror. "You do not know what you have done!"

"Oh, but I did." She laughed in that eerily disjointed way.

"So it seems that there is only one loose end left to tie…"

Smaug's words were barely out of his mouth before he had lunged across the space that separated him and Andraya, faster than the eye could follow, too late before anyone could stop him. He snapped his jaws around the witch, delightfully hearing her scream as his teeth punctured through her flesh, though not enough to kill her. He tossed her into the air, sending her sailing across the plain where she landed roughly over thirty feet away, leg bones snapping as she made contact with the ground. Smaug was upon her once again before anyone could make a move to help her, he could hear them shouting and screaming, trying to call him off, but he wouldn't listen. This was some personal business that needed to be remedied, he had waited a long time for this, and it was so pleasurable to finally have it! He placed a hand atop her body, resting the tip of a talon on her stomach, and pressing just hard enough to pierce her skin and cause her to scream as he slowly pushed the talon in further.

"_You_..." he hissed out with barely contained fury and hatred, his voice trembling from the force of his anger as his chest began to glow. He pressed the talon in further, causing Andraya to scream obscenities and begging incoherently for mercy. The madness was gone from her eyes as she looked up at him, finally was her sight clear as she looked up into the certain fate of death. "You should have left me in that lake!"

And then, Smaug quickly retracted his talon and roughly grabbed the woman in his hand before tossing her into the air. She sailed high above his head, screaming the entire time as she fell. Smaug opened his jaws wide beneath her, and when he felt a feather touch against his tongue, he quickly snapped his jaw shut, encasing the woman in darkness even as she continued to scream and tried to get handhold she could within his mouth. Working his muscles, Smaug quickly sucked her down, swallowing her whole down his gullet that glowing bright for her to be able to see her fate as she quickly descended down his throat. Smaug could still hear her screams from inside of him as she passed down into his great fire and within a few seconds, Andraya was quickly boiled alive inside his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I know that a lot of you have been wanting this to happen for some time! :D I told some of you that Andraya would get her dues, and now she has! Yay! *happy dance*<strong>

**So next two chapters will hopefully be out VERY soon (hopefully within the next few days) as I want to finish this around the first anniversary of Heart of Fire. Wouldn't that be good? I also apologise for any and all typos in this chapter as it is half ten here in the UK at the time I'm posting this, so... yeah, once again I'm exhausted -_-**

**I'm sorry if I didn't get time to reply to your reviews last time, but please know that I read every one and I appreciate all of your support with all my heart! Seriously, I would be nowhere without you guys, and I just wanted you to know that! **

**Now please review! And I hope to see you VERY soon for the Penultimate chapter! Until then! **


	23. Chapter 23 - Wrath of the Dragon

Chapter 23 – The Wrath of the Dragon

"My armour is like tenfold shields, my teeth are swords, my claws spears, the shock of my tail a thunderbolt, my wings a hurricane, and my breath death!" ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit

* * *

><p>The inky, suffocating darkness slowly began to thin, and Kathryn took in a giant sucking breath as if she were drowning, pushing her way past the darkness that she hated so much. She swam back to the realm of consciousness, slowly opening her eyes and blinking the flickering light of a torch set not far from her. Her mind slowly began to remember what had happened, the dreadful memories coming to her slowly, sluggishly, causing to moan as her mind began to ache. A sense of unease grew in her as she remembered the figure of Fankil taking her away, of knowing that she had to escape, and so she tried to sit up, hoping to –<p>

Her movements were stopped, her arms and legs jarring as she felt them halt in their movements, the cold bite of metal stinging her wrists and ankles. Panicked, Kathryn looked up to see that she had metal manacles on her wrists, chaining her to the hard earth where four stakes had been driven into the ground, pinning her there. Kathryn felt her heart constrict and an old sense of claustrophobia came over her, one which she hadn't felt in a long time. It had been decades since she had had to tie herself into this very humiliating and constricting position, and the sense of imprisonment did nothing for her already frantically beating heart. She yanked on the chain of one of her wrists, hoping to at least be able to move the post from its mooring point in the ground. But no, it was stuck fast and deep within the earth, unmoveable from where she lay.

She turned to yank on her other wrist, but was suddenly confronted by a large shadow kneeling right beside her. Kathryn screamed in fright and surprise, trying to scoot away but could not, force to look upon the skeletal-thin and intimidating shadow beside her.

"Fankil…" she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Kathryn," That same eerily high and weak voice murmured her name, making her shiver in revulsion. The demon cocked its head at her like a cat staring at a caught bird before it ate it. "Finally we can get down to the business that was supposed to be done on the night I woke you,"

"So it _was _you… You brought me back to life…" she murmured, having the information confirmed making her feel terribly aware of how vulnerable she had been and how this man had been the one responsible for much of her pain.

"Very old and taxing magic indeed, but one that will be a worthwhile investment if you give me what I want," he told her, and she could see his eyes shifting in the shadows of his hood as he raised a brow at her.

"And what _do_ you want?! For me to find the Door of Night? I can't! I don't know where it is!" she replied, panic setting in as she defiantly shouted at him.

"Of course you don't," he muttered curtly as if she were an ignorant child. "But the Door feeds off of magic itself. You will follow this magic and find it for me,"

"How?"

"Through a vision,"

"Impossible!" she spat. "My visions are not brought on like that, I cannot control them! You have no way of making me do anything!

"You might not be able to direct them, but certain things can _induce_ them…" he murmured, his wilting voice thick with deep interest as he leaned a little closer to her, his scent washing over and burning the inside of her nose with its sickly sweetness. "My magic is more powerful then you could ever comprehend, it would be no small feat to _push_ your powers to whatever outcome I desire,"

"Why do you want Morgoth released?" she murmured, trying to change the subject, anything to stop him from looking at her so closely with a sickly excited look in those gleaming eyes.

"Because he is the true dark lord, and my master. Sauron can pretend all he wishes, but the true power lies with our master, the Dark God himself; he will bring about the end of days and we his followers shall earn a place at his side. And as my father…" Kathryn saw a flash of white teeth as the demon grinned sickly. "I owe to him my allegiance."

"I will not do it! I'd rather die!" Kathryn practically shrieked, a new fear dawning in her as she once again tried to pull on her restraints, trying to wrestle her way out of her chains. This was the son of Morgoth?! That wasn't possible! If that were true, then both she and Gandalf had greatly underestimated this opponent, enough to make her realise that she was in true danger.

"Do not wish for death too soon. It will come, don't worry, but you will do as I ask first."

"Smaug is going to kill you for this! I swear it! He won't rest until he finds me!" she hissed, finding anger somewhere within the depths of her terror and despair. She hoped that her threat was true, despite how they had last spoken on not-so-good terms, Kathryn prayed with all her heart that Smaug had heard her cry, that he somehow knew where she was and was winging his way to save her… only when she made the wish did she realise how utterly pathetic and naïve she sounded.

"Ah yes, your bothersome bond. It prevented me from fully resurrecting you, and it stops me now from taking full control. But that can be easily modified."

Kathryn then saw him produce a knife from his sleeve, and she was about to scream as he suddenly straddled her, his surprisingly heavy weight sitting across her stomach. He then placed the knife against his palm, causing Kathryn to pause before she could scream, although a sense of dread filled her entire being, a sense of wrongness drowning her as it encased her in its coils. Dark magic was at work, she could feel it stirring in the air. Fankil muttered words under his tongue, before quickly slicing open his palm. Kathryn cringed away from the blade, though keeping her eyes focused on Fankil as held his palm out, curling it into a fist, pressing his fingers into the wound until thick, black, oozing blood bubbled up from between his finger. He then tilted his hand and allowed a drop to fall.

It hit Kathryn on the chest, just above the top of her dirtied and torn nightgown, close to her heart. As soon as the blood touched her skin, Kathryn shrieked in pain, feeling her skin sting and then start to burn, a roaring heat spreading through her chest that made her squirm and writhe, thrashing beneath Fankil though she could not buck enough to unseat him from his perch atop her. It felt as if someone had just touched her with blacksmith's branding iron, the pain numbing her skin but also burning it with both a hot and cold pain. She was barely aware that Fankil had moved his hand until the next drop fell onto her forehead. Once again, a scream of agony was ripped from her lips, as pain exploded behind her skull, she could feel the tentacles of the darkness from before seep into her mind and soul, squeezing the very life out of her as it tried to subdue her thoughts into its own control. She gritted her teeth, fighting against the pain and the feeling of being suffocated as the dark magic speared through her. But then, she saw Fankil come towards her face once again, palm out to her, blood dripping from his palm. Instinctively realising his intent, Kathryn tried to look away, move her face away from him, but his other hand came to snatch at her chin with bruising force in his stingingly cold fingers. He forced her to face him, but she clamped her jaws shut, pressing her lips into a fine line as he brought his bleeding palm to her mouth. He smeared the blood against her lips, his fingers on her chin moving to her cheeks, to try and force her mouth open. She struggled, trying to shake and move her head out of his grasp, she screamed and grunted, though the sounds were muffled against her own closed mouth, and still she kicked and struggled, though her chained limbs could do nothing to help her. Finally, Fankil managed to open her lips the tiniest bit, enough to wedge a finger into her mouth and try to force it open wider. The taste of him was vile! She spat at him, trying to shake him free, but in an instant, his cut palm was pressed against her face, his vile tasting blood pouring into her mouth and along her tongue, leaving a fiery bitter taste that made her want to vomit, even as it slipped down into her throat.

She felt something inside her tremble, causing her to gasp as she felt the very root of herself being broken and twisted, pulled and yanked in an unnatural way. She cried out in confusion and pain as it felt as if something inside of her was beginning to fracture and break. She instinctively felt along the bond she shared with Smaug, realising what Fankil was trying to do, even as her end of the bond was being sawed and cut away the vile foreign darkness coiling around her as it attempted to make new ties to her very soul.

Kathryn attempted to fight him, to hold on to that precious bond, the golden chain that connected her to Smaug. She had spent so long with it that she could no longer see her life without it. She felt as if that should leave then she might become the soulless madwoman she had been before Smaug had saved her in Vathvael after her resurrection. But no matter how hard she tried, it was like trying to hold onto smoke, and she could feel it taxing her energy as she tried to fight the dark magic and hold onto the only pure thing left inside of her.

But eventually her strength gave out, and she descended into darkness, feeling Fankil work his magic as he made her mind tilt and spiral out of control, the beginnings of a vision swirling all around her.

* * *

><p>Smaug flew to the southern point of the city, where Andraya had said that she had given Kathryn over to this supposed "demon". Smaug did not doubt the existence of demons, quite the opposite, but humans were of feeble and weak minds and could very easily label one thing as "demonic" or "supernatural" when it was clearly the most ordinary thing in the world. Smaug decided that he would postpone judgement until he had proof of this villain's abilities.<p>

He only landed briefly at the southern point of the city, outside the walls, scenting the air as he walked around, trying to catch a familiar scent. Suddenly, not far from the treeline, he caught the tell-tale scent of pine that meant his Kathryn, and quickly knew that she had passed this way at least. And then, he caught a different scent, one that disturbed him greatly: sickly sweet, burning the inside of his nose like acid, it seemed almost artificial like a perfume, combined with dust and ash like a burned and decaying body. Smaug knew that scent, he knew it from an old memory… the Lake! The figure that took Kathryn away! Realising who his advisory was, Smaug's determination to rip apart this enemy was multiplied in that moment, causing him to snarl as he leapt into the air and flew straight upwards towards the clouds.

When he believed himself to be at a high enough advantage point, Smaug looked down onto the huge landscape below, thinking back to his vision he had experienced whilst unconscious. He searched over the many fields and plains and dense woods and hills, turning as he tried to find what it is his memory could barely remember. The moon cast no glow, the clouds blocking up the night sky, forcing Smaug to rely solely on his superior night vision. There was something not-right in the air, Smaug could feel it as the night began to grow restless in the energies around him. Through the pores at the end of muzzle, he could sense the electrical currents in the air, and from what he could feel, an electrical tornado was brewing, even if the clouds and winds of reality were calm and undisturbed, the feeling of wrongness would not leave however. Smaug knew the answer: magic. Powerful, dark magic. Frantically, Smaug continued his search, his piercing gaze looking over every tree and hill to find _something_ that seemed familiar –

There! He saw it, the hill that looked like the arch of a horse's neck. Exactly like the one he had seen when looking through the bond between he and Kathryn. He tried reaching out to her, but strangely found the connection blocked. And worryingly so, he could feel nothing on the end, not even a sense of death or unconsciousness as before, just simple nothingness, as if he were connected to empty space. It made the dragon unease as he flapped his wings in order to soar as fast as he could towards the hill. He kept his eyes on the ground, looking for a clearing that would be facing towards the hill. He remembered the exact angle that Kathryn had seen the hill, and so flew himself along that path, knowing that he would eventually find them…

And then he saw it. A flash of red and white against the ground, and his eyes quickly snapped towards the unusual colour against the brown and green and grey of the landscape. He saw he, and his heart lurched in his chest at the sight of her, his Kathryn, lying on the clearing floor, seemingly unresponsive. A sudden fear gripped his chest, as flashing memories of that terrible night on the lake came to haunt him. Could she be dead?! Was that why he couldn't feel her? Had he lost her again?! He didn't think his sanity would remain intact if that were true!

Quickly turning in the air, Smaug approached the clearing to land with no sense of caution or care, his mind focused only on the still body on the clearing floor, his senses ignored even as they subtly tried to tell him that he was not alone. He landed quickly, ungracefully, in his haste to reach her. He quickly walked towards her, his ears straining for the sound of her heart beat… and he heard it, faint but there. It was only as he drew closer, his relief allowing his usually other sharp sense to feed him the information that his panicked mind had discarded until now. He looked in confusion and sudden caution at the chains that bound Kathryn to the ground by metal stakes, spreading her out by her wrists and ankles. His worry came back as he noticed how pale and gaunt she looked, her eyes were wide open and were merely purple orbs as was normal when she lapsed into a vision; but there was no muttering, no slight twitches or movements to signify the state of the vision she had stepped in. Instead she was as still and lifeless as death. Smaug couldn't help but remember when she had stewed in her own madness, finding her in Vathvael, it all came back to him with the eerie familiarity of it… He then saw the black drops of liquid on her chest and forehead and smeared around her lips; he could then also smell the detestable odour… of a burnt corpse, fresh and nearby.

"Smaug," said a voice.

Smaug whirled around, wings flaring as he crouched low, planting himself instinctively above Kathryn so that she was protected between his four legs in his shadow. He bared his teeth as he suddenly beheld the one whom he had hated these past months, whom he had only met once yet sworn to kill. The tall figure from the Lake, thin to the point of looking frail, voice unusually high weak, as he stepped out of the shadows, Smaug's keen eyesight spotted the slight limp in his step. His face was hidden behind the shadows of a hood, though the gleam of his eyes sparkled even with no light shining upon them. It was as if the man had stepped out of Smaug's very memory, that night coming back to haunt the dragon and give his anger and hate and extra push as he bared his teeth, stomach beginning to glow with the fires that raged inside of him. But remembering the Wizard's words that this could be a demon, although Smaug feared nothing and no-one, he did exercise caution, remembering how fast the man had been on that fateful night.

"You seem familiar with my name," Smaug growled out, barely holding back his loathing in his voice as he fixed his eyes on every move of the being before him. "But you did not grant me your name on our last encounter."

"I am Fankil," the man said, evidently not one to draw out this confrontation, and getting straight to the point. "Son of Morgoth, and herald of the age the true Dark Lord shall bring about," at these words, Smaug knew he was right to show caution, for even if he didn't believe him, to claim a tie to Morgoth himself was a great feat and not one to be taken lightly without cause. Even so, Smaug felt his pride not allow the thought of being intimidated by this clear weakling. Following Fankil's example of not drawing out the confrontation, Smaug drove on to ask his all important question.

"What do you want with Kathryn?" he hissed out, unconsciously adjusting his position in order to try and block Kathryn from Fankil's sight.

"She will be the key to unlocking the chains that bind my master… _our_ master,"

"None hold mastery over me!" Smaug snarled defiantly.

"Foolish lizard," Fankil muttered scathingly. "Morgoth brought your species from their holes into the light of glory and battle, everything you are, you owe to _him_. And when he is released, he will call upon your kind again, and you will serve him."

"So you want her to free him, don't you?" Smaug cooed, trying to sound patronising whilst he desperately fought back his growing anger. "But the Door of Night cannot be found!"

"The Olórë Mallë is connected to all realities," Fankil whispered in an almost bored tone, though Smaug could hear the slight smirk in his voice. "Under my control, she will find it,"

Fankil then raised his hand, and Smaug braced himself, but an attack never came to him. He suddenly heard Kathryn take a sharp intake of breath, though her body never awoke from its induced slumber state. Smaug turned his head in time to see Kathryn's body give an involuntary shake, and suddenly the black liquid on her chest and forehead began to seep into her skin, spreading across her flesh in tendrils of black ink, causing her to moan and whisper in an unrecognisable language. Smaug saw the threat that was there, and snapped his head back to face Fankil, lips parted to reveal his teeth in a savage snarl that ripped through his chest with almost deafening force.

"You cannot have her! She is mine!" He yelled, ignoring the way his chest hurt as the scar subtly convulsed, causing a pressurising pain that he tried to pretend didn't exist.

"She was never yours." Fankil chuckled coldly, his high voice grating on Smaug's nerves like the proverbial nails down a blackboard. "This is her destiny, this is where she is meant to be! I will deliver her to her higher calling!"

"I'll kill you first!"

Smaug launched across the clearing towards the demon, a roar exploding from his chest as her opened his massive maw, claws splayed as he pounced. Without even a hitch of breath or anything to show he was in the least bit phased by this sudden attack, Fankil leapt into the air, jumping higher than Smaug would have thought a mortal body capable. He spun in the air, leaping clear of danger as Smaug skidded to a stop, although he now noticed that he had left his position, he was no longer between Fankil and Kathryn. His mind spun with this sudden distraction, making him unaware of the feel of magic in the air as Fankil sucked it into himself, and suddenly lashed out his arm, a wave suddenly hitting against Smaug's side and pushing against him in a painful lash across his ribs. He yelped in pain, pushed back onto his side as he rolled onto the ground, wings flapping awkwardly in an attempt to not crush them with his own weight. His back hit against the trees of the forest at the edge of the clearing splintering and cracking under his gigantic size, though they were enough to stop him. Smaug shook his head to clear himself of the shock, surprised at the force and power in this puny looking creature.

Leaping back to his feet, jaw set in a determined snarl with teeth bared and a growl raging from his chest as he leapt back into the clearing. He tried to swipe his claws at the demon, wanting to rip him apart, but again Fankil leapt backwards, once again pulling on the magic in the very fabric of reality around them, and pushing it back out with explosive force. But Smaug was ready this time, locking his legs as he leaned against the blast, his brute strength and determination winning out. As soon as the magical wave was done, Smaug lunged forward like a coiled snake, jaws open to snatch up Fankil. The demon was not prepared for this sudden adaption, and so was slow to react, Smaug's teeth just managing to catch the end of his robes. With a whip of his head on his long neck, Smaug flung the demon across the clearing, where he hit the ground and rolled with what should have been earth shattering force. But Fankil leapt up from the momentum of his body and onto his feet, as agile as a cat, and Smaug could still not even hear a hitch in his breath to say that he was even winded.

Not allowing the demon to have any time to regroup, Smaug unleashed the burning fire from the back of his throat, washing the clearing in dazzling light as flames shot from his mouth, pouring over Fankil as he huddled against the blast. The fire was so great it washed over everything straight in front of Smaug for fifty feet, setting the trees behind Fankil ablaze. But Smaug cut the fire in his throat when he saw that Fankil was huddled in the midst of the blaze but unharmed, frustratingly calling up some form of magic to shield him from harm. With a cry of anger, lunged forward again, his attacks coming so fast and with such brutal strength that Fankil could barely get out of range each time. Smaug struck his fist into the ground, then followed up with a swift bite, though Fankil sidestepped and slapped the dragon's head aside with his magic. Smaug then jumped, beating his wings once to create a powerful down blast of wind that was enough to even send Fankil off his feet, quickly, Smaug leapt down from the air, hoping to crush the demon, though he rolled out of the way just in time. Gritting his teeth, Smaug kicked out with a hind leg, even as Fankil sent a new form of magic at him, one that shimmered in the air as it swung at him like a whip. Smaug's foot caught the demon just as the magic reached him, and Fankil was sent hurtling across the clearing. Smaug felt searing electrical pain along his side as if he had just been struck by lightning, causing his muscles to spasm painfully and making him screech at the burning sensation of his skin parting to reveal his precious blood beneath. Smaug fell, his left back-leg suddenly feeling weak and useless, as he huddled on the ground, turning his head to inspect the wound, the sight and smell of his own blood causing a reaction in him, a personal vengeance arising that he felt the urgent need to fulfil. Though he was also alarmed, as he had not known that a form of magic existed that could cause him harm this way. The wound was deep but not life threatening; it hadn't torn his scales and skin, more rather opened it up like a seam on a gown, allowing his deep red blood to ooze out.

Smaug saw out of the corner of his eye, Fankil stagger to his feet, at last seeming a little dazed though quickly recovering. Smaug felt his hatred and fury burn hotter as a rivalry sparked in his chest, he would not be beaten in single combat by a frail-looking creature! No matter if he were a demon or not, Smaug's pride refused to allow such a thing. He had already died once at mortal hands but that was with the aid of the only weakness to dragon kind. Fankil would not beat Smaug with nothing but his bare hands! He refused to allow it!

Clenching his jaw against the pain of his wound, Smaug climbed to his feet, lightly placing his left back leg on the ground so as not to appear injured but secretly taking all weight off of the foot. Before Fankil had even turned around to face him from the fall, Smaug noticed that the demon was aggravatingly out of reach… except for Smaug's tail… Quicker than the eye could follow, Smaug smashed his tail into the demon, the end catching him in the side and sending him flying once again. Oh, how Smaug wanted to hear the sound of crunching bones, but alas it was not heard. Smaug went to smack the demon right out of the air with his tail again, but suddenly, Fankil let out an enraged cry as he whipped out his hand, magic pouring into his palm as he suddenly whipped out a tendril of magic as physical as a real rope. It snaked through the air and before Smaug could do anything it had latched onto one of the spikes on his head, like a lasso it latched on as it was pulled tight. Then, Fankil pulled and sent himself racing towards Smaug's head, and before the dragon could move aside, Fankil suddenly kicked out his heal into the side of the dragon's jaw with surprising super-strength. Smaug felt his head whip back from the force, pushing him over and skidding along the ground before he could get back to his feet.

Smaug climbed back to standing, the two facing off across the clearing, the stalemate evident from the hateful gazes and furious panting from their emotions, and not their exertion.

"You cannot defeat me!" Smaug roared in defiance. "My strength is greater than your parlour tricks!"

"Did you not know, Dragon?!" Fankil called out mockingly, his taunting tone made all the more apparent by his sudden shrill laughter that caused the dragon to hiss in indignation. "You cannot defeat the darkness outside, without first defeating it within yourself!"

Smaug's eyes widened as suddenly, Fankil reached into the air, grunting as he Smaug could feel him draw up energy from deep within, fingers curling to point towards Smaug. All of a sudden, Smaug roared as he felt his chest explode with pain, causing him to rear onto his hind legs, though his injured leg crumpled under the weight causing him to collapse to the floor. He writhed in agony as he felt the barbs of dark magic within himself shoot out in all directions, trying to free itself of the confinement that the Wizard Gandalf had placed it in. Smaug felt every draconic thought and emotion he had ever felt, all the greed, the fury, the murderous intent, it all came crashing into him with such force that he was almost swept up in it, causing the scar on his chest to pulse and writhe as it threatened to twist his very heart and kill him if he did not surrender to it. He faintly remembered when in human form and slowly turning back, the burning sensation as his flesh reshaped itself, he felt it again, but a hundred times worse as he felt his insides boil and cry out in pain like an itch he wanted to scratch. He could feel the darkness seep into his mind, its whispers echoing all around him, drowning out his own screams as he fought against the pain that was slowly numbing his entire chest cavity. He was struggling to breathe, a panic engulfing him as his vision began to grow dark, unnatural tentacles of darkness seeping into his vision as the whispers grew in numbers in his mind, his ears defended by their words, his body tingling and going cold as if his blood had stopped flowing.

Even as the darkness swallowed him, Smaug heard footsteps as he saw Fankil come to stand over him, panting from exertion, his eyes shining with clear exhaustion. The whispers were consuming him now, even as he heard the words from the demon above, a defiant and desperate scream on the tip of his tongue, but unable to be let loose.

"Such a waste…"

* * *

><p><em>She felt the black tentacles chain her wrists as it dragged her through the depths of her unconsciousness, sucking her down into a pit that she had previously never known had been there, turning her inside and out in a tornado of colour and sounds that blinded and deafened her, the spinning world making her feel sick as she felt herself dragged around and around. She wanted to scream, to fight, but she felt so exhausted that she couldn't even fight the control she could feel her mind become enslaved to. It felt wrong, as if someone were pushing and warping her mind in ways that were not natural, just to get a desired result. What that result was, she could not say for she could not remember; only that she desperately dreaded it with every fibre of her being. It felt as if everything in her head was restricted. Thinking was too difficult, it had best be left to the chains to drag her where she needed to go; her memories were just a fuzzy haze, she only had the foul darkness to guide her, she couldn't even remember her own name… why was she here? Why was she so sad to have the chains around her? Why did it feel so wrong to have this darkness? Why did feel so ill, so weak? Why, why, WHY?! <em>

_And then, the whirlwind stopped, and she found herself in a fog, laying in a heap, even as she struggled to her knees, the chains dragged her forward, her mind hurting as if it were bleeding from the abuse she felt beat it into a place. She groaned as the black tentacles tightened their painful hold on her, their chains making her mind hurt in so many places that she could barely keep her eyes open as she was dragged carelessly through the fog. A gentle breeze swept in, softly moving the fog around her, gently parting it until her surroundings were finally revealed. _

_She was standing before a great gate of silver, behind which she could see a path to a beautiful garden with a path in the middle. On either side of the path, all manner of creatures lurked in the shadows, never fully seen; and in the trees, the leaves glimmered with all different colours of the rainbow. But in those colours, were flashing images, pictures, faces, sounds straight from the minds of sleepers. Dreams that all took place in the leaves, the path winding on to some far off place. The gate was sealed shut to her, the silver bars imposing and unyielding, even as she felt the chains try to bring her closer, she desperately fought not to violate this pure place, though she could not remember her reasons why._

_"**Kela thaurer!**" Suddenly roared a powerful voice, one that made her knees shake and the air tremble with its power. She heard a scream as something was torn from her mind, but in a good way, like ripping off the dead skin of a wound, leaving her with new clarity. She breathed as if her lungs had been constricted this entire time… and she was Kathryn again. Her mind was clear of chains, her heart free, her memory restored; in fact, Kathryn could hardly feel the manipulation of Fankil in her at all. Something had blasted him clean out of her very soul, and Kathryn could not have been more grateful to have his poisonous darkness out from infecting her further. _

_It was then that Kathryn looked up, and her jaw almost fell open as she realised who was suddenly standing before her. Lord Irmo was not three feet in front of her, once again shrouded in non-existent shadows, though now she could make out the sharpness of his high cheekbones, the curve of his soft smile and the shine of his gentle eyes. Once again he was dressed in light armour, his presence soothing her racing heart just by looking upon him, a foreign warmth entering her soul and heating her where she had not even known she was cold. Despite his tall stature he was slim and not threatening to her, even if the very knowledge of who he was, was daunting enough._

_"Irmo…" she breathed in shock, still rather speechless at having to be before the very god of dreams himself; it made one feel awfully small and humble when in the presence of such a higher being. She could see Irmo smile, the curve of his lips comforting, even though her insides churned as he crouched before her, offering out a hand to her. _

_"**Uuma dela, Aratoamin,**" he murmured to her soothingly, and although Kathryn didn't know the words, she could _feel _their meaning in her soul, and so felt herself calm for unexplained reasons. Hesitantly, she took his hand, and he helped her to her feet, setting her before the great silver gates. _

_"So it's true…" she whispered. "You're here to help me?" she quietly begged to whatever other Valar were listening to her prayers that he would, Eru knew that she couldn't defeat Fankil or even Morgoth on her own! But Irmo said nothing for several moments, before finally turning towards the silver gate._

_"**Khila amin,**" he murmured, before placing his hand upon the silver bars, which opened upon his touch on silent hinges, revealing the garden in all its full splendour to the two onlookers. As he stepped forward, Kathryn once again felt the meaning of his words rather than understood them, and so allowed her feet to carry her as she followed him over the great and daunting threshold of the silver gate. _

_Immediately stepping onto the path, Kathryn gasped as she felt a huge surge of energy fill her entire being. It was such raw and powerful magic that she felt it like a physical presence in her body, electrical currents ran along her skin, her bones felt stiff and her muscles burned with the need to move, to do SOMETHING in order to expend this sudden abundance of energy she now contained. She felt like she couldn't breathe, as if her body was too full to allow her lungs the movement; her eyes were wide, limbs shaking, skin tingling as if a flickering flame was passing over her flesh. She shakily breathed out, trying to force her body to respond and behave normally, even as she looked to Irmo for guidance. He said nothing to her, but by the cock of his head and the light just playing at the shadows on his face, she could tell he was looking at her as if to question whether she was alright. Whether her health was fine, or whether she was affected in anyway, may have been the question, but Kathryn felt a deeper understanding in her heart that echoed through her without the need for words: Do you accept this? This great power that she felt inside her, it was all because of him, he had allowed this, he was giving her this, and was wondering if she would accept the gifts he offered her. _

_Kathryn then knew that he wasn't coming with her to help her fight Fankil, he wasn't going to do anything, no one was coming to help her. She had to save herself. And yet, he was giving her the tools she would need for the battle to come, and some part of her straightened at the thought, knowing that only she could do this, a sense of honour and seriousness banishing her child-like fear. She nodded solemnly. _

_"**Quel marth…**" Irmo spoke, his deep voice resonating inside her head, even as the scene around her faded: the path disappeared, Irmo himself faded to nothing, Kathryn was alone as she was returned to darkness._

And her eyes snapped open.

It took her a moment to adjust to what was happening around her, the world was bright and muted and she had no idea where she was. But then, slowly everything started to come back: her vision cleared, she remembered being chained to the ground in a clearing (which explained the pain in her back from lying on the uncomfortable earth floor), she could smell burning wood, and then sound slowly filtered back to her. She was immediately aware of someone or something screaming: a loud and terrible sound between a roar and cry of pain that made the very earth shake. She could hear stone and dirt grinding as something thrashed against the ground, feeling the vibrations of something large and heavy as if moved. The screaming continued, soon becoming hoarse and desperate, turning to growls and snarls as the voice became weak, heavy panting overtaking the body as if starved of air. There was another cry, and Kathryn felt her world stand still.

She knew that voice.

Straining her head, Kathryn turned as far as the chains would allow, and to her horror, she saw some of the trees around her ablaze, slowly burning away and encasing them in a ring of fiery columns, the smoke thick in the air, but still breathable. Smaug was lying on the floor of the clearing, the great red dragon appeared weak and exhausted, his body giving off final twitches and barely any fight left within him as he tried to struggle against an unseen enemy. Fankil stood over him, and Kathryn was horrified to see that Smaug already had a deep wound upon his left hind leg, a long gash that went deep into his flesh, his deep red blood trickling down and blending in with his deep red scales. For a moment, all Kathryn could do was stare.

Smaug had come for her… her heart leapt in her chest to know that he was here to save her… But then it plummeted as she realised with dread and guilt that not even he could save her. She had to save herself.

And then she reached inside herself, and felt for the energy in the Path of Dreams, remembering stepping over the threshold and into a world made on pure and raw magic. As if summoned upon her command, the energy suddenly filled her being, making her gasp as her back arched as if the force of the energy she now contained was physically pushing her up and off of the ground. Kathryn gritted her teeth against the pain of her body straining to keep itself together, her anger returning to her as she remembered what Fankil had done to her, and what he was doing to the one she loved. Her breathing came unevenly, as if she were struggling to keep the air inside of her, her skin tingled as if slowly being burned, a dull ache forming in her core from the strain of such magic. Kathryn felt her eyes change, the purple of her iris's expanding to engulf her entire eyes, she felt the blood drain from her face, cheeks becoming hollow as the magic affected her. With a twitch of her finger, a bolt of magic sparked along her body, stinging her already sensitive skin, but her shackles burst apart with a loud clang and explosion of sparks as the metal disintegrated. Kathryn shakily rose to her feet, feeling as if she would topple over from how weak her body felt in comparison to the energy she felt inside of her. She stood to her full height, watching with growing fury and sorrow as Smaug lay collapsed on the ground, defiant and furious, his black scar twisting and writhing unnaturally, spreading tongues of black inkiness across his scales. Fankil stood over him, hand pointed towards the scar, with each turn of his hand he made the scar pulse, in turn causing Smaug to hiss and growl, though the dragon's energy was quickly leaving him. Smaug was almost unconscious as he glared up at Fankil, and Kathryn heard the words uttered by the demon's foul mouth.

"Such a waste…"

Without a word, Kathryn raised her hand, channelling the magic from deep within her, the amount of energy she felt readily answering her call as it raced down her arm like snakes that coiled and twisted around her arm, gathering in her palm, and blasting out of her. It shot across the clearing, hitting Fankil square in the back, a small explosion rocketing him a forward a few feet, with a cry he was sent skidding across the ground, eventually rolling to a stop. He scrambled to his feet with a hiss of outrage, standing to see his opponent… and stopping dead in his tracks to stare at Kathryn. Her standing there with glowing purple orbs for eyes, hair tussled and splayed out behind her, hands curled into claws, breathing heavy, and her body shaking. Kathryn's mind was blank and numb to care about anything other than destroying this enemy and keeping herself intact long enough to see it happen.

"I should have known _he'd_ help you," Fankil muttered bitterly.

He suddenly thrust out his hand, magic springing from his fingers, though Kathryn somehow had sensed the gathering of magic around him, and so responded in kind, lightning flashing from her fingers as she shot both arms out in front of her, baring her teeth in animalistic rage as she pushed out her magic. Their combined magic smashed together in the centre of the battlefield, a burst of sparks and flames exploding on impact, the dark inky tentacles twisting and writhing against forks of lightning as both battled for dominance. Kathryn pulled the energy within her, and pushed it out in a greater force in an attempt to push through Fankil's attacks to get to him. All she did was manage to cancel out both of their attacks, much to her frustration. Quickly thinking, knowing that if she hesitated, even for a second, then she would be overwhelmed by the demon's devastating magic; Kathryn pulled all the energy inside of her, curving her arms as if around a ball as if she were gathering all the energy into her chest. She collected it all until it hurt her, and with a cry of pain she flung it out in a large blast-wave that swept towards Fankil, and before he could react, it flung him across the clearing, making him disappear amongst the trees, embers flying from those that had already fallen and succumbed to the flames.

Kathryn sagged, feeling as if she were about to collapse and succumb to the sudden exhaustion that plagued her body. She felt as if she were thousands of years old, a crone with fragile bones and a body ready to crumble. She staggered forward, but just as quickly, the energy returned to her, and Kathryn felt the scale necklace burn against her chest; she was filled again to the point where she thought she would overflow with so much magic, it hurt her to contain this, her flesh now felt like it was burning, no soft trickle like a flame of a candle, it now felt like she was wrapping her skin around a white hot kettle and she was burning from the heat. But she'd managed to stumble into Smaug's line of sight, and was momentarily distracted when the dragon gave a soft whine, causing her to look over at him worriedly. His exhausted eyes were locked onto her, barely open as he fought for consciousness.

"K-Kath…ryn?" he whispered with a cracked and tired voice.

Kathryn made a move to go to him, but was interrupted when suddenly, she felt a bolt of pain as something smashed into her side. She cried out in agony, he grip on the energy inside her slipping, as she felt pain ricochet down her arm, and a poorly aimed shock-wave was sent off in a random direction. Kathryn bounced along the ground, rolling painfully until she came to a grinding halt. She lay there for a moment, looking at her arm to see that her flesh had a burn along the wrist, severe and still smoking. Kathryn felt her dread almost choke her for a moment. She knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer: to contain this amount of magic was slowly killing her.

But then, suddenly, Fankil was next to her, faster than humanly possible, he grabbed her arm and threw her into the air, lashing out with an arm as magic shot from his hand, striking her against her chest. Kathryn screamed again, the pain eclipsing everything she had ever known for a few seconds, the blast pushing her backwards through the air until once again she slammed into the ground. This time, Kathryn tried to scramble to her feet once she'd landed in a painful heap, calling her magic to her as she shot her arms out towards Fankil, pouring wave after wave into the blast as it hit him as he came charging towards her. She hoped to overload him with the magic, the same way she was. She gritted her teeth, a cry of agony escaping her and growing in intensity as she felt her flesh burn and slice open, looking to the backs of her hands to see the skin on her knuckles flake away and turn to an angry red, blood leaking from the wounds. With one final cry, she managed to push all she had into the blast, knocking Fankil to the ground.

Not having much time, Kathryn fought against the wave of dizziness, even as her vision clouded and threatened to go dark, she struggled for consciousness. Breathing heavily, she touched the scale necklace, calling, asking, begging for any magic it could spare. Her answer was the scale suddenly heating, turning white hot in her hands, magic flowing inside of her as she began to change. In a flash, Kathryn felt all her energy go into her transformation: her skin grew hard and sprouted scales, wings grew from her back, her face elongated, horns sprouted from the back of her head, her fingers grew talons, a tail snaked out behind her, she grew larger and larger… And then finally, a great golden dragoness stood in the clearing, her scales of molten gold, her eyes glowing purple.

She roared, serrated teeth flashing. She felt exhausted and weak, but still that bloodlust filled her. She fixed her large eyes onto Fankiil as he slowly got up, and Kathryn roared again, stamping her front limbs and spreading her wings above her. Turning and twisting her body, she smacked her tail into Fankil's side, sending him flying ten feet, before she quickly pounced towards him. He shrieked as he sent a bolt of magic to her face. Kathryn hissed as it snapped her head to the side, causing her to loose balance and her leap turned into a roll as she smashed into the ground, causing Fankil to scramble in an attempt to get out of her way. Controlling her fall, Kathryn sprang from her dive, landing on her feet, talons digging into the earth to stop her as she slide momentarily. She then tried to snap her teeth at him, but Fankil was ready for her, having recovered himself, and with a blast of magic and his own strength, he smashed his fist and energy into the side of her face, following it up with a blow from the opposing hand that caught her face, causing her to snap it back and forth. Kathryn growled out from the pain, even as she felt dark magic blast against her chest, robbing her of whatever energy she had left, and trying to infect her mind once again. She crumbled against the ground, legs going useless under the demon's assault.

But she needed to beat him, she couldn't lose to him! Remembering how Smaug had once told her that dragons could hold more energy, Kathryn lashed out with her tail, hoping to get some form of distance between herself and Fankil, her tail catching his legs and sending him flying. Shakily, Kathryn struggled to get to her feet as quickly as possible, moaning and keening to the heavens in her animalistic noises. She struggled onto her hind legs, rearing back and spreading her wings out for balance, she heard Smaug weakly say her name, but she ignored him, focusing internally as she pulled on whatever magic now lay within her. She called on what Irmo had given her, her own natural resources as well as what could be spared in the link between her and Smaug. She brought it all into her bigger body, at first feeling revitalised, but then quickly feeling full, and then hurting and straining herself with the effort to contain it, then she suddenly screamed, the deep noise exploding from her draconic throat as she felt her body beginning to corrode away under the pressure and highly volatile magic she now kept inside of her. She saw burns appear on her arms, shoulders, chest, belly and legs, blood seeping from some of the wounds, on others her flesh just flaking away completely. But she needed _more_, she needed just a little more…

It was getting hard to think, her vision was going dark, her heart beat straining, her lungs heaving… _Just a little more_… Fankil was getting up, his gaze murderous as he picked himself to his feet, limp much more evident as he stumbled towards her, a growl growing in his throat until it was almost a roar. Kathryn watched him approach, body shuddering and threatening to fall apart around her as she continued to gather the magic inside of her, lightning flashing across her golden scales, the effects of the magic unable to stay completely within her. _Just a little more_… Fankil snarled as he spread his hands, showing the dark and twisting magic he called to him, sparking and hissing with the promise of death as he closed the distance between them. _Just a little more_… Smaug roared weakly, calling out to her in fear as her wounds began to open up all around her, on her ribs, across her back, along her neck, blood seeping from each as her body literally began to unravel, her bones shaking in their sockets. And still Fankil stalked closer, almost upon her. _Just a little –_

"ARGH!" Kathryn screamed as she suddenly unleashed the magic in a blast that almost killed her on the spot. A gigantic 'BOOM' filled her ears that made her deaf for a few moments. The shockwave was so great a force, that trees at the clearing edge were uprooted, the flames eating at them extinguished in the wind the force produced. Fankil was caught in the blast, suddenly suspended in the air as Kathryn drove all the magic she had gathered _into_ him, not at him, pouring everything she had into his very soul and watching as it filled him up, a hum generating around them and growing in volume and pitch as Fankil began to scream as his body was overloaded with magic. The magic continued to pour forth, the noise continuing to grow until it was a deafening roar all around them. Fankil could not move nor speak nor do anything to defend himself, save for scream as his body began to convulse and tear itself apart. Kathryn screamed as she reached the last recesses of her energy, the pain was all consuming as it threatened to tear her asunder if she emptied herself completely. With a cry she cut off the stream, and there was a second explosion, one that forced even her backwards as she and Fankil were flung aside, she landing not far from Smaug. All was still in the silence of the night as the ashes settled and the magic faded.

Kathryn lay there, breath heaving as her dragon body shook from the force of keeping itself in physical being, it felt as if all her energy was now being spent in keeping her skin together. Truly, the strain of the amount of magic she had just expended, and was now continuing to use magic in order to keep her in this shape was killing her. She could feel her heart flutter and skip beats, weak in its pounding, her other organs beginning to shut down. With a shaky breath, Kathryn focused her scattered mind as best she could, releasing the same breath as she let go of the magic surrounding her. A single scale upon her chest glowed and began to burn hot, the light quickly growing until it engulfed her, and she felt her body reshape and mould itself back into a familiar feeling, and she was once again a woman. She lay there upon the ground, naked, torn, body cut and burned almost to beyond recognition, shaking where she lay as she struggled to remain conscious. Blood trickled from small cuts all along her body, her skin felt raw and sensitive to every touch or breath of air. For a while it seemed she lay there, simply focusing on banishing the worst of the pain, not moving an inch as she feared she might snap at the exertion.

"Kathryn…" came a heavy whisper, one she knew, and opened her eyes just a little to see Smaug's head above her. He hung his head limply on his exhausted neck, surely using his barely remaining energy in his attempt to move just to see her. His drained but concerned and fearful eyes searched hers, and she saw the spark of relief when she met his gaze. No words were said, for none were needed and honestly could not be uttered they were both so spent.

But then, they heard a noise, and Kathryn strained her eyes to see with horror and despair that Fankil was shifting from where he lay. One arm looked to be at a wrong angle, and he looked lopsided as he tried to clamper and limp to his feet, his breathing was ragged as if it was a struggle to even make his lungs move, and he stumbled until his eyes found them. A crazed look with in his gaze, as if he were not fully there in his head as he stumbled towards them, a gurgling noise in the back of his throat as if fluids were in his windpipe. Kathryn moaned in fear, the only sound she could utter, when suddenly, she heard a soft, agitated and exhausted growling above her. Looking up, she saw a bright golden light as Smaug's neck lit up from his fires, arching his neck over her body, Smaug fixed Fankil with the last of his hate that his energy would permit, though Fankil didn't appear to have noticed him, as if sleepwalking the demon stumbled towards Kathryn. Smaug roared as he unleashed the fires within him, and this time, Fankil did not have time to put up a shield, or he did not notice the oncoming flames. The blaze quickly engulfed him and surrounded him, and Kathryn lost sight of him as the inferno swallowed him up.

When the flames finally ceased…. There was nothing there. No body, not even ashes, there was simply nothing. Fankil had vanished. Kathryn knew this was not the end, and her heart shuddered with fear as she knew that the demon would eventually be back. But for now he was gone, defeated but not vanquished. That seemed to be enough for her body as unconsciousness slowly came to claim her, natural blackness hinting at the edges of her vision.

"Kathryn…" she heard Smaug whisper with almost a desperate plea, and she saw him too succumb to his exhaustion, long neck collapsing to the ground with a dull thud as he fell with his head not far from her, neck curled around her. She heard his sighing breath as he fell unconscious, and then darkness enveloped her vision, and she too was lost to it.

But before she could truly lose herself to oblivion, the darkness around her opened up, as Kathryn was suddenly confronted by a vision that was not of her body's choosing. She saw but a brief flash: an eye wreathed in flames, a presence watching her as it suddenly became aware of her presence.

And then, she was lost to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Kela thaurer – Go away abominable one

Uuma dela, Aratoamin – Don't worry, my champion

Khila amin – Follow me

Quel marth – Good luck

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So here it is! The penultimate chapter! I am so sorry that this didn't come when I said it would. You have no idea how upset I am that I missed my deadline. But unfortunately, Uni work, social calls, and other stuff got in my way, and so this is late. But, I will also say a big HAPPY ANNIVERSARY to Heart of Fire, as of the 8th it was one year ago that I first published Heart of Fire. I seriously cannot believe its success and thank each and every one of you for all your love and support over this past year. You seriously have no idea how much it means to me! <strong>

**So anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, once again I am posting it very late in the night here in the UK so I am exhausted and I apologise for any and all mistakes. But please tell me what you thought! We only have one more chapter to go and then this story is over :( But I have a day off tomorrow so I will try and write that chapter up then :D **

**Please don't forget to review! **


	24. Chapter 24 - Epilogue

**Author's Note: For the song in this chapter, if you go to youtube: "Kindle My Heart" by Karliene, for the song. Then after that, I was listening to 2 tracks on repeat as I was writing: Follow Your Heart and Whisper of Hope (extended) by Gothic Storm. Just something to listen to for the mood of the final chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 – Epilogue<p>

"Long live Dragons!" – Dragon-lovers sign-off

* * *

><p>Gandalf stood amongst the wreckage of the battlefield, his ancient eyes scouring over the wrecked clearing. The ground was upturned, tracks and scrapes from large animals that had battled here evident in the churned dirt. The trees around the clearing were blackened and burned beyond recovery, though surprisingly a forest fire had not started, even when it appeared that many trees at the clearing's edge had succumbed to the flames. And then there was a very tangible hum in the air, one that only Gandalf could faintly detect: the aftermath of magic in the air. Yes, a great battle had taken place here the night before, and Gandalf walked amongst the wreckage, the afternoon sun shining down upon him as he walked amongst Elrond's elven soldiers who were looking through the debris in the empty clearing for any sign of their quarry. But honestly, Gandalf was not surprised to see that they were not here, and it made his old lips twitch into a smile.<p>

After releasing Smaug and watching in horror as the dragon had taken his revenge on the witch Andraya, Gandalf had been unable to stop the dragon as he launched into the air and raced off to find Kathryn. In all truth, Gandalf had wanted the dragon to find her, agreeing that the beast was surely the only one who could get to her in time. But after that, Elrond had amassed his small troop of soldiers and they had all rode south to try and follow the dragon, though they soon lagged far behind. It had taken them a while to ride around the city walls to reach the southern point, but it was then, that they had noticed that something wasn't quite right. Gandalf had then felt the pulses of magic in the air, and then they had all heard the very distant roars of a dragon, very far off but could still hear the battle. They had then seen the flashes of fire in the distance, and had all set out towards it. But then, they had all seen that as they rode towards their destination, flashes of light lit up the sky like lightning, and Gandalf could practically _feel_ the hum of Raw Magic as it struck out into the physical realm. And then, had come the explosion of magic, and even though it was some distance away, the force was still enough to knock them all off of their horses and make them black out. Once they returned to consciousness, Gandalf suspected that a few hours had passed, and they had all continued on their journey. It wasn't until almost midday that they had arrived at the battlefield, only to find it empty. There was no one there.

"So that's it?" Gandalf's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Bilbo by his side, the poor Hobbit looked as nervous as a rabbit as he glanced about at the trees as if the shadows of the forest could hold the dragon of his nightmares within them. Gandalf couldn't help but feel pity for the poor fellow, he knew it would take a while for this fear to truly leave the poor Hobbit and allow him to live a normal life, though he suspected that Bilbo was now through with his adventures. The hobbit then looked up at Gandalf, eyes shifting uneasily. "Are they dead?"

"There are no bodies," Came Elrond's voice as he came to stand on Bilbo's other side, the elf Faervel beside him. "Besides, those two have survived death before…"

"So they're gone?" Bilbo suggested, his tone betraying how he didn't view that to be any better than death.

"Then we should go after them!" Faervel said fiercely.

"No," Gandalf finally said, his voice calm and collected, immediately easing the growing tension he sensed in the younger elf. "I suspect that they are far from us now. We must trust that they will keep their promises,"

"Trust Smaug?" Faervel scoffed. "You cannot think to let them slip through your fingers!"

"Oh, I have a feeling that we will see them again. But for now… we have greater problems to deal with."

Indeed, for Gandalf could feel it in the very air itself around him, in the scars the earth now bore from the battle that took place here. It wasn't over, whatever had happened here had only delayed what was to come. Darker forces were now at work, and waiting to strike. Gandalf could only hope that they were all ready for when that happened.

* * *

><p>Consciousness slowly drifted back to Smaug as he lay there upon the ground. Light filtered in behind his eyelids, broken by the shade of trees that hung above him. The first thing he was aware of was how much his body ached: he felt exhausted, his bones felt ancient, his muscles stiff, and the pain from the wound in his leg was now just a dull burn. It had stopped bleeding but it was still very tender. But he was alive, and Kathryn was too, he could feel her now that the bond had been cleared. He theorised that when Fankil had chained her soul to his with his dark magic, it had blocked Smaug off, but when she mysteriously broken his control, Smaug had felt the blocks evaporate and he and Kathryn were one once more. Smaug didn't know how long he had slept after the battle against Fankil, he only knew that he had collapsed into unconsciousness, only waking perhaps just before dawn, fighting his own exhaustion as he knew he couldn't stay in that place. Not only would it be likely that someone had noticed the battle and come looking, but Fankil might return if they stayed. So, Smaug had carefully gathered Kathryn into his hands, limping as he lurching as he pushed into the air. He'd only flown for ten minutes before his body had shut down against his will, and he was forced to land in the thick of the forest. He'd curled up under the trees, Kathryn beside him as he hoped that no one would find them until he next awoke.<p>

And now he lay there, simply dozing, unknowing of how long he had spent in his second round of unconsciousness, but knew that he was still not rested enough to make any long journeys to safety. Smaug didn't trust the mortals he had left behind at Vathvael to leave him alone, but his mind was currently so exhausted that he just wanted to rest again. But he knew that he was not the only one in need of recovery, and so he tentatively reached through the bond for Kathryn, and felt her presence. She was not beside him as he would have liked, instead, she was perhaps fifty feet away from him, but unmoving. Smaug trusted in the fact that she was safe and not far if he needed to reach her, and so continued to doze. He laid there for some time, neither asleep nor waking as he remained laying there with his eyes closed, feeling his body repair itself piece by piece, restoring his energy slowly as he allowed his wings to extend slightly out of the shade of the tree he lay under in order to soak up the rays of the sun. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed basking like this; it had been so long, not since before he'd conquered Erebor, when he had last simply laid himself in the sun and enjoyed a peaceful moment of scales growing warm and strong in the heat and light. It was serene.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Smaug finally had the energy to open his eyes. He was immediately met by the sight of trees surrounding him on all sides, other than where the sun broke through the canopy to wash his wing membranes in golden light. Although the forest around him was silent, he could hear in the distance the sounds of animals and birds and running water and wind through leaves. He sighed, taking note of the calm atmosphere and how it helped to dull his earlier paranoia at being found. So, he winced as he forced his tired muscles to raise his head, curling his long neck around so that he could inspect his wound. It had not been treated, but so far was no infected. He was grateful for that small gift at least, and so instinctively began to like at the large wound, cleaning out all dried blood and using his hot saliva to clean the wound. Like that of dogs, dragon's saliva was antiseptic, even with the fact that it was almost boiling-warm to human standards. His thick saliva would help to clean and seal the injury for now, though it was still weak and Smaug knew he would have a limp until it was fully healed. Only a fool ignored their injuries, and Smaug did not consider himself one; he would regularly treat the wound until it was fully healed, otherwise he run the risk of infection as well as having a limp for life – perish the thought!

It was as he was finishing his task, that Smaug became aware of a noise: singing. Smaug knew that voice, and immediately felt it resonate within his heart and pull at something deep within him, bringing to him that sense of perfection and awe that he always felt when he heard it. It made him want to get closer to it, as if by doing so he would be closer to heaven's music itself. Smaug turned his head towards a thicket of bushes, where the sound of the singing was coming from, not too far away. Smaug wouldn't even have to get up, his long serpentine neck would easily be able to reach that short distance. So, Smaug moved his head over the bushes, to see Kathryn sitting on a rock beside a small stream, naked still, her back to him. She was singing softly to herself, her tone sad, almost grieving as sang the haunting melody. With her back to him, Smaug could see that her own injuries were already healing, now scabbed over and seeming to fade: perhaps due to the magic that had caused them it had sped the healing process, though Smaug still found himself distressed at the sheer number of injuries he saw on her back and the backs of her arms alone. Smaug would have said something, but restrained himself, choosing instead to listen to his beloved as she sang.

"_As the moon kindles the night_  
><em>As the wind kindles the fire<em>  
><em>As the rain fills every ocean<em>  
><em>With your heart kindle my heart<em>

_Take my heart, take my heart_  
><em>Kindle it with your heart<em>  
><em>And my heart cannot be kindled without you<em>  
><em>With your heart kindle my heart...<em>"

She paused, and Smaug heard her choke softly, something catching in her throat. Smaug sensed the rise of emotion across their bond, felt deep hurt and grief in her very core, he could smell the salt of her tears which she refused to allow to fall. The emotion and truth in her voice as she sang cut him as deeply as the black arrow had, and in her small pause, Smaug felt himself feel something he had never known before: regret. He regretted for the fact that his own actions had hurt her so; all he had wanted was to have her by his side, to make her happy and to make her stay with him, but he had only hurt her and in so doing had hurt himself. The dragon had never once apologised nor doubted anything he had every done before, he always believed in what he did and always knew he was in the right. But for all his life, he had only ever had himself to care about. Kathryn had weakened him, he realised; she'd carved her place in his heart and he now cared for her so that she might continue to hold that place that he now knew he couldn't live without. But by caring for her, he had left himself open, for now he couldn't be the way he once had been, not without hurting her and thereby hurting himself. Perhaps he had realised this too late, perhaps not, though it still stung his pride, he still felt true remorse. And in that moment of shared pain between them, Smaug felt compelled as he gently leaned forward, not uttering a word, nor making a sound, his breath of a soft sigh being the only thing to warn her of his presence. She tensed briefly, but Smaug continued ahead, and placed the end of his muzzle against her back. Kathryn gasped, her whole body tensing, before her shoulders collapsed, and she leaned against him, a sob escaping her throat as she allowed herself to feel her sorrow. Smaug kept his nose at her back, allowing her to lean on him as he tried to be comforting, for the first time in his life. He listened to her continue her song, pushing through to sing even as she sobbed and continued to weep.

"_As the moon kindles the night_  
><em>As the wind kindles the fire<em>  
><em>As the rain fills every ocean<em>  
><em>With your heart kindle my heart<em>

_Take my heart, take my heart_  
><em>Kindle it with your heart<em>  
><em>And my heart cannot be kindled without you<em>  
><em>With your heart kindle my heart<em>"

They stayed silent and still for a long time, taking in the silence of the world around them, as if they were the only two souls. Smaug wouldn't have thought this a bad thing, but at the moment he just wanted something to break the silence, to say something, anything, but found that no words could convey what he wanted. His once fiery heart now felt like crumbling ash inside of him, and he didn't know how to stop it. But he had to try.

"Kathryn…" he whispered, his voice still a little hoarse and not as rich from the fight last night.

"Please don't," she whispered. Smaug's eyes focused on the back of her head, where she had not turned around to face him. She then began to mumble something, but the whispers refused to fully form themselves. "I can't… I can't…"

"Hush, we're here now," Smaug thought he sounded somewhat awkward, but pushed past it as he gently nuzzled her back, still trying to be soothing. "We're together, it's –"

"No."

Smaug stopped, bringing his head back a little in order to stare at her with an unreadable expression. He didn't say anything, not trusting himself encase he jumped to conclusions, and waited for her to fill in the gap.

"I can't," she finally whispered.

"What?"

"Smaug… I _can't_ do this. I can't deal with it anymore. The heartbreak, the hurt, the anger, the grief… all of it you bring me… I can't handle it." she whispered brokenly, tears evident in her voice as she bowed her neck to place her head in her hands.

"No," he whispered, denial racing through him although with a flash of hurt and anger, though he beat both down as he tried to focus rationally. He knew that getting too emotional – despite the fact that that was his usual response – would only bring ruin to this already fragile situation. "That can't be –"

"My heart can't handle anymore!" she snapped, shoulders shaking to try and contain her own emotions.

"But you're here!" he stressed at her, a hint of frustration entering his voice. "If you truly felt that way, then why are you still here?"

"Because I…" she hesitated, turning her head slightly so that he could only see the slight corner of her face as she debated her words, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Because I do love you. Valar forgive me, I do!" she wept, taking in a heavy breath before she could continue. "But I can't. I have to stay here, with you, to save everyone else. To protect them from me, from _you_. I have no other choice. I can't love you: you've broken me too many times."

Smaug would not lie that her words stung. They stabbed at a place deep inside his heart, threatening to shatter whatever sanity he had left. She would stay with him, yes, she had admitted that. But she couldn't love him? That break him as surely as her leaving. Would she hate him forever, drive him to madness with her rejection and scorn because of his past transgressions? He supposed that in her eyes he deserved as much, and once again he was brought to regret. Though this time, it made him angry. He'd never once been sorry for who he was, so why should he feel so wretched by what he had done, when all he'd been doing was trying to do what was best for him. He tried to turn his anger into something that might help him, as he tried to snake his neck around in an attempt to see her face, though he could not reach without moving the rest of his body, and also she would not let him.

"Kathryn," he said almost fiercely. "I have done many things in my life, all of them to satisfy my own wants. But for a long time, all I have done, I have done for you. It is in my nature to take what I want and to guard it with everything I have and however I can. I will not apologise for who I am. _You _do not want that, no matter how you may pretend to. And I cannot change what I am; a dragon will not be brought down so," he saw how her shoulders curled under his almost angry tirade, seeing her draw deeper into herself, and he forced himself to sigh in an attempt to try and calm himself, before his desperation ran away with him. "But… I want you. I want you more than anything else in this world. I tried to keep you before, but all it did was bring us to this. I don't want you here out of obligation, I want _YOU!" _Be damned with his pride, he thought, he was actually begging her now. "A dragon never gives up their treasures, and you are my greatest treasure! But you're more than that, you are my mate, my one, the one I will bind myself to. Yet you still turn your back on me?!" he hissed, starting to become angry as his own emotions bubbled up until he couldn't even name them. "_YOU _have broken _ME!_ My life was fine until you entered it, until you changed _everything_ for me; now all I can think is of you, all I want is for your happiness. You make me do things that hurt my pride and drive me _MAD_ just for a taste of your affections! I would do anything for you, _be _anything for you! Is that not enough?! I _love_ you!"

Once the words were out of his mouth, he knew there was no taking them back, and they were gone before he could think to stop them. And strangely enough… Smaug found that he didn't want to. He had never said the words before, he had once thought he'd never needed to say it, it had all been very clear in his eyes. But now that the words had been spoken, a line had been drawn, and he had blasted right past it in his attempt to reach her. Now, there was no going back, and Smaug could only hope that such a thing would not come back one day to destroy him. To admit that he loved her aloud, it was like displaying to the world his greatest weakness, to strip away his armour and leave him bare for others to strike. But he did not regret it, of all things, he didn't regret it at all.

She was silent for a long time, and for one terrifying moment, Smaug thought that that would be it: she would forever shut him out, never release the silence; it was over. But then, she slowly moved, turning her body around so that she could face him, so that he could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and exhaustion, red marks lines her cheeks from the tracks of her tears. She had a few scratches, as well as wounds across her throat, chest and stomach that were similar to those on her back. Her hair was wild and tangled, some curly strands falling in her face though she made no motion to move them. She stared at him, eyes locking with his in a guarded but also pitiful gaze, as if she was trying desperately not to dare hope. And then, finally, she spoke.

"I want to believe you…" she murmured, and Smaug found that he was waiting on bated breath for her next words. "But if I do… what is to stop you from destroying this again? I love you but…" She then turned to fully face him, her hands reaching out to grab at the sides of his muzzle, holding onto him for dear life, her knuckles turning white, her fingernails finding the small grooves between his scales. "I want you to promise me, swear to me now Smaug. I cannot be with you unless you swear that you will not go back to how it used to be. No more death. No more killing. No more evil. No more darkness. Promise me."

Smaug was silent for a long moment, his eyes catching hold of hers as he stared unblinking as the tears of desperation and hope shone in her purple gaze. His answer caught in his throat, and he found that his mind suddenly halted. Could he promise this? He was no fool, he knew what she was asking: to abandon everything he had known, all his plans, and to leave it all behind. It meant that he couldn't go after the mountain again, he couldn't reclaim the treasure of Erebor, and he could not have his revenge on those that had hurt him and Kathryn. But also, he couldn't do it anew to some new place either. Once again, he felt his anger flare at his pride, why should he have to give up what was rightfully his as a dragon, just because she demanded it of him?! But then… what would happen to him if she completely sealed off her heart from him? He'd just told her that he couldn't be without her, and he had been right: _she_ was his greatest treasure, and so much more. Could he make such a promise, could he give away all the treasures of the world for the greatest single one of the all? But then, he thought back to his new affliction: the Wizard Gandalf had told him in not so many uncertain words that if Smaug succumbed to the more darker aspects of his draconic nature, then he would fall to the dark poison that now lay at rest inside of him. It had already cost him in the battle against Fankil, what more would it do to him?

As he looked back at Kathryn, he knew that there was only one answer he could give.

"I promise." He murmured softly.

Kathryn sat in silence for a moment, looking into his eyes with shock, her mind unable to process this for a moment. But then, tears gathered in her eyes, a sad smile spread across her face, the tears falling softly onto his scales with soft a "pitter-patter" sound. They remained still for a moment, until Smaug slowly pushed himself forward, until the end of his muzzle was pressed against her stomach, the end of his nose practically in her lap. Almost instinctively, Kathryn folded herself around, wrapping her arms around the bridge of his snout, her naked body pressed against him as they embraced each other.

Smaug knew that nothing was set between them, far from it. They may have bargained for a new start for the both of them, and that it seemed clear that they could at least try to find happiness in the days ahead. But it was more than clear that it would take time on both their parts in order to heal from everything that had occurred. Smaug needed time to adjust to the path that he had now been set on, and Kathryn needed to learn to trust him again. But he would work for it, he vowed that now to himself, now that he had all the time in the world with her, he didn't care how long it took, he would find a way to open her heart to him once again. He would find their happiness.

They stayed there in that small clearing for the rest of the day, Smaug forcing himself to move once the sun had set in an attempt to get them some place safer. They spent weeks in that forest, moving from place to place, and waiting until Smaug's leg healed enough for him to at least stand on it so that he could get airborne. Then, it was onto their search for a new home, and as much as Smaug's heart felt heavy still from the prospect of never seeing his beloved treasure again, which he had worshipped as his own for the best part of two centuries; he knew he had to let it go. He needed to move on. Neither of them knew where they might end up, only that they needed to move and go where others would not find them. They both agreed that it would be in the best interest of all if they stayed away from others. They needed to be someplace far away, Fankil was still out there, the lack of a body making Smaug all the more frustrated at the fact that he hadn't killed the foul creature, meaning that it could come back for them if they were not careful.

And that was not all, Kathryn had told Smaug of what she had seen after the battle before she'd blacked out: the eye wreathed in flames. Smaug theorised that thanks to their little stunt against Fankil, darker forces where no alerted to their presence, meaning that they needed to go into hiding. Smaug would be damned if he let anyone have Kathryn now, after all he had gone through to keep her safe. If they were searching for them, then let the whole world come looking; they would not be so easily found. He would make sure of it.

And Kathryn would be by his side throughout. The prospect brought an unexpected smile to his scaly muzzle.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here it is... the final chapter... A very different kind of ending from Heart of Fire, wouldn't you agree? ;)**

**Whilst I am very sad to see such a big part of my life these past few months come to an end, I am also rather grateful. Mainly, to all you people who have stuck by me with this in this story, through all my delays and small chapters and big chapters and pauses. It hasn't been the easiest ride, but you have no idea how thankful I am to each and every one of you. Like Heart of Fire, Ashes, has gone under a huge transformation from what I originally planned, and that is due to feedback and help from all my lovely supporters. I want to give special thanks to those people, and they know who they are, so BIG HUGS AND KISSES AND COOKIES AND THANKS! **

**And to all of you who have reviewed and liked, and favoruited this story, you have no idea how grateful I am. There were times when I was afraid that this story wasn't getting loved any more, but your comments really inspired me and made me believed that there is someone somewhere who still likes this, no matter what :) and for new fans, I hope you all continue to stay with me as I continue on.**

**Now, for news regarding the third and final instalment of the trilogy, I plan on making it a Hobbit/Lord of the Rings crossover, so it won't be in the Hobbit archive. But, due to uni work as well as my other commitments, I'm taking a small break from the Heart series until my other current stories are finished, and then I will begin with the next story, which will be called: "Heart of the Inferno". Trust, if I've learned anything these past few months, its that trying to write four stories at once is exhausting -_- But don't worry! I WILL write the final story, its just going to take a while until its here. I want it to be perfect for you lovely readers so I'm going to take my time. I hope that's okay. **

**BUT, if you want something to wet your appetite, then on my youtube channel, I have posted a TRAILER for the final story! There's a link on my profile page if you want to check it out! :) **

**But for now, I sign off. And as the quote at the beginning of this chapter says: Long Live Dragons!**

**Forever yours,**

**Donovan94**

**x X x**


	25. Excitement!

***Special Announcement!***

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers, this is a special announcement from Donovan94!<strong>

**Okay, so I know this is a little bit of tease, letting you all think there was an update, but I have some very important news to share with you!**

**1)**

**HEART OF THE INFERNO IS NOW OUT!**

**Yes! You heard me right! The long awaited third instalment of my "Heart" Series is now posted here on Fanfiction! :D It is a Hobbit/LordoftheRings crossover, so therefore it is in that archive instead of the regular hobbit archive. Or you can just go straight to my profile page and click on the new story there! :D **

**2)**

**A good friend of mine introduced me to a fandom contest on Inkitt. After becoming very much intrigued, I entered "Heart of Fire" into the competition! The winner of said contest will receive a "badge" as well as help from the contest holders on how to turn the winning story into something that can be published! Excitement! :D But in order to win, readers must vote on the story in order to increase its popularity. So this is where I come humbly begging for your help, my wonderful readers. I have put a link to the story on my profile, and I would be eternally grateful if you would please vote for my story.**

**...**

**I will stop rambling now and allow all you lovely people to get on with your day/night. Just remember that I love and thank you all! :D **

**Keep calm and Love Dragons!**

**Donovan94**

**x x x**


End file.
